


Ser O No Ser (Una Mascota)

by dominadaemoni



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, after canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 120,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominadaemoni/pseuds/dominadaemoni
Summary: Traducción autorizada de la primera parte de la serie Blondies Have More Fun: To Be Or Not To Be (A Pet) de AnimeFaeMoon. La historia comienza tras retornar Riki a Eos tras su año de libertad en Ceres y continua tras la explosión de Dana-Bahn. Es un desarrollo alternativo en el que los protagonistas sobreviven a la tragedia.





	1. Un Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Be Or Not To Be (a pet)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259666) by [AnimeFaeMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFaeMoon/pseuds/AnimeFaeMoon). 



> Como ya sabéis todos soy una gran fan de Ai no Kusabi, mi enorme obsesión por está ambientación y personajes me empuja a constantemente buscar historias de este fandom que por desgracia cuenta con poquísimos trabajos en español. Pero no es así con las obras en inglés, cuyo número y calidad son extraordinarias. Una de mis favoritas es una serie de tres trabajos llamada "Blondies Have More Fun" de la genial autora canadiense AnimeFaeMoon. Es un after canon maravilloso con una caracterización de personajes fantástica y una historia que me ha mantenido sin prácticamente dormir hasta que no la he terminado. Me gustó tantísimo que mi personalidad amable se dijo que es una pena que la gente que no sepa inglés no pueda leerla. "¿Y por qué no te pones a traducirla tú?" Se metió por medio mi personalidad entrometida. "Es verdad... ¿por qué no?" Se dijo mi personalidad lanzada...
> 
> Así que aquí estoy, tras pedir y obtener el correspondiente permiso. Espero que la disfrutéis tanto como yo.
> 
> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> Ai no Kusabi pertenece a mi admiradísima Reiko Yoshihara. Fanfic sin ánimo de lucro
> 
> Blondies Have More Fun: To Be Or Not To Be (a pet) pertenece a la genial AnimeFaeMoon (gracias de corazón por permitirme traducirla)

**Capítulo 1: Un favor**

Iason entró en su apartamento, entregó su capa a Cal y luego caminó hacia el balcón donde su mascota estaba encaramada en la barandilla fumando. A diferencia de otras _pets_ , Riki rara vez le saludaba en la puerta, pero a Iason no le importaba. Amaba a su mestizo tanto por sus desafíos como por su obediencia.

Como de costumbre, Riki estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba la ciudad. Su mirada apuntaba hacia los tugurios de Ceres, apuntaba hacia Guy. Fue la única manera de lograr que Riki regresara a él, lo único que Riki no podía rechazar: su antiguo _pairing partner_. Le molestaba que Riki todavía se preocupara por Guy pero trató de no permitir que eso le enojase. Riki estaba aquí ahora, era el suyo de nuevo y no le importaba si lo hacía por Guy o incluso si pensaba en Guy mientras estaban follando. Nada importaba mientras Riki permaneciera junto a él.

Aún así, la mano de Iason se apretó en un puño, porque en realidad sí que importaba, maldita sea. Quería que Riki se olvidara de Guy. Quería que Riki lo amara.

Aunque cuando habló, no había rastro de ira o frustración en su tono.

— ¿Saliste el día de hoy?

— Sí, tomé una lanzadera a Magena y estuve jugando a las tragaperras.

Iason sabía reconocer el sarcasmo cuando lo oía, especialmente porque Riki no podía dejar Eos debido a su _pet ring_. Desafortunadamente Riki ni gustaba ni era tolerado, por lo que en lugar de sufrir las miradas de reojo o el riesgo de causar problemas al golpear hasta la muerte a alguna mascota que lo estuviera atormentando, prefería quedarse dentro del apartamento todo el día. Incluso Iason debía admitir que eso era molesto.

— Riki, sé que estás frustrado.

— Tú no sabes nada… — Riki tiró su cigarrillo al vacío y saltó al suelo para mirar fijamente a Iason. — No tienes ni puta idea.

— Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo importante.

Cuando vio que Riki se metía las manos en los bolsillos y se apoyaba en la barandilla en silencio, Iason continuó.

— Tenemos invitados esta semana y te necesito aquí conmigo.

— Estoy aquí. Siempre estoy jodidamente aquí. ¿Dónde más podría estar?

— Lo que quiero decir es que necesito que te comportes, Riki. Otro Blondie y su _pet_ se quedarán con nosotros por unos días y quiero que me atiendas adecuadamente como una mascota. — _No que te escondas en tu habitación o en el balcón fumando._

Riki hizo una mueca y apretó los dientes.

— ¿Quieres exhibirme?

Odiaba cuando Iason lo paseaba como si fuera un pony. Pensaba que ya habían superado esa fase.

— En cierto modo… La petición viene de la propia Júpiter. Diman es un Blondie importante.

—¿Tan importante como tú?

Riki sonrió y levantó la barbilla desafiante, pero era una pregunta retórica, no había nadie más importante que Iason Mink, ni en Eos ni en ningún otro lugar.

Iason levantó una mano enguantada y acarició la barbilla de Riki, complacido cuando el mestizo no se alejó como solía hacer antes. Riki parecía haber aceptado su destino, en cierta medida, ya que fue su elección volver. Ya no se alejaba del toque de Iason, pero tampoco lo correspondía.

— ¿Qué piensas?

Riki se encogió de hombros.

— Como sea…, Diman ha pedido que estés aquí. — Iason atrapó firmemente el mentón de Riki entre sus dedos. — Espero que te comportes, Riki. Esto es muy importante.

Riki miró fijamente a Iason.

— ¿Por qué es tan importante?

— Porque yo digo que lo es. Riki, el castigo será severo si no haces exactamente lo que te diga mientras están aquí.

— Te encantaría eso, ¿no? Adoras castigarme.

— No, no lo adoro, pero lo haré. — La mano libre de Iason se colocó en la cadera de Riki acercándolo. — Sólo serán tres días.

— Si me comporto, ¿me dejarás ir?

— Estás aquí por decisión propia, Riki. Volviste y sabías cuáles serían las consecuencias de tus actos.

Los ojos de Riki bajaron, abatidos. Sí, había elegido esto para salvar a Guy y a su pandilla, pero no sólo por eso. Se había dado cuenta de que todo estaba arruinado ahora, no podía regresar a los barrios bajos, no podía volver a ser el líder de Bison. Lo único que era capaz de ser era mascota de Iason Mink. Eso lo enfermaba.

— Bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

Iason sonrió.

— Simplemente comportarte, hacer lo que se te dice y actuar como una mascota amorosa. Puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad?

— No voy a adularte ni a besarte los pies, Iason.

— Lo sé.

Iason se dio cuenta de que se sentiría decepcionado si Riki se sometiera tanto.

— Sin embargo, puedes ser amable cuando pones tu mente en ello, incluso obediente.

Riki rodó los ojos.

— Lo que sea.

Se estremeció cuando la mano de Iason se movió de su cadera a su ingle en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y apretó. ¡DIOS! Odiaba la rapidez con que respondía al tacto del elite, odiaba estar condicionado a responder.

— Buen chico. — Iason lamió lentamente la ruta por el cuello de Riki y mordió delicadamente su oreja, deleitándose con el suave silbido de deseo que el mestizo soltó.

— Te he extrañado...

Riki no entendía cómo eso era posible después de las casi cuatro horas seguidas de sexo la noche anterior. De hecho todavía estaba adolorido.

— Ya me tuviste suficiente anoche …— Protestó y empezó a retroceder, pero se encontró súbitamente atrapado entre la barrera de hormigón del balcón y un Blondie increíblemente fuerte. — Iason, vamos…

— No es suficiente. — Murmuró Iason mientras sus manos se colaban dentro de la camisa de Riki para jugar con sus pezones, sabiendo que éste era un lugar especialmente sensible para él. — Nunca es suficiente.

— Maldito pervertido… — A Riki se le cortaba el aliento y sus ojos se cerraban en contra de su voluntad mientras Iason hacía lo que mejor sabía: convertir su cuerpo en un hipersensibilizado y deseoso juguete sexual.

— V ... vamos ... ahh ... Iason ... no ... no fuera ... hhuuhhh ... aquí..."

— Nadie nos puede ver, Riki.

— No ... No aquí fuera… — Riki puso las manos en el pecho de Iason y empujó con fuerza, sorprendiendo al Blondie lo suficiente como para que retrocediera un centímetro. — Por favor, no aquí.

Cualquier rincón de este apartamento era un recordatorio de sexo y del hecho que él era la mascota de Iason. Necesitaba que el balcón fuera su propio espacio, su santuario lejos de todo eso.

Porque Riki dijo "por favor", y porque Iason podía oír la súplica genuina en su voz, en vez de enojarse, asintió y le cogió de la muñeca.

— Al dormitorio entonces...

 


	2. Interpretando el papel

**Capítulo 2: Interpretando el papel**

— Así que este es el famoso mestizo de los suburbios convertido en mascota de élite... — dijo Diman mientras se acomodaba en el amplio sofá blanco frente al sillón a juego donde se encontraba Iason. — ¿Y cuántos años tiene?

— Veinte. — Contestaba el anfitrión mientras aceptaba la bebida que le ofrecía Cal y observaba a su mascota, encaramada al brazo de su silla. — ¿Quieres un trago, Riki?

Riki negó con la cabeza. Sólo quería que ésto se terminara.

El Blondie invitado no era tan alto como Iason, tal vez sólo un par de pulgadas menos, pero lo suficiente para que se notara. A diferencia del tono insípido de burla que Raoul usaba, o el aburrido y pomposo timbre de los otros Blondies que Riki había conocido, Diman parecía genuinamente agradable y más curioso en sus preguntas que condenatorio.

— ¿Tan viejo? — Diman sonrió a Riki. — Bueno, no parece que tengas más de diecisiete, querido, así que los mestizos deben tener buenos genes.

Riki tuvo que luchar para no poner los ojos en blanco

— Mi dulce Aleia tiene casi quince, ¿verdad mascota?

— Sí Amo.

Quitando el hecho de que tenía pechos grandes, la niña apenas aparentaba doce años. Su cabello era un interesante tono de amarillo - no rubio o dorado, sino amarillo - y sus ojos estaban más cerca del violeta que del azul, ligeramente rasgados y alejándose del habitual aspecto perfecto de la mayoría de las mascotas. Su atuendo era casi modesto comparado con la moda _pet_ típica, con una camiseta a rayas, una blusa ligera y una mini falda negra. Riki había aceptado ponerse la media camiseta y los pantalones negros que a Iason le gustaba que llevara cuando salían, por lo que se sentía menos expuesto que con lo que se había visto obligado a ponerse en las fiestas de mascotas.

— ¿La encuentras atractiva, Riki? — Preguntó Diman suavemente, notando como los oscuros ojos del mestizo se posaban en su mascota.

Inmediatamente Riki apartó la mirada y sintió que la mano en su cintura se apretaba ligeramente. No, nunca volvería a cometer ese error.

— Responde a Diman, Riki.

¿Cómo responder? Si decía que sí, Iason se cabrearía. Si decía que no, ofendería a su huésped y entonces los dos Blondies estarían cabreados. Cualquier respuesta auguraba un castigo para él.

Por suerte Cal llegó y anunció que la cena estaba lista. El cuerpo de Riki casi se derrite del alivio.

— Excelente, por favor lleva a nuestros invitados a la mesa, Cal. Riki y yo iremos en breve.

 _Mierda_. Riki empezó a levantarse pero el brazo de Iason serpenteó alrededor de él y lo atrajo hacia su regazo.

— Responde a la pregunta, Riki.

El mestizo comenzó inmediatamente a luchar, pero esos lívidos ojos azules se estrecharon sobre él reflejando unos celos tan intensos que le robaron el aliento. _¡Mierda!_

— No volveré a preguntar.

— ¡Es una niña! — Gruñó. — No, no la encuentro atractiva. Es sólo una cría.

Contuvo el aliento hasta que vio la expresión de Iason suavizarse. Cuando el Blondie aplastó sus labios contra su boca, Riki pudo sentir la rabia detrás de ellos y se estremeció.

— Eso está bien. — Iason se levantó, tirando del tembloroso mestizo. — Vamos a comer, mascota.

Entraron al comedor y vieron a Diman acomodarse en la mesa, con Aleia detrás de él. Riki se dejo caer en su silla habitual a la derecha de Iason y vio los ojos de Diman y de su mascota ensancharse de sorpresa.

— Yo no uso una mesa de mascotas separada para las comidas. — Explicó Iason. — Riki y yo comemos juntos y Aleia puede hacer lo mismo si así lo deseas.

Diman sonrió y asintió con la cabeza hacia su mascota, que rápidamente se sentó al lado de su amo y bajó los ojos. Obviamente nunca antes había estado en tal posición.

— Eres una sorpresa constante, Iason. He oído que no usas métodos convencionales con tu mascota, pero no me había dado cuenta de lo poco convencionales que eran.

Iason asintió con la cabeza a Cal, mientras el _furniture_ colocaba un plato de deliciosa comida frente a Diman y luego un plato idéntico delante de Iason.

— ¿Lo desapruebas?

— Por el contrario, me parece bastante interesante. Y tu mascota ciertamente parece mucho mejor educada de lo que me esperaba.

Los dedos de Riki se apretaron alrededor de su tenedor mientras Cal colocaba su plato delante de él, y se tragó la réplica que se elevaba hasta sus labios. Compórtate, había dicho Iason. Se una mascota modelo... ¡Dios, cómo lo odiaba! Se dio cuenta de que Aleia trataba de coquetear con él a través de la mesa, enviándole miradas a través de sus largas pestañas, así que mantuvo los ojos fijos en su plato. No necesitaba complicarse la vida.

Cal sirvió a Aleia su comida y luego echó vino a todos menos a Riki, que ya tenía agua en su vaso. Su gusto por el vino se había esfumado tras la primera vez que lo habían utilizado para drogarle con afrodisíacos.

Riki ignoró la conversación tratando de disfrutar del sabor de su comida. Cal era un excelente cocinero, incluso mejor que Daryl, pero cada vez que Riki consumía estos suntuosos manjares no podía evitar sentirse culpable por la gente que se moría de hambre en los suburbios. Aunque se negó a sentir apego hacia Cal como lo había sentido hacia Daryl, a quien había despreciado y simpatizado a partes iguales.

Diman y Iason hablaron de política y negocios durante la mayor parte de la cena, y en nada de tiempo Cal retiró sus platos y sirvió el postre. Colocó un dulce tradicional de Eos, consistente en un tazón de bayas rematado por una crema agridulce delante de Iason y Diman, y un trozo grande de pastel oscuro frente a Riki.

— ¡Oh! ¿Qué es eso? — Aleia preguntó curiosa señalando la tarta cuando Cal se acercó y le ofreció el postre con bayas.

Cal miró a Iason pidiendo permiso antes de responder.

— Pastel de chocolate, es el favorito del Amo Riki. No le gustan otros postres.

— Me gustaría probarlo. — Miró ella a Diman implorante. — ¿Puedo?

Éste sonrió indulgentemente mientras escarbaba en su tazón con bayas.

— Si así lo deseas…

Cal asintió.

— Le traeré un pedazo.

Riki observó al _furniture_ salir de la habitación y frunció el ceño. Cal sabía de pasteles a causa de su estancia en The Guardian y sabía que Riki había estado allí internado de joven. No les ofrecían muchos dulces o buena comida allí, pero de vez en cuando algún patrón les llevaba tartas o galletas en ocasiones especiales. El primer día que Cal le había hecho un pastel de chocolate, Riki casi lloró a causa de los recuerdos provocados por su sabor.

— ¡Oh por Júpiter! — Aleia exclamó tras tomar su primer bocado. — Ésto es maravilloso. Deberías probarlo Maestro. — Levantó el tenedor ofreciéndole a Diman, pero éste se negó.

— No sería de mi agrado, querida. Disfrútalo tú.

Iason miró a Riki, observando a su mascota saborear cada bocado y teniendo el extraño deseo de convertirse en su tenedor. Oh, sentir esos hermosos labios envueltos alrededor suya mientras jodía esa dulce boca... Eso era algo que aún no habían probado. No era exactamente un tabú para un Blondie el que le hicieran una felación, pero era bastante mal visto en general. La estimulación era casi siempre visual para los Elites. Se dedicaban sólo a observar a las mascotas teniendo sexo o masturbándose y así era como recibían su placer. Por supuesto, ya había roto tantas reglas cuando se trataba de Riki..., ¿qué más daba una más?

Se preguntó si tendría que obligarle a cumplir, ya que nunca lo había pedido antes. Hmmm, sería como mínimo interesante. Tal vez esta noche lo intentara. Por lo general, estaba satisfecho con simplemente estar dentro de Riki, pero ahora estaba completamente duro sólo observando a su mascota lamer el chocolate de un tenedor.

Riki, inconsciente de la valoración de Iason o de sus pervertidos pensamientos, acabó su tarta y esperó a que todos los demás hubieran terminado. Después recogió su plato y alcanzó el tazón vacío de Iason. A menudo ayudaba a Cal a recoger, explicándole a Iason que eso lo hacía sentirse útil y no tan flojo, pero se había olvidado de que tenían compañía.

— Está bien, — aseguró Iason, viendo su vacilación.

Riki caminó alrededor de la mesa recogiendo los demás platos y salió de la habitación, captando la pregunta obvia de Diman justo cuando se iba.

— ¿Eso no es el trabajo del _furniture_?

— A Riki le gusta ayudar, a su manera.

Riki entró en la cocina y puso los platos en el tubo de lavado cuando Cal le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

— Gracias, Amo Riki.

Cal se había cansado de pedirle al mestizo que dejara de hacer esas cosas, Riki raramente escuchaba a nadie exceptuando a Iason, e incluso con su Maestro la mascota podía ser extremadamente obstinada. Tal vez por eso le gustaba tanto a Cal.

— ¿Cómo estuvo su pastel?

Riki abrió la nevera y sacó una de las cervezas que Iason almacenaba especialmente para él, luego saltó para sentarse sobre la encimera y la abrió.

— Bien, gracias, no me importaría comerme otro trozo en realidad.

Cal rápidamente cortó otro trozo pastel y le dio a Riki el plato junto con un tenedor limpio.

Riki tomó un trago de cerveza y la dejó a su lado en la encimera cuando aceptó el pastel.

— ¿Qué era esa cosa que comimos para cenar? No lo habías preparado antes.

— Gultch. Es considerado un manjar en Midas.

— Suena repugnante... — Riki se estremeció mientras deslizaba un pedazo de pastel en su boca. — ¿Quiero saber lo que llevaba?

Cal sonrió levemente mientras preparaba el ciclo de lavado.

— Probablemente no. ¿Lo disfrutó?

— Lo hice hasta que escuché cómo se llamaba.

Cal casi sonrió mientras regresaba a sus deberes en la cocina. Riki le observaba desde la encimera, balanceando las piernas mientras comía su pastel y bebía su cerveza.

— Debería volver adentro, Amo Riki.

— Lo sé, lo sé…

Riki dejó el resto de su pastel sobre el mostrador y saltó. Tomó otro largo trago de cerveza. Había renunciado a intentar que el chico lo llamara simplemente Riki.

— Dame algo que llevar al comedor.

— Amo Riki ...

— Vamos, así tengo una excusa para haber estado aquí tanto tiempo. — Como Cal todavía dudaba, Riki continuó. — No te meterás en problemas, lo prometo.

Cal trató de no suspirar y le dio a Riki la botella de vino que había abierto para después de la cena.

Iason levantó la vista cuando Riki reapareció y observó a su mascota pasear alrededor de la mesa, llenando sus copas y dejando la suya vacía una vez más. Se levantó tomando la copa de vino y dirigiéndose a su invitado.

— ¿Te apetece una partida de billar, Dimon?

Al otro Blondie se le iluminó el rostro.

— Me encantaría.

— Excelente.

Esperando a ser excusado, ya que los Blondies estarían ocupados con el juego, Riki se dirigió hacia el balcón, pero Iason le cogió la muñeca y lo hizo retroceder.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — Iason ronroneó peligrosamente en su oído mientras atravesaban el pasillo para entrar en la sala de juegos.

— Normalmente no me quieres aquí. — Riki se reprimió con la misma tranquilidad y trató discretamente soltarse del agarre de Iason, mientras sus invitados avanzaban hacia la habitación.

— Te quiero en todas partes, Riki. — Susurró Iason y se deleitó con el malestar de su mascota. — Y nunca he dicho que no pudieras entrar aquí.

Riki se encogió de hombros y echó un vistazo hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba Diman mirando la mesa de billar y estudiando los tacos de la pared.

— Normalmente me envías a mi habitación cuando estás aquí con Raoul.

— Ah, bueno..., eso es porque tú y Raoul ... chocáis...

Riki sonrió y se sobresaltó cuando Iason se inclinó para lamer un poco de chocolate de la comisura de su boca.

— No más dulces esta noche.

Riki se limpió los labios de manera consciente, odiando que Iason lo tratase como a un crío y perdiéndose por completo la sorprendida mirada de sus invitados.

Iason, sin embargo, había estado observando deliberadamente la reacción de Diman. El Blondie era cortés y amistoso, incluso con su mascota, lo que inmediatamente hizo a Iason sospechar. ¿Por qué estaban realmente aquí? Seguramente no era sólo porque tuviera curiosidad por Riki o porque deseara que Iason le ayudara con un acuerdo en Midas que Júpiter había aprobado. No, tenía que haber más que eso.

Iason soltó al mestizo y le dio una palmadita en el trasero.

— Siéntate y mira.

Riki lo fulminó con la mirada y luego decidió que ya que iba a ser obligado a continuar con esta farsa un poco más, como mínimo iba a ponerse cómodo. Se dejó caer en la esquina del sofá para poder estirarse a través de los cojines, subió y dobló una pierna para apoyarla contra el interior del respaldo y colocó su muñeca en la parte superior de su rodilla.

— Mi Maestro es muy bueno en este juego, — dijo Aleia mientras se enroscaba sobre un cojín junto a Riki. — ¿Conoces las reglas?

— Sí.

Riki había jugado al billar varias veces durante sus excursiones a Midas cuando era miembro de Bison, ya que no tenían nada tan entretenido en Ceres.

Iason y Diman colocaron las bolas y comenzaron a jugar mientras charlaban.

— Tu pastel estaba muy rico.

Le soltó Aleia a Riki con una amplia sonrisa.

— No era mío, era de Cal.

¿Por qué estaba hablando con él? ¿Por qué no podía ser como el resto de las mascotas por aquí y evitarlo o despreciarlo? Trató de concentrarse en el juego, nunca había visto a Iason jugar y estaba impresionado de lo hábil que era.

— Podríamos ir al salón mañana, he oído que es maravilloso. Hemos estado fuera del planeta durante tanto tiempo que han debido de hacer algunos cambios.

 _A por la cinco, Iason, ve a por la cinco_ , Riki animó silenciosamente mientras miraba el juego entre los Blondies progresar.

— También podríamos hacer algunas compras. Necesito ropa nueva. ¿Y tú, Riki? ¿Qué necesitas comprar?

Apenas dándose cuenta ahora de que le estaban hablando, Riki la miró.

— ¿Qué?

— Cuando vayamos de compras, ¿qué vas a comprar?

— Yo no voy de compras.

Lo cual era cierto, Cal compraba sus cigarrillos y Iason se encargaba de su ropa. Además, odiaba salir para ser observado y comentado por los demás.

— ¡Oh! — Aleia frunció el ceño, sorprendida. — Bueno, ¿y qué haremos después de ir al salón? Mi Maestro ha dicho que puedo tener toda la mañana para ...

— La seis necesitará de una carambola, apunta a la nueve, — dijo Riki y luego se estremeció cuando Iason y Diman lo miraron. _Mierda. Mierda_ — Lo ... lo siento.

Iason lo miró tranquilamente por un momento y luego se volvió para examinar la mesa. Ajustó su tiro para apuntar a la bola nueve que se deslizó suavemente hacia la tronera lateral.

— Gracias, Riki.

Riki soltó el aliento que había estado aguantando y se mordió el labio con fuerza para no hablar de nuevo.

— ¡Riki!

Se volvió hacia Aleia cuya voz se quebraba en su oído.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿A dónde vamos después de ir al salón?

— Ve a donde quieras, yo no estaré allí.

— Pero ... necesito que alguien me lleve. No puedo ir sola.

— Tendrás que hacerlo, yo no salgo.

— ¿Pero por qué?

— ¡Aleia!

La mascota se sobresaltó al oír la aguda voz de su Maestro y se sonrojó.

— ¡Te estás poniendo en evidencia!

Ella hizo una mueca, se alejó de Riki y se curvó sobre sí misma, enfurruñada.

Riki se sintió aliviado por la distancia entre ellos y siguió observando la partida

Iason ganó con facilidad a lo que Diman sonrió.

— Bien jugado, Iason. Veo que el rumor sobre tu habilidad no es infundado. — Dejó la tiza sobre el borde de la mesa y extendió su mano, Aleia se levantó inmediatamente para tomarla. — Desafortunadamente tuvimos un viaje muy largo hasta aquí así que debemos retirarnos. ¿Quizás otro juego mañana?

Iason asintió con gracia.

— Ciertamente..., os mostraré vuestras habitaciones. — Cuando Riki también se levantó, Iason le hizo un gesto con la mano. — Espera aquí, Riki.

 _¿Y ahora qué?_ ¿Estaba en problemas por aconsejar sobre el tiro de Iason? Decidiendo que sólo podía esperar y ver, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo, el Blondie lo miraba fijamente. Lentamente se incorporó.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué coño pasa ahora?

— No sabía que pudieras jugar al billar, Riki. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

El mestizo se encogió de hombros.

— Nunca preguntaste.

— ¿Te gustaría jugar entonces?

Riki abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Hablaba en serio?

— No soy rival para ti, Iason.

— ¿No estás a la altura del desafío entonces? Una pena...

Riki se erizó.

— No he dicho eso.

Iason asintió con la cabeza, recogió el taco desechado por Diman y lo lanzó a su mascota, satisfecho cuando Riki lo atrapó fácilmente en el aire.

— Puedes romper si lo deseas.

Riki se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la mesa. Rompió el triángulo de bolas de colores encajando la once y la doce con el primer tiro. Se movió hacia un lado, se inclinó sobre el tapete y apuntó a la catorce para inmediatamente ponerse rígido cuando sintió las manos de Iason deslizándose alrededor de su cintura.

— ¿Vamos a jugar o a joder?

— ¿Acaso no podemos hacer ambas cosas? — Preguntaba Iason suavemente mientras deslizaba una mano sobre el pecho de Riki, frotando un ya endurecido pezón.

— N ... no. — Riki trataba de resistirse, odiaba el hecho de que su cuerpo reaccionara automáticamente al toque de Iason.

— Venga. Adelante, haz tu jugada.

Sabiendo que era una orden, Riki se mordió el labio mientras el pulgar de Iason seguía frotándose contra su sensible pezón y cerró los ojos por un momento. Los abrió y trató de concentrarse, pero cuando se inclinó sobre el tapete de nuevo su trasero entró en contacto directo con la ingle de Iason. _¡Maldición!_

— Hazlo, Riki...

Riki se mojó los labios, agarró con fuerza el borde de la mesa de billar y miró fijamente a la bola catorce hasta que sus ojos se humedecieron. Deslizó el taco hacia atrás, entre sus dedos y estirándose de nuevo sobre la superficie del tapete, apuntó hacia delante. La bola blanca golpeó a la catorce exactamente como debería y ésta rodó hacia la tronera, pero se detuvo justo en el borde de la misma.

— Fallaste...

— ¡Que te jodan! — Riki siseó mientras la otra mano de Iason se movía alcanzando su entrepierna y apretándola con suavidad. — Pensé que ... querías jugar… — Dijo amargamente.

— Estoy jugando. — Iason empujó a Riki sobre la mesa, de manera que quedase completamente tumbado de cintura para arriba y desabotono sus pantalones. — Lo hiciste muy bien esta noche, Riki.

— Entonces detén esto.

— No. — Iason sentenció bajándole los pantalones hasta los tobillos — Saca los pies.

Riki no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, consternado cuando sintió que le arrancaban las ropas.

— Será rápido. — Advirtió Iason mientras apretaba el miembro de Riki en su puño, ahora libre de los guantes. — He estado deseando hacerte esto toda la noche.

Riki esperaba que fuera rápido, pero también sabía que sería doloroso. No es que a Iason le preocupara para nada su comodidad, pero a veces usaba lubricante. Otras veces jugaba con él un buen rato antes de penetrarlo, pero sin ninguna de esas dos cosas no estaba ni medianamente preparado para lo que sabía que ocurriría a continuación.

— Espera … — Protestó cuando sintió el órgano hinchado del Blondie presionado contra su entrada. Se odiaba a si mismo por suplicar. — No en seco ... duele cuando me lo haces así…

Se sorprendió cuando Iason le soltó y le dio la vuelta.

— Muy bien, lubricame.

Los ojos de Riki se abrieron de par en par, apuntaron al miembro masivo de Iason y volvieron a subir hacia el rostro del Blondie. Iason nunca le había pedido que hiciera algo así antes, había oído de otras mascotas que los Blondies nunca permitían tal cosa. Por supuesto, esas mismas _pets_ aseguraban que tampoco era costumbre que se dedicaran a acostarse con ellas.

— Antes de que cambie de opinión, Riki.

Sabiendo que iba a ser jodido de cualquier manera y prefiriendo el método menos doloroso, Riki lentamente cayó de rodillas. Apretó los dientes con rabia antes de agarrar a Iason y deslizar sus labios alrededor de su pene. _Finge que es Guy_ , pensó para sí mismo. _Solo finge que es Guy._

Los dedos de Iason apretando la mesa detrás de él eran la única señal visible de que las acciones de Riki lo estuvieran afectando. Observó cómo la oscura cabeza se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás y se preguntaba por qué había esperado tanto tiempo para probar esto. ¡Se sentía increíble! La boca de Riki estaba húmeda y caliente y su lengua era extremadamente talentosa.

Los ojos de Riki estaban cerrados y Iason se preguntaba en quién estaba pensando el mestizo. ¿En su _pairing partner_ de los suburbios? En principio le había dicho a Riki que no le importaba en quién pensara siempre y cuando fuera consciente de que le pertenecía. Pero ahora, mientras miraba fijamente el moreno rostro, mientras observaba cómo su mestizo lo absorbía y lamía obedientemente, una intensa rabia le llenó por completo ante la idea de que Riki estaba arrodillado frente a él pero pensando en Guy.

Se echó hacia atrás, levantó a Riki y lo empujó de nuevo sobre la mesa.

— ¡Ah! Joder, Iason qué… — La cabeza de Riki se dobló violentamente hacia atrás en el momento en el que el Blondie le embistió con todas sus fuerzas. — ¡Aaahhhhgg! — Se le saltaron las lágrimas y sus manos se curvaron en puños. _¡Mierda! ¡Joder! ¡Todavía duele!_ — P ... por favor ... para ... más despacio …

Iason había llegado ya demasiado lejos para escuchar, empujó repetidamente dentro de Riki mientras tiraba con fuerza el pelo de su mascota. Riki estaba incapacitado para hacer otra cosa salvo sucumbir. Sucumbir al dolor, al placer y de nuevo al dolor.

— ¡Eres mío, Riki!

Riki sollozó cuando la dura tela del tapete le raspó los brazos y el estómago. _Por favor, que sea rápido_ , rezó en silencio. _Por favor, que acabe pronto._

Sorprendentemente, sus oraciones fueron escuchadas porque Iason se corrió momentos más tarde. Por lo general, el Blondie era insaciable y podía durar una hora o más, pero afortunadamente esta noche fue mucho más veloz.

Riki se encogió mientras Iason le salpicaba la nuca con sus besos.

— Gracias, mascota.

 _¡Joder! No me des las putas gracias,_ quería gritarle Riki. _¿Acaso tenía algún tipo de opción?_

Iason tomó su mano y le dio la vuelta, cogió la barbilla del muchacho y forzó su mirada hacia arriba. Las lágrimas todavía brillaban en aquellos oscuros ojos de ópalo, lágrimas y también ira.

— Bésame.

Riki alzó los labios y acarició obedientemente los de Iason, pero sus ojos nunca se cerraron, sino que se estrechaban con furia.

— ¿Te lastimé?

— ¿Tú qué crees?

Iason acarició la mejilla de Riki y luego le cogió la muñeca otra vez.

— Ven, te lo compensaré.

— No quiero … — Riki comenzó a protestar pero se quedó súbitamente en silencio. ¿Cuál era el punto? Iason haría lo que le diera la gana.


	3. La mañana después

**Capítulo 3: La mañana después**

Iason salió del baño con una larga túnica negra y pantalones y capa blanca. Su mirada se posó sobre la figura estirada entre las sábanas de su cama y suspiró. ¿Se había pasado anoche? Había hecho daño a Riki, porque sabía que estaba deliberadamente pensando en Guy. Sin embargo ahora sentía una punzada de arrepentimiento por sus acciones.

Se sentó y apartó suavemente el cabello oscuro que cubría el hermoso rostro de su mascota.

— ¿Riki?

Riki gimió, pero no se despertó.

Iason pasó los dedos por los labios ligeramente entreabiertos de su compañero y rozó con sus nudillos suavemente su mejilla.

— Riki...

Lentamente, las reluctantemente largas y oscuras pestañas revolotearon y se levantaron, revelando los somnolientos ojos negros. Cuando se concentraron en Iason, el Blondie vio una mezcla de miedo y cólera inundándolos.

— ¿Como te sientes?

Riki lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Cómo cojones crees que me siento?

— Lo siento, Riki...

El mestizo parpadeó sobresaltado. ¿Qué? ¡Iason nunca se disculpaba! Se incorporó sobre sus codos y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Que … que lo sientes?

— Sí. — Iason sonrió. — ¿Por qué suenas tan sorprendido?

— Porque tú ... tú nunca me has dicho que lo sientes antes… — _Ni una sola vez_. En todo el tiempo que Riki había estado con Iason, con todo el dolor, el placer y el tormento que el Blondie le había provocado, jamás le había pedido disculpas y por alguna razón esto lo asustaba, haciendo que sus ojos se estrecharan aún más.

— ¿Qué ... qué es lo que me vas a hacer? — ¿La disculpa fue simplemente un preludio de algo peor? ¿Se había enfadado con él e iba a desecharlo o a venderlo a un burdel?

— Bueno, confieso que se me ocurren muchas cosas que podría hacerte ahora mismo, mascota. — Iason colocó su mano enguantada contra el pecho de Riki, justo sobre su corazón y pudo sentir el ritmo intenso y rápido contra las yemas de sus dedos. — Sin embargo, tendrá que esperar. Tengo que salir con Diman esta mañana.

Cuando Riki lo miró aún más inquieto, Iason masticó un frustrado suspiro. ¿Estaba su mascota realmente tan insegura de sus intenciones todavía? Al parecer así era, por lo que debía hacer algo para confortarla.

— No fue mi intención ser tan duro contigo anoche. — Podía ver la confusión y la duda en los ojos del mestizo. — Tu comportamiento fue excepcional y debería haberle recompensado en lugar de …

— ¿En lugar de castigarme? — Riki interrumpió amargamente y finalmente bajó los ojos, mientras sus manos se curvaban en puños. Su cuerpo seguía increíblemente adolorido.

— Sí. — Iason atrapó su barbilla, le molestaba cuando el mestizo no lo miraba a los ojos. A la mayoría de las mascotas se les decía que no miraran directamente a los ojos a sus amos, sin embargo los ojos de Riki eran la ventana a su alma y él necesitaba verlos para saber lo que su mascota sentía. — Sin embargo, debes creerme cuando te digo que castigarte no era mi intención. Simplemente perdí el control y descargué mi rabia sobre ti

Bueno, esto era nuevo… Iason no solo se había disculpado, sino que admitía abiertamente que había perdido el control. Riki no podía dejar de preguntarse qué estaba detrás del repentino cambio, pero por ahora era mejor seguirle la corriente.

— Oh ... bien. Uh ... ¿Y por qué estabas enojado? ¿Qué hice mal?.

— Estabas pensando en Guy.

Riki frunció el ceño perplejo mientras la comprensión lo golpeaba. _¿Cómo demonios lo sabía?_ Sin embargo, no podía admitirlo...

— Yo ... yo no lo hacía…

Se encogió cuando Iason agarró brutalmente su barbilla entre los dedos enguantados.

— ¡No me mientas, Riki!

— Bueno... tú … tú me dijiste que no te importaba en quién pensara cuando … estuviéramos haciendo cosas...

Iason frunció el ceño.

— Bueno…, mentí.

— No puedo controlar siempre mis pensamientos, Iason... ¡No soy un maldito Blondie sin emociones como tú!

Iason se acercó hasta que sus rostros estuvieron casi pegados y observó a Riki tragar duro. — ¿De veras crees que no tengo emociones, Riki? — Preguntó peligrosamente.

Riki se daba cuenta de que tendría que responder a esa pregunta muy, muy cuidadosamente. Por supuesto que Iason tenía emociones, pero eran todas malas: ira, celos, egoísmo, tendencias sádicas...

— Yo ... lo que quiero decir... es que no siempre puedo saber en qué estás pensando, por lo que sé que podrías... uh ... estar pensando en ... Raoul o algún otro mientras estamos... teniendo sexo.

Iason lo miró en silencio, sonriendo y negó con la cabeza.

— Sólo pienso en ti, Riki. Tú eres al único al que deseo. — Se levantó y se ajustó los guantes. — Te agradecería que me mostraras la misma cortesía. Más te vale no llevarme la contraria en esto. No quiero que estés pensando en nadie más cuando estés conmigo y especialmente no en tu antiguo _pairing partner_.

Riki sabía que no podía cumplir esa promesa, aunque en verdad había sido la primera vez en mucho tiempo que pensaba en Guy mientras estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con Iason. Y eso era sólo fue porque estaban haciendo algo nuevo que nunca habían hecho antes.

— Yo ... lo intentaré. — Ofreció tranquilamente.

Iason asintió con la cabeza.

— Bien. — El Blondie se inclinó y besó al mestizo suavemente en los labios, antes de levantarse de nuevo. — Ahora, como dije, Diman y yo estaremos fuera por varias horas y Aleia ha recibido permiso para salir a comprar o visitar el salón. ¿Quieres ir con ella?

— No.

De nuevo Iason asintió, complacido. No deseaba a Riki alrededor de la bonita mascota a solas.

— Como desees. ¿Por qué no te tomas un día de descanso? Tal vez Cal podría llenar la bañera de hidromasaje para que te tomes un buen baño. ¿Hay algo que te pueda traer como premio?

Aunque a Riki no le gustaba ser tratado como un maldito perro que buscaba recompensas de su amo, pudo sentir la pequeña chispa de apreciación que Iason rara vez ofrecía.

— Estoy casi sin cigarrillos…

— Por supuesto que lo estas... — Iason rodó sus ojos mientras se ponía su capa. — ¿Algo más?

Riki negó con la cabeza.

— Deberíamos estar de vuelta sobre las dos. — Iason se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. — Ah… y todavía espero que te sepas comportar con nuestros huéspedes cuando volvamos.

Riki asintió y esperó hasta que Iason hubo salido para dejarse caer sobre las almohadas siseando. ¡Rayos! ¡Tenía el trasero muy adolorido! Tal vez esa cosa del hidromasaje no era una mala idea. Se levantó, sacó su paquete de cigarrillos de la chaqueta y lo metió en el bolsillo de su bata mientras salía de la habitación.

— Buenos días, Amo Riki. El Amo Iason ha sugerido que le gustaría tomar un baño hoy, ¿lo desea antes o después del desayuno?

— Antes, por favor. Gracias, Cal.

— Ciertamente, Amo Riki…

Riki salió al balcón, encendió su penúltimo cigarrillo y se apoyó en la barandilla mientras miraba hacia Ceres. ¿Por qué se molestaba en mirar en esa dirección? ¿Hábito? Tal vez. Deseaba poder salir, no sólo a las áreas designadas para mascotas, sino fuera de la ciudad. A cualquier sitio que lo alejase de este puto apartamento.

Trató de no moverse demasiado, incluso el roce del suave tejido suelto sobre su trasero le hacía estremecerse. Iason realmente hizo lo que quiso con él anoche y todavía le resultaba difícil creer que le pidiera una mamada. Ni una sola vez en los tres años de su domesticación había siquiera insinuado tal cosa. Aunque el Blondie parecía disfrutar haciéndoselas a él con bastante frecuencia, especialmente últimamente, sólo lo hacía porque había prohibido a Riki tocarse a sí mismo. Incluso mientras Riki había sido libre, no había roto esa regla, avergonzado de sentir algo relacionado con su estancia en Eos.

— Amo Riki…

Se volvió, haciendo una mueca de dolor y suspirando al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Mierda! — Se pasó la mano por el rostro ante su condición actual. ¿Una disculpa realmente compensaba las cosas que Iason le hizo pasar? Demonios no, para nada. — ¿Sí?

La expresión de Cal se suavizó.

— La tina está lista, señor. He añadido algunas sales curativas y … — Levantando la mano, le mostró el pequeño tubo de crema antinflamatoria. — Debería aplicar ésto después y eliminará la mayor parte del dolor.

Riki odiaba que Cal supiera de su padecimiento y que probablemente también supiera el porqué del mismo, pero también estaba agradecido por la diligencia del muchacho. Tiró su cigarrillo por encima de la barandilla y entró para tomar la crema.

— Sabes, Cal... Realmente deseo que me llames solamente Riki.

Cal le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

— Lo sé.

Riki sonrió, sorprendiendo al muchacho al levantar su mano para revolver su rubio cabello antes de alejarse de camino al baño.

Cal se quedó un rato allí de pie, anonadado porque Riki lo hubiera tocado. Se llevó una mano a su pelo y cerró los ojos. No podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que alguien lo tocara sin que fuera un castigo. Respiró hondo para componerse y se dirigió a la cocina para ver si tenía los ingredientes para hacer panqueques, el desayuno favorito del mestizo.

* * *

Riki se despertó de su siesta extremadamente excitado y sudoroso. Abrió los ojos y siseó mientras los talentosos dedos de Iason se dedicaban a jugar con él.

— Oh ... estás de vuelta, — murmuró y luego gimió cuando la mano de Iason lo apretó duro. — Aahhhh ... Dios ... joder ... Iason …

— Interesante elección de palabras. — Iason apretó de nuevo y Riki reaccionó de la misma manera. — Te ves delicioso cuando estás durmiendo, Riki.

Riki no pudo responder y supo que Iason no esperaba que lo hiciera. Ya estaba perdido en las sensaciones que sólo Iason Mink podía despertar en él. Había tomado un baño, luego un buen desayuno y tras leer por un rato se cansó y decidió echarse una siesta. Debería haber sabido que no era buena idea quedarse cerca de una cama cuando se esperaba que Iason regresase pronto. Trató de resistirse a su deseo, a la necesidad de gritar, pero sólo consiguió que los gemidos y jadeos que se le escapaban sonasen mucho más guturales.

— Ias ... Iaso ... ahhh ... j ... joder ... para …

Iason lo ignoró y deslizó un dedo en su cavidad, observando cómo el cuerpo joven y esbelto se inclinaba y arqueaba con su toque.

— En realidad no quieres que me detenga.

No, no lo quería y Riki se odiaba por ello. Era adicto a sus caricias. Su cuerpo, condicionado por el destino o por el entrenamiento, estaba abierto al Blondie en todo momento y en todos los sentidos. No importaba que su mente se rebelara o que su corazón llorara cada vez que las necesidades físicas lo abrumaban. No era capaz de detenerlo, ni ahora, ni nunca, y una parte de él jamás quería que parase. Esa parte de si mismo era la que más le asustaba.

Cuando un segundo dedo se unió al primero, la cabeza de Riki casi explotó.

— Es ... espera …

Podía sentir su orgasmo escalando pero no sabía si Iason o su _pet ring_ le permitirían venirse. Trató de contenerse porque sabía que el placer podría convertirse en dolor muy rápidamente cuando se le negaba la liberación.

— No puedo ... Iason ... no puedo aguantarme más …

— Córrete Riki…

Eso fue todo le hizo falta. Riki soltó un grito gutural mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba sobre la cama por la intensidad del orgasmo. Cayó de espaldas contra las sábanas, jadeando en busca de oxígeno.

— ¡Eres tan hermoso! — Susurraba Iason mientras su boca escalaba por encima del pecho del mestizo para rodear con sus labios un pezón. Luego pasó al otro hasta que su mascota volvió a jadear. Reclamó su boca, mirando fijamente como siempre a su amante para ver si esta vez Riki cerraba los ojos. Pero no lo hizo. Nunca lo hacía y eso irritaba a Iason por alguna extraña razón.

Tiró de las rodillas de Riki para poder entrar en él y vio el momento de pánico que siempre aparecía en su expresión. Con un suspiro se hundió en su interior. No comprendía por qué su mascota tenía tanto miedo a ésto, su cuerpo respondía bien y Iason fácilmente podía provocarle un orgasmo sólo con introducirse profundamente, pero Riki siempre tenía esa mirada inicial de miedo.

Podía admitir que no siempre fue gentil, especialmente al principio, durante su entrenamiento y justo después de la fiesta a la que lo llevó después de su retorno. Había sido innecesariamente brutal, pero había tratado de ser gentil desde entonces para compensarlo, tratando de ganarse su confianza. Bueno, excepto por la noche pasada, claro... Pero ahora era gentil, empujaba lenta y profundamente, dejando que su mascota se ajustara a su tamaño.

Riki se retorcía debajo suya, meneandose y jadeando cuando el placer lo alcanzaba. Apretaba sus puños tratando de resistir lo que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo. Iason amaba las expresiones que sus relaciones amorosas provocaban en su rostro. Carnal y seductor, tan intensamente necesitado... Observaba al mestizo luchar, rendirse, retener y liberarse. Era adictivo…

— Huuh ... hunnn ... hmmmm … — Riki gemía y presionaba sus pies contra la cama para encarar con firmeza los embates de Iason.

¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto esto? ¿Cómo podría este hombre, este hombre intenso, manipulador, egoísta y a veces brutal, hacerle sentir de esta manera? Pero Iason no siempre era así. Algunas veces, como ahora, era suave y amable, e independientemente de cómo actuara, Iason era intensamente hermoso y más allá de la comparación con cualquier otro hombre.

Las manos del mestizo rodearon los bíceps de Iason mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su siguiente orgasmo. El rostro del Blondie no sudaba, no variaba para revelar ni un ápice de su deseo, excepto por esos ojos azules y helados. Allí Riki podía ver reflejado el deseo, la necesidad y el placer que Iason sentía. Podía embriagarse sólo mirando esos ojos.

— Hmmmm ... heeeehhhhh ... Iason ... Dios ... Yo …— Riki echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras vocalizar se hacía imposible, mientras el placer tomaba el centro de su ser. Luchaba para aferrarse a algo, para evitar volar arrastrado por las emociones. Lo único que pudo encontrar fue a Iason, sus fuertes y firmes músculos agitándose bajo sus dedos, así que se agarró a ellos con una intensidad nunca vista.

Iason estaba fascinado por la visión y los sonidos emitidos por su amante cuando empujó más rápido y más profundo hasta que él también alcanzó el borde del abismo. Quería que Riki acabara primero, siempre quería que su mascota fuera la primera en correrse, la primera en obtener placer, y cuando escuchó por fin el clímax de Riki, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sacudiendo su largo cabello mientras se enterraba profundamente en su propio placer.

Tras terminar, salió inmediatamente de Riki para abrazarlo. Sus largos dedos se extendieron sobre el pecho de su amante disfrutando de la frenética subida y bajada mientras Riki luchaba por respirar. Le encantaba cómo respondía, le encantaba su acelerada respiración y el temblor que dominaba su cuerpo. Ninguna otra mascota era capaz de reaccionar de la manera en la que ese mestizo de los barrios bajos lo hacía. Ninguna otra mascota perdía el control como su Riki lo hacía, o reflejaba el dolor y el placer de esa manera en su rostro.

Pasó algún tiempo antes de que Riki lograra hablar de nuevo y cuando lo hizo no dijo lo que Iason esperaba que dijera.

— Necesito un cigarro.

— No.

— Me calma.

— Es malo para ti.

— Tú eres malo para mí.

Iason sonrió.

— Pero puedo ser bueno también…

Su mano se deslizó de nuevo entre sus piernas.

— Vamos …— Riki gimió y trató de alejarse, pero estaba atrapado. — Se me va a acabar cayendo...

Iason rió y pudo ver, con disgusto que el sonido asustaba a su mascota. Ahora que lo pensaba, nadie lo había hecho reír con anterioridad. Se levantó y tiró de la agotada mascota.

— ¡Ducha!

— ¡Fumar! — Contrarrestó Riki y se mantuvo firme cuando Iason tiró de su muñeca para ir hacia el baño. Los ojos azules de Iason brillaron peligrosamente.

— Riki.

— No he fumado desde ayer.

— Te fumaste uno esta mañana.

_¡Cal... , maldito chismoso!_

— Eso fue hace horas.

Iason tiró de nuevo del brazo de Riki, prácticamente haciéndole perder el equilibrio y demostrando que la resistencia era inútil.

— ¡A la ducha, ahora!

Riki suspiró y lo siguió.


	4. Por los pelos

**Capítulo 4: Por los pelos**

Riki estaba a punto de perder los papeles. Aleia había estado paseándose por el salón principal desde que regresó de sus compras, mostrando todas las nuevas adquisiciones a su amo y Diman asentía sonriendo indulgentemente mientras bebía de su copa. Había dejado de hablar sólo durante el tiempo suficiente para llenarse la barriga durante la cena y vuelta a empezar. Y lo peor de todo era que a Iason le parecía una situación muy divertida.

Riki estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra el sillón de Iason mientras el Blondie jugaba distraídamente con su cabello y la chica continuaba sacando trapitos de un aparentemente interminable suministro de bolsas de la compra. En serio, ¿para qué necesitaba una niña tanta mierda?

Miró con nostalgia hacia las puertas de cristal que conducían a la terraza, a sólo un par de pasos de distancia de donde se encontraba y se preguntó si podría gatear hasta allí sin ser visto. Probablemente no, Iason se daría cuenta si su rascador para las garras se movía de allí. No es que le importara el hábito del Blondie de jugar con su pelo, se sentía agradable la mayoría de las veces, pero le molestaba tener que soportarlo mientras estaba sentado en el suelo como un maldito animal.

Cuando una pequeña caja cuadrada cayó sobre su regazo se volvió, culpable, e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Tu recompensa.

Riki frunció el ceño pero abrió la caja porque tenían invitados y era lo que se esperaba que hiciera. Dentro había una pequeña esclava con cadena de plata y una banda en forma de cinta grabada con su nombre. Miró de nuevo a Iason y después al regalo.

Iason le compraba la ropa que llevaba, o más bien ropa que deseaba ver puesta en él y sabía que pagaba por todo lo que había en el apartamento y todo lo que comían, pero el Blondie no solía hacerle regalos. Y ciertamente Riki no deseaba recibirlos del androide que lo mantenía cautivo.

Pero ésto, ésto era. realmente bonito. Riki había visto un brazalete similar sólo una vez antes, en un escaparate de Midas y le había llamado la atención. Costaba una pequeña fortuna, así que sabía que nunca podría permitírselo, pero aquí estaba... Iason le había comprado algo que realmente le gustaba y que incluso tenía su nombre. Nunca había poseído nada que tuviera su nombre grabado.

— ¿Te gusta? — Preguntó Iason. Su voz tranquila y controlada no revelaba ni un ápice de la incertidumbre que sentía.

Estaba frustrado porque Riki nunca le pedía nada. Bueno, suplicaba a menudo que lo liberara o que se detuviera mientras follaban, pero no era exactamente lo mismo. Una o dos veces le compró algún regalo, en un capricho, pensando que sería adecuado para su mascota, pero Riki no mostró ningún interés o alegría al recibirlo y sólo usaba sus regalos si se le instruía para hacerlo. Había visto el brazalete mientras pasaba por una tienda de camino a casa y le había llamado la atención. Era simple, pero de buen gusto. No aclamaba dinero ni estatus, pero era refinado y demostraba una declaración de independencia. Sabía que sería perfecto para su Riki.

— Es ...

Riki no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía. No quería aceptarlo, no quería estar agradecido por ello. Era una mascota, una mascota a la que Iason había hecho cosas indescriptibles que habían cambiado su vida para siempre, y sin embargo …

Bueno, Riki podría ser un mestizo del Ghetto pero incluso él no era tan desagradecido. Deliberó cómo agradecer a Iason su regalo sin que pareciera que estuviera sometiéndose a él. Si hubiera sido Guy el que le hubiera dado algo así, lo habría abrazado, o lo habría recompensado con una sesión de sexo. Nunca podría hacer eso con Iason. Iason era su amo y captor, no su amante o su amigo.

Se puso de rodillas junto a la silla del Blondie y le ofreció el brazalete. — Es genial. — Extendió su muñeca derecha. — Veamos cómo me queda… — Podría haberse enganchado fácilmente el broche solito, pero tenía la impresión que a Iason le agradaría que se lo pidiera a él y fue lo mejor que pudo idear para agradecerle el detalle. Por ahora...

Iason se sorprendió al descubrir que sus dedos no estaban demasiado firmes mientras enganchaba el brazalete a la muñeca de Riki. El hecho de que al mestizo realmente le gustara su regalo y estuviera dispuesto a usarlo lo complacía enormemente. Y era una verdadera muestra de gratitud y afecto que una mascota le pidiera específicamente a su amo que le ayudara a ponerse algo, en lugar de recurrir al _furniture_. No sabía si Riki era consciente de esa costumbre o si simplemente estaba siendo impulsivo, pero no le importaba porque en ese momento se sentía muy feliz.

— Te queda muy bien.

Riki giró su muñeca para que la luz se reflejara en la brillante cadena.

— Sí, cierto... Gracias.

— Oooh ... ¿puedo verla? — Aleia se acercó cuando Riki volvió a sentarse en el suelo. Ella frunció el ceño ante el brazalete mientras Riki sostenía la muñeca en alto. — Es tan simple... No lleva joyas y el metal es muy barato, ¿no te gustaria más de platino o meridio?

— Sólo soy un mestizo, — replicó Riki y se ajustó el brazalete para que la cinta con su nombre estuviera sobre la parte superior de su muñeca. — ¿Qué haría yo llevando joyas o meridio?

— Pero, eres la mascota del Amo Iason y él es el Blondie más rico de ...

— ¡Aleia!

Ella se estremeció, se dio media vuelta y corrió, como una mascota obediente, al rugido de su amo.

— ¡Lleva tus cosas a tu habitación y permanece allí por esta noche! ¿Cómo te atreves a criticar un regalo de nuestro anfitrión? ¡Vete, sal de mi vista!

Riki la observó alejarse y bajó la cabeza. Sí, era molesta, pero no quería que la castigaran sólo por ser una esnob.

— Mis más sentidas disculpas, Iason. Creo que el tiempo que ha pasado en el salón entre las demás _pets_ se le ha afectado a la cabeza. — Diman sonrió. — Y a ti también, Riki... No tenía derecho a decirte esas cosas.

Riki parpadeó en estado de shock. ¿Dos Blondies se habían disculpado con él en un solo día? ¿Se acercaba el Apocalipsis o algo? Decidiendo testar las aguas, porque su conciencia no le permitiría hacer lo contrario, dijo.

— Estoy seguro de que ella no pretendía ser grosera. Sólo soy un simple mestizo, los regalos sencillos me quedan mejor. Ella es, obviamente, una mascota de alta gama y probablemente no lo entiende. Por favor, no la castigue por ello.

Diman volvió a su sitio y miró a Riki durante largo rato, tanto que el mestizo comenzó a preocuparse por haber ido demasiado lejos. Pero cuando asintió y se dirigió a Iason, supo que estaba a salvo.

— Estoy impresionado, Iason. Nunca he conocido a una mascota que defendiera a otra, sobre todo después de que esa misma mascota fuera grosera con él. Tu mestizo puede no ser tan hermoso o complaciente como las _pets_ que Raoul ofrece, pero es obviamente de mucho más alto calibre.

Iason sonrió y sus dedos volvieron a enredarse en el cabello de Riki.

— Gracias, Diman, creo que ciertamente lo es. Aunque Riki para mi es exquisitamente hermoso también.

— No habléis de mí como si no estuviera aquí… — Riki murmuró lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo Iason pudiera oírlo. La respuesta del Blondie fue un fuerte tirón de pelo. _¡Ay! ¡Hijo de puta!_

— Sí, supongo que tiene cierto encanto exótico. — Contestó Diman, amablemente. — ¿Vas a cruzarle o es demasiado viejo?

— No, no creo que lo haga. — Iason jamás permitiría que alguien más tocase a Riki. Él era solamente suyo. — Muchos dueños de mascotas de por aquí lo desprecian, así que me temo que no estarían interesados.

— Bueno, tal vez no todos piensan lo mismo. También podrías comprar otra mascota, cruzarlos y vender el resultado.

_¡No soy un puto perro, piadoso chupapollas con cara de estreñido!_

Riki estaba que echaba humo por la furia y Iason debía de intuirlo porque le volvió a dar un suave tirón de advertencia en el pelo. Había pensado por un momento que Diman era un tipo bastante decente, pero como de costumbre todos los Blondies siempre acababan pasando al Modo B: B de Bastardo.

— No, un Riki es todo lo que puedo manejar de momento. — Iason soltó alegremente. Diman rió y terminó su bebida.

Riki nunca permitiría que los niños que engendrase se vendieran como esclavos. Mataría a los niños primero y luego se mataría a sí mismo.

— Bueno, creo que me retiraré por ahora. — Diman se levantó y sonrió a Riki. — Te agradezco que hables por Aleia, pero ella sabe que debe ser castigada. — Después se volvió para mirar a Iason. — Antes de irme, Iason, ¿te importaría que tocara la piel de Riki? Es tan moreno y duro…, nunca he tocado a un mestizo antes.

_No te atrevas, Iason. Ni se te ocurra ..._

— Sí, claro. Riki levántate y deja que Diman te toque.

_¡Bastardo!_

Riki lanzó una mirada asesina a su amo, pero finalmente se levantó y mantuvo los ojos bajos mientras el otro Blondie pasaba una mano por su brazo desnudo.

— Hmmmm ... esperaba que fuera áspero, pero en realidad es bastante suave... No tan suave como Aleia, por supuesto... — Los dedos de Diman se curvaron alrededor del bíceps de Riki. — Y también es fuerte. — Golpeó su mano contra el pecho de Riki. — Sí, bastante impresionante...

— ¿Quieres que te chupe la polla ahora? — Riki gruñó antes de poder detenerse y miró a Diman estremecerse de horror.

— ¡Riki!

A Riki no le importaba a estas alturas ser castigado, no iba a ser manoseado como una jodida yegua de cría.

— Me disculpo por mi mascota, Diman. Él no está acostumbrado a que nadie aparte de mí lo toque, así que se vuelve asustadizo y se pone a la defensiva.

— S... sí. — Diman dio un paso atrás y asintió. — Supongo que es comprensible ... En fin, buenas noches, Iason.

Cuando Diman salió de la habitación, Riki giró y encaró a su amo.

— Bueno, ¿qué va a ser esta vez? ¿Vas a joderme hasta que sangre o a sacar las cadenas y los látigos de nuevo? — Rezó para que Iason no usara su _pet ring_ , que era peor que todo lo demás con diferencia.

Iason se acercó a él y Riki se obligó a no recular. Estaba al borde del jodido filo y sabía que no importaba lo que dijera o lo hiciera, sería castigado igualmente. Cuando Iason atrapó su barbilla y bajó la cabeza para besarlo, Riki se tensó confundido.

— ¡Oh, Riki…! — Iason levantó su cabeza y sonrió a su furiosa y desconcertada mascota.

Diman y aquella niña ingenua había resultado ser terriblemente cansinos y necesitaba algo para romper la monotonía. Por supuesto, él sabía que Riki no podía soportar que lo trataran como a una verdadera mascota durante mucho tiempo. Por eso fue por lo que accedió a la petición de Diman y se sentó tranquilamente a esperar la explosión. Quizá fuera cruel por su parte probar así a su mascota, especialmente porque Riki había logrado comportarse impecablemente durante los últimos dos días, pero encontró, a pesar del gesto encantador con la pulsera, que un Riki dócil era extremadamente aburrido.

— Nunca dejarás de divertirme...

—¿Divertido?¿Llamas a eso divertido? ¡Tú, enfermo hijo de... Hmmmmhhhhm…!

Iason capturó su boca con una intensidad que no dejaba espacio para réplica o retirada. Empujó a Riki sobre el amplio sofá, agarrando las muñecas del joven con una de sus manos y sosteniéndolas por encima de su cabeza, mientras su mano libre se deslizaba dentro de la camiseta de Riki y atacaba la piel de su pecho.

Riki estaba jadeando y gimiendo en cuestión de minutos. Iason lo llevó a tan increíbles alturas de anhelo y placer con sólo unos simples toques... ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerlo? ¿Por qué su cuerpo tenía que traicionarlo cada maldita vez?

Se sorprendió cuando su orgasmo rápidamente se elevó y se sintió consternado cuando notó su _per ring_ apretarse dolorosamente alrededor de su empalmado miembro ¡Mierda! Eso iba a ser su castigo.

— Oh, no…— Murmuró mientras Iason continuaba atormentándolo.

— Oh, sí, mascota… — Ronroneó Iason en su oído mientras se quitaba el guante con los dientes.

Más tarde, mientras descansaban en la cama de Iason, Riki trataba de relajarse en los brazos de su amo, tratando de recuperar el aliento después de que finalmente se le permitiera correrse. Iason acarició los hombros de su mascota para terminar rozando el brazalete de su muñeca.

— Te queda realmente bien.

Riki gruñó, incapaz de hablar. Iason rió entre dientes y frotó su muñeca con el pulgar

— ¿Estas cansado, mascota?

Otro gruñido.

Iason se acurrucó más cerca y escuchó al mestizo balbucear una protesta mientras pasaba gentilmente su mano por el pecho de Riki.

— Sssshh ... Sólo quiero abrazarte, — susurró. — Duérmete.

Podía fácilmente ir a por otra ronda, pero le daría un respiro a Riki. Además, no quería enojar a su mascota lo suficiente como para que le devolviera el brazalete.

Cuando Riki suspiró y se quedó dormido, Iason supo que su mascota estaba definitivamente cansada. Por lo general, Riki protestaba al ser retenido sólo por el mero hecho de ser abrazado, de la misma manera en que se negaba a sostener la mano de Iason o a iniciar un beso a menos que se le ordenara.

Y no importaba cuántas veces Iason lo abrazara, Riki nunca regresaba el abrazo. Incluso cuando hacían el amor, Riki deliberadamente restringía su toque, tan solo jugando ocasionalmente con el cabello de Iason, o muy de vez en cuando, agarrando los brazos del Blondie en la agonía de su clímax.

Iason sabía que Riki estaba aburrido de estar metido en el apartamento todo el día y comprendía las razones de su mascota para no querer salir, pero no podía restringir las acciones de las _pets_ de los demás. Riki se había estado comportando, según lo solicitado, pero sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el corcho se saliera de la botella de nuevo. Sabía que Riki no era feliz y quería cambiar eso. Simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Bueno, sí que sabía cómo, pero liberarlo no era una opción. Además Riki no parecía más feliz en los barrios bajos, más de lo que había estado aquí, al menos no según los informes de Katze. No, Riki creía que quería la libertad pero eso no era una opción de todos modos.

Tenía que haber algo que él pudiera hacer por él. Tal vez ir a un lugar agradable y tranquilo donde pudieran estar sólo ellos dos. Donde pudieran pasear o ir de compras sin que Riki tuviera que aguantar miradas de desprecio o verse envuelto en peleas. Puede que intentase escapar pero no llegaría demasiado lejos con su _pet ring_.

Iason finalmente dejó a sus ojos cerrarse. Eso era definitivamente algo sobre lo que pensar...

 


	5. Un posible progreso

**Capítulo 5: Un posible progreso**

Riki inhaló profundamente una calada de su último cigarrillo y cerró los ojos mientras la nicotina llenaba sus pulmones. Se había levantado varias veces anoche con una sensación caliente y desagradable en el cuerpo, pero en el momento en que despertó, Iason pareció sentirlo y tuvieron otra fiesta sexual. Ahora se sentía agotado y jodidamente acalorado. Al menos se estaba fresco en el balcón.

Estaba ansioso por salir de allí, fuera del apartamento, fuera de Eos y lejos de sus huéspedes pero, ¿a dónde diablos iría? Había dado su palabra a Iason, volvió para ser su mascota, pero ya no podía soportar los salones o las tiendas de la ciudad. Todos le evitaban por tener más de veinte años y ser un mestizo que nadie deseaba por allí, nadie excepto Iason. Incluso cuando se aventuraba a salir, lo incitaban constantemente y su amo le había advertido que si había un altercado, sin importar quien lo iniciara, él sería culpado de ello.

Suspiró pesadamente. Al menos en los barrios bajos tenía respeto, incluso si parte de él estuviera basado en el miedo. Pero aquí él era el único que tenía miedo. Aquí, no había respeto ni nada que hacer. Se sentía inútil y vacío.

Sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia Mimea, la única mujer con la que había estado. Aleia le recordaba a ella, sólo que con el pelo más claro. Menuda cagada había sido su lío con la _pet_. Iason había estado tan furioso por haberle atrapado acostándose con ella que el castigo excedió en mucho al crimen, en su opinión. Pero Riki había aprendido bien su lección. Se mantenía alejado de las mascotas femeninas…¡Qué demonios! Se mantenía alejado de todas las demás mascotas. Eso era bastante fácil ya que el resto de ellas no tenían ningún deseo de estar cerca del mestizo tampoco. Era un paria en Eos y ahora también lo era en los barrios bajos, donde había crecido.

_Guy…_ Cerró los ojos de nuevo y dio otra calada. Echaba de menos a Guy, su _pairing partner_ , su amigo, la única persona que siempre había estado allí para él. Había tomado la decisión correcta al regresar a Iason. No podía dejar que Guy se convirtiera en la mascota de ese bastardo o, peor aún, en un muñeco sexual descerebrado. Tuvo que ser duro con Guy, para que su amigo no fuera tras él, pero todavía le echaba mucho de menos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Riki abrió los ojos para ver a Aleia observándolo de cerca y casi aplastó el cigarrillo entre los dedos de la rabia. _Hablando de muñecas sexuales sin cerebro..._

— Fumar. — Respondió secamente.

— ¿Puedo probar?

— No creo que a tu amo le haga gracia.

— Él me deja hacer lo que yo quiera. — Se acercó y puso la mano en su muslo. — Por favor…

_No me toques_ , pensó Riki furiosamente y se sorprendió por la intensa ola de mareo que lo asaltaba. ¿Qué mierda pasaba con ella? ¿Acaso no entendía las reglas o qué?

Miró a través de las puertas de cristal para ver si Iason los observaba. La mano de ella lo acarició con suavidad. _No tienes ni idea de lo que pasará si sigues tocando, niña..._

— ¿Por favor?

— Ok. — Riki le pasó el cigarro mientras apartaba la pierna de su mano. — Pero deja de tocarme.

Ella sonrió, lo puso entre sus labios e inhaló el humo. Casi inmediatamente empezó a toser y Riki le arrebató el cigarrillo de vuelta.

— ¡Oh, eso es horrible! ¿Por qué fumas?

Riki dio otra profunda calada.

— ¿Y por qué no?

Aleia se enjugó los ojos llorosos y esbozó una sonrisa.

— Eres diferente a la mayoría de las mascotas que conozco, Riki.

— Seah...

La _pet_ estudió el ancho borde donde Rikil se sentaba e intentó saltar para colocarse a su lado.

— No lo hagas. — Le advirtió el mestizo.

Ella sonrió de nuevo y se acomodó apoyándose contra el muro.

— Quieres protegerme, eso es tan dulce.

— Que va... Me importas un carajo.

— ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? ¿No te gusto? Tú a mi, si que me gustas.

— Bueno ... pues tú a mi no. — ¡Dios! Estaba tan acalorado y sus manos comenzaban a temblar ligeramente ¿Por qué esa plasta no podía alejarse de él?

— Algo debo de gustarte si te preocupa que me caiga

— Si te caes, soy yo el que sufrirá las consecuencias.

— Si tu amo es tan horrible, ¿por qué no saltas?

Riki permaneció en silencio, no estaba dispuesto a discutir sobre él o Iason con esta pequeña imbécil. Terminó su cigarrillo y tiró la colilla, observándola girar en espirales durante su largo descenso hacia el suelo. Pasó su mano por su cabeza mientras se sentía abrumado por una intensa sensación de vértigo.

En realidad nunca había pensado en acabar con su vida y olvidarse de todo. Simplemente no estaba programado de esa manera. Él era un superviviente, incluso si eso significaba permanecer como mascota de Iason Mink.

Finalmente saltó de la repisa, necesitaba acostarse. Se sentía realmente mal.

— ¿No deberías estar besando los pies de tu amo o algo así?

Ella hizo una mueca y deslizó sus brazos para rodear los fuertes bíceps del mestizo.

— Prefiero besarte a ti, Riki.

Él se la sacudió y dio un paso atrás.

— Estás de coña...

— Mi amo dijo que si me gustabas hablaría con el Maestro Iason para aparearnos.

Riki abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿Q ... qué?

— Es por eso por lo que estamos aquí, para que yo consiga un compañero. Mi amo escuchó hablar de ti y quería ver si me gustabas. — Se acercó más y puso sus manos seductoramente contra su pecho. — Las otras mascotas son aburridas, pero tú eres diferente. Me encantaría que me montases, Riki.

Riki retrocedió mientras los flashes de sus recuerdos de Mimea lo asaltaban, junto con los las consecuencias de su desliz.

— Él ... no..., Iason no ... no aceptará eso ...

— ¿Y por qué no?

— Porque Riki sólo se aparea conmigo, Aleia.

Ambas mascotas se volvieron de sopetón ante la amenazadora figura de Iason, de pie en la puerta de la terraza. Los intestinos de Riki se volvieron del revés al notar la fría furia en los ojos del Blondie. _¡No no no no no!_

— ¡Yo no he hecho nada! — Gritó y retrocedió hasta que la barandilla bloqueó su vía de escape. — ¡No la he tocado! ¡No he hecho nada!

Aleia parecía algo confusa por las palabras de Iason, ya que las mascotas no se apareaban con sus amos, y estaba aún más confundida por la reacción de Riki.

— No lo entiendo, soy una _pet_ de muy alta calidad y …

— Riki, ven.

El pánico clavó a Riki en el sitio. ¡Era injusto! No podía volver a pasar por ésto. ¡No fue culpa suya!

Al ver el genuino terror en los ojos de su mascota, Iason se dirigió hacia él y le agarró de la muñeca — ¡Dije que vinieras!

Riki no tuvo más remedio que seguir a Iason de regreso al dormitorio y en el momento en que estuvieron dentro empezó a suplicar. Al diablo con su orgullo, no quería sufrir ese castigo de nuevo. No quería que le inyectaran afrodisíacos ni ser forzado a correrse cientos de veces, hasta ser incapaz de gritar.

— ¡Yo no hice nada! No la toqué, no quiero tocarla, no hice nada ... no … — Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su rostro y su voz se convirtió en un sollozo. — Iason, por favor, no hice nada... — Gritaba mientras Iason lo apretaba contra su pecho y lo envolvía con sus brazos. — ¡Esto ... esto no es mi ... culpa!

El Blondie mantuvo a Riki atrapado en su abrazo durante largo rato. Su mascota temblaba tan violentamente que temía que pudiera desmayarse. Había presenciado muchas emociones en Riki durante los últimos años: ira, necesidad, frustración, beligerancia e incluso vergüenza, pero nunca miedo. Probablemente lo había sentido muchas veces, pero siempre lo escondía detrás crudas palabras o vulgares bravatas.

Ciertamente había suplicado antes, especialmente cuando estaba siendo castigado, pero esto era diferente. No estaba pidiendo liberación o alivio, su ruego era motivado por el terror. El pecho de Iason se sacudió en un doloroso pálpito. No entendía el sentimiento, ni se sentía cómodo con él. De repente no deseaba nada más que ir y golpear a esa estúpida niña hasta la muerte.

— Ssssshhhh…No voy a castigarte, Riki... — Escuchaba claramente su acelerada respiración y sintió que el joven se tensaba aún más.

— ¿No lo harás?

— No. Sé que no fue culpa tuya, Diman acababa de sugerir el apareamiento cuando salí a buscarte.

— ¿Así que no estás ... enfadado?

— No. No contigo.

Iason cogió a Riki de la barbilla y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas su mascota sin control. Presionó sus labios contra la boca temblorosa.

— No voy a castigarte.

— ¿Yo no tengo que ... volver a tomar ... aquello?

— No. — Iason sabía que Riki se refería a los afrodisíacos. Frunció el ceño ante el rubor oscuro que manchaba sus mejillas y se quitó el guante con los dientes para poder tocar su rostro. — ¡Estás ardiendo, mascota!

— Yo ... yo ... Iason ... no puedo ...

— ¡Riki...! — Se alteró el Blondie mientras el joven se desplomaba en sus brazos. — ¡CAL! ¡CAL!

Se encontraba colocándolo con cuidado sobre la cama cuando Cal llegaba corriendo a la habitación. — ¡Llama a un médico, ahora!

— ¡Sí, Maestro! — Cal se apresuró a salir cruzándose con Diman en la puerta.

— Oh, ¿está enfermo? — Preguntó con curiosidad. — ¿No será contagioso? No querría que Aleia cogiese algo cuando ...

Iason se acercó y le agarró de la pechera.

— ¡FUERA!

Diman no estaba acostumbrado a que se le hablase o tratase con tanta dureza, pero sabiamente decidió no discutir. Había tal ferocidad en los ojos de Iason Mink que ni siquiera él era tan estúpido como para ponerle a prueba.

— Como desées.

Iason se volvió hacia Riki y se sorprendió cuando una vez más su pecho se contrajo dolorosamente, pero de una manera diferente esta vez. Le incorporó, le quitó la camisa, luego las botas y los calcetines y finalmente los vaqueros. Se dio cuenta de que nunca había desnudado a Riki antes. Por lo general el mestizo lo hacía él mismo o Cal le ayudaba. Le pareció agradable hacer esto por él.

Tapó con las sábanas el cuerpo de su mascota mientras Cal regresaba con un paño fresco y un tazón de agua.

— El doctor está en camino. — Informó el _furniture_ mientras empezaba a mojar el rostro de Riki, sobresaltándose cuando Iason se sentó en la cama y le quitó el paño.

— Yo lo haré.

Los ojos de Cal se abrieron por un momento antes de volver a su habitual expresión impenetrable. Era su trabajo cuidar de las mascotas

— Como desee...

— Ve y espera al médico.

— Sí, Amo.

Cal salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Iason retiró el paño fresco del rostro de Riki, lo sumergió nuevamente en el tazón, lo retorció y volvió a colocarlo. Luego apartó de la sábana y secó el pecho cubierto de sudor del mestizo. Normalmente esa visión lo excitaría, pero ahora sólo le preocupaba.

— ¿Qué…? — Farfulló Riki, abriendo los ojos de sopetón.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enfermo? — Preguntó su amo mientras sumergía el paño en el cuenco para después pasarlo por el brazo derecho de su mascota.

— ¿Lo estoy?

— Tienes fiebre, Riki, y tu cuerpo está temblando.

Riki trató de concentrarse, sorprendido de que Iason lo estuviera atendiendo. — ¿Dónde está Cal?

— Está esperando al doctor. — Iason devolvió el paño a la frente de Riki. — ¿Cuándo empezaste a sentirte mal?

— Anoche. Me desperté varias veces ...

Iason apretó los labios, porque había rechazado egoístamente las protestas de Riki en favor de su propia lujuria.

— Podrías haberme dicho que no te encontrabas bien.

— ¿Por qué?

— Me habría detenido.

Riki suspiró y cerró los ojos.

— Tú nunca te detienes.

La mano de Iason se detuvo. ¿Era realmente tan cruel? En fin, seguramente sí que lo era...

— Ya veo...

— ¿Qué hay de ... Aleia? — Los ojos de Riki se inundaron de nuevo. — No la he tocado, Iason. Yo... no estaba tratando de que ... se fijara en mi ... o cualquier otra cosa ... Yo ...

Iason había creído por un momento que el pánico de Riki se debía a su enfermedad, pero ahora podía ver que todos los castigos a los que había sometido a su mascota tras su escarceo con Mimea le habían traumatizado severamente.

— Ya se han ido. Olvídate de ellos. — Pasó su mano por los oscuros cabellos. — No dejaré que nadie más te tenga, lo sabes. No me hace ninguna gracia que fuera ésta la verdadera razón de la visita de Diman, pero ya me ocuparé de él más tarde.

Riki estaba tan aliviado de que Iason le creyera que se le escapó una lágrima.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Se secó la cara con amargura.

Iason atrapó su barbilla.

— Eres mío, ¿no es así, Riki?

Riki miró fijamente a los ojos del Blondie y supo que no podría negarlo, sabía que si intentaba negarlo, las cosas empeorarían.

— Lo soy... — Susurró y observó cómo esos zafiros se oscurecían con el calor de la victoria.

— Lo eres... — Iason susurró y se preguntó de nuevo por qué era tan difícil para Riki reconocerlo. Tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo besó suavemente. Al momento aparecía Cal advirtiendo que el Doctor ya había llegado.

— Iason … — Riki buscó la mano del Blondie antes de poder detenerse. — Gracias.

Iason sonrió, asintió y se apartó para que el doctor hiciera su trabajo.

El diagnóstico no le tomó mucho tiempo, la enfermedad de Riki era causada por el estrés y la fatiga. El médico sugirió que permaneciera en la cama durante un día y medio, que comiera alimentos sólidos y nutritivos y se abstuviera de cualquier esfuerzo físico. Prescribió algunas píldoras para la fiebre y los escalofríos.

Después de que se fuera, Iason se acomodó de nuevo al lado de Riki y ayudó a su mascota a incorporarse para tomar la medicación.

— Puedo hacerlo solo, — murmuró Riki mientras tomaba el vaso de agua para casi derramarlo sobre si mismo a causa del temblor de sus manos.

— Ya lo veo.

Iason envolvió con sus manos las del mestizo de modo que ambos estuviera sosteniendo el vaso a la vez y lo aproximó a los labios del joven.

Riki se estaba muriendo de sed, así que no protestó más y tragó casi todo el líquido. Se dejó caer contra las almohadas apartando las sábanas, sólo para que Iason lo cubriera de nuevo. — ¡Tengo calor!

— Tienes fiebre, tienes que permanecer cubierto

— ¡Pero tengo calor!

Iason sonrió burlonamente ante la petulancia de esa voz.

— ¡Mantente tapado, Riki!— Ordenó con su tono de "obedece-o-sufre". — El medicamento empezará a hacer efecto en breve y no tendrás tanto calor.

— Quiero un cigarro.

— ¡No!

— ¡Venga!

Iason se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo.

— Sé un buen chico, mantente tapado y haré que Cal te prepare una recompensa especial para la cena.

La cabeza de Riki se sobrecalentaba tratando de entender lo que Iason estaba haciendo.

— ¿Qué ... tipo de recompensa? — Se encontró preguntando y odiándose a sí mismo por ello.

— Cualquier cosa que te apetezca.

Riki no sabía lo que le apetecía, estaba demasiado agotado y acalorado para pensar en ello. — Algo ... frío, — murmuró y se preguntó si la medicación le estaba pegando un subidón. Se sentía como si estuviera flotando. — Tal vez ... helado...

— De acuerdo, puedes tomar helado. ¿De que sabor?

— No lo sé. Nunca lo he probado.

Los ojos de Iason se abrieron sorprendidos.

— ¿Nunca?

— No.

Los ojos de Riki comenzaron a cerrarse y al momento siguiente se quedaba dormido

Iason permaneció allí, mirándolo, durante largo rato, antes de levantarse en silencio y salir de la habitación. Encontró a Cal en la cocina y le mandó a comprar una docena de diferentes sabores de helado.

* * *

— _Hey, — saludó Guy cuando Riki entró en el apartamento. — ¿Dónde has estado?_

— _Fuera. — Riki sacó algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo lanzó a su pareja. — ¡Pilla!_

_Guy atrapó la pequeña lata de especias con facilidad._

— _¡Hey! ¡Las conseguiste!_

— _Esas son las que te gustan, ¿verdad?_

_Guy asintió, colocó la lata en el mostrador de la estrecha cocina mientras Riki se quitaba la chaqueta. Envolvió los brazos alrededor suya desde atrás e inhaló profundamente._

— _¿Quiero saber lo que tuviste que hacer para conseguirlas?_

_Riki sonrió._

— _Simon me debía un favor, eso es todo._

— _El bueno de Simon..._

_Guy le dió la vuelta y reclamó sus labios en un profundo y conmovedor beso que Riki respondió ansiosamente._

— _Hice gulash para la cena._

— _¡Mi favorito!_

— _Lo sé._

— _¿Me haces la pelota por alguna razón en particular?_

— _No. Tenía ganas de hacerlo. — Guy se apartó. — ¿Estás listo para comer?_

_Riki cogió su mano, siempre era capaz de ver la necesidad en los ojos de su compañero. Guy trató de disimular, trató de no ser empalagoso, pero Riki sabía que su pairing partner le echaba de menos cuando se ausentaba durante algún tiempo._

_Caminó con cuidado empujando a Guy hacia la cama._

— _Tomemos el postre primero._

_Riki se deshizo de su camiseta mientras hacía lo propio también_

— _¿De veras?_

— _Sí. Muéstrame lo mucho que me agradeces el que trajera esas especias para ti. — Pegó su cuerpo contra el de Guy mientras lamía y mordía gentilmente su garganta y pecho. Guy gimió y suspiró bajo él._

— _Te lo mostraré..._

_Riki cayó sobre su espalda cuando Guy se subió sobre él y le desabrochó el cierre de los pantalones. La boca de Guy estaba sobre rodeando su pene momentos después y cerró los ojos para perderse en las sensaciones._

— _Ve más despacio, — murmuró. — No tienes que apresurarte._

_Guy asintió y siguió sus instrucciones._

— _Te quiero dentro de mí, Riki..._

— _Enseguida lo estaré, solo ve despacio._

_Riki suspiró y alzó los brazos sobre su cabeza, mientras los acontecimientos del día circulaban por su mente y trataba de averiguar cómo pagar los favores adicionales que había reunido. Se sorprendió cuando Guy se deslizó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él._

" _Pequeño ansioso", Riki pensó y agarró sus caderas mientras Gay lo cabalgaba con tan salvaje abandono que ambos se corrían pocos minutos después._

_Guy se dejó caer sobre Riki, jadeando._

— _Lo ... lo siento. Llevaba aguantándome... mucho tiempo._

_Riki sonrió, lo besó y luego lo apartó con suavidad._

— _¡Pervertido!_

_Se acercó a la mesilla de noche para buscar sus cigarrillos y se dio cuenta de que estaban en su cazadora._

— _¡Mierda!_

— _Te los traeré…_

_Guy se levantó y cogió el paquete, sacó un cigarro, lo puso entre sus labios y lo encendió. Volvió a la cama y le pasó el cigarrillo a Riki mientras se volvía a tumbar a su lado._

— _Me gustaría que lo dejaras, Riki. El tabaco te acabará por matar algún día._

— _Hay peores maneras de morir en los suburbios, Guy._

_Riki inhaló profundamente mientras sus pensamientos se volvían turbios._

— _Hablo en serio, son nocivos._

— _Hmmm…_

_Riki dio otra calada, luego agarró a Guy por el pelo, lo acercó y presionó sus bocas para que el humo que había estado aguantando se introdujera en la de Guy. Éste tosió y trató de apartarlo._

— _¡Mierda, Riki! — Se limpió la saliva y resopló cuando Riki lo soltó. — ¿A qué venía eso?_

— _Ahora podemos morir juntos... — Bromeó Riki sobresaltándose cuando Guy le arrancó el cigarrillo y lo empujó brutalmente contra el colchón_

— _¡No digas eso! — Le advirtió con una mirada desquiciada. — ¡Nunca hables de morir, Riki!_

_Riki se quedó boquiabierto._

— _Todo el mundo muere, Guy …_

_Guy se dobló y le aplastó aún más duro._

— _Entonces promete que moriremos juntos… Yo no puedo vivir sin ti._

_Riki lo sostuvo, horrorizado por la confesión._

— _Oye, ¿de dónde sale esto?_

_Guy negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó hasta cortarle la respiración_

— _Yo ... he estado teniendo un mal presentimiento últimamente… Estoy preocupado por ti._

— _Bueno, pues no lo estés, sé lo que estoy haciendo. — Riki consiguió aflojar el agarre de Guy de modo que pudiera mirar al joven a los ojos. — Ya sabes que quiero salir de esta mierda de sitio, Guy..._

_El rostro de Guy se deformó de furia._

— _¡No! ¡No puedes dejarme! ¡No permitiré que me dejes!_

_De repente se posicionó detrás y se hundió en Riki, sin preparación alguna. Riki gritó y trató de apartarse._

— _¡Detente! ¡Duele, Guy! ¡Maldita sea!_

— _¡Eres mío! ¡Eres mío! ¡Nadie más puede tenerte!_

_Riki, que había cerrado los ojos para sobrellevar el dolor de la súbita intrusión, los abrió de nuevo y vio a Iason asomándose por encima de su hombro, su rostro frío y calculador mirando hacia abajo mientras seguía embistiéndole con furia._

— _¡Guy! ¡Vuelve Guy, por favor!_

_Pero a los pocos segundos, al girarse para mirar a Iason de nuevo atisbó algo que nunca antes había visto en sus ojos: derrota._

— _Lo siento, Riki…_

_Gigantescas llamas empezaron a crecer alrededor de la cama, arrastrándose por sus bordes, quemando las sábanas para después lamer y consumir la piel del Blondie._

— _¡No!_

_Riki trató de apagarlas con las manos, trató de evitar que continuaran consumiéndolos a los dos._

— _¡Iason! ¡IASON! ¡IASOOON!_

* * *

El alarido de Riki retumbó en la oscuridad mientras se incorporaba sobre la cama, respirando pesadamente. Estaba temblando y dolorosamente excitado.

— ¿Riki?

Iason se sentó y tocó su hombro. El joven había dormido durante la mayor parte del día, levantándose sólo una vez cuando Cal lo despertó para tomar su medicación.

— ¿Qué pasa, mascota?

— N ... nada. — Riki se recostó dando la espalda al Blondie y tirando de las sábanas alrededor de su cuello. — So... sólo un sueño...

Iason deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo sostuvo contra él.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

— No.

No quería hablar de eso y no quería que Iason lo tocara, pero no tenía elección.

— ¿Estas molesto?

— Estoy bien.

— Muy bien. — La mano libre de Iason se enredó en el cabello de su mascota en una lenta y suave caricia. — Entonces descansa...

Riki trató de relajarse, a pesar de permanecer rígido en los brazos de su amo.

¿A qué venía soñar con Guy ahora? No había soñado con él desde la época de antes de salir de Eos. La primera mitad no fue realmente un sueño, recordaba perfectamente el día en que había conseguido las especias para Guy. Había ocurrido un par de semanas antes de que se fuera a trabajar para Katze; antes de que finalmente consiguiera salir del Ghetto.

Guy había estado especialmente necesitado ese día, pero no había sido brutal ni nada por el estilo, así que ¿por qué el Guy de su sueño se había convertido en una engendro tan atroz? Y después se transformó en Iason ... Bueno, eso podía entenderlo..., pero ¿a qué venía el fuego? ¿Por qué demonios soñaba con Iason ardiendo?

Los dedos entre sus cabellos se sentían inusitadamente calmantes y, muy a su pesar, comenzó a relajarse. Riki esperaba que el Blondie intentara algún movimiento, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estaba empalmado cuando despertó, pero Iason simplemente lo abrazó y continuó acariciando su cabeza. Poco a poco su excitación murió junto con el pánico provocado por la pesadilla.

Después sintió que la mano abandonaba su pelo para apretarse contra su frente. Iason tenía las manos grandes y siempre estaban frescas, se sentían bien contra su piel.

— Tu fiebre ha bajado.

— Sí.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

— Algo.

Iason se levantó y miró hacia Riki, la luz de las lunas que se colaba a través de las ventanas era suficiente para que pudiera ver su cara.

— ¿Quieres tu helado ahora?

Riki parpadeó.

— ¿Eh?

— Pediste helado antes de dormirte. ¿Quieres un poco?

¿Había pedido helado? ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo? Miró el reloj junto a la cama.

— Es medianoche…

— Sí, pero has estado durmiendo todo el día. — Iason se levantó y buscó su túnica. — Tendrías que comer algo sólido primero, debes estar hambriento a estas alturas. — Agarró la bata de Riki y alargó la mano. — Vamos, Riki.

El mestizo vaciló por un momento pero se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba bastante hambriento, así que apartó las sábanas y se levantó. En cuanto se puso de pie se tambaleó y casi se cayó, pero Iason lo atrapó a tiempo.

— ¿Qué demonios me pasa?

— Estás enfermo. — Iason lo ayudó a ponerse la bata y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura para ayudarlo a sostenerse. — ¿Quieres que te lleve?

— No, sólo que ... mis piernas se sienten extrañas, — murmuró mientras salían del dormitorio y se dirigían a la cocina. — ¿Por qué mis piernas se sienten extrañas?

— Define extrañas... — Sugirió Iason mientras encendía las luces de la cocina y guiaba a Riki hasta uno de los taburetes de al lado de la encimera.

— Pesadas, como si no pudieran recordar cómo caminar.

— Puede ser un efecto secundario de la medicación.

— ¿Maestro? — La cabecita rubia de Cal apareció por la puerta del fondo de la cocina, donde estaba su dormitorio. — ¿Necesita algo?

— No, estamos bien, vuelve a la cama.

Cal asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta mientras Iason abría la gran nevera, rebuscaba en ella por un momento y sacaba un plato de costillas y un bol de ensalada.

— Ésto puede valer. — Decidió y comenzó a hurgar en los armarios en busca de cubiertos. No estaba acostumbrado a moverse por ahí, Cal se ocupaba de toda la cocina, limpieza y servicio.

— A la izquierda del fregadero..., en el cajón interior está la cubertería.

Iason no se molestó en preguntar cómo es que Riki conocía el diseño de la cocina tan bien. Sacó lo que necesitaba, luego se sirvió una copa de vino y un vaso de agua para su mascota, antes de sentarse en el taburete a su lado.

— Cómete esto y podrás tomar un poco de helado.

Riki cogió una costilla con los dedos y la mordió, sabía bien, incluso fría.

— No tienes que quedarte conmigo — Dijo, notando que Iason no comía. — Tienes que trabajar mañana, ¿verdad?

— Estaré bien, no necesito dormir mucho.

Realmente Iason no necesitaba dormir nada, él mismo elegía cuándo dormir y cuándo estar despierto. Además, estaba disfrutando viendo a su mascota comer.

Riki no se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba hasta que terminó la mitad de las costillas y un plato lleno de ensalada. Cuando miró a Iason, se sorprendió al ver que el Blondie le sonreía y se sonrojó.

— Uh ... Supongo que tenía hambre.

— Eso parece...

Iason cogió la mano de Riki y se introdujo sus dedos en la boca, lamiendo y chupando la salsa de cada uno de ellos.

Riki cerró los ojos mientras se endurecía por debajo de la bata y deseó que su cuerpo no fuese siempre una maldita furcia cuando se encontraba cerca de Iason.

— ¿Tienes sitio para el helado?

Riki abrió los ojos. Había esperado que Iason continuara con la seducción.

— ¿De veras hay helado?

El Blondie se levantó, se acercó al congelador donde había visto a Cal colocar los pequeños paquetes. Sacó los doce, los puso en la encimera y sacó dos cucharas.

— ¿Por qué hay tantos?

— Dijiste que no lo habías probado antes, así que quería que disfrutaras de un sabor que te gustara.

Riki lo miró atónito y se sintió incómodo. Ésto estaba empezando a sentirse demasiado normal, demasiado doméstico.

Iason abrió los cartones y empujó uno de chocolate hacia él.

— Prueba.

— Iason ...

— Pruébalo. Dijiste que nunca habías comido helado antes. ¿Cómo podrás escoger tu favorito si no los pruebas todos. Y si no hay ninguno aquí que te guste, le pediré a Cal que consiga de más tipos.

La mano de Riki se curvó en un puño alrededor de la cuchara que Iason le obligó a coger.

— Tú ... no ... no tienes porque hacer eso...

Iason lo miró y suspiró.

— ¿No puedes aceptar ni siquiera este insignificante gesto? Estás enfermo y fue mi culpa por no notarlo antes. Estoy tratando de hacer algo agradable por ti.

— No quiero que hagas cosas agradables por mí.

— ¿Por qué no? — Riki guardó silencio. — ¿Tienes miedo dejar de odiarme tanto si aceptas un gesto por mi parte?

Iason había dado en el clavo y Riki maldijo la percepción del Blondie.

— Sólo es helado, mascota... — Iason cogió un poco con su cuchara y lo sostuvo frente a la boca de Riki. — Abre.

El mestizo continuó mirándolo, reacio y su Amo suspiró interiormente. En fin… si así debía ser, así sea...

— Riki, sabes lo que pasará si tengo que repetirme.

Riki rechinó los dientes y abrió la boca. Inmediatamente, el frío y dulce sabor tocó su lengua haciéndole cerrar los ojos ante la sensación. _¡Oh dios mío!_ Era increíble. No sabía para nada a como lo esperaba, era mucho mejor. Se derretía en su boca y dejaba su paladar hormigueando. Al darse cuenta de que se había dejado llevar por la sensación, abrió los ojos a regañadientes y vio a Iason mirándolo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Pruebas otro?

Riki se sonrojó, no podía dejar de preguntarse si todos sabían igual de bien.

— Yo ... — murmuró y observó a Iason preparar otra cucharada. Abrió la boca y de nuevo se estremeció ante el delicioso sabor.

— Oh, esa es una expresión que nunca había visto antes. — Murmuró Iason y se apresuró a besarle, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del joven para probar un poco del sabor del helado antes de que se derritiera. Se apartó, miró a los ojos oscuros de Riki y se humedeció los labios. — Mmmm ... sí, está bueno.

El helado no era demasiado dulce, o quizás el frío lo hacía menos empalagoso de lo que parecía. Aún así, la verdadera ambrosía para Iason estaba en ver el rostro de Riki derretirse con cada bocado. Estaba a estas alturas dolorosamente excitado a causa de esas expresiones.

Riki agachó la cabeza, culpando a la enfermedad y a la medicación por hacerle sentirse tímido, mientras escogía un helado multicolor del que coger una cucharada. No se sorprendió realmente cuando Iason se la arrebató para poder darle de comer él mismo.

— ¿Vas a alimentarme con cada sabor?

— Tal vez. Abre.

Riki se dio por vencido y cumplió la orden. Dejó que se derritiera lentamente en su boca y sacudió la cabeza apartando el cartón.

— Demasiado dulce.

Iason asintió escogió un helado verde con trozos oscuros de chocolate.

— Probemos este otro.

— Es verde.

— No juzgues un libro por su cubierta, mascota.

Riki probó el helado y parpadeó sorprendido.

— Está bien ... éste ... éste también me gusta.

— ¿Tanto como el de chocolate?

— No tanto.

Iason sonrió y eligió otro cartón.

Siguieron así por un buen rato, con Iason alimentando a Riki cucharada a cucharada.

Si alguno gustaba al mestizo, Iason le ofrecía una segunda cucharada y lo probaba él también a través de un beso. Cuando terminaron de degustarlos todos, Riki había escogido el sabor a nuez con jarabe de arce como favorito y se habían comido la mitad del envase antes de que Iason advirtiera que ya era suficiente. No quería que Riki se enfermara más.

Éste tenía una mancha de helado en la comisura de la boca y Iason se inclinó para lamerla, lo que por supuesto llevó a otro beso y a las manos de Iason deslizándose bajo su bata para acariciarlo. Riki, que ya jadeaba a causa de todos los besos compartidos, estaba como siempre, indefenso. Respondió a cada uno de los toques de Iason y jadeó cuando el Blondie se detuvo de repente.

— Deberíamos volver a la cama. — Ordenó el Blondie, devolviendo el helado al congelador. — ¿Te sientes mejor, mascota? — Preguntó mientras volvían a la cama.

Riki podía ver claramente la lujuria en los ojos de Iason y supo que no iban a ir a dormir pronto. Su cuerpo ya estaba en un alto grado de excitación, por lo que no se opondría tampoco. Podría alegar que todavía estaba cansado y enfermo. Pero maldita sea, el helado había estado realmente bueno y ahora sentía que le debía a Iason una recompensa también.

— Supongo que quieres hacerlo ahora, ¿no?

Iason apagó la luz y apretó a Riki contra él.

— Más de lo que puedas imaginar.. — Acarició su cuello y su apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada. — Pero no debes hacer ningún esfuerzo físico, así que vuelve a dormirte.

_¿En serio?_ ¿Iason iba a dejarle descansar? ¡Increible! ¿Pero por qué se sentía decepcionado? ¿Qué diablos pasaba con él? ¡No podía dormir así!

— Yo ...

Riki se mordió el labio y empujó su rostro contra el cojín. Ni de coña iba a pedirlo, no importaba lo excitado que estuviera.

— ¿Algo va mal, mascota?

— No.

Iason sonrió y dejó que su mano vagara hacia el endurecido miembro de Riki, sintió que su mascota se tensaba y empujaba contra su mano casi automáticamente.

— Estas caliente, ¿verdad?

— ¡Vete a la mierda!

— Bueno, no puedo dejarte así. No podrías dormirte.

— Estoy ... ahh ... bien ... haa ... espera … — Riki apretó los ojos y se agarró con fuerza a las sábanas, mientras se frotaba contra la mano grande y fría de su amo. ¡Tan cerca! ¡Ya estaba tan cerca! — ¡El ... anillo ... aflójalo ... por favor…!

Iason lo hizo y Riki se vino minutos más tarde.

Jadeando, con la cabeza flotando y su cuerpo temblando una vez más, Riki era incapáz de moverse. Iason se lamió los dedos empapados y al terminar se recostó de nuevo y le acarició lentamente el pelo.

— A dormir, Riki...

Su mascota ya estaba a mitad de camino.

— Okay...

 


	6. Retribución

###  **Capítulo 6: Retribución**

 

— ¿Está mejor la mascota?

A la mañana siguiente, Iason se encontraba observando a su invitado con una frialdad incomparable a la de cualquier otro Blondie. Diman decidió desoír su petición sobre largarse de ahí de inmediato, y en lugar de eso tomó a su mascota para a asistir a una fiesta de apareamiento hasta primeras horas de la mañana. Habían regresado al apartamento hace poco y ahora Diman actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

Riki tenía razón, algunos élites eran obtusos. Parecía que Iason debiera ser más directo con éste. Sin embargo, Diman era también un Blondie así que no podría simplemente despedazarlo, miembro por miembro, tal como deseaba.

— Está descansando todavía, — Respondió Iason, sin que su voz mostrara ni un ápice de la rabia que sentía. Diman se acomodó en el sofá frente suya, cuando Cal entró y le ofreció una bebida. — ¿Cómo fue tu velada?

Diman agitó la mano. 

— Lo mismo de siempre, nada ha cambiado desde que me fui. Dejé que Aleia se aparease con una de las mascotas de Raoul y una de las de Samels, ya que estaba tan molesta por lo de Riki.

— ¿Molesta?

— Sí. Estaba ansiosa por ser montada por ese mestizo tuyo, Iason. —  Diman sonrió melancólicamente. — No puedo decir que apruebe sus gustos, es muy particular a la hora de escoger con quién se aparea, pero es una buena mascota. Trato de darle un poco de margen de maniobra cuando pueda y ella había puesto su corazón en Riki.

— ¿Dejas que tu mascota decida con quién tiene sexo?

— Por supuesto que no. Ya la he cruzado tres veces y tengo cuatro cachorros de ella, al parecer su raza es proclive a los gemelos. Los vendí a un precio muy bueno y, porque ella lo hizo tan bien, prometí dejarla elegir su próximo compañero. Es por eso que quería ver de cerca a esta mascota tuya. —  Diman tomo un sorbo de su bebida. — Por cierto, he estado fuera de Amoi durante varios años pero que yo sepa no ha habido ningún cambio en la legislación de mascotas, ¿verdad? Por eso me resulta curioso. ¿Por qué no cruzas la tuya con nadie? 

— Como bien he explicado antes, Riki es un mestizo y la mayoría de los élites no tienen ningún interés en cruzar a sus mascotas con uno.

— Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto... Hice algunas averiguaciones ayer por la noche y me topé con un par de personas que estarían más que interesadas en la idea, aunque sólo sea por ver qué clase de cachorro sale del cruce.

— Dijiste que estabas aquí bajo instrucciones de Júpiter, Diman. ¿Me estás diciendo que ella aprobó esta visita solamente para que tu mascota tuviera un compañero de cría?

Diman sonrió. 

— Por supuesto que no. Nuestra visita es por motivos de negocios, Riki era un beneficio secundario.

— Ya veo. 

Iason pasó los dedos por su barbilla y miró a través de las puertas del balcón.

Si Riki se encontrase bien, estaría allí fumando en este momento. Aunque no aprobaba el hábito, tenía que admitir que disfrutaba viendo a Riki rodeado de humo. Su mascota siempre mostraba sugerentes expresiones pensativas cuando se encontraba en el balcón y Iason deseaba como nada en el mundo, saber qué es lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos. Pero Riki nunca compartiría sus pensamientos con él, sólo piezas sueltas que se le escapaban o le eran arrebatadas por la fuerza. Iason encontraba eso increíblemente molesto.

— Ya que mencionas el tema, sabes que la ley de mascotas dice que un  _ pet _ no puede tocar a otro fuera del ámbito de un compromiso social preestablecido, ¿correcto?

Diman parpadeó. 

— Sí, por supuesto.

— Entonces, ¿por qué tu mascota tenía puestas sus manos en Riki ayer?

Diman se encogió de hombros. 

— Estaba un poco ansiosa, de acuerdo. Sin embargo, como tú mismo pareces haber ignorado la mayoría de las leyes con respecto a este mestizo, difícilmente puedes criticarme por permitir a Aleia una libertad parecida.

— Y ahí está tu error.

Diman se enderezó repentinamente, la aspereza en el tono de Iason era preocupante. 

— ¿Error? No creo haber cometido ningún error, Iason. Soy un Blondie y un miembro del Sindicato de Tanagura, igual que tú. No puedes decirme cómo tratar a mi mascota más de lo que yo puedo decirte cómo tratar a Riki. A diferencia de nuestros hermanos de la Junta, no me importa si eliges utilizar a ese mestizo para obtener placer físico o si prefieres tratarlo como un compañero en vez de una mascota. Eso es asunto tuyo. Pero Aleia es asunto mío y me gusta darle las cosas que quiere. Y lo que ella quiere es a Riki.

Iason lo miró fijamente. 

— Ya veo.

— Ahora, no me considero como alguien muy celoso de las normas, pero si las cosas que he visto aquí fueran reportadas al Sindicato, no tengo duda de que tomarían cartas en el asunto y se llevarían de inmediato a ese mestizo tuyo.

— ¿Y qué es aquello sobre lo que pretendes informar, Diman?

— Sobre el hecho de que permites a esa mascota comer sentada a tu lado en la mesa o que duermes con ella en tu cama. Además le dejas que responda sin pizca de educación a un elite, sin recibir castigo o reprimenda alguna. Estás abusando de tu autoridad y violando la normativa de mascotas en todos los sentidos, Iason. ¿No querrás que Júpiter y los demás Blondies descubran tu vergüenza?

Hasta el momento Diman se había referido a Riki por su nombre, pero ahora evitaba deliberadamente pronunciarlo, sustituyéndolo por “la mascota” y mostrando sus verdaderos colores. Al haber estado fuera del planeta durante tanto tiempo, no sabía que Júpiter y los demás Blondies eran, al menos en cierta forma, conscientes ya de la situación de Riki.

Iason había pasado por el aro con sus absurdas exigencias, paseando a Riki con correa en público, mostrándole en las fiestas y similares... Todo para obtener el permiso para traer a Riki de vuelta a Eos. Por supuesto que no conocían los detalles más íntimos de su relación, pero tampoco es que fuera asunto suyo. Mientras Riki se comportase en público, los demás Blondies habían sido adecuadamente instruidos para aceptar su presencia. Y ahora, de buenas a primeras, aparecía alguien amenazando con corromper el delicado y pacífico compromiso se había logrado alcanzar… Iason no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo ni un minuto más.

_ Muy bien _ ,  _ ya he visto tus cartas, ahora permíteme mostrarte las mías.  _

— ¿Debo asumir que deseas algún tipo de compensación por tu silencio?

— Vamos, no hablemos en términos tan desagradables. Ambos somos hijos de Júpiter y estamos por encima de ese tipo de cosas. Simplemente te animo a permitir que Riki monte mi Aleia, con dos o tres veces creo que bastará ya que está cerca de su ciclo de cría, después nos olvidamos de todo y a seguir adelante.

Iason asintió con la cabeza, incluso durante la irrupción de la visión de su mascota follando Aleia en su mente inundada de rabia. Sin embargo, su tranquila fachada no se derrumbó. 

— Parece razonable, desde luego... — Se permitió decir mientras recogía la carpeta que descansaba a su lado en el sofá. —  Cal, dale esto a nuestro invitado, si eres tan amable...

Cal, como el perfecto  _ furniture  _ que era, estaba de pie, fuera de la línea de visión de los Blondies y esperando cualquier instrucción. Se movió rápidamente para aceptar el expediente y entregarlo a Diman.

— Ahora, —  Iason cruzó una larga pierna sobre la otra mientras Diman abría el archivo, comenzaba a leer y se tensaba visiblemente. — Tienes razón al afirmar que prefiero mantener mi vida privada en el ámbito de la intimidad. Lo que yo haga en la comodidad de mi hogar no es asunto de nadie y así debe continuar. Pero mientras Blondies como tú, pongan en entredicho ese asunto, — los ojos de Iason se estrecharon fríamente — me veo en la necesidad de aclarar que no necesito justificarme ante ellos o ante ti. Soy Iason Mink,  hijo predilecto de Júpiter, y sólo necesito responder ante Ella. Actuó exclusivamente en Su nombre y si me amenazas, la estás amenazando a Ella también.

— ¡Yo nunca haría tal cosa! —  Diman lo fulminó con la mirada. — ¿Me estás diciendo que Júpiter aprueba lo que estás haciendo?

— Te estoy diciendo que no es asunto tuyo. Como puedes ver en ese archivo, soy totalmente consciente de tus negocios en el mercado negro, así como de la gran cantidad de permisos ilegales que utilizaste para adquirir tus casinos, tanto los de Midas como los de fuera del planeta.

Esto en sí no era un problema, Iason estaba plenamente enterado de todo lo que acontece en el bajo mundo, gracias a Katze. No le importaban los tratos que se cerraban en el mercado negro y, por lo general, hacía la vista gorda cuando alguien importante se saltaba las reglas, pero siempre era bueno tener esa información a mano.

— Como Blondie de Tanagura y hombre de negocios, estás obligado a obtener los permisos adecuados para todas tus nuevas propiedades, y ... — Iason aceptó la copa de vino que Cal le trajo, como de costumbre, anticipando sus necesidades, — …a pagar al Sindicato el porcentaje del beneficio que generan tus negocios en forma de tributo. Según la información que poseo, has estado utilizando tecnología del mercado negro para manipular informes y recibos, enmascarando el auténtico porcentaje de beneficios a ojos del Sindicato.

Diman cerró el archivo y tomó su bebida de nuevo, pero su mano tembló ligeramente al dar un sorbo. Iason había descubierto que, efectivamente, estaba robando a sus Hermanos, a los élites. Tal ofensa podría acabar con su ejecución

— Parece que hemos llegado a un  _ impasse _ …, —  tanteó con menos confianza de la que pretendía aparentar. — Muy bien entonces. Yo guardaré tus secretos y tú guardarás los míos y no se hable más.

Iason bebió un trago e inclinó la cabeza.

— ¿Acaso te parece que esto es una negociación, Diman?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Me has mentido. Has mentido a los Miembros de la Junta, de la cual todavía formas parte. Has defraudado tributos al Sindicato, te has inmiscuido en actividades del mercado negro, has falsificado documentación, has utilizado a Júpiter como excusa para esta visita,y lo peor de todo ... — Iason dejó de lado su copa y se elevó repentinamente a sus casi dos metros de imponente altura.  — Has permitido que tu mascota tocase algo mío sin permiso. ¡Nunca se debe tocar lo que es mío, Diman! ¡Eso es un desliz imperdonable!

Diman se levantó lentamente. 

— Iason, estás siendo irrazonable...

— ¡Soy el líder del Sindicato de Tanagura! Me has robado, me has mentido, me has amenazado y me has ofendido; Todas éstas, acciones muy poco razonables, que no requieren de una respuesta razonable por mi parte.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer, entonces?

Lo que Iason deseaba hacer era tirar a ese bastardo y a la zorra de su mascota `por la terraza y observarlos caer hasta reventar contra el suelo... Pero matar a un Blondie, independientemente del crimen que hubiera cometido, sería muy mal visto y motivaría preguntas y reprimendas de parte de los demás miembros del Sindicato. Por suerte, había visitado a la supercomputadora anoche y ya la puso al corriente del crimen, así como de cuál consideraba él que sería un castigo apropiado.

— Ya he informado a Júpiter de la situación...

Diman casi tropieza del susto.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Cómo te atreves a ... ! — Comenzó a vocear indignado pero Iason le frenó implacable.

— He escogido ya el que será tu castigo y Ella está de acuerdo con mi decisión. Los demás miembros no serán informados de las irregularidades, pero sólo si cumples con mis condiciones.

Diman lo consideró por un momento. Si sus hermanos descubren lo que hizo, lo perdería todo: sus propiedades, su posición, todo... Incluso podrían reclamar su cabeza. Realmente no tenía más opción que aceptar los términos de Iason. 

— ¿Y qué es lo que has decidido, entonces?

— Primero: deberás pagar inmediatamente lo que debes de cuotas, más una tasa de interés del treinta y cinco por ciento...

— ¡Treinta y cinco! — Diman explotó, y luego se obligó a calmarse. — Bien, ¿qué más?

— Segundo: como tu mascota parece tan ansiosa por tocar lo que no le pertenece, será la principal atracción de las fiestas de apareamiento durante los próximos tres años. Permitirás que la monten gratis y cualquier cachorro que obtengas de ella será sacado a subasta, siendo entregado al Sindicato el monto total obtenido por la venta.

— ¡Gratis! ¡Entonces será inútil para mí!

— Eso no es mi problema. Después de tres años, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella.

Diman frunció el entrecejo, pero asintió.

— Y tercero: te será prohibido participar de las reuniones del Sindicato durante esos tres años y trasladarás tu residencia a una de las regiones federales de Amoi, quedando vetada tu salida del planeta por cualquier motivo durante este tiempo. Y sólo podrás regresar a Tanagura para presentar a tu mascota a las fiestas.

— ¡Esto es indignante! ¡Tengo negocios extraplanetarios que necesito llevar personalmente, de lo contrario podría perderlos por completo! ¿Y cómo te atreves a expulsarme de Tanagura? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

La expresión de Iason no cambió, simplemente se sentó de nuevo y tomó su copa para beber otro sorbo. 

— Si no cumples con cualquiera de los términos que he establecido, Júpiter borrará tu mente.

Diman se quedó boquiabierto. 

— ¡Soy un Blondie! ¡Uno de sus hijos!

— Y la has decepcionado. Júpiter puede ser una madre implacable. 

Iason hablaba por experiencia. Júpiter lo había sometido a conexiones muy invasivas y a menudo dolorosas tras la liberación de Riki de hace más de un año, y esperaba no volver a pasar por eso.

Diman apretó los puños en una inusual muestra de ira por parte de un élite. 

— ¿Harás todo esto para proteger a un mestizo?

— Haré esto y más para proteger lo que es mío. — Los ojos de Iason miraron duramente a Diman por encima de su copa. — Harías bien en recordar eso.

— Parece que no me queda más remedio que aceptar tu decisión.

— Eso parece.

— Después de los tres años, supongo que podré reanudar normalmente mis actividades sociales y de negocios...

— Por supuesto. Sin embargo, déjame advertirte algo,  Diman. Si estás considerando la idea de planear algún tipo de futura venganza, yo te lo desaconsejaría... Júpiter puede ser un dirigente duro e implacable, y sin embargo, todavía tiende a respetar los límites personales y sociales... —  Iason sostuvo la mirada de Diman fijamente. Sus ojos azules, tan fríos como el hielo y tan implacables como la muerte misma. — Yo en cambio, no entiendo de tales límites...

Diman tragó saliva y asintió.

— Entendido. Aleia y yo prepararemos nuestra partida.

— Creo que será lo mejor. Tienes diez días para pagar lo que debes al Sindicato. El total está anotado en el expediente.

— Por supuesto. 

Diman se dirigió hacia sus habitaciones para reunirse con su mascota y recoger sus pertenencias. Iason terminó su copa y se levantó. 

— Cal, asegúrate de que ambos se vayan sin montar escándalo. No quiero que Riki sea molestado.

— Sí, por supuesto. — Cal asintió y siguió discretamente a Diman.

Iason se dirigió al otro lado del apartamento donde estaba el dormitorio principal y abrió la puerta, Riki estaba despierto y fuera de la cama, rebuscando en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Se había puesto un par de jeans negros, pero nada más.

— Se supone que deberías descansar.

— ¿Donde los pusiste? — Preguntó su mascota y volvió a la mesita de noche para hurgar  en los cajones.

— ¿Dónde puse el qué?

— ¡Los malditos cigarrillos!

— ¿No dijiste que no te quedaban?

— ¡Mierda! —  Riki se dejó caer en la cama y se pasó la mano por el pelo. — Me fumé el último ayer. ¡Mierda!

— De todas formas no deberías fumar, estás enfermo.

— ¡Me encuentro bien! — Gimió y cayó hacia atrás sobre la cama. Estaba tan desesperado por un cigarrillo que se subía por las paredes. — ¡Quiero fumar!

Iason suspiró y se acercó al lugar donde había colgado su capa la noche anterior. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos, observando cómo los ojos de su mascota se ensanchaban de sorpresa. 

— Los compré el otro día y se me olvidó dártelos.

Riki saltó de la cama, pero Iason se limitó a sujetar el paquete por encima de su cabeza, fuera de su alcance.

— ¿Son esas las maneras adecuadas de pedir algo? — Preguntó el Blondie con una sonrisa.

— ¿P... puedes, por favor, darme un cigarrillo? — Masculló su mascota con los dientes apretados.

— ¿Y qué me darás a cambio?

Riki lo fulminó con una mirada amotinada. 

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Se rindió finalmente.

— Un beso puede valer. 

Riki nunca había iniciado un beso, por lo que sería interesante ver si su antojo por los cigarrillos superaría a su orgullo.

El mestizo arrastró los pies durante unos segundos, luego suspiró e inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba. 

— ¿Y bien…? —  Gruñó después de unos momentos, al ver que Iason no hacía ningún amago de bajar su cabeza para recibir el beso. — ¿Vas a besarme o no?

— Pensé que nunca lo pedirías. —  Iason, sonriente inclinó su cabeza y cubrió la boca de Riki con la suya en un beso lento y apasionado, encantado de que el mestizo estuviera jadeando cuando terminó. — Gracias, mascota.

— ¡Un cigarro! 

Reclamó Riki, odiando haber sido excitado tan fácilmente por un estúpido beso.

— ¡A la cama!

Riki apretó los dientes, debería haber sabido que no sería tan fácil. 

— ¡Necesito un cigarro!

— Vuelve a la cama, Riki.

Éste murmuró entre dientes, se quitó los pantalones y se arrastró entre las sábanas de mala gana. 

— De acuerdo, ven a joderme, para que pueda fumar cuando termines.

Iason levantó una ceja mientras se acercaba con una burlona mueca en los labios

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas caliente?

— Solo ... terminemos con esto...

El Blondie se acercó a la cama, sacó un pitillo del paquete y lo colocó entre los sorprendidos labios de su mascota. Luego arrebató el encendedor de sus manos y se ocupó él mismo de encenderlo.

— Sólo uno, Riki. — Aclaró, viendo la pregunta en los ojos del joven. —  Sólo por esta vez te dejo fumar aquí. 

Iason dejó el paquete y el encendedor sobre la mesilla de noche. Riki inhaló profundamente mientras tenía la oportunidad. 

— ¿Por qué?

Iason jamás le permitía fumar dentro del apartamento y mucho menos en su dormitorio.

— Porque todavía necesitas descansar. — Su amo tiró de las mantas mientras Riki se apoyaba contra la cabecera de la cama. — Y me lo pediste tan amablemente...

El mestizo sonrió, inhaló con gratitud y soltó lentamente el humo. 

— ¡Capullo! — Farfulló entre dientes.

Iason ignoró el insulto, se levantó y abrió las ventanas de la habitación para luego volver a la cama y acariciar afectuosamente el cabello de su mascota.

— Trata de dormir un poco más una vez te lo termines y dentro de un rato puedes levantarte para cenar

— ¿Iason? — Comenzó Riki mientras el Blondie caminaba hacia la puerta.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Se han ido ya Diman y Aleia?

— Se están yendo ahora mismo.

Riki asintió y volvió a dar otra calada al cigarrillo mientras bajaba los ojos. 

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos?

— Ya me ocupé del asunto, mascota.

Riki pensó que debía abogar por Aleia, al menos. Él no la culpaba por ser estúpida. Aunque no le importaba una mierda Diman, odiaría ver a Aleia siendo castigada con dureza. Sin embargo, si él hablaba en su favor, Iason podría malinterpretarlo y eso lo hundiría en la mierda de nuevo… Pero no era correcto que Iason pudiera hacer lo que quisiera sin enfrentar las consecuencias. No estaba bien que pudiera causar tanto dolor a los demás sin sentir ningún remordimiento. Suspiró pesadamente, atascado en su lucha interior

— ¿Qué pasa, Riki?

— Nada. Yo solo ... — El mestizo mordisqueó su labio inferior y encaró a las sábanas en lugar de sostener la penetrante mirada de Iason. — Nada...

— Estás preocupado por ella.

La cabeza de Riki se alzó y un parpadeo de miedo se escurrió por su rostro. 

— ¡No me importa una mierda!

Iason se volvió a acercar y se sentó en la cama. 

— Y aún así te sientes responsable de ella...

— No. No ... es eso. Yo solo ... sé lo duro que es ser ... castigado y sé que lo que hizo fue malo…, pero es sólo una niña y ... y no es culpa suya…

— ¿Me estás pidiendo clemencia por ella, Riki?

Riki consideró la pregunta. Normalmente no le pedía nada a Iason a menos que fuera obligado. Pedir clemencia era inútil, porque Iason no tenía concepto de lo que es el arrepentimiento o la culpa. Siempre hizo lo que quiso y no sintió nada al respecto. Además, si pedía clemencia, ¿qué le reclamaría el Blondie a cambio de tal favor? No, era mejor no involucrarse.

— No.

Iason asintió y se levantó una vez más. Sabía que su mascota sufría de una fuerte obligación moral frente a ciertos asuntos, pero estaba contento al ver que Riki finalmente había aprendido a considerar sus intereses por encima de su conciencia en ocasiones como esta.

— Enviaré a Cal a despertarte cuando sea la hora de la cena.

— Vale.

Riki observó a Iason alejarse, dobló las piernas contra su pecho y terminó su cigarrillo. Las mascotas representaban la forma más baja de basura moral y él definitivamente se había transformado en una _pet_ más. No deseaba jugársela… No se arriesgaría a provocar a Iason, ni se endeudaría más todavía con el Blondie para salvar a una chica a la que apenas conocía. Se había convertido en la escoria que todo el mundo afirmaba que era.

— Lo siento, Aleia.


	7. Cena y Conversación

###  **Capítulo 7: Cena y conversación**

Cuando Cal llamó a Riki para cenar, el mestizo necesitó de un momento para concentrarse, ya que se había quedado traspuesto de nuevo.

— Tomaré una ducha rápida y voy. — Anunció de camino al baño. Después de casi dos días en la cama se sentía flojo y sudoroso. Se duchó y se cepilló los dientes, pero sólo porque lo necesitaba,  no porque a Iason le disgustara el sabor a tabaco o como cualquier tipo de concesión a la anterior consideración del Blondie.

Cal había elegido ropa para él, probablemente siguiendo las instrucciones de Iason, y la había colocado sobre la cama. Disfrazado con pantalones de vestir azul marino y una suave camisa de color crema, Riki salió de la habitación. Se sorprendió al no encontrar a nadie en el comedor. 

— ¿Qué diablos...? — Se dirigió hacia el salón y fue interceptado por Cal.

— La comida será servida en el balcón esta noche, Amo Riki. — El  _ furniture _ le ofreció una chaqueta corta, de color azul marino también, a juego con los pantalones que llevaba. — Hace fresco afuera, puede que necesite ésto...

— Uh ... Ok ... —  La ropa lujosa hacía a Riki sentirse incómodo, pero nada podía hacer al respecto.

Nunca habían comido en la terraza antes y se encogió de hombros dentro de su chaqueta mientras se dirigía a la zona donde estaba colocada una pequeña mesa íntima con dos sillas y dos cubiertos a la luz de las velas.

Iason, que estaba de espaldas mirando la ciudad vestido con su túnica azul y con guantes y pantalones blancos, se volvió cuando Riki salió. 

— ¿Te encuentras mejor?

— Hm ... seguro… — Riki miró a su alrededor. — ¿Por qué comemos aquí?

Iason se acercó a la mesa y Cal inmediatamente apartó su silla. 

— Pensé que sería agradable disfrutar de una sabrosa cena bajo las estrellas, en una noche tan bonita.

Cal rodeó la mesa para apartar la silla de Riki también, pero tras recibir una hosca mirada del mestizo, retrocedió y comenzó a servir la cena.

Riki se sentó frente a Iason, incómodo. ¿De qué iba todo esto? ¿Una cena romántica para dos? ¿Qué estaba maquinando el Blondie? 

— ¿Es por eso por lo que me has vestido con estas fachas? — Preguntó confundido.

— Pienso que esas ropas se ven espléndidas en ti, Riki. — Contestó Iason, sabiendo que su mascota tenía un armario lleno de ropa que nunca usaba a menos que se le instruyera específicamente para ello. Riki solía siempre ponerse los vaqueros negros y el top a juego con el que llegó a Eos, para recordar sus raíces o quizás porque simplemente estaba acostumbrado a tener un guardarropa muy limitado.

— Entonces... ¿por qué estamos cenando aquí?

— No tiene mucho sentido disponer de una terraza con una vista espectacular y no disfrutarla de vez en cuando, ¿no crees?

Riki se encogió de hombros y miró hacia la ciudad, sin darse cuenta de que los ojos de Iason no se despegaron de él en ningún momento. Cuando se volvió, la intensidad de esa mirada le empezaba a preocupar. No quería hacerlo aquí.

— Entonces, ¿a qué viene todo esto?.

— Sólo vamos a cenar, mascota. —  Iason aceptó vaso de vino ofrecido por Cal y asintió con la cabeza, aprobando el decorado plato de pasta que el  _ furniture  _  colocó delante suya. — Cumpliste con lo que me habías prometido mientras tuvimos invitados y ésta es tu recompensa.

Riki se quedó pasmado, mirando fijamente a Iason durante largo rato, tratando de juzgar si no estaba otra vez delante de una de las tácticas del Blondie. 

— ¿En serio?

— En efecto.

El mestizo estaba tan incómodo con las recompensas como con los castigos; ambos lo hacían sentir como un objeto sin valor. Cal colocó un vaso de cerveza delante de él, así como otro plato de pasta. Riki miró la jarra con recelo.

— No tengo ninguna necesidad de drogarte, mascota. Tu cuerpo responde perfectamente y con facilidad por si mismo. Además, los afrodisíacos fabricados para mascotas de raza pura han resultado tener nefastos efectos secundarios en los mestizos de los suburbios. 

Riki se ruborizó, humillado y avergonzado. ¡Maldición! Incluso aunque eso fuera cierto no había necesidad de decirlo en voz alta, por el amor de Dios.

— Queda pastel para el postre, Amo Riki. —  Ofreció Cal con amabilidad, tratando aparentar que no había oído eso último. — Y helado.

— Eso es todo, gracias Cal.

Riki le observó salir y se volvió hacia Iason. 

— ¿Puedo fumar?

— Después de cenar y si realmente tienes que hacerlo, entonces puedes.

Esto último terminó de escamar a Riki, algo definitivamente no estaba bien. El mestizo se levantó. 

— Esto ... todo esto… ¿por qué lo estás haciendo? No tiene sentido.

— ¿Cómo que no tiene sentido? Estamos a punto de cenar en la terraza, no montando una orgía en la azotea.

— ¿Vas a... deshacerte de mí, entonces?

Iason suspiró y se frotó el puente de la nariz. 

— Ya he explicado porque estamos comiendo aquí. No me gusta repetirme, Riki.

El joven meneó la cabeza. Había más ... tenía que haber más que eso. Iason gustaba de una serie de costumbres, organizadas de determinada manera, que nunca cambiaban. Tenían sexo en casi en cualquier lugar del apartamento, pero la mayoría de las veces sucedía en el dormitorio de Iason. Su Amo se tomaba un cóctel al anochecer en el salón mientras preparaba sus documentos para el día siguiente. Respondía a las llamadas en su oficina y jugaba con Raoul al billar en la Sala de Juegos… Ellos comían siempre en el comedor, maldita sea... ¿Qué diablos había cambiado?

— ¿Pero por qué? Sólo soy tu mascota, no tu ... tu ... 

Iason frunció el ceño y se levantó, irritado, cuando Riki retrocedió ante su avance. 

— ¿No eres mi qué…, Riki?

 

Riki se sonrojó y se volvió para mirar la ciudad de nuevo. Él no podía decirlo, no a Iason. No era cierto, así que no había necesidad de decirlo en voz alta.

— ¿No eres qué? — Iason se situó detrás de él, envolviendolo con sus brazos — ¿Mi amante?

Riki tragó con dificultad, sus nudillos se volvieron blancos de apretarse contra la barandilla de hormigón. 

— Yo soy tu mascota.

— Eres ambas cosas.

— ¡Iason! Esto ... nosotros ... 

¡La suya no era una relación normal! El Blondie lo había secuestrado, lo había mantenido encadenado y encerrado durante tres años. Lo torturó y atormentó hasta que fue adecuadamente acondicionado. No eran amantes ni pareja. Eran amo y mascota. Iason le hubo incrustado ese concepto en lo más profundo de los huesos y Riki finalmente lo había aceptado. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué estaba ahora cambiando las reglas?

— Se suponía que ésto era un gesto de aprobación. No era mi deseo molestarte.

Iason volvió a Riki para poder besarlo, observó, como siempre, los ojos abiertos de su mascota, mientras sus labios se enredaban uno contra otro. Profundizó el beso, deslizando su lengua dentro de la boca de Riki. No podía decirse que el beso fuera recíproco, pero el mestizo tampoco ofreció resistencia. Y aún así, sus brillantes ojos negros permanecían abiertos. ¡Maldición! Cualquier otra mascota los cerraría mientras la besaban, a menos que se le indicara lo contrario. ¿Por qué no Riki?

— ¿Siempre besas con los ojos abiertos, Riki? — Preguntó suavemente, escondiendo su frustración.

— No lo sé.

— ¿Era así como besabas a Guy?

_ ¿De dónde diablos salía esto?  _

— Se supone que no debería estar pensando en él…

— Ustedes dos eran  _ pairing partners. _

— ¿Y qué?

— Entonces, ¿en qué consistía tu relación con él?

Riki no estaba por la labor de dar detalles de su vida pasada con Guy a Iason. Deseaba guardar esa parte de sus recuerdos para sí mismo y lejos de las manipulaciones del Blondie. 

— ¿En qué rayos crees que consistía?

Iason se agachó y apretó a Riki por encima del pantalón, provocando que la mascota empujara las caderas contra su palma, reaccionando su cuerpo de la manera para la que había sido entrenado y entrecortándosele el aliento. 

— ¿Te tocaba aquí, Riki? ¿Dónde yo te estoy tocando?

— ¡No quiero hablar de Guy!

Pero los celos ya se agolpaban en el interior de Iason mientras empujaba a Riki contra él y deslizaba su mano dentro de sus pantalones. 

— ¿Te hacía sentirte así, como te sientes cuando yo te toco? ¿Gimoteaste y lloraste para él? ¿Soltabas esos suspiros tan dulces para él, mientras te jodía?

Riki cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio con fuerza. La voz de Iason se mantuvo tan helada y tranquila, que le hacía estremecer.

— Dime cómo te hacía sentir, Riki... — La mano libre de Iason se deslizó bajo la camisa del mestizo para acariciar sus pezones. — ¿Conoce él tan bien todos tus puntos buenos, como los conozco yo?

Riki jadeó y gimió, y se odió por ello.

— ¿Reaccionabas a su toque igual que reaccionas al mío? ¿Podía él despertarte como yo?

— N ... no…

Riki, a estas alturas ya se encontraba resollando. No reaccionaba así ni de lejos pero Guy no lo había torturado y acondicionado para hacerlo. Guy siempre fue cariñoso, amable y gentil, nada que ver con el sádico monstruo que lo había desintegrado de dentro a fuera. Y sin embargo, fuera lo que fuera Iason y a pesar de todo el odio que albergaba hacia él, Riki anhelaba el toque del monstruo. El toque de su Amo.

— ¿No qué..., mascota? ¡Dilo!

— No... no ... como tú… — Sabía que estaba cediendo a los delirios enfermizos del Blondie, pero era incapaz de evitarlo.

— ¿En qué era distinto? —  Iason continuó con sus caricias abajo, mientras presionaba su duro cuerpo contra el mestizo y frotaba los pezones del joven hasta que los notaba duros y adoloridos entre las yemas de sus dedos. — ¡Dime!

Riki gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. ¿Quién podía pensar cuando estaban siendo atormentado así? 

— No ... no puedo…

— ¿No puedes? La desobediencia tiene como resultado un castigo, Riki, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

— ¡Tú... Tú .... me dijiste que no ... uuhhhhhh ..... ahhhhh .... pensara en .... Guy cuando hmmmmm .... estuvieras … tocándome!

Iason se detuvo en seco y Riki casi sufre una convulsión por la falta de estimulación. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó al Blondie. Quería que continuara desesperadamente, pero a la vez estaba contento de que se hubiera detenido. Utilizar su propia orden contra Iason parecía haber funcionado, pero ahora se encontraba en un insufrible estado de excitación y no se le permitía tocarse para obtener la liberación.

— Inteligente... —  Ronroneó Iason y llevó a Riki de vuelta a la mesa. — Ahora, vamos a sentarnos a cenar y a disfrutar de la noche.

Riki se sentó pero ya no tenía hambre, de comida al menos. Su cuerpo estaba ansioso y hambriento de placer y sabía que Iason se frenó en su seducción para castigarlo por no ceder en lo de Guy. Tomó su tenedor y revolvió sin ganas la comida en su plato.

— Tengo que irme fuera por negocios durante algunos días. 

Riki miró fijamente a su plato y se movió con nerviosismo, apretó sus piernas discretamente en un intento de disminuir la incomodidad ardiente entre ellas. Por supuesto, no importaba lo que hiciera, a menos que Iason aflojara el anillo de su pene, el alivio jamás llegaría 

— No será muy lejos de aquí y está al lado del océano. — Iason observó a Riki tratando desesperado de no retorcerse en su asiento y continuó comiendo tranquilamente. — ¿Has visto alguna vez el océano, mascota?

Riki lo miró con desprecio. 

— ¿Dónde cojones crees que pueda haber visto el océano?

Iason apretó los labios para no sonreír. Ah sí, el temperamento de Riki siempre empeoraba cuando estaba en un estado de excitación tan intenso, especialmente cuando se le impedía la liberación. Era muy entretenido, en realidad, ver cuánto tiempo duraría su mascota antes de ponerse a suplicar.

— Cómete la comida, Riki.

Riki apuñaló un pedazo de pasta con el tenedor, se lo metió en la boca y masticó a regañadientes.

— ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

Riki apuñaló otro bocado, con más fuerza aún.

— ¿Ir contigo a dónde?

— Te acabo de explicar que tengo que irme de viaje de negocios. ¿Quieres venir conmigo, salir de aquí un rato y ver el océano?

Riki estaba elevando el tenedor hacia la boca pero se detuvo a medio camino para buscar la mirada de Iason. 

— ¿Con correa?

— Por supuesto.

Riki dejó el tenedor en el plato.

— No.

Iason suspiró. 

— Dijiste que estabas aburrido de estar aquí metido todo el tiempo.

— Y lo estoy.

— Entonces ven conmigo.

— No con correa.

Iason sacudió la cabeza ante la terquedad de su mascota. 

— Muy bien, será una orden entonces... — Ya no tenía hambre, apartó su plato y se levantó. — Le diré a Cal que prepare tu maleta.

— ¡No quiero que me paseen con una correa, maldita sea!

Riki hubo tenido que soportar eso durante los primeros meses después de regresar a Eos, era parte ineludible de las condiciones que habían establecido los demás Blondies para permitir a Iason tenerlo. Lo había detestado: ser paseado por Cal, que se sentía tan humillado como él propio mestizo, tirando de un hombre de dos veces su tamaño y edad atado con un collar y una cadena.

— ¿Crees que soy idiota? — Preguntó Iason con frialdad. — Si te saco de Eos durante cinco minutos sin correa, te largarías y sería una molestia tener que rastrearte de nuevo.

— ¿Qué tan lejos crees que llegaría con este maldito anillo puesto en la polla? 

Riki gruñó, se levantó y golpeó con su puño la mesa con furia, esparciendo platos y vasos en todas direcciones — Tú eres el que siempre me lo recuerda: que el anillo me encadena a ti. ¿Y dónde se supone que iría si me largo? Me lo has quitado todo. ¡Todo! ¡No tengo otro lugar donde estar! — Iason lo miró fijamente y su expresión se endureció. — ¡Soy tu mascota! ¡Tú me has convertido en eso y no puedo ser nada más que eso ahora! He aceptado que estoy sujeto a tus caprichos y a tus deseos, y que no hay una maldita cosa que pueda tener por mí mismo. ¿No es eso suficiente? ¿Tienes que seguir humillándome también? ¿Tienes que despojarme de cada pedazo de…?

Al comprender, por la oscura furia de los ojos de Iason, que había ido demasiado lejos, Riki jadeó y se volvió para agarrarse de la barandilla, su respiración repentinamente se entrecortaba... ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! No había querido decir todo eso. No había querido admitir su completa derrota, no delante de Iason. Golpeó la barrera de hormigón de la barandilla con frustración y apenas sintió el dolor en la mano por el impacto, así que lo volvió a golpearla una y otra vez.

— ¡Detente! —  Iason agarró el puño sangrante, giró al mestizo tembloroso y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Riki trató de empujar por unos segundos y luego se hundió en la derrota. Por alguna razón eso molestó al Blondie aún más que su rabieta.

—  Haz lo que … quieras ...

Iason guió a Riki por la fuerza dentro y acomodó al joven en el amplio sofá del salón delantero mientras llamaba a Cal. 

— Trae algo para curar la mano de Riki, se ha hecho daño.

Cal se apresuró a cumplir la orden mientras Iason se arrodillaba ante su mascota y examinaba la piel rota. 

— ¿Por qué has de ser tan violento? — Preguntó molesto, luego cogió la barbilla de Riki y forzó al mestizo a mirarlo. 

— Riki...

— Hábito.  — Escupió él y trató de apartar la mirada.

— Te he dicho repetidamente que la vergüenza y la humillación son una pérdida de tiempo para una mascota. — Iason volvió a agarrar la barbilla de Riki entre dedos enguantados blancos y firmes. — Tienes que dejarla ir, te hace responsable de cosas que no tienen sentido aquí, solo hace las cosas más difíciles para ti.

Pero Riki estaba avergonzado. Cada vez que cedía a los deseos de Iason. Cada vez que obedecía una orden. Cada vez que pensaba en las cosas horribles que le había dicho a Guy para que su amigo se olvidara de él. La vergüenza era parte fundamental de todo ser humano, sin vergüenza no había moralidad. Sin humillación no había orgullo.

— ¿Y cómo puedes decir que no tienes nada? Yo te compraría lo que quisieras ...

— ¡Pero no sería mío, maldita sea!

Iason lo miró, perplejo. 

— Por supuesto que sí, todo lo que te doy es tuyo, Riki.

— No lo gané, así que no es mío, ¿Acaso no lo pillas? No puedo ir a donde quiera, hacer lo que quiera, ser lo que quiera...

— No, — asintió Iason. — Tú eres mío y no te dejaré ir, sin embargo, si hubiera algún lugar donde quisieras ir o algo que te gustaría hacer, todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntarme y consideraré tu solicitud.

— No quiero nada de ti.

Iason se encogió de hombros y se movió hacia el lado opuesto para sentarse. 

— Entonces, tu angustia es solo culpa tuya. Si no me pides nada o me permites cuidarte debidamente como mi mascota, tus quejas son inválidas y no serán toleradas.

Cal volvió con un cuenco de agua, un paño y un pequeño kit médico de mano.

— ¡Oh, Amo Riki …!

— ¡Deja de llamarme así!

Cal se estremeció y miró a Iason. El Blondie asintió cortante y Cal limpió suavemente la sangre de la mano de Riki.

— Como quieras ... Ri ... Riki...

La cabeza oscura se elevó tan de repente que casi golpeó la barbilla del  _ furniture _ , sorprendiendo a Cal aún más. Se miraron cautelosamente, luego Riki sonrió y apartó la vista mientras Cal curaba su mano.

Iason los miró con una ligera diversión en el rostro mientras cruzaba una larga pierna sobre la otra. 

— No me has contestado, Riki.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Sobre si quieres venir conmigo a ver el océano.

Riki se mordió el labio de nuevo y silbó cuando Cal aplicó el antiséptico.

— Lo siento… — murmuró el  _ furniture  _ y empezó a envolver un vendaje alrededor de la mano del mestizo.

— Riki...

Riki volvió a mirar a su amo una vez más. 

— No con correa.

Iason suspiró y finalmente asintió. 

— Bien, no llevarás la correa, pero Riki… —  Sus ojos helados brillaron peligrosamente. —  Si me causas algún problema, te castigaré severamente. Encontraré a cada uno de tus amigos de los suburbios y te haré mirar mientras los torturo, hasta que no quede una gota de sangre en sus cuerpos. Lo que pasaste no será nada comparado con lo que les haré a ellos. ¿Has comprendido?

Riki tragó saliva, duro, porque sabía que la amenaza de Iason era muy real. Pero al menos eso lo conocía. Ése era el monstruo del que podía defenderse. Prefería este Iason al que era amable o compasivo. Al otro Iason no sabía cómo manejarlo

— No voy a escapar.

Iason sostuvo su mirada durante un largo momento. 

— Confío en que cumplas esa promesa, Riki.

— Te doy mi palabra.

— Bien. Y llevaremos a Cal con nosotros también.

— ¿Para vigilarme?

— Para atendernos a ambos. —  Iason se dirigió al mueble. — Cal, prepara el equipaje para unos tres o cuatro días, incluido el tuyo. Asegúrate de que haya trajes de baño apropiados. 

Cal asintió y se levantó, llevándose el equipo que había traído.

— ¿Sabes nadar, Riki? — Riki asintió, bruscamente. — ¿De veras? Pero dijiste que nunca habías ido al mar.

— Había unos cuantos canales de desagüe en Ceres. Cuando te tiran a uno, aprendes a nadar o te ahogas, así es como funciona.

— Tuviste una vida muy dura, ¿verdad?

— Era lo que era.

— Y a pesar de todo eso, te resulta más difícil vivir aquí, rodeado de lujo. No puedo entender por qué.

— Es tu lujo. No importa lo que digas, nada de esto es mío. No lo gané ni luché por ello. Fui tragado por éste lugar y soy, como todo lo demás aquí, un objeto para divertirte.

— Riki, eres mucho más que eso.

— Una mascota no es nada.

Iason ya no podía ocultar su frustración y resopló. 

— Lo estás haciendo ver mucho peor de lo que es.

— ¿Ah sí? Entonces, ¿por qué no te conviertes tú en mi mascota, Iason? A ver cuánto te gusta. Podrás comprobar lo divertido que es ser observado o follado por alguien a quien no elegiste, o vivir con el hecho de que en cualquier momento podrías ser vendido a un burdel o que te borren la mente para ser el muñeco sexual de algún pervertido. 

— Te lo dije: eres mío, Riki. Nunca te vendería.

Riki miró hacia otro lado y se examinó la mano que Cal había envuelto. Iason se levantó para sentarse a su lado

— ¿De verdad crees que te haría eso después de todos los problemas por los que he pasado para convertirte en mi mascota? — Iason agarró la barbilla de Riki una vez más. — Eres mío, Riki. Jamás te dejaré ir. — El mestizo guardó silencio. — Es mi trabajo proveer para ti, Riki. Dinero, comida, ropa y entretenimiento, sólo tienes que decirme qué es lo que quieres.

— Quiero ser libre.

— ¿Por qué siempre pides lo único que no puedo darte?

— Podrías dármelo. ¿Por qué es tan difícil dejarme ir? — Riki se volvió hacia Iason, trató de no pensar en lo hermoso que era el Blondie con su pelo largo y pálido derramándose sobre sus hombros. — Podrías conseguir otra mascota, una mascota más joven como Aleia…

Iason agarró la barbilla de Riki con más fuerza. 

— No quiero tener otra mascota. ¡Sólo te deseo a ti, Riki!

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? No soy nadie, Iason, yo …

Las palabras de Riki fueron cortadas en seco mientras los labios de Iason descendían en un beso firme, casi brutal.

— No, Riki. — La voz del Blondie era suave, a pesar de la ira contenida en su beso, mientras empujaba al mestizo contra los cojines. — Son las demás mascotas las que no son nada. Las otras mascotas no significan nada para mí, son todas iguales. No sienten conflicto o rabia, no entienden el concepto de luchar por ellos mismos o contra sus amos.

— Tú ... ¿me deseas porque lucho contra ti? —  Pero Riki no siempre luchaba, de hecho desde que había regresado, había sido ridículamente obediente a los caprichos de Iason. Sus palabras no tenían sentido porque el Blondie siempre insistía en que debía ser sumiso, que cumpliera con su papel de mascota.

— No me refiero a ese tipo de lucha… —  Iason agarró las dos muñecas de Riki y las sostuvo sobre su cabeza, luego su otra mano se deslizó sobre su pecho y pellizcó un pezón. — Luchas contra ti mismo. Luchas contra el deseo que soy capaz de generar en tu interior y cuando finalmente te rindes a él, esa es mi recompensa.

Los ojos de Riki se abrieron y se agitaron mientras Iason manipulaba su cuerpo para crear una utopía de sensaciones. 

— Yo ... yo no entiendo. Cómo ... — Se estremeció y jadeó cuando Iason lo liberó de los confines de sus pantalones. —  O ... otras ... mascotas ...hacen justo ésto ... ellas ... se someten...

— No, Riki. Son débiles y pasivas, dóciles y fastidiosas. No muestran tu intensidad. No tienen orgullo, Riki, no como tú. Contigo puedo decir todo lo que sientes por la forma en que reaccionas a mí, por la forma en que tus ojos brillan y tus labios tiemblan. Puedo ver cómo tu mente me resiste incluso cuando tu cuerpo se arquea hacia el mío. Veo cosas en ti que ninguna otra mascota me ha mostrado.

— Yo ... no ... no, yo ... eso no es …

Riki mojó sus labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras Iason le acariciaba. No entendía lo que el Blondie le decía, no podía comprender los conceptos contradictorios que estaba sugiriendo. No tenían sentido. ¡Ningún sentido! 

—  Ahhhh! Ohhh ... Yo ... no puedo ... esperar ... 

Iason le había bajado los pantalones y deslizó un dedo en su interior. 

— Por eso te necesito, Riki. Incluso ahora estás tratando de encontrar una razón, mientras tu cuerpo se presiona contra el mío y me anhela con tanta necesidad. Me excitas, Riki. Me excitas más allá de toda medida.

Los ojos del mestizo se abrieron de par en par cuando sus pantalones fueron retirados rápidamente y era arrastrado al regazo de Iason. Gritó mientras el Blondie empujaba dentro de él y se aferró a sus hombros buscando equilibrio y quizá incluso algo de consuelo.

— Ésto es lo que me haces, Riki… —  Jadeaba Iason mientras agarraba las caderas de su mascota, moviéndolo de arriba a abajo con fuerza y observando su cara estallar en una mezcla de dolor y placer. — Sólo tú puedes destruir mi voluntad, destruir mi enfoque y hacer que te desee tanto.

Riki estaba perdido. Las palabras de Iason eran sólo murmullos en sus oídos mientras su cuerpo respondía a los caprichos de su amo. Había dolor, ese distinto nivel de dolor que bordeaba el placer, y que sólo Iason podía hacerle sentir. Sólo Iason podía y Riki lo odiaba por ello. Estaba atrapado en una telaraña que él mismo había fabricado, condenado a ser la mascota de un Blondie, a ser acariciado y follado, a ser tratado como un animal por el capricho de un androide. Y sin embargo no le importaba. En este momento, no le importaba en absoluto, porque deseaba que esta sensación no acabase jamás.

Cuando terminó, casi una hora y media más tarde, Riki yacía en el sofá, agotado, adolorido y una vez más, avergonzado. Iason se había ido a su oficina a trabajar y Riki había logrado, al menos, ponerse los pantalones. Quería un cigarrillo, pero todavía estaba demasiado tembloroso para poder levantarse.

En vez de eso, se tumbó de espaldas y contempló el techo abovedado del apartamento. Esta era su jaula, su infierno particular,  y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Iason desde hacía tiempo que no lo castigaba, no desde la fiesta a la que había sido obligado a asistir cuando regresó por primera vez. Y realmente no había sido un castigo, era sólo Iason fuera de control.

Tal vez el Blondie tenía razón. Necesitaba intentar dejar ir los recuerdos de su pasado y realmente aceptar que ésta era su vida ahora, pero ¿cómo podría? Si lo hiciera, estaría perdido para siempre. Realmente se convertiría en la forma de mierda más baja. ¿Y qué significaban todas aquellas tonterías sobre Iason siendo atraído por su espíritu de lucha y su orgullo? No tenían sentido. ¿Acaso si dejaba de luchar por completo, si se volvía dócil como las otras mascotas, Iason acabaría por venderlo?

A pesar del infierno en el que estaba viviendo aquí, no deseaba ser vendido a un burdel de Midas. Comprendía que podrían pasarle cosas mucho peores que ser deseado enfermizamente por un Blondie de Tanagura, y sólo ese miedo mantenía su temperamento bajo control, la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero él no era un muñeco o un perro, él era una persona. ¿Por qué Iason no podía entender que las mismas características que evidentemente le atraían de Riki, eran las que hacían imposible que fuera feliz aquí?

— ¿Riki?

Riki abrió los ojos y miró a Cal, que traía las manos llenas de platos lo que le recordó la rabieta que terminó arruinado su cena. 

— Lo siento.

Cal negó con la cabeza. 

— ¿Desea que le traiga una manta?

— No. — Riki suspiró pesadamente, se incorporó y se estremeció. — Voy a fumarme un cigarro.

— Se los he encima de la mesa, en la terraza..

Riki miró a Cal por un largo momento. 

— Realmente cuidas muy bien de mí, chaval. —  Riki se levantó lentamente. — Gracias por eso.

Cal se ruborizó y observó al joven salir al balcón. Tal vez unos días en la playa harían que el mestizo se sintiera mejor. Cal nunca había visto el océano tampoco, pero estaba tratando de no excitarse demasiado por ello. Se suponía que los  _ furniture _ debían sofocar toda emoción, y lo había hecho con notable éxito durante muchos años; hasta que conoció a Riki el Oscuro. Riki, que mostraba emociones tan intensas todo el tiempo que era difícil no ser afectado por ellas. 

Cal sabía lo que le había sucedido a su predecesor después volverse demasiado cercano al mestizo y no tenía ningún deseo de repetir ese error. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando Riki decía algo que le hacía sentirse bien. Nunca lo demostraría, nunca cedería ante la sensación, pero allí estaba de todas formas.

Antes de que Riki regresara, su nuevo amo se había mostrado frío, duro y brutal y Cal había sentido un descomunal miedo de Iason Mink. La mayoría de los  _ furniture _ apreciaban simplemente la reputación del líder del Sindicato. Trabajar para ese Blondie era algo a lo que muchos aspiraban, pero ignoraban el nivel de perfección que Iason exigía.

Durante la primera semana de trabajo, Cal había sido castigado por permitir que un vaso se le resbalara de las manos y se rompiera contra el suelo en presencia de su amo. Era el  oscuro estado de ánimo de su maestro lo que había puesto a Cal tan nervioso en primer lugar, pero eso no podía ser usado como excusa. Iason lo había golpeado severa y salvajemente y había terminado ingresado en el ala médica. Cal nunca antes había estado tan asustado y esperaba a ser expulsado o a que lo dejaran morir, o peor... Siempre había algo peor para los muebles. 

Pero en lugar de eso, sus heridas habían sido tratadas y Iason lo llevó nuevamente al apartamento, advirtiendo que Cal seguiría trabajando para él, ahora que entendía lo que significaba cometer un error y sus consecuencias.

¿Sabía Riki cuán monstruoso podría llegar a ser el Maestro? Posiblemente..., y sin embargo Cal sospechaba que el mestizo no había experimentado nunca toda la extensión de la ira de Iason. Si lo hubiera hecho, no pelearía ni molestaría a su Amo con tanta frecuencia. Riki había roto varios platos durante la cena y Iason no lo había golpeado. Sin embargo, supuso que había peores castigos que las palizas. Viendo a Riki alejarse con un andar extraño, para Cal era obvio que el mestizo había experimentado alguna clase de castigo por su comportamiento.

Con un pequeño suspiro, se dirigió a la cocina para deshacerse de los platos rotos.


	8. Diversión Bajo el Sol

###  Capítulo 8: Diversión bajo el sol

Iason entró en la gran cabaña de la playa y entregó a Cal su capa. Había tenido una jornada muy larga en la instalación, pero finalmente había logrado terminar todo su trabajo para poder volver y pasar el día con Riki. El tiempo era suave y cálido y su mascota había conseguido ponerse aún más morena bajo el sol.

— ¿Dónde está? — Preguntó al  _ furniture. _

— En el agua.

Riki había pasado la mayor parte de su primer día dentro de la cabaña, mientras Iason estaba en el trabajo, pero al segundo día el mestizo se tragó finalmente su orgullo y salió a dar un paseo por la playa privada. Al principio simplemente se sentó y fumó sobre la arena, pero al final, ya sea por la atracción del agua o por el calor del día, se acabó por quitar la ropa decidiendo irse a nadar. No regresó a la cabaña hasta acercarse la hora del retorno del Blondie y después de tomar una ducha y vestirse con su traje negro habitual, se sentó en el salón esperando la llegada de su amo, como si hubiera pasado allí todo el día.

Hoy había hecho lo mismo, salió a dar un paseo y se sentó en la fina arena para fumar tres cigarrillos antes de zambullirse en agua fría y clara. Se había puesto el bañador que Cal trajo para él y esta vez aceptó la toalla, la comida y la bebida que el  _ furniture  _ le había traído a la hora del almuerzo. Riki había intentado incluso animar al chico a nadar con él, pero Cal declinó la oferta.

Pero el Blondie había regresado temprano y Riki todavía estaba nadando. Por supuesto, Cal había dado a Iason un informe completo sobre las actividades del mestizo del día anterior, y estaba seguro de que Riki sabía que estaba obligado a hacerlo. Sin embargo, parecía que el mestizo trataba deliberadamente de ocultar a su amo el hecho de que estaba disfrutando de la situación.

— Retrasa la cena una hora. — Ordenó Iason mientras salía por las puertas de la veranda y se dirigía hacia la playa. Podía ver la forma musculosa y delgada de Riki que cortaba el agua con un paso impresionante. Vio el momento en que su mascota notó su presencia, se rió de la maldición obvia pero silenciosa del mestizo y esperó pacientemente  a que Riki regresara a la orilla.

Mientras le observaba emerger de entre las olas con su cuerpo duro y bronceado, aún más oscuro por el sol y reluciente por la humedad, el Blondie aguantaba a duras penas el impulso de poseerlo ahí mismo. Nunca había visto algo más bello que lo que estaba ahora frente a sus ojos.

— Has vuelto temprano. — Gruñó Riki.

Iason observó cómo su mascota se apartaba el pelo húmedo de la cara con ambas manos, doblando su cuerpo hacia atrás para tratar de escurrir los oscuros mechones, en una pose que el Blondie encontró sublime. Después caminó sobre la arena y se inclinó para tomar  la toalla que Cal había dejado para él.

— Así es.

¿Realmente Riki no se daba cuenta de lo hermoso que era? Iason observó a su mascota secar la humedad de su piel para después colocar la toalla sobre su cabeza y comenzar a frotar vigorosamente su cabello. Inmediatamente se acercó para tomarla y Riki dejó caer los brazos.

— Tu cabello se está poniendo largo.

— Lo sé, tengo que cortármelo.

— ¿Por qué?

— No me gusta tan largo.

— Le diré a Cal que te lo corte.

Riki se encogió de hombros mientras Iason seguía secándole con la toalla, tomándose su tiempo y separando las secciones como si estuviera examinando la calidad o el color. Riki quería alejarse, pero sabía que eso sólo molestaría al Blondie.

Finalmente, Iason colocó la toalla alrededor de los hombros de Riki y lo abrazó. 

— Estas frio.

— El agua está fría, pero te acostumbras. 

Iason finalmente soltó a Riki que miró impasible a los ojos azules y helados que lo atravesaban. 

— Entonces, ¿cuándo regresamos?

— Mañana por la tarde, a menos que quieras quedarte por más tiempo.

A Riki le habría gustado quedarse aquí para siempre. Este lugar estaba tan lejos de Tanagura o Ceres que era como si estuvieran en otro planeta. El aire tenía un olor tan limpio, y el sonido de las olas de la noche prácticamente lo embrujaba para dormir. El agua aquí se sentía muy diferente a la de los oscuros agujeros de canalización de Ceres. Sentía como si el océano estuviera limpiando toda su vergüenza y suciedad, dejándolo contento, desnudo y puro. 

Se sentía libre aquí, o al menos más de lo que se sentía en Eos. Podía ir a dar un paseo y pasar el día fumando si lo deseaba. No miraba las mismas cuatro paredes todo el tiempo, ni era asaltado por las luces y los sonidos de la ciudad. Había visto algunas especies de peces, había alimentado a las aves marinas cada vez que aterrizaban a su lado, e incluso encontró algunas conchas de mar en la playa. Esto era el cielo en comparación a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Por supuesto, nunca admitiría nada de eso a Iason.

En su lugar, se encogió de hombros y dijo: 

— Lo que sea...

La otra mano de Iason rodeó el cuello de Riki y lo giró para darle un beso. Incluso los labios de Riki estaban fríos, y por alguna razón eso resultaba sumamente atractivo para el Blondie. Inhaló el dulce aroma del océano que despedía la piel de su mascota y sintió crecer aún más su erección. Lamió la humedad del cuello de Riki, luego los hombros y fue recompensado con los suaves quejidos del mestizo en sus brazos.

— ¿Vas a ... nadar? — Murmuró Riki y humedeció sus labios mientras los dedos de Iason le pellizcaban los pezones.

— No, mascota. — La mano de Iason bajó y se deslizó dentro del pequeño bañador de Riki para acariciarle el trasero. — Pero disfruto viéndote nadar a ti.

— Yo ... puedo regresar al agua si te gusta tanto.

— No. — Dijo Iason, sonriendo ante el sutil intento de fuga de su mascota. —  Se hace tarde y el agua está demasiado fría.

Los ojos de Riki vagaron hacia la casa de la playa que habían alquilado y se estremecieron ligeramente cuando el dedo de Iason se deslizó dentro de él. 

— ¿No deberíamos ... regresar?

Iason levantó la cabeza para mirar a Riki. 

— ¿Es lo que deseas?

Riki bajó los ojos y se mordió el labio mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba contra el Blondie y sus dedos agarraban las mangas blancas de la túnica de su amo por puro reflejo.  _ ¡Maldición!  _

— Sí.

Iason sonrió y apoyó su pie contra las piernas de Riki, haciendo que el mestizo se derrumbara sobre su espalda en la arena. 

— Es una pena.

La arena se sentía impresionantemente suave contra la piel de Riki, algo irritante cuando se colaba entre las grietas de su cuerpo, pero convirtiéndose en una experiencia única. Iason era lento e increíblemente amable y Riki ni siquiera podía pensar en esconder su deseo esta vez. Sintió una extraña sensación crecer dentro de él y no supo qué significaba. El sexo con Iason era a menudo brutal o áspero y casi siempre se convertía en una forma de tormento. Pero esto, esto era diferente. Esto era casi tan reconfortante como el sexo que había tenido con Guy, pero en un nivel mucho más alto debido a la forma en la que Iason podía hacerle responder. Por un momento era dulce y tierno, para pasar a ser intenso y urgente al siguiente.

Poco después, Riki estaba tendido a horcajadas sobre Iason, como de costumbre tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero no sentía el agotamiento absoluto que solía llegar tras tales actos. Ni siquiera le dolía mucho, a menos que contara los lugares donde algo de arena se hubo colado en su trasero. Ésta había sido una experiencia nueva y era como si Iason estuviera probando las aguas para ver cómo reaccionaría el mestizo ante tal cambio.

Iason no tuvo que preguntar si Riki había disfrutado de la sesión, las respuestas físicas de su mascota eran más que evidentes y el propio Blondie había disfrutado completamente la experiencia. Había sido difícil contenerse, pero logró extraer algunas nuevas reacciones de Riki que lo tenían absolutamente emocionado. Y por una vez, su mascota no estaba tratando de alejarse inmediatamente de él después del sexo, estaba permitiendo que Iason lo abrazara.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — Preguntó el Blondie mientras mordisqueaba el oído de Riki, estaba allí a su alcance después de todo, así que ¿por qué resistirse?

— Sí. —  Riki se levantó, se tambaleó por un momento y luego volvió hacia el agua.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— ¡Tengo arena en el trasero!

Iason se echó a reír y observó cómo el joven se zambullía de nuevo en el mar. El Blondie había sido listo y sólo había expuesto una parte de sí mismo a Riki y ninguna a la arena de la playa. Se levantó, ajustó sus ropas y se maravilló de la fuerza y resistencia de su mascota. Iason deseó momentáneamente poder nadar para unirse a Riki en el agua, pero su cuerpo de androide era simplemente demasiado pesado.

— Riki, sal ya, el agua está fría.

— Está buena....

— ¡Riki!

Riki rodó los ojos pero regresó a la orilla y envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cintura. 

— Realmente no está tan fría ...

— Ven y toma una ducha caliente. —  Iason insistió mientras se dirigían hacia la casa. — Puedes nadar de nuevo mañana.

Una vez dentro, Cal apareció con más toallas, pero Riki se dirigió directamente al baño y Iason le siguió. Entraron en la ducha juntos y Riki miró al Blondie con fastidio.

— ¿De Verdad? — Preguntó mientras Iason le ofrecía un poco de jabón. — Puedo lavarme solito.

— Queremos asegurarnos de que toda la arena está fuera, mascota.

— Yo puedo…  —  Gritó mientras la mano de Iason reptaba hacia su trasero. — ¡Mierda, vamos! —   _ ¡Dame un respiro!  _ Pensó y luego simplemente renunció a sus protestas porque sabía que era inútil discutir.

Iason rió entre dientes y recogió el pequeño tubo de champú.

— ¡Puedo lavarme el pelo solo!

— Quédate quieto y date la vuelta.

— ¡No me lavarás el pelo!

— Bueno. —  Iason entregó a Riki el tubo y le dio la espalda. — Entonces lava tú el mío.

Riki se quedó momentáneamente demasiado atónito para responder. ¿De veras? El pelo de Iason era tan largo y elegante y bueno..., realmente era tan fabuloso que Riki casi tenía miedo de tocarlo la mayor parte de las veces.

— Estoy esperando, Riki.

Riki se echó una cantidad generosa de champú en la palma de su mano ya que Iason tenía un montón de pelo para lavar y comenzó a enjabonar cuidadosamente el cabello del Blondie. ¡Mierda, era suave! ¡Como la seda hilada entre sus dedos! Sus manos temblaron un poco mientras agregaba más champú y lo extendía más alto a través de la cabeza de Iason. Luego repitió una y otra vez, hasta que hubo enjabonado perfectamente todo el pálido cabello. Iason inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para que Riki pudiera frotar la parte superior de su frente y disfrutó de la sensación de los dedos de Riki masajeando su cuero cabelludo 

— Eso se siente maravilloso, mascota...

— Yo ... creo que ya está…  — Murmuró Riki, horrorizado de que se hubiera excitado tanto, con los dedos enredados en el suave cabello y los chorros calientes de la ducha golpeándolo en la espalda y en los costados.

— Excelente. 

Iason se volvió y Riki se apartó para que su amo pudiera enjuagarse el cabello.

La visión del agua que caía en cascada sobre el cuerpo pálido y perfecto del élite envió escalofríos de calor a través del mestizo, haciéndole odiarse a sí mismo por ello. Cogió el champú y rápidamente se enjabonó su propio pelo para sumergir la cabeza bajo la ducha.

Iason lavó a fondo todo el cuerpo de Riki y debido a que fue entrenado para despertar con el  toque de Blondie, el cuerpo del mestizo fue tomado por su amo una vez más. Esta vez el sexo estuvo más cerca de lo que Riki estaba acostumbrado, aunque no fue tan duro como solía ser. Ya que había sido autorizado a correrse en la playa, ahora estaba casi en agonía porque Iason todavía no había aflojado su  _ pet ring _ .

— P ... por favor... — Suplicó, con las manos extendidas contra los azulejos de la ducha mientras Iason seguía embistiéndolo. Su pene se crispaba y palpitaba dolorosamente, pidiendo la liberación. — El anillo ... Iason ... por favor ... ya basta…

— Todavía no, —  rechazó su amo la petición, mientras sus manos se movían para acariciar el miembro duro de Riki, haciendo la agonía aún peor. — No es suficiente.

Nunca sería suficiente, pensaba Iason mientras se enterraba una y otra vez dentro del ágil y apretado cuerpo del mestizo. Sólo Riki podía hacerle sentirse así. Sólo Riki tenía tal poder sobre él. Raoul tenía razón, era una locura que un Blondie de su calibre pudiera ser tan fácilmente reducido a una bestia lujuriosa y hambrienta.

Riki ya no podía contenerse y empezó a gritar y gemir de dolor, placer y necesidad. Sus piernas se estremecieron y el brazo de Iason se deslizó alrededor de su cintura para evitar que cayera al suelo, lo que hizo la penetración aún más profunda 

— ¡Ahhhh! Dios! P ... por favor!

Cuando Riki sintió los dedos de Iason en su pelo, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás para poder morder su garganta, estaba seguro de que acabaría desmayándose a causa de las sensaciones que se mecían a través de él, pero el ritmo de Iason nunca descendió.

— ¿Quieres correrte, mascota?

— ¡Sí, sí!

— ¿Disfrutaste de tu tiempo en la playa y en el agua?

¡Mierda! El bastardo iba a hacérselo decir. 

— ¡Sí…!

— ¿Te alegras de haber venido conmigo?

Una solitaria lágrima asomó por la esquina del ojo izquierdo de Riki. 

— P ... por favor ...

— ¿Te alegras de estar aquí, Riki?

— ¡Sí, joder, sí, ahora por favor déjame correrme!

La mano de Iason se deslizó de su cabello hasta el anillo, girándolo suavemente. 

— Todo lo que tenías que hacer era pedirlo, mascota.

Su liberación fue casi instantánea, su grito de júbilo resonó en los azulejos a su alrededor, incluso cuando sintió que Iason se tensaba dentro de él. Su cuerpo se derrumbó inmediatamente después, para ser atrapado como de costumbre por el agarre de su amo

Riki no tenía la energía necesaria para resistir mientras Iason lo enjuagaba. Llevándolo en brazos, el Blondie entró al dormitorio principal, donde depositó suavemente a su mascota en la cama y se deslizó a su lado.

— Bastardo, me engañaste...

— Parece que tengo que hacerlo. Eres demasiado terco.

— ¡Vete a la mierda!

Iason sonrió, cogió la cara de Riki y la giró hacia él para poder capturar su boca. 

— Desafortunadamente para ti, todavía no estoy completamente satisfecho.

Riki gimió derrotado mientras los dedos de Iason hacían su magia una vez más.

Al día siguiente comieron en el patio, con el sonido de las olas y las aves marinas de fondo. Riki llevaba pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas, mientras que Iason seguía con sus pantalones y túnica habituales.

— No puedo convencer a Cal para que venga a nadar conmigo.

Iason miró a Riki por el borde de la copa de vino. 

— ¿Necesitas que se lo ordene?

— No, sólo pensé que le gustaría probarlo, ya que está aquí. Pero supongo que no cree que sea adecuado para un  _ furniture _ hacer algo así.

Iason sonrió. 

— ¿Le digo que vaya a nadar contigo?

— No. Quiero decir ... No. — No quería presionar al chaval ni nada parecido, sólo pensaba que Cal podía divertirse un poco. No quería que Iason le ordenara hacer algo que no le apetecía, en caso de que realmente no quisiera nadar. — No importa.

En este momento aparecía el mueble dispuesto a rellenar la copa de vino de su amo.

— ¿Sabes nadar, Cal? — Preguntó el Blondie.

El muchacho parpadeó.

— No, Maestro.

— ¿Quieres aprender?

— Si lo juzga necesario...

— Riki, ¿puedes enseñar a Cal a nadar?

Riki fulminó al Blondie con la mirada. ¿Por qué Iason nunca escucha o piensa la manera en que dice las cosas a la gente? 

— Si quieres aprender, puedo probar a enseñarte, Cal.

—  Como desee Am ... Riki. — El  _ furniture _ se enmendó de inmediato y esperaba que sus nervios hubieran pasado desapercibidos. Siempre había querido aprender a nadar, pero las necesidades y los deseos de un mueble dependían de su amo, de modo que nunca podría aceptar tal cosa sin ser instruido. Había pasado mucho tiempo durante los últimos días observando a Riki nadar, e incluso teniéndole un poco de envidia.

— Arreglado entonces... —  Iason tomó un bocado. Realmente no necesitaba comer, ningún Blondie lo hacía, pero disfrutaba de los sabores y texturas en su boca. Además, la costumbre le permitía tener más momentos para compartir con su mascota. — Mañana iremos de compras por la mañana y quizás al casino por la tarde, ¿te gusta apostar, Riki?

Riki se encogió de hombros. Solía jugar a las cartas cada vez que podía entrar en un casino de Midas y era bastante bueno, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. Además tendría que usar el dinero de Iason y no quería hacerlo.

— ¿Permiten las mascotas en los casinos?

— Aquí sí, el dinero es dinero después de todo.  — Iason observó a Riki por el borde de la copa de vino. — ¿Qué pasa, mascota?

— Nada.

— Te daré dinero para los juegos.

— No es divertido si no puedes obtener tus propias ganancias.

— Muy bien, te daré algunos fondos de arranque y todo lo que ganes será tuyo.

Riki parpadeó. 

— No es eso lo que quiero decir. Sigue siendo tu dinero, Iason.

— Muchos jugadores profesionales empiezan con un inversionista, Riki. Usarás mi dinero para comenzar, pero cualquier ganancia es tuya. Es lo justo, ¿no?

Riki lo consideró. Estaría bien tener algo de dinero de bolsillo propio.

— ¿Y si pierdo?

— Bueno, si pierdes tendrás que devolvérmelo por supuesto, con intereses.

Riki no tenía ninguna duda de cuáles serían esos intereses, pero aún así. La idea era tentadora. 

— Yo ... tengo que enseñar a Cal a nadar mañana. —  Además quería un poco más de tiempo en el agua también.

— Entonces iremos al casino por la noche y cenaremos por ahí. Podrás nadar cuando volvamos de las compras

— ¿Por qué tenemos que ir de compras?

— Para comprar cosas, por supuesto.

Riki rodó los ojos. 

— ¿Por qué no envías a Cal a buscar lo que sea que quieras comprar?

— No sé lo que quiero comprar, para eso necesito salir de compras.

Iason bajó la copa y se acercó a la mesa para poner su mano sobre la del mestizo. 

— Quiero comprarte algo bonito. — Dejó que sus dedos se posaran sobre el brazalete de la muñeca del joven, que Riki seguía usando de buen grado. — ¿Te gustó ésto, verdad?

— Sí, pero ... no necesito nada más.

— Si haces esto por mí, si me dejas comprarte algo que realmente te guste, entonces podemos quedarnos aquí dos días más para que puedas nadar todo lo que te apetezca.

Riki dio vueltas a la oferta. Realmente no quería volver a Eos, pero se sentía extraño aceptando regalos de Iason. No le gustaba ser una mascota, y odiaba ser mantenido como un niño. Ya era bastante malo que no tuviera control sobre la manera en la que el Blondie usaba su cuerpo, pero aceptar sus regalos le hacía sentirse como una puta. Riki no sabía cómo explicar adecuadamente sus razones para rechazar a Iason sin que el androide se enojara con él.

— Supongo que volveremos mañana entonces.

Iason lo miró durante largo rato, luego se enderezó dirigiéndose al interior de la vivienda. 

— Muy bien, volveremos mañana por la mañana.

_ ¡Espera! ¿Qué pasó con lo de quedarse hasta la noche? _ , pensó Riki mientras observaba a Iason marcharse. 

— ¡Mierda! — Miró la comida y dejó caer su tenedor, luego miró a Cal que mantuvo su habitual expresión neutral. — Lo siento.

— No debe disculparse, Amo Riki. Sólo soy un mueble. ¿Desea postre?

La monótona cortesía de Cal lo hizo sentirse aún peor y encima volvía a llamarle “amo”. 

— ¿No querías aprender a nadar?

— Un mueble no tiene deseo alguno.

_ ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Joder!  _

Riki empujó su silla hacia atrás y se levantó. Entró en la casa y encontró a Iason en la sala, leyendo como si nada hubiera pasado. 

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Tú ganas!

El Blondie lo miró con expresión fría e impasible. 

— ¿Querías algo?

Las manos de Riki se curvaron en puños.

— Yo...

¡Dios! ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Su corazón latía furiosamente y sentía punzadas en el estómago. ¿Fue sólo porque se sentía débil frente al Blondie? Era débil, no tenía elección alguna y no era justo que Iason le diera de repente a elegir. ¿Qué esperaba? Riki no era como las otras mascotas. No le importaban las chucherías o las ropas, ni nada de esa mierda que los otros amos regalaban a sus  _ pets _ .

Iason siguió mirándolo con frialdad.

— Yo ... quiero ... quedarme. 

Murmuró el mestizo finalmente y apartó la mirada.

— No te he oído.

_ ¡Cerdo, cabrón, hijo de la grandísima puta! _

Riki se obligó a mirar a los ojos de su amo 

— ¡Quiero quedarme!

Iason sintió un cosquilleo en su cerebro ante el resplandor furioso y parpadeante de los oscuros ojos del mestizo. Dejó su libro a un lado y se levantó lenta y deliberadamente para acercarse a su mascota. 

— ¿Estás de acuerdo con los términos?

Le recordó sombríamente, atrapando la barbilla de Riki, y ante el breve asentimiento del muchacho, sonrió. 

— ¿Por qué fue tan difícil para ti el pedirlo?

Riki se apartó bruscamente y retrocedió, apartando los ojos una vez más. 

— No lo entenderías.

— No, supongo que no. 

Iason se recostó en el sofá, cogió su libro y palmeó su regazo. 

— Ven a sentarte, mascota.

Riki apretó los dientes y se sentó en el regazo del Blondie, sintió que el brazo de Iason se enrollaba alrededor de su cintura y sus dedos se deslizaban dentro su camisa. Era una caricia suave como una pluma contra su pecho, amable y gentil, sin estar destinada a excitarle.

La tarde se escurría perezosa. De vez en cuando, Iason asentía con la cabeza y Riki pasaba  la página del libro. El cerebro computerizado del Blondie podía escanear las páginas en un segundo, y sin embargo había desarrollado el hábito de leer tranquilamente cada palabra en su lugar. A veces las palabras del papel captaban la atención de Riki y Iason esperaba deliberadamente que su mascota terminara de leer para dar la señal de pasar página.

Cuando notó que la cabeza de Riki comenzaba a inclinarse contra su hombro, supo que su mascota estaba agotada tras pasar un día entero al aire libre bajo el sol. Cerró el libro cuando apareció Cal.

— ¿Necesita algo más esta noche? — Preguntó tranquilamente el  _ furniture _ , observando al muchacho dormido apoyado en el hombro de su amo. — ¿Debo arreglar el transporte para regresar a Eos mañana por la mañana?

— No. Nos quedaremos un par de días más.

— ¿Quiere que desvista al amo Riki y lo meta en la cama?

— No, yo lo haré. Puedes retirarte.

Cal asintió y se dirigió a su habitación.

Iason acunó a Riki en sus brazos y lo levantó cuidadosamente, sonriendo de nuevo cuando el joven no movió un músculo. 

— Totalmente fuera de juego, —  murmuró mientras caminaba hacia la parte trasera de la casa, donde se encontraba el dormitorio principal para colocar suavemente a Riki sobre la cama. Se quitó su propia ropa primero, luego retiró cuidadosamente los pantalones cortos y la camiseta de Riki. El mestizo gimió en sueños mientras Iason pasaba la camiseta por encima de su cabeza, y frotó su mejilla contra el pecho desnudo del Blondie, sin despertar en ningún momento. Iason sintió una agitación en su interior que no entendió y besó suavemente la cabellera oscura del muchacho.

Deslizó a Riki entre las sábanas y luego se subió a su lado, apretando al mestizo contra su pecho y sabiendo que no reiniciaría sus sistemas esta noche. En lugar de eso, se quedaría  observando el sueño de Riki y disfrutando de la vulnerabilidad que sólo mostraba su mascota al estar totalmente inconsciente.


	9. Un Encuentro Inesperado

###  **Capítulo 9: Un encuentro inesperado**

Iason se sentó en la esquina de una mesa del casino junto a un hombre de pelo corto y castaño. Se trataba de Marjan, el empresario dueño del Club donde se encontraban. Como élite estaba más que acostumbrado a que le hicieran la pelota pero hoy simplemente no estaba de humor, por eso escogió este casino en concreto, cuyo dueño conocía desde hace tiempo y del que sabía que era más informal y menos discriminatorio en en lo que a mascotas se refiere.

— Parece que lo está haciendo bien, — comentó el hombre cuando la camarera puso otras dos copas delante de ellos. — ¿Le enseñaste tú a jugar?

Los dedos enguantados de Iason rozaron el borde de la copa mientras sus ojos atravesaban las pequeñas multitudes reunidas en torno a las mesas de apuestas para centrarse en aquella en la que Riki jugaba al Dabou: un juego de cartas que requería mucha habilidad y gran capacidad para el farol para ganar contra otros cuatro jugadores.

— No. Parece que ya tenía esa habilidad antes de venir a mí.

— Es un poco viejo para ser una mascota, ¿no?

Iason asintió con la cabeza. 

— Pasé mucho tiempo entrenándolo. Sería un desperdicio simplemente desecharlo.

Marjan rió entre dientes. 

— Bueno, si alguna vez te cansas de él, envíamelo. Sería un buen crupier para el casino.

— ¿Tienes muchas mascotas trabajando aquí?

— Algunas. Es difícil encontrar muchas con sentido común, pero hay veces que me cruzo con alguna mascota con buenas habilidades sociales o cabeza para los números, e inmediatamente la recojo. Son mucho más baratas que los trabajadores regulares. 

Las cejas de Iason se elevaron. 

— ¿Les pagas?

Eso era inusual, por lo general cuando las mascotas eran vendidas a los propietarios de los establecimientos acababan como mano de obra esclava. Se les proporcionaba refugio y comida, pero poco más.

— No lo mismo que pago a los empleados regulares, por supuesto. Pero encuentro que las mascotas trabajan mejor cuando ganan algo para sí mismas. Hacen promoción del sitio a otras mascotas, tanto para jugar como para trabajar, y están mucho mejor inclinadas a ofrecer servicios excepcionales.

— ¿No deberían estar haciendo eso de todas formas? Como mascotas es su deber hacer felices a sus amos.

— Tal vez, pero me parece que la mayoría de las personas, incluidas las mascotas, serán mucho mejores en lo que hacen si se enorgullecen de su trabajo, que si simplemente se ven obligadas a hacer lo que se les dice. Así hacen las cosas porque quieren, no sólo porque deban hacerlo y se convierten en trabajadores más felices y confiables .

— Interesante.

Marjan sonrió. 

— Les proporciona una sensación de logro y solidifica su lealtad hacia mí. Todo el mundo necesita sentirse útil, pensar que de alguna manera está contribuyendo a su propia vida. Incluso las mascotas. Un trabajador feliz es un buen trabajador.

— Hmmmm. 

Iason volvió a centrar su atención en Riki mientras digería cuidadosamente las palabras de Marjan. ¿Era por eso que Riki estaba tan inquieto? ¿Por eso nunca quería aceptar regalos o dinero? ¿Estaba Iason negando a su mascota el sentido de su existencia, pieza por pieza, sin dejarle lograr nada por sí mismo? La responsabilidad de un Maestro incluía el cubrir las necesidades de su mascota, pero Riki se rebelaba constantemente contra este proceso. Las cosas que más le gustaban de Riki, su fuego interior, su orgullo y terquedad, ¿eran inherentes a todos los mestizos? ¿Todos ellos tenían esa personalidad tan fuerte, porque se les había negado tanto en la vida? Seguramente no, Iason había conocido a más de un mestizo flojo e inútil, pero tal vez había un pequeño porcentaje de ellos que sí que eran como su Riki. Siempre había pensado que la aversión del mestizo por ser atendido y sus múltiples intentos de autosuficiencia se debían sólo a su obstinación. ¿Acaso era sólo su arrogancia y tal vez un toque de miedo lo que le impedía aceptar completamente en la idea de tener un amo?

Ahora, tras escuchar las palabras de Marjan, Iason consideró que las reacciones de Riki pudieran no ser tan solo rebelión obstinada basada en el miedo y en el odio, sino una realidad basada en la misma necesidad. ¿Necesitaba Riki sentirse útil? ¿Ser una mascota no era suficiente para estimularlo? ¿Necesitaba una mascota estimulación más allá del dormitorio, de las compras o de la lectura? Por supuesto que la mayoría de las mascotas ni siquiera leían, más allá de un nivel muy básico. Riki era una excepción.

Riki tenía habilidades de las cuales carecían los demás, ya que no había sido criado como una mascota sino que nació como hombre libre. Era muy inteligente, a pesar de lo vulgar de su forma de hablar, y tenía instintos excepcionales. Riki no juzgaba a nadie por las apariencias y jamás ofrecía su respeto a quien no se lo merecía. Había vivido en las calles y ahora no era más que una mascota y sin embargo no se inclinaba ante nadie.

Iason tomó un sorbo de su bebida, pensativo. Riki fue condicionado y entrenado para obedecerle, para responderle. Pero incluso ahora, cuatro años más tarde, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho para convertirlo en su mascota, el mestizo todavía se oponía a ciertas órdenes y aún retenía partes significativas de sí mismo . Riki todavía no le pertenecía completamente y eso era molesto.

Mientras estudiaba la expresión de su mascota a través de la habitación, observó que el rostro de Riki permanecía duro e impasible, como si realmente estuviera aburrido de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Pero podía ver que el mestizo estaba ganando la mayoría de las rondas que jugaba, y aún así no mostraba emociones o decepción como lo hacían los demás jugadores, lo que hacía muy complicado para los demás leerlo.

Riki era, de hecho, muy bueno en el juego, pero a Iason no le hubiera molestado si se permitiera alguna sonrisa de vez en cuando. El Blondie nunca había escuchado una genuina risotada de su mascota y eso era decepcionante. Seguía intentándolo por supuesto, pero no había tenido suerte hasta ahora.

El mestizo llevaba la chaqueta de cuero negra y roja que Iason había comprado para él más temprano ese día. Riki cumplió con su palabra y se tragó su orgullo, escogiendo un regalo después de solamente dos tiendas. Pero Iason sospechaba que a su mascota le gustaba la chaqueta más de lo que quería admitir. Además la suya negra se estaba desgastando.

Después de las compras habían regresado a casa para almorzar y Iason se había sentado en la terraza para observar como Riki enseñaba a Cal a nadar. El mestizo era sorprendentemente paciente e incluso había conseguido sacar una pequeña sonrisa al  _ furniture _ . Al final, sin embargo, Cal simplemente no podía relajarse lo suficiente como para nadar por su cuenta, por lo que se fueron a buscar conchas o extrañas criaturas marinas por la playa.

Riki jugó su última mano y agarró la pila de fichas para acercarse a donde estaba sentado su amo. Estaba muy complacido porque había triplicado el dinero inicial de Iason, ganando más que suficiente interés para la inversión del Blondie y una cantidad considerable para sí mismo también. Se sentía increíble poder jugar de nuevo y tener algo propio aparte de aquello que recibía de Iason . Una parte de él quería enviar la mitad a Guy, pero sabía que eso sólo abriría viejas heridas y conduciría a problemas.

Deteniéndose en la mesa de Iason, dejó la caja de fichas delante de él, ya que las mascotas requerían de un amo o de un trabajador del casino para cambiarlas por dinero, y observó cómo el rubio le sonreía.

— ¡Oh, bien hecho, mascota! —  El dedo enguantado de Iason pasó por encima del borde de las fichas, calculando la cantidad. — Creo que tendré que traerte aquí más a menudo, en lugar de hacer las inversiones que mi corredor sugiere. Ganaría mucho más.

Riki sintió una oleada de placer envolviendolo debido a la alabanza de Iason y luego frunció el ceño preguntándose por qué significaba tanto para él. Escondió su confusión detrás de su habitual y mordaz sarcasmo. 

— Sí, porque realmente estás tan necesitado de dinero…

Marjan se rió de eso. 

— Ya veo que conoces muy bien a tu amo, jovencito. — Levantó la caja. —  Cambiaré éstas para ti.

Riki asintió con la cabeza y fue arrastrado hacia el regazo de Iason mientras esos dedos largos y familiares se enredaban en su pelo.

— ¿Quieres probar otro juego, mascota?

Riki meneó la cabeza. 

— No estoy muy familiarizado con los demás. —  Olfateó el líquido del vaso de su amo. — ¿Qué es eso?

— Whisky de Omardin. ¿Quieres probar?

Riki abrió la boca obedientemente mientras Iason acercaba el vaso a sus labios, ignorando la vergüenza que el estúpido Blondie le provocaba al no permitirle beber solito. En cuanto el líquido le rozó la garganta, empezó a toser. Le quemó el paladar e hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

— ¡Maldita mierda! ¡Sabe a combustible de lanzadera!

Iason rió y se terminó la bebida. 

— Si que has probado algunas cosas extrañas en Ceres, mascota.

— ¿Cómo puedes beber eso? ¿Es algún tipo de aceite especial para androides? ¿Sirve para lubricar tus entrañas o algo así?

Los ojos de Iason se oscurecieron. 

— Cuidado o te pondré en mis rodillas para darte un azote. 

No le importaban los comentarios de Riki la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no permitiría ninguna forma de falta de respeto.

— Lo siento.

Al ver que Riki estaba verdaderamente arrepentido, Iason asintió. 

— ¿Podemos volver entonces, ya que no quieres jugar más?

— Sí, pero tengo que mear primero.

— ¡Riki!

Riki saltó antes de que Iason pudiera alcanzarlo y se dirigió hacia los lavabos.

El Blondie sonrió y sacudió la cabeza mientras le observaba desaparecer detrás del biombo que ocultaba la entrada a los baños. Había cierta ligereza en la manera de caminar de su mascota ahora, tras haber jugado unas partidas y ganado algo de dinero. Después de todo, quizás había algo cierto en la filosofía de Marjan.

 

— ¿Riki?

Riki se volvió hacia la tranquila voz femenina que lo llamaba y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared detrás de él para no perder el equilibrio.

— ¿M ... Mimea?

— ¡Oh Riki!

Ella dejó caer su bandeja vacía y se precipitó en sus brazos. 

— ¡Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien! ¿Estás trabajando aquí también ahora?

Mimea... Riki no podía creer que estuviera de pie frente a él. Había sufrido horribles pesadillas imaginando todo lo que pudo haberle ocurrido. Había oído que Raoul la vendió a un burdel de Midas, ¿cómo es que estaba aquí? Mantuvo los brazos firmemente pegados a sus costados y echó un rápido vistazo sobre el biombo que los ocultaba del resto de la habitación.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— el Amo Marjan me compró al burdel, dijo que yo tenía don de gentes. Hace más de dos años que trabajo para él. — Mimea apretó si cabe aún más su abrazo. — ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! Sé que no podrías decir nada en ese entonces, sé lo asustado que estabas del Maestro Mink, pero ahora que eres libre podríamos ... 

Un sudor frío se deslizó por la espina dorsal de Riki cuando agarró firmemente los brazos de Mimea y la empujó hacia atrás. 

— Yo ... yo no soy libre, Mimea. Aún soy la mascota de Iason Mink.

Ella parpadeó, confundida. 

— Pero ... oí que escapaste. Y ... eres demasiado viejo para ser una mascota. ¡No puede seguir manteniéndote, no puede! — Se volvió hacia él, angustiada y Riki retrocedió. — Riki, ¿qué ocurre? ¿No estás contento de verme?

— Yo ... me alegro de que ... te vayan bien las cosas, Mimea, realmente me alegro. Y siento mucho lo de antes, lo de no hablar contigo y eso... Debí hacerlo y ... todavía me remuerde la conciencia, pero ... — Sus ojos continuaron parpadeando, entornados hacia la entrada de las áreas de lavado. — Él está aquí. Está aquí conmigo y yo ... No puedes dejar que te vea. Especialmente no conmigo. ¡No sé qué hará. Mimea! ¡Por favor, tienes que irte! 

— Él no puede hacerme nada ahora, trabajo para Marjan y si quiero hablar contigo, nadie puede detenerme. —  Ella trató de tocarlo y él apartó su mano de una palmada. Mimea jadeó y las lágrimas brotaron en sus ojos. — ¡Riki!

— Yo ... lo siento mucho, Mimea. —  Realmente la quiso en el pasado, o al menos pensaba que la quería, pero tenía que alejarse de ella antes de que Iason los viera juntos. — Por favor, no puedes estar aquí conmigo. No puedes hablar conmigo, ni siquiera puedes mirarme. ¡Iason me matará, nos matará a los dos! Yo ... realmente no me importa lo que él haga conmigo, pero tú ... No deseo tenerte en mi conciencia de nuevo. No podría soportarlo.

— Oh, Riki. ¿Qué te ha hecho ese monstruo?

— Por favor, solo vete, ocúltate en la cocina o en una oficina o algo. ¡Por favor, Mimea! 

Mimea, con las lágrimas derramándose lentamente por sus mejillas, recogió su bandeja desechada. 

— Lo siento, Riki. — Después cambió de idea, se lanzó hacia delante de repente y presionó sus labios contra los del mestizo. — Adiós.

Riki respondió al beso antes de poder detenerse y luego observó como la muchacha se marchaba corriendo en una dirección al azar. Las náuseas se derramaron por sus intestinos cuando tropezó de camino al baño de los hombres. Apenas logró llegar a un compartimento antes de comenzar a vomitar. Todas las visiones y sentimientos del pasado se levantaron y fueron expulsados uno tras otro, hasta que cayó de rodillas ante el inodoro, temblando a causa del dolor, el esfuerzo y el miedo.

¡Dios! ¿Qué habría pasado si Iason los hubiera visto? Era demasiado aterrador siquiera considerarlo.

Lentamente, se levantó sobre unas piernas que amenazaban con ceder en cualquier momento y se dirigió a los lavabos, se lavó la boca y salpicó de agua su cara. Mientras se pasaba el brazo por la frente, captó el aroma de algo dulce. 

_ ¿Perfume? ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!  _

Frenético, se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa, cogió unas toallas de papel, echó agua y jabón sobre ellas e intentó quitar cualquier rastro del persistente olor.

Usó más toallas para secarse, pero cuando volvió a ponerse la húmeda camisa todavía podía sentir el rastro. Era débil, pero seguía allí y Iason lo notaría al instante. 

_ ¡Mierda! ¡Joder, mierda! _

¿Qué iba a hacer?

— ¿Riki?

Se puso totalmente rígido cuando escuchó la fría y familiar voz de su amo llamándolo y se volvió lentamente, agarrándose del fregadero para sostenerse.

— ¿Qué pasa, mascota? Te ves muy ruborizado.

— Yo ... me siento enfermo. Creo que debe ser... algo que comí. —  Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el suelo, seguro de que si los levantaba, Iason vería la culpa en ellos. — Creo que ... me gustaría volver y ... y acostarme, tal vez...

— Sí, por supuesto. 

Iason se acercó, pero el mestizo pasó como una exhalación por su lado. El Blondie frunció el ceño, se inclinó para recoger la chaqueta que Riki había dejado tirada en el suelo y siguió a su mascota.

Riki se acurrucó en el asiento del pasajero del coche lo más lejos posible de su amo. Su chaqueta estaba entre ellos y Iason lo observaba en silencio. El corazón de Riki amenazaba con estallar en su pecho, la sangre tronaba en sus oídos como un tambor tribal salvaje y se preguntó si el Blondie sería capaz de oír su miedo.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a un centro médico?

— No. Yo sólo ... sólo necesito acostarme. 

— Muy bien.

Al llegar a la casa de la playa Iason observó cómo Riki se alejaba del auto y se apresuraba a entrar. Frunció el ceño y lo siguió.

— ¿Le ocurre algo al amo Riki? — Preguntó Cal de inmediato.

— Al parecer comió algo que no estaba en buenas condiciones. Prepara un remedio para el estómago. 

Iason entró al dormitorio principal, lo encontró vacío y oyó el agua de la ducha borboteando. Se metió en el cuarto de baño, vio las botas y la chaqueta de Riki en el suelo y abrió las puertas de cristal de la ducha para sorprenderse al encontrar a Riki parado dentro con la ropa todavía puesta.

— ¿Te metiste en la ducha completamente vestido? 

Iason se quitó los guantes y se acercó para cerrar los grifos del agua. Después puso su mano sobre la frente de Riki. Su mascota estaba caliente, ¿tenía fiebre? 

— Sal de ahí antes de ponerte peor.

Riki salió, había estado demasiado asustado para pensar en ajustar la temperatura, simplemente abrió los grifos y entró, con la esperanza de enjuagar el perfume de Mimea de su ropa. El agua salió helada y ahora empezaba a temblar.

Cal apareció y sus cejas se alzaron.

— ¿Qué le ha ocurrido, Riki?

El mestizo agachó la cabeza. 

— Pensé que ... podría estar enfermo de nuevo, — murmuró.

— Trae la bata de Riki y prepara un té caliente.

— De inmediato, Maestro.

Iason cogió la ropa empapada. 

— No entiendo en qué pensabas… — comenzó mientras pasaba la camisa del muchacho por encima de su cabeza, luego un olor desconocido inundó su nariz. Sus ojos se posaron en su mascota mientras se acercaba a su cuello, inhalaba profundamente y observaba a Riki palidecer.

Dejando caer la camisa, tiró del mestizo y volvió a inhalar. Había un olor desconocido en su mascota, un olor femenino. Agarrando su cabello lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle daño, tiró de la cabeza del joven hacia atrás para exponer su garganta.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Riki?

Aquellos fríos ojos azules hicieron que el mestizo temblara aún más. 

— N ... no.

A pesar de que su reunión con Mimea había sido imprevista y perfectamente inocente, no podía arriesgarse a enfurecer al Blondie. Era un hecho que Iason haría algo horrible a la muchacha en caso de enterarse. Había fallado a Mimea una vez en el pasado, no lo haría de nuevo.

— Ya veo, — dijo Iason, retrocediendo. — Estoy muy decepcionado contigo, Riki.

Los ojos de Riki sólo sostuvieron por un segundo la helada mirada para ensancharse al momento siguiente, mientras los dedos de Iason se movían hacia su anillo. 

— ¡N …! 

Un ardiente dolor atravesó su entrepierna y se extendió a través de todo su cuerpo. 

— ¡Para!

El dolor aumentó y el mestizo se dejó caer sobre los azulejos empapados, cubriéndose instintivamente.

— ¡La verdad, Riki!

— ¡Te estoy diciendo la ver...AHHHHHHH! 

Su espalda se arqueó en el suelo en un tortuoso espasmo de agonía mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.

_ ¡Mierda! ¡Oh, maldita sea!  _

No podía hablar, no podía pensar, todo lo que podía hacer era gritar, todo lo que cabía en su mente era ese dolor, abrasador y deslumbrante.

Viendo que el mestizo estaba a punto de desmayarse, Iason devolvió el anillo a su posición inicial y observó cómo el fibroso cuerpo se relajaba. Se agachó junto a su sollozante mascota.

— No me detendré la próxima vez, Riki, — le advirtió con frialdad. — ¿Por qué hueles a mujer?

El mestizo se acurrucó enroscado sobre si mismo y fulminó a Iason con un odio brillante y vívido en su mirada. ¿Cómo podía hacerle ésto? ¿Cómo podría recurrir a ésto de nuevo después de todo lo que había hecho por él últimamente? Con lo bien que se había estado comportando. Pensó que las cosas habían mejorado entre ellos. Había sido un imbécil. Iason era su amo y él seguía siendo sólo una maldita mascota.

— ¡Vete al ... infierno.!

Se preparó para la siguiente oleada de dolor, mientras observaba al Blondie incorporarse.

— Muy bien… —  Iason suspiró mientras Cal aparecía mansamente con la túnica de Riki en las manos. — Cal, ponlo en la cama, límpialo y sécalo, pero no lo vistas.

— Si señor.

Riki observó a Iason salir, sabía que su castigo estaba lejos de terminar. Aceptó la mano que Cal le ofrecía porque jamás habría conseguido levantarse por si mismo. Ese era el nivel de dolor más alto que había experimentado hasta ahora: su cabeza estaba flotando, por su cuerpo todavía resonaban los ecos de la agonía y sus piernas temblaban tanto que apenas podía caminar.

Con el apoyo de Cal, llegó a la cama y se quitó la ropa mojada. Cal lo secó rápida y eficientemente y le rozó la boca sangrante, en el punto donde Riki se había mordido el labio.

— Vete. — Gruñó al  _ furniture _ mientras se cubría con las sábanas. No quería que Cal viera más violencia de la necesaria y sabía que habría mucha por venir.

Cal se fue, cerrando la puerta y Riki se sentó con las rodillas dobladas contra el pecho a esperar el regreso de Iason. Estaba temblando otra vez porque sabía que lo que le esperaba sería malo, realmente malo. Y también tenía miedo de no poder mantener su secreto si Iason decidía realmente hacerle daño.

Las lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos y las empujó hacia atrás. No. No volvería a llorar. Había aguantado todo lo que Iason le había hecho hasta ahora, ¿verdad? Podría aguantar un poco más. Iason no lo había vencido, nunca lo derrotaría por completo. 

_ ¡Maldito Iason Mink! _

La puerta se abrió y Riki se tensó, pero se obligó a sostener la mirada de su amo. Cuando vio el vial azul que traía el Blondie entre los dedos, su miedo aumentó, pero no apartó la vista. ¿Afrodisiacos? Sin duda lo parecían. Bien, si así es como iba a ser, que así fuera.

— ¡Te odio! — Escupió su miedo y frustración con el único arma que poseía, su afilada lengua. — Haz lo que quieras, pero no esperes que continúe siendo una mascota dócil. Voy a luchar contra ti hasta el final, Iason. Hasta que me mates o me dejes ir. Es tu elección.

La mirada de Iason, fría e inquebrantable sostuvo la provocación del mestizo sin siquiera revelar una indirecta de que esas palabras tuvieran algún impacto. 

— Escogiste la opción de volver y aceptar cualquier decisión que yo tomara respecto a ti.

— ¡Hazlo entonces!

Riki gritó. Estaba enojado, muy enojado porque habían transcurrido tantos días en los que todo esto parecía haber sido olvidado. La vida casi parecía normal, agradable incluso, y ahora volvían a la casilla uno. Amo y mascota. 

— ¡Quieres drogarme, follarme, golpearme…! ¡Hazlo!

—  Tenías tanto miedo de ésto antes... Temblaste en mis brazos, me rogabas misericordia... ¿Por qué no la pides ahora?

— Vas a hacer lo que te salga de la polla de todas formas, no importa lo que te diga, así que ¿por qué desperdiciar mi aliento? Espero que tengas un buen suministro de esa mierda porque vas a necesitarla para acercarte a mí de nuevo. Por fin tendrás lo que querías.¡Un inútil, descerebrado, muñeco sexual! 

Ésto último realmente dio en el blanco. Riki pudo ver el momento del impacto mientras esos helados ojos azules brillaban de furia. Se estremeció cuando el vial se estrelló contra la pared salpicándola de manchurrones azules. Al momento siguiente Iason estaba cruzando la habitación y sujetándolo por la garganta.

— ¿Crees que necesito de esos brebajes para tenerte, mascota? Puedo hacer que respondas con muy poco esfuerzo y los dos lo sabemos. —  Empujó a Riki contra la cabecera de la cama y sujetó sus muñecas sobre su cabeza con una mano. Apartó las sábanas de un manotazo con la otra para agarrar el miembro del mestizo con fuerza. — ¡Tú me perteneces!

Riki se estremeció, su polla estaba todavía dolorida por el maldito  _ pet ring _ pero incluso a través del dolor podía sentirse respondiendo al toque de Iason y se odiaba a sí mismo,  odiaba a ambos por ello. 

— ¡Que te jodan! ¡Yo no pertenezco a nadie!

— El miedo te vuelve vulgar, mascota. — La voz de Iason volvía a su tono habitual, frío y monótono, lo que asustaba aún más al mestizo. —  Tendré que castigarte por eso también, pero primero ... — Soltó sus manos para agarrarle de la barbilla. — Vamos a llamar a Cal, ¿te parece?

— ¡No! ¡Joder no! ¡Cal no tiene nada que ver! ¡Ésto es entre tú y yo, Iason!

— Entonces, dime por qué hueles a mujer, Riki.

— No hice nada. ¡Sólo fui al jodido baño! 

— Sin embargo hueles a perfume por toda tu camisa y alrededor del cuello. ¿Acaso tienen muestras en el baño y te decidiste a probarlas?

Riki lo fulminó con la mirada. Iason sabía perfectamente que no había tales muestras. 

— No hice nada.

— Riki.

— ¡No pasó nada!

Iason hizo un gesto de hastío y bajó la cabeza para chuparle el pezón, sintiendo arquearse el cuerpo del joven en respuesta. 

— Estábamos pasando un día tan hermoso..., y tú vas y lo arruinas. Ahora, en vez de hacerte el amor como había planeado, tengo que castigarte por mentirme…

— ¡No estoy mintiendo …! —  Riki siseó mientras Iason lo soltaba de repente y retorcía el anillo. — ¡Joder! —  No era el mismo nivel de antes, pero todavía dolía como el infierno. Un momento después cambió al modo placer, que el mestizo de hecho odiaba todavía más. Prefería gritar de furia antes que jadear de placer delante de Iason. — ¡Hijo de puta!

Observó a través de los ojos vidriosos como el Blondie se quitaba lentamente la ropa. Esto iba a ser malo, esto iba a ser muy malo. Cerró los párpados y se entregó a lo inevitable.

 

Horas después, Iason todavía observaba furioso y frustrado a su mascota. Riki, despojado de la habilidad de moverse o de hablar, con el rostro aún húmedo por las lágrimas, no reaccionó cuando su amo se levantó de la cama y se puso la bata. 

Iason salió de la habitación y pidió a Cal que limpiara al mestizo, luego se puso en contacto con Marjan y pidió los videos de vigilancia del casino de la noche anterior.

Los archivos le fueron enviados a su  _ dataslate _ en cuestión de minutos y tardó pocos segundos en procesar las imágenes y encontrar la parte donde Riki caminaba hacia los baños. Le tomó unos momentos reconocer a la mujer que hablaba con su mascota y cuando lo hizo, una oleada de furia y miedo se extendió a través de él. ¡Mimea! ¿Por qué diablos estaba esa zorra en el casino? ¿Trabajaba allí? ¿Cómo era posible? Raoul le había dicho que la vendió a un burdel.

Observó el intercambio, deseando tener el audio, pero incluso sin escuchar nada podía confirmar que Riki estuvo increíblemente asustado todo el tiempo. Obviamente, estaba sorprendido de ver a Mimea, pero continuaba mirando hacia la entrada del baño, como si esperara a que alguien apareciera en cualquier momento. Estaba preocupado de ser visto con ella, ciertamente, pero ¿por qué eso lo ponía tan nervioso si no estaban haciendo nada?

Finalmente, la chica se arrojó a su cuello, lo besó y él la empujó. Mimea se apresuró a largarse y Riki entró al baño de los hombres, donde no había cámaras. Incapaz de soportar no saber lo que se dijeron por más tiempo, Iason llamó a Marjan y pidió una conferencia holográfica con las camareras.

Cuando Mimea apareció en la pantalla, vio cómo sus ojos se abrían de pánico al verlo. Iason aceptó permitir que Marjan estuviera presente durante la llamada y el dueño del casino se encontraba justo detrás de ella, con las manos puestas sobre sus hombros mientras la mascota temblaba visiblemente.

— Hola, Mimea.

— M ... M ... Maestro Mink...

— Creo que hablaste con Riki esta noche.

Los ojos de Mimea se agrandaron aún más y sus temblores se acrecentaron 

— ¿Él ... se lo ha … contado?

— ¿Esperabas que no lo hiciera?

— Yo ... él ... él solo ... él parecía tener tanto miedo de que usted se enterara que yo trabajo aquí que... Quería que me escondiera. Dijo que usted se enojaría si supiera que yo estaba allí y él no quería ser responsable de nuevo... 

— ¿Responsable?

Ella asintió mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas. 

— Él ... él sabe que me odia a causa de ... debido a que antes él y yo ... Él ... no quería que me hicieran daño de nuevo…

Las manos de Iason se apretaron por debajo de la pantalla, pero su rostro permaneció impasible. 

— ¿Riki se preocupa tanto por ti?

— ¡Oh no! Quiero decir ... Yo ... amé a Riki, realmente lo hice, y yo ... Yo fui la que le entró en primer lugar ... Él estaba tan triste y enojado todo el tiempo... Yo era una chica estúpida y ... solo ... quería hacer que se sintiera mejor...  Que ambos nos sintiéramos mejor...  — Se secó las lágrimas y continuó con la voz algo más firme. — Sé que le hizo daño por lo que pasó, y sé que Riki se sentía mal por no hablar por mí antes... Tengo una nueva vida ahora, Maestro Iason, una buena vida y bueno, está en su derecho de hacerme lo que quiera, pero Riki ... solo estaba tratando de protegerme. No porque me quiera ni nada de eso... Creo ... creo que lo hizo porque se siente responsable de lo que pasó antes. Sólo hablamos y bueno... traté de besarlo pero me empujó. Eso es todo lo que hicimos. ¡Eso es todo, lo juro!

Iason observó cómo la niña se desmoronaba hecha un manojo sollozante en los brazos de Marjan y sintió de nuevo esa extraña opresión en su pecho. 

— Gracias por decirme la verdad, Mimea.

Marjan le susurró algo a la chica y ésta salió disparada de la habitación.

— Marjan, te pido disculpas por molestarte tan tarde.

— Oh, estamos siempre despiertos por aquí, Iason. Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga con ella? Es una buena trabajadora, pero no te negaré tus derechos.

— No tengo derechos sobre ella, te pertenece a ti ahora. —  Además, cualquier cosa que le hiciera sólo heriría más a su mascota, en caso de que Riki se enterara. — Creo que se ha hecho ya bastante esta noche.

Marjan asintió con la cabeza, deseó a Iason una buena velada y cortó la conexión.

Iason suspiró pesadamente y regresó al dormitorio. Una vez más su mestizo estaba sufriendo para proteger a alguien más. Igual que lo hizo por Daryl, por su pandilla o por su ex  _ pairing partner _ . Y ahora había aceptado de nuevo el dolor y la humillación para cumplir con algún tipo de deuda prescrita con la ex mascota de Raoul.

Podía entender la devoción del mestizo hacia sus amigos. Era una debilidad que él mismo había explotado para conseguir que Riki regresara, pero jamás entendería por qué Riki querría soportar un castigo para proteger a un  _ furniture _ o a Mimea, sobre todo si eran las acciones de éstos últimos la causa principal de sus desgracias.

Se detuvo en la puerta del dormitorio. Riki estaba acostado de lado, dormido, y Cal se alejaba de la cama, con una jeringa en la mano.

— Yo ... le di un analgésico y un sedante, Maestro. Tenía un poco de dolor.

Iason asintió con la cabeza y sintió un entumecimiento arrastrarse a través de todo su cuerpo mientras volvía la mirada hacia su mascota inconsciente. Caminó hacia la cama y acarició el cabello de Riki. 

— ¿Por qué no me amas, mascota? ¿Qué debo hacer para poseer tu corazón además de tu cuerpo? 

Con un suspiro, se levantó y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de él.


	10. Bailes y Descubrimientos

###  **Capítulo 10: Bailes y Descubrimientos**

Iason miraba fijamente a la terminal de su computadora, pero no estaba realmente concentrado en ella, sus pensamientos estaban junto a Riki. Había pasado casi una semana desde que habían vuelto de la playa y las cosas entre él y el mestizo continuaban muy tensas. Incluso había salido a otro viaje de negocios que lo mantuvo alejado por los últimos cuatro días y había retornado a su oficina de Eos para trabajar en lugar de volver a casa cuando regresó esta mañana. Podía admitir que había perdido la paciencia con su mascota esa noche, sabía que había herido seriamente a Riki debido a sus propios celos egoístas e irrazonables.

Su mascota se había mantenido firme, a través de la humillación, el dolor y las horas de sexo brutal. Había pedido la liberación, rogado que Iason se detuviera, lo maldijo y lo amenazó, pero nunca admitió la verdad de lo que había sucedido en el casino. Había protegido a Mimea durante todo el sufrimiento que el Blondie quiso causarle y eso aún irritaba a Iason.

Le había dado dos días para recuperarse porque realmente lamentaba haber herido a Riki, pero una vez pasados esperaba poder hacer el amor con su mascota de nuevo. Sospechaba que todavía podría enfrentar algún tipo de batalla con el mestizo, dadas las amenazas que su mascota había lanzado ese día, pero esperaba que Riki se diera cuenta de que estaba equivocado al mentir sobre Mimea y que las cosas volverían a la normalidad.

En cambio, cada vez que Iason regresaba a casa, encontraba a Riki horriblemente intoxicado, bebiendo y empalmando cigarrillos. Su mascota estaba de acuerdo con las exigencias de su amo, pero el alcohol atontaba sus reacciones hasta tal punto que Iason bien podía estar follándose a un muñeco. Después de dos días de eso, hizo que Cal cerrara con llave el alcohol y se llevó el tabaco de Riki. Esperaba que su rabieta empeorara hasta llegar a negarse a comer o a bañarse, como lo había hecho varios años antes, pero su mascota ya aprendió la lección entonces. Sabía que el  _ furniture _ sería castigado si no era capaz de cuidarle adecuadamente, por lo que comía y se bañaba, pero sus comidas juntos eran silenciosas como una tumba. Nada hacía al mestizo pronunciar una palabra, incluso cuando Iason trató de provocar su ira.

Primero Mimea y ahora Cal, Iason no entendía por qué Riki tenía tanta consideración y lealtad para una mascota o un mueble y nada de eso mismo para él. Era extremadamente frustrante. ¿Por qué Riki no le pertenecía? ¿Por qué Riki no podía amarlo y aceptarlo? Después de todo, el Blondie había hecho muchos ajustes para que el mestizo pudiera ser su mascota. Había roto numerosas reglas de su propia gente y sin embargo Riki no mostraba ni pizca de gratitud por ese sacrificio.

Haría cualquier cosa para hacer feliz a Riki, bueno, cualquier cosa razonable, claro. Riki había aceptado su vida como mascota, había vuelto a Eos y comprendido que ahora pertenecía a su amo. Pero por culpa de ese estúpido incidente estaba actuando de un modo casi tan beligerante como el que tenía antes de su domesticación. ¡Honestamente, Iason tenía ganas de arrancarse los pelos de la cabeza!

Recogiendo varios mechones de los rubios cabellos que se le derramaban sobre los hombros, se preguntó si realmente podría arrancarlos. Suponía que podría, pero ¿volverían a crecer? El pelo del Blondie estaba simplemente allí, nunca crecía ni se lo recortaba.  No, no se lo arrancaría, le gustaba su cabello. A Riki también le gustaba, le gustaba jugar con él cuando estaba perdido en la agonía de la pasión. Iason sonrió burlonamente recordando los casos en que Riki hizo exactamente eso, jugar rizando los bucles de su amo entre los dedos, con una dulzura que contradecía la urgencia de sus otras respuestas durante esos momentos.

Iason suspiró. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser así todo el tiempo?

— Te ves muy contemplativo.

Iason ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a Raoul cuando su amigo entró en la oficina. 

— Es mi trabajo contemplar, considerar y escoger.

— Esa mirada es muy diferente a tu mirada de trabajo. — Raoul se acomodó en una silla frente al escritorio, cruzando una larga pierna sobre la otra. — ¿Problemas con tu mestizo otra vez?

— No.

— ¿No? Normalmente eso es lo único que te pone en ese estado.

— ¿Y qué estado es ese, Raoul?

— Has estado mirando a la misma información durante casi quince minutos y no has hecho ningún movimiento para ajustarla o aceptarla.

— Ya la he ajustado. Simplemente no he enviado los resultados todavía. 

— ¿Por qué no?

Iason tocó un botón en su terminal y los datos se cerraron. 

— Listo, ya está enviada

— No has respondido a mi pregunta, Iason.

— Tu pregunta es inválida, Raoul. 

Iason se levantó y se puso la capa. Quería volver a casa, pero no quería enfrentarse a otra noche con una mascota malhumorada. Además, si se iba a casa y Riki seguía en ese estado de ánimo terrible, su temperamento podría estallar y las cosas podrían empeorar.

— ¿Vamos a tomar un trago?

Raoul parpadeó y se levantó. 

— Hace mucho que no me lo pedías.

— ¿No te apetece?

— No he dicho eso.

Los dos Blondies salieron juntos de la oficina y se dirigieron a los ascensores.

— Simplemente estoy sorprendido. Esperaba que quisieras volver rápidamente donde tu mascota.

— Me gustaría relajarme primero, ¿es tan difícil de creer?

— No. Siempre es un placer tomar una copa contigo, Iason.

* * *

 

Riki se despertó de otra pesadilla que involucraba a su antiguo  _ pairing partner _ . Era muy similar a la última, incluyendo la parte de Guy convirtiéndose en Iason durante el sexo, solo que esta vez no terminaba con ellos ardiendo. Esta vez Riki sintió como si estuvieran cayendo, él y Iason, en un largo pozo sin fondo. Había sido tan oscuro y frío. Continuaba llamando a Iason desesperadamente, pero el Blondie no le respondía. Podía sentirle en sus brazos cuando cayeron, pero el Blondie se negó a responderle y eso lo asustó aún más que lo del fuego. La culpa, el miedo y la tristeza lo habían engullido, ¿por qué Iason no contestaba? ¿Por qué no respondería a sus gritos?

Se sentó, se frotó el cuello y miró las sábanas azul pálido de su cama. Iason llevaba fuera ya cuatro días. Debería sentirse contento, pero no lo estaba. Las cosas habían estado tensas entre ellos desde lo de la casa de la playa y todavía seguía muy cabreado con el Blondie. ¿Fue por eso que su sueño tuvo un final diferente?

Había intentado rebelarse al principio bebiendo varias botellas de licor al día, tratando de ahogar sus penas. También fumaba tantos cigarrillos como podía, ignorando la regla de Iason de sólo uno o dos al día, sabiendo que el Blondie encontraría el olor en él desagradable. Cuando Iason regresaba a casa, normalmente estaba en un estado tan deplorable que ni le importaba lo que le hacía el Blondie. El alcohol siempre embotaba sus sentidos, haciéndolo lento y complaciente. Demasiado al parecer, ya que le cortaba el rollo a Iason completamente.

Su amo ordenó a Cal poner bajo llave el licor y se llevó sus cigarrillos, pero Riki simplemente salió del apartamento en una de sus rarísimas excursiones a la zona comercial, se compró otro paquete y lo escondió. Era fácil fumar en el cuarto de baño con la ventana abierta, pero sospechaba que Cal sabía que lo estaba haciendo. Cal sabía todo lo que sucedía en la casa de su amo, pero el  _ furniture _ no lo había reportado a Iason, porque de lo contrario le habrían quitado de nuevo el tabaco.

Tornó su mirada hacia la pared, ya que no había ventanas en esta habitación. La sala de mascotas... Dejó que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad hasta que pudo distinguir los muebles de la habitación. Estaba durmiendo aquí de nuevo porque no había manera de que quisiera dormir en la habitación de Iason. Ese bastardo lo había herido de nuevo y esta vez no lo perdonaría. Por supuesto que había mentido sobre Mimea, pero eso no era excusa para lo que Iason hizo. Tendría que haber confiado en él, creído en él, pero en lugar de eso lo sacó todo de quicio, como de costumbre. 

_ ¡Cabrón! ¡Puta mierda de situación! _

Riki se sentó, enojado, y echó hacia atrás las sábanas.

¿Por qué estaba pensando en ese frío capullo de todos modos? Se alegraba de que Iason no estuviera en casa. No era como si lo echara de menos o algo, por el amor de Dios. Su cuerpo lo extrañaba, claro, pero se había ido por más tiempo otras veces. Había aguantado un año entero sin el toque del Blondie, podría ciertamente sobrevivir unos días más. Iason lo tomaría cuando regresara, estaba seguro de eso porque tendría que reafirmar el control sobre su preciosa mascota, ¿verdad? No tenía nada que ver con quererlo o preocuparse por él. Todo consistía en control y satisfacción de las perversas necesidades de un androide. Riki no era nada más que un complemento para el sexo.

No le gustaba ni pizca dónde le llevaban sus pensamientos. Riki sacó lo primero que pilló de su armario, un par de pantalones vaqueros negros de talle bajo y se deslizó en ellos. Se subió la cremallera pero no se molestó en abrochar el botón superior, ya que eran lo suficientemente apretados para que no se le cayeran.

Al salir de su habitación, se detuvo un instante recordando cómo tenía que llamar a Daryl para que lo dejara salir cuando Iason lo encerraba en el pasado en esa misma habitación cada noche. Sabía que Daryl había sido "descontinuado", como las otras mascotas llamaban al proceso de deshecho de los muebles, y eso todavía lo molestaba. Iason nunca le contó lo que le sucedió a Daryl después de que hubo abierto las puertas de Eos para él.

Cuando regresó y se encontró con que Cal era el nuevo  _ furniture _ de Iason, se había prometido a si mismo no volverse demasiado cercano al muchacho, pero eso había sido difícil porque a menudo sólo estaban ellos dos conviviendo en el apartamento y hubo un progreso natural de camaradería después de un tiempo. Tras oír hablar de Daryl cambió de opinión acerca de mantener la distancia y comenzó a ser más agradable con Cal. No sabía qué podía hacer que Iason tomara la decisión de deshacerse del mueble, por lo que trataría de ser considerado con la posición y obligaciones de Cal, dentro del límite de lo razonable. Aunque todavía insistía limpiarse su propio trasero.

No comprendía completamente por qué Daryl hizo lo que hizo. Se dirigió al salón y miró a través de los ventanales del piso al balcón. Era muy tarde, el cielo era de un profundo negro cuervo, pero las brillantes luces de la ciudad le deslumbraban a través de las ventanas, proyectando un sutil resplandor azulado sobre el blanco mobiliario. La oscuridad le recordó al pozo de su sueño y trató de sacudir la imagen de su mente.

_ Necesito un trago. _

Entró en el comedor y se dirigió a la pared opuesta a la mesa. Presionando los dedos en la terminal justo a la izquierda, sonrió cuando la luz del indicador brilló en rojo. Oh sí, Iason le dijo a Cal que cerrase la alacena con el licor. 

— Muy bien entonces…

Dirigiéndose a su habitación, recogió su pequeña navaja multi-herramientas y regresó al comedor. Tarareando, desatornilló el frontal de la consola y agarró la fina herramienta con los dientes mientras decodificaba la secuencia de números, cruzaba dos cables y codificaba una segunda contraseña. Tras pocos minutos, el panel de la pared del mueble bar se abría, revelando el gran surtido de licores de su interior.

— ¡Encantador! 

Riki sonrió mientras atornillaba el panel a la pared de nuevo. Echó un rápido vistazo a las botellas de múltiples tamaños y colores. No estaba de humor para el sake o para el whisky así que escogió una delgada y muy decorada botella de la parte superior de la estantería. Le quitó el tapón, olisqueó el contenido y asintió.

Cal apareció en el comedor justo cuando el panel del mueble bar se deslizaba de vuelta a su sitio. 

— Riki.

Riki casi sonrió ante el tono desaprobatorio del joven. 

— Vuelve a la cama, Cal.

— El amo Iason dijo no más licor.

— El amo Iason no está aquí.

— Por favor, póngala en su sitio.

— No.

Cal suspiró. 

— No le conté nada al amo sobre el tabaco, pero tendré que decírselo.

Cal se había permitido esa pequeña indiscreción porque su amo no volvería hasta mañana, y en todo caso tendría tiempo de llevarse los cigarrillos de Riki por la mañana y de asegurarse que el mestizo se bañaría para borrar el olor. No vio daño alguno en dejar que Riki fumara mientras Iason no estaba allí y esa fue una pequeña concesión para agradecerle que por lo menos tratase de enseñarle a nadar.

Fulminó con una firme mirada al mestizo. 

— No deseo que ninguno de los dos sea castigado, así que por favor, vuelva a guardar la botella.

— Sólo voy a tomar una copa. No puedo dormir ... 

— Le daré un sedante.

— No me gusta cómo me hacen sentir.

— ¿Un té o leche caliente?

— No, quiero ésto.

— ¡No puedo permitir que se lo tome, amo Riki! — Cal se puso de pie, decidido a conseguir el licor, sin importar lo que le costara. Debía obedecer a su amo. — Insisto en que me de la botella ahora.

Riki frunció el ceño y le tendió la botella. 

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Llévatela!.

El alivio del joven mueble era palpable. Realmente no quería recurrir a la vara eléctrica que llevaba en el bolsillo. No podría vencer a Riki físicamente, pero tenía que obedecer la orden de su amo y usar todo lo que estuviera en su mano para intentarlo.

— Gracias. — Se llevaría el licor a su habitación y lo guardaría hasta por la mañana. Mejor mantener el mueble bar cerrado y a Riki lejos del mismo por el momento. — ¿Quiere que le haga un poco de té?

— No. Voy a poner algo de música y a tratar de relajarme.

— ¿Está seguro? No volverá a forzar el mueble bar, ¿verdad?

— No.

— ¿Lo promete?

— Sí, te prometo que no volveré a abrirlo.

Cal asintió.

— Está bien entonces. Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches.

Riki esperó hasta que oyó el chasquido sutil de la puerta del dormitorio de Cal de detrás de la cocina cerrarse, luego se agachó debajo de la mesa junto al sillón y sacó la botella de alto cuello que ya había elegido. Había escuchado a Cal acercarse, así que había agarrado la primera de ellas como un señuelo. No quería que el chico se metiera en problemas, pero también necesitaba algo que le ayudara a dejar de pensar tanto.

Regresó a la sala, se sirvió una generosa cantidad del fino líquido dorado y se la tomó de un trago. ¡Guau! Esa mierda sabía muy bien! Era un poco dulce, casi como un caramelo y no parecía alcohol regular.

Tomó el control remoto y programó algo de música en la cadena, luego tomó la botella y su vaso y salió al balcón. Rellenando de nuevo su copa, encendió un cigarrillo e inhaló profundamente. Exhalando el humo con un lento y profundo suspiro, se sirvió un tercer trago y lo tomó esta vez en pequeños sorbos mientras sus pensamientos volvían a su sueño.

Había dejado que Guy lo golpeara antes de marcharse de Ceres, y provocó a su amigo lo suficiente como para que la ira se apoderase de él. Iason le había dicho que rompiera todo contacto y se asegurara de que se quedara roto. La única manera de conseguirlo era hacer que Guy lo odiara. Había dicho cosas horribles esa noche y lamentaba cada una de ellas, pero lo hizo para mantener a Guy a salvo.

No había razones para que volviera a soñar con Guy, se había reconciliado con su decisión de regresar a Iason y, por lo general, una vez que asumía algo, no permitía que lo molestara de nuevo. ¿Fue sólo porque se sintió traicionado cuando Iason lo castigó por Mimea? Ciertamente se sintió engañado cuando el Blondie apareció en Ceres un año después de liberarlo y lo obligó a regresar. Y sabía que Guy se sentiría traicionado por sus acciones antes de irse. ¿Había sido eso lo que provocó el sueño?

La luz de las lunas resplandeció sobre el metal de su pulsera. ¿Por qué llevaba todavía puesta esa cosa? Estaba cabreado con Iason, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué llevaba todavía algo que ese bastardo le dio? ¿Qué pasaba con eso? ¿Por qué Iason se molestaba en comprarle regalos y demás mierda? ¿Estaba tratando de comprar su afecto o algo así? Bueno, no iba a funcionar. Nunca podría sentir afecto por Iason. No podía sentir más que resentimiento hacia el ser que había arruinado su vida. Sin embargo, le había sorprendido que las manos de Iason temblaran un poco cuando le había pedido que le pusiera la pulsera. Por lo general era siempre tan tranquilo y frío. No podía haber sido a causa de la ira, Iason parecía contento de que aceptase el regalo.

Dios, era tan difícil tratar de leer al Blondie. Riki tocó la cadena de su muñeca. ¿Por qué la había guardado? ¿Por qué no la puso en el armario con las demás cosas que le daba Iason, después de que Diman y Aleia se fueran? Quizás porque el Blondie había sido especialmente amable con él cuando pilló a Aleia acercándosele en el balcón. Había estado convencido de que iba malinterpretar la situación y castigarlo. Pero en lugar de eso había creído a Riki, lo había llevado a su habitación para calmarse e incluso le dejó fumar. Ese había sido un lado que no había visto antes en Iason y le había confundido muchísimo.

Toda la cena en el balcón lo dejó a cuadros, y luego lo de ir a la playa ... ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer el Blondie? ¿Qué podría estar pasando con el élite para que se molestase en ser amable con su mascota? No es que Iason fuera siempre cruel, de hecho la mayor parte del tiempo era un poco indulgente, casi tierno. Era sólo cuando Riki se negaba a decirle la verdad que la crueldad salía a la luz. Pero no, tenía que haber más que eso.

Iason lo había provocado deliberadamente dejando que Diman lo tocara y lo tratara como a un animal. Iason tenía que saber que ese era un punto de ruptura para él, y aún así lo hizo y luego lo castigó por ello. Iason era un bastardo enfermo, eso era todo. No tenía otra explicación.

Al ver que su copa estaba vacía, volvió a llenarla y dejó la botella lejos de su alcance. Podría acabársela en breve si seguía bebiendo a esta velocidad, ¿y qué es lo que su querido maestro pensaría de eso? ¿Le importaba realmente? No, en este preciso momento no. Tanagura puede ser considerada el centro de la cultura y el refinamiento, pero era sólo otro pozo de mierda para él, lleno de gilipollas, snobs y personas demasiado dispuestas a hacer su vida miserable.

Odiaba estar aquí, pero también odiaba vivir en Ceres. Al menos tenía cierto nivel de respeto en el Ghetto, aquí no tenía nada, no era nada. Pudo comprobar eso después de su noche en el casino. 

Iason llevaba fuera cuatro días y Riki no tenía ni idea de cuándo regresaría. Se sentía en conflicto, porque una gran parte de él disfrutaba del descanso del sexo y de las manipulaciones del androide y sin embargo ... también lo echaba de menos.

Había sido muy difícil para él acostumbrarse a la falta de estímulo durante ese año que fue libre. Cada vez que se despertaba, esperaba que Iason se lo llevara o lo tocara, y sus sueños habían sido una mezcla de escenas eróticas y pesadillas brutales. Guy probablemente habría estado más que dispuesto a tener relaciones sexuales, pero Riki no había sido capaz de cruzar esa línea. Sabía que Guy no podía provocarle las sensaciones de las que Iason era capaz y eso lo hacía sentirse avergonzado y culpable. Su cuerpo pertenecía a Iason Mink, tanto si llevaba un anillo, un collar, o si vivía libremente en los barrios bajos. Eso se había convertido en un hecho que no podía cambiar.

Y ese era el verdadero problema, ese hecho era realmente por lo que se sentía tan en conflicto. Él pertenecía a Iason, lo sabía, su cuerpo y su corazón lo sabían, y esa era la verdadera razón por la que había regresado. No era para salvar a Guy o a sus amigos. No era por miedo o por sentirse atrapado. Regresó porque no había ningún otro lugar en el que pudiera estar, ningún otro lugar donde deseara estar.

Iason Mink no era humano y no era amable. Era un amo despiadado con tendencias perversas y demandas egoístas. Riki era un mestizo de los tugurios con demasiado orgullo y poca energía para romper los lazos que lo encadenaban a un Blondie de Tanagura. Él quería, necesitaba la libertad, pero había dejado de correr.

¿Cómo podía odiar a Iason, y aún así ansiar su toque? ¿Cómo podía extrañar a alguien que lo hería y humillaba constantemente? ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de rebelarse contra Iason y luego de acurrucarse en su regazo al minuto siguiente? Estaba atrapado en una jaula de su propia fabricación y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Sentía que se estaba hundiendo en arenas movedizas y se negaba a buscar una rama para liberarse.

— Tan jodido, —  murmuró. —  Estoy tan jodido…

La canción cambió a un ritmo duro de jazz y recordó a Riki a las que sonaban en el club que él y su banda frecuentaban. Se acordó de Guy molestándolo para bailar todo el tiempo, y siendo tan adorablemente ansioso que Riki siempre cediera. No afectaba a su reputación el bailar con su pareja, al menos nadie le diría nada en la cara al respecto, por lo que bailaban a menudo y se había sentido realmente bien haciéndolo.

Necesitaba algo para sacarlo del agujero negro emocional en el que se estaba metiendo. Terminó su tercera copa, ignoró la forma en que hacía girar su cabeza, arrojó su cigarrillo por encima del borde de la terraza y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Puso el vaso en la repisa, cerró los ojos y se balanceó con la música tratando de imaginar a Guy en sus brazos, moviendo sus cuerpos uno contra el otro a un ritmo lento y sensual.

En realidad le encantaba bailar, aunque siempre se resistía cuando Guy se lo pedía, pero le gustaba perderse en la música y dejar que lo llevara lejos, a un lugar mejor. Se preguntó si Iason alguna vez había bailado, pero entonces la música lo hizo flotar, a través de nubes de azules brumosos y suaves grises, y comenzó a tararear.

Cal observaba a Riki moviéndose lenta y sensualmente a lo largo del balcón, no tan diferente de lo que había visto hacer a otras mascotas en las actividades sociales de entretenimiento, pero sus bailes eran específicamente destinadas a excitar, mientras que la danza de Riki era diferente de alguna manera. Había sospechado que el mestizo había regresado al gabinete a pesar de su promesa y estaba seguro de que tenía otra botella de licor. Cal había querido quitársela, pero había quedado hipnotizado por la vista frente a sus ojos.

Los ojos del mestizo estaban cerrados y lucía una expresión que no era en absoluto seductora ni coqueta, como la que una mascota usaría. ¿Qué podría provocar tal expresión en su cara y por qué Riki no podía verse así más a menudo? Sabía que el mestizo no era feliz aquí, y en este momento se veía ... bueno, tal vez no feliz pero ... ¿sereno? ¿Pacífico? Riki era tan hermoso, su rostro traicionaba todas sus emociones y Cal envidiaba esa habilidad.

Con una voz rota y ahumada como los cigarrillos que fumaba, Riki empezó a cantar y el corazón de Cal casi dejó de latir. ¡Qué sonido tan maravilloso! Había oído a otras mascotas cantar, a veces aumentaba el precio si una podía entretener más allá del aspecto sexual a sus amos, y para ello eran entrenadas profesionalmente, pero esto ... Riki era mucho mejor que cualquiera de las mascotas que había oído cantar. Su tono cálido hizo a Cal pensar en caramelo derretido, rico, aterciopelado, tranquilo y con tanta profundidad y color que no podías evitar meter el dedo y lamer, aunque te quemara.

— Es la luz de la luna a través de los pinos, otros brazos se extienden hacia mí, otros ojos sonríen tiernamente. Todavía en los pacíficos sueños que veo, el camino me lleva de regreso a ti… *

Cal trató de comprender las palabras, pero eran totalmente ajenas a las canciones que conocía, y justo cuando empezaba a entender, la canción cambió. Miró hacia la puerta cuando ésta se abrió y retrocedió cuidadosamente entre las sombras contra la pared cuando Iason entró. El Blondie se sorprendió al oír música tan tarde por la noche y cuando entró a la sala de estar pudo ver la razón.

_ ** _

_ El amor puede ser algo esplendoroso. _ _   
_ _ No puedo negar la alegría que trae. _ _   
_ _ Una docena de rosas, anillos de diamantes. _ _   
_ __ Sueños en venta y cuentos de hadas.

Cal nunca había visto a su maestro tan conmocionado, nunca había visto esa expresión en ningún Blondie y estaba intrigado por lo que su amo haría a continuación con Riki. Pero cuando Iason se acercó a su mascota, decidió que sería lo mejor para él volver a su habitación. Algunas cosas necesitaban ser privadas.

Riki todavía andaba perdido en la música cuando sintió dos fuertes brazos rodearlo desde atrás, y porque estaba completamente relajado y de buen humor por la música, por el alcohol, o simplemente por el hecho de que estaba siendo tocado de nuevo, se inclinó contra el duro pecho de Iason y levantó los brazos para enlazar sus dedos alrededor del cuello del Blondie.

— Hey. — Murmuró, más que satisfecho cuando el cuerpo de Iason empezó a balancearse junto al suyo. — Has vuelto…

_ Te hará escuchar una sinfonía _ _   
_ _ Y solo querrás que el mundo lo vea. _ _   
_ _ Pero como una droga que te vuelve ciego _ _   
_ __ te engañará una y otra vez.

Iason miró la botella de su mejor licor y parpadeó. El contenido de alcohol alcanzaba casi los cien grados y se esperaba que no se tomara más de un sorbo del mismo, ya que sus efectos podrían ser letales. Riki obviamente llevaba más de una copa encima y el Blondie estaba en estado de shock porque su mascota todavía continuaba en posición vertical. Obviamente Riki tenía una tolerancia muy alta al alcohol.

— He vuelto... —- Murmuró mientras acariciaba el cuello de su mascota, encantado cuando el mestizo inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para permitirle un mejor acceso. Sí, su mascota estaba bastante borracha, pero de un modo diferente a como lo estuvo a principios de semana. Riki estaba más relajado que embotado.

_ El problema con el amor es _ _   
_ _ que puede desgarrarte desde dentro _ _   
_ _ Hacer que tu corazón crea una mentira. _ _   
_ __ Es más fuerte que tu orgullo.

Riki se sentía tan bien, tan cómodo… Finalmente Iason estaba en casa y lo estaba tocando otra vez. Olvidó que estaba enojado, olvidó que se sentía herido. Era tan agradable, sólo estar así con Iason... Era tan agradable...

Se giró en los brazos de su amo y dejó que su mano se deslizara hacia abajo para agarrar los costados de la chaqueta del Blondie. Después apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho y presionó sus caderas contra él, pero no en necesidad, simplemente en esa dirección.

_ El problema con el amor es _ _   
_ _ que no importa cuan rápido caes. _ _   
_ _ Y no puedes rechazar la llamada. _ _   
_ __ Mira, no tienes nada que decir.

Iason colocó las manos en las caderas de Riki y se dejó guiar por su mascota, contento de que Riki parecía haberle perdonado, al menos por ahora. Ambos cuerpos giraron lentamente a lo largo de la terraza. Así que esto era bailar, pensó intrigado. No parecía gran cosa pero debía admitir que era muy relajante.

— ¿Te gusta esto, Riki?

— Hmmmm...

— ¿Te gustaría hacerlo más a menudo?

— Shhh… —  La mano de Riki se movió para cubrir la boca de Iason. — Escucha la música…

_ Ahora, yo fui tonto una vez. _ _   
_ _ Cierto que jugué según las reglas _ _   
_ _ Pero ahora mi mundo es de un azul más profundo _ _   
_ __ Estoy más triste, pero soy más sabio también.

Las cejas de Iason se elevaron a causa de la letra. ¿Estaba Riki tratando de decirle algo con tales palabras? El baile y la música eran obviamente algo que el mestizo disfrutaba, así que se cercioraría que lo hicieran más a menudo. Tenía que admitirlo, se sentía increíble simplemente abrazar así a su mascota y sentir a Riki devolverle el abrazo, mientras se movían juntos en fácil sincronía.

No es que esto hiciera algo para amortiguar su ardor. El ver a Riki balancearse tan seductoramente en el balcón cuando entró en el apartamento lo puso duro al instante y tenía toda la intención de llevar a su mascota inmediatamente al dormitorio para tomarla brutal y rápidamente, especialmente porque le habían negado tal placer durante varios días. Entonces Riki lo había tocado, se inclinó hacia él de buena gana, y Iason estaba tan emocionado que había tenido miedo de hacer cualquier cosa que rompiera el hechizo.

_ Juré que nunca amaría de nuevo. _ _   
_ _ Juré que mi corazón nunca se enmendaría. _ _   
_ _ Dije que el amor no valía la pena _ _   
_ __ pero entonces lo escuché decir mi nombre.

— Entonces, ¿ya no estás enfadado conmigo?

— Sí lo estoy. —  Riki se retiró para mirar a Iason a la cara, maravillado de cómo un demonio podría parecerse tanto a un ángel. Todavía estaba enojado pero no quería dejar de bailar, no quería arruinar este momento perfecto. Apoyando la cabeza contra el pecho del Blondie, volvió a enredar los dedos entre sus cabellos. — Mañana seguiré con mi enfado.

_ El problema con el amor es _ _   
_ _ que puede desgarrarte desde dentro. _ _   
_ _ Hacer que tu corazón crea una mentira. _ _   
_ __ Es más fuerte que tu orgullo.

Iason se resistió a la urgencia de aplastar a Riki contra él, las palabras de su mascota tuvieron un efecto fulminante y no estaba seguro de qué hacer, luego recordó el sonido de la voz de Riki cuando entró en el apartamento.

— Canta para mí, mascota.

— Di “por favor".

Iason levantó una ceja. 

— Por favor...

Y Riki empezó a cantar de nuevo.

_ El problema con el amor es _ _   
_ _ que no importa cuan rápido caes. _ _   
_ _ Y no puedes rechazar la llamada. _ _   
_ __ Mira, no tienes nada que decir.

Iason se sacudió como si un impulso eléctrico explotara en su cerebro, pero incluso con un diagnóstico exhaustivo no pudo encontrar la causa. No tenía corazón pero sintió ese extraño y doloroso apretón en su pecho otra vez. ¿Qué lo estaba causando? ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Probablemente debería hacerse un chequeo con Raoul, asegurarse de que todo funcionaba correctamente.

_ Cada vez que me doy la vuelta _ _   
_ _ creo haberlo entendido todo. _ _   
_ _ Mi corazón sigue llamando y yo sigo cayendo. _ _   
_ __ Una y otra vez.

— ¡Hey!

Riki dejó de cantar cuando se dio cuenta de que Iason había dejado de moverse. En el proceso de diagnosticar su problema, el Blondie se había quedado momentáneamente parado sin darse cuenta.

— Oh disculpa, mascota. 

Iason empezó a moverse de nuevo con la música, deslizando sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de Riki, llevando el ritmo con su caricia.

— Hmmmm ... se siente bien…

Iason no pudo soportarlo más, aplastó sus labios contra los de Riki en un beso urgente y exigente. Estaba muy excitado, por sentir a su mascota pegada contra su cuerpo, escuchando la suavidad de su voz. La tentación del toque de Riki era simplemente demasiado.

_ Esta triste historia siempre termina igual. _ _   
_ _ Conmigo de pie bajo la lluvia. _ _   
_ __ Parece que no importa lo que haga.  
Siempre me parte el corazón en dos.

Los brazos de Riki se arremolinaron alrededor del cuello de Iason mientras la lengua del Blondie se deslizaba y violaba los confines de su boca. 

— Se amable …, —  gimió. — Sé bueno ... suave … como la música …

Iason se conformó. Era la primera vez que Riki le hacía este tipo de petición por lo que suavizó el beso, lo hizo más sensual y lento, para después observar, atónito, como los ojos de Riki se cerraban. Continuó balanceando sus cuerpos con la música y mantuvo el beso al mismo ritmo suave, observando para ver si Riki los abría de nuevo. Cuando no lo hizo, Iason cerró por fin los suyos con un suave suspiro.

_ El problema con el amor es _ _   
_ _ que puede desgarrarte desde dentro. _ _   
_ _ Hacer que tu corazón crea una mentira. _ _   
_ __ Es más fuerte que tu orgullo.

Se besaron y bailaron hasta el final de la canción y al terminar, de repente Riki se congeló, como si de pronto se diera cuenta de con quién estaba bailando. Sus ojos se abrieron y se alejó de Iason, sonrojado.

¡Mierda! ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Su cabeza daba vueltas y todo su cuerpo hormigueaba. Echó un vistazo a la botella de licor medio vacía, ¿llevaría algún tipo de droga? ¿Era por eso que se estaba colgando de Iason como una puta en celo?

Detectando el conflicto interno de su mascota, el Blondie se explicó. 

— Esa marca en particular de licor tiene un alto contenido de alcohol, Riki. Se supone que se beba en dosis muy pequeñas.

— Yo ... yo no lo sabía. — Riki se ruborizó de nuevo, se había tomado cuántos ... ¿tres, cuatro vasos? Menudo idiota. — Supongo que ahora estás enojado.

Cierto, Iason había prohibido el alcohol y Riki obviamente había forzado el mueble bar, ya que sabía que Cal nunca lo habría abierto para él. También había visto los cigarrillos en la cornisa, por lo que su mascota había roto varias reglas, pero ¿cómo podía estar molesto por eso cuando había podido ver un lado nuevo e intrigante de Riki gracias a eso?

— No.

— ¿De... veras?

Iason se acercó de nuevo, extrañando el calor del joven, cogió la barbilla de Riki y la levantó para que sus ojos se encontraran. 

— El dolor de cabeza que tendrás sin duda mañana será suficiente castigo.

— He tenido resaca antes.

Iason bajó la cabeza y besó a Riki de nuevo, lenta y deliberadamente, luego levantó su cabeza lo suficiente para poder ver su rostro. 

— Gracias por el baile.

 

La cara de Riki estalló en llamas mientras trataba de alejarse, pero Iason simplemente deslizó su brazo libre alrededor de su cintura  y lo acercó más.

— ¿Me has echado de menos?

— No.

— ¿Ni siquiera un poquito?

— No.

Iason sonrió burlonamente ante la terquedad de su mascota, porque incluso ahora, su cuerpo se arqueaba inconscientemente hacia él. 

— ¿Sólo mi toque, entonces? — Deslizó su mano por el oscuro y liso pecho para escuchar el jadeo de Riki. — Me conformo con eso por ahora. —  Se inclinó y tomó uno de los pezones del mestizo en su boca. —  Yo sí te extrañé…

— ¡Tú... ahhh ... cabrón …!

— A veces…¿Te lo muestro?

Riki se estremeció ante su pobre elección de palabras, y luego gritó cuando Iason lo levantó y arrojó sobre su hombro como un saco de patatas.

— ¿Qué? ¡Oye! ¡Bájame, carajo!

— Dudo seriamente que puedas llegar al dormitorio por tu cuenta después de todo lo que has bebido, así que esto es mucho más rápido.

— ¡No estoy tan borracho!

— Estabas bailando solo y cantando en nuestro balcón, Riki.

¿Nuestro balcón? Los ojos de Riki se ensancharon, cuando Iason abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró. 

— Está bien, yo ... podría estar ... un poco borracho, pero puedo ... ¡oooh! — El aliento se le escapó cuando Iason lo arrojó sobre la cama. — ¿Cuál…? —  Comenzó a levantarse sobre los codos y a apartarse el pelo de la cara. — ¿...es tu problema?

— No tengo ningún problema en este momento. — Aseguró Iason mientras comenzaba a desnudarse metódicamente. — Quítate la ropa, Riki.

Había una advertencia en el fondo de su mente en alguna parte, una luz roja que parpadeaba “peligro, peligro”, y sin embargo su cuerpo estaba demasiado relajado para preocuparse. En su lugar, Riki rodó. 

— No estoy de humor.

Iason se dirigió hacia él, claramente sobresaltado, y luego lentamente sonrió. Interesante. Riki se había fundido muchas botellas de alcohol durante sus primeros tres años en Eos, y todo lo que hacían era convertirlo en un ser deprimido y desagradable. Evitaba la mayoría de los vinos o combinados porque temía que llevaran drogas, pero parece que había encontrado algo que lo volvía ... ¿coqueto?

Se arrastró hasta la cama y se subió encima del mestizo. 

— Sabes que puedo ponerte de humor, con bastante facilidad…  

Le recordó susurrando en su oído.

—  ¡Dios ... eres muy pesado! ¿De qué te hizo Júpiter? ¿De puto osmium?

Iason rió entre dientes. Se sentó y quitó los vaqueros de Riki, encantado de que su mascota no se resistiera. Riki se volvió y miró a Iason, tratando de concentrarse. 

— ¿Es por eso que no quieres nadar? ¿Porque te hundirías directamente en el fondo?

— Bueno, ciertamente no flotaría, pero tampoco me ahogaría. Puedo moverme bajo el agua aunque sea incómodo.  — Iason acarició la mejilla de Riki. —  Sin embargo, tú nadas como si hubieras nacido para ello. Disfruté tanto observándote.

— Disfruté mucho nadando. —  Riki parpadeó cuando sus ojos se humedecieron repentinamente, y luego recordó lo ocurrido en la casa de la playa. Volvió la cabeza, alarmado por encontrarse cerca de las lágrimas. —  Eres un imbécil.

— ¿Perdona?

— ¿Por qué me tuviste que hacer eso, Iason? 

Riki sintió un nudo en la garganta, trató de evitar que salieran más palabras, pero el alcohol le había aflojado la lengua. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan enfadado por ser castigado como por lo extremo que había sido Iason con él.

— Me mentiste, Riki.

Iason no quería hablar de eso ahora. No quería arruinar su buen humor.

— ¡No estaba mintiendo!

— Entonces, ¿por qué no me contaste lo de Mimea?

Riki palideció y se sentó, apartándose de Iason y apoyándose contra la cabecera de la cama. 

— ¿Cómo…?

— Pedí las imágenes de la cámara de seguridad y hablé con ella.

— ¿Cuándo?

— Después… —  Iason dejó caer sus piernas a un lado de la cama y se sentó allí, sintiendo la frustración creciendo de nuevo. Después de haber herido a Riki, después de haberlo castigado con demasiada dureza. Después de que empezara a sentir remordimientos. 

— Me dijo que tratabas de protegerla. ¿Es eso cierto?

— ¿Qué ... qué le hiciste?

— No hice nada. Ahora pertenece a Marjan. ¿Por qué pensaste que le haría algo? Ella afirma que no pasó nada, ¿acaso no es verdad?

Riki bajó los ojos y pasó un largo momento antes de que pudiera hablar. 

— Yo ... nunca sé lo que vas a hacer. Estabas tan enojado antes y tú ... pareces odiar cada vez que menciono o pienso en Guy o ... o cada vez que alguien se acerca a mí. Nunca sé lo qué harás, Iason. Simplemente no lo sé.

— Entonces, en lugar de simplemente decirme la verdad, ¿pasaste por todo eso sólo por la posibilidad de que pudiera lastimar a Mimea?

El silencio de Riki fue su respuesta.

— Quizá debería recordarte que no fue por orden mía que Raoul decidió venderla, esa fue su elección, su derecho. No le dije nada para instigar tal decisión. Te castigué, me aseguré de que nunca hicieras algo así de nuevo y eso fue suficiente para mí.

Riki se dio cuenta de la verdad en las palabras del Blondie y que si realmente había estado tan molesto con Mimea, podría fácilmente haberla matado. Entonces, ¿por qué había temido tanto su reacción al ver a Mimea por segunda vez? ¿Había reaccionado exageradamente? ¿Se buscó el mismo su castigo? Tal vez…

— Yo ... ¡No tenías que hacerme tanto daño! 

Riki se obligó a murmurar ya que una disculpa estaba a punto de escapar de sus labios.

— Me enojaste, Riki. Pensé que habíamos superado esas cosas.

— Sí. — Riki había pensado lo mismo y por eso estaba tan molesto. — Yo ... no lo haré de nuevo.

Iason comprendió que eso era lo más cercano a una disculpa que obtendría del orgulloso mestizo, se acercó y atrapó de nuevo su barbilla. 

— No me gusta lastimarte, Riki. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Después de un largo momento, el mestizo asintió con la cabeza. Lo sabía. Iason prefería que se comportara, parecía más feliz cuando todo iba bien y aunque mostraba muy poca empatía o remordimientos al castigarlo, Riki ya no pensaba que Iason disfrutara haciéndolo. Tal vez lo hizo en el pasado, pero no creía que eso siguiera ocurriendo.

Debido a que la conversación se había vuelto demasiado pesada y personal, el siguiente comentario de Riki buscaba claramente relajar la tensión. 

— Creo que tal vez estoy borracho...

— ¿Crees que eso te librará de ofrecerme el placer que me debes?

— No, sólo lo decía.... — Riki se llevó la mano a la cara. — ¡Aaah! ¡Mi cabeza da vueltas!

— Entonces vamos a buscar una manera de detenerla. —  Iason se inclinó hacia delante y capturó la boca de Riki, casi maldiciendo cuando esta vez el mestizo no cerró los ojos. — Usted me ha excitado exponencialmente, mascota. Me temo que no dormirá mucho esta noche.

Riki suspiró, alzó los brazos y apoyó la cabeza entre ellos. 

— Misma mierda, diferente día… — Se estremeció cuando Iason atrapó sus piernas y tiró de su cuerpo hacia abajo sobre la cama. — ¡Haz tu peor jugada, tú, bastardo pervertido!

Una vez más Iason asintió y decidió hacer precisamente eso.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Georgia on my mind - Ray Charles
> 
> **The Trouble With Love Is - Kelly Clarkson


	11. Resaca y Reflexiones

###  **Capítulo 11: Resaca y Reflexiones**

Los ojos de Riki se abrieron, gimió y volvió a cerrarlos. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué diablos le había pasado? Su cuerpo entero estaba adolorido y su cabeza parecía que fuera explotar con el menor movimiento. Volvió a intentar abrir los ojos y se estremeció.

 _No. No voy a hacer eso de nuevo_ . _¡Jo … der!_

Gimió y se estremeció otra vez cuando el sonido de su propia voz vibró en su cráneo. Las lágrimas le escocieron en los ojos.

— ¡C ... Cal!

Gruñó, e incluso eso pareció resonar fuertemente en la habitación.

Milagrosamente, Cal apareció con dos tabletas en la mano y un vaso de agua.

— Te amo. — Murmuró, haciendo que el mueble se ruborizase y su mano empezara a temblar, incluso cuando Riki logró levantarse lo suficiente como para tomar las píldoras y tragarse el agua. — ¿Podrías ... matarme ahora ... por favor?

La vergüenza de Cal se convirtió en diversión cuando se inclinó para preguntar

— ¿Debería …?

La mano de Riki tapó la boca del mueble y los ojos del chico se abrieron.

— Sssshhh ... tranquilo ... susurra. — Siseó.

Cal sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Esperó pacientemente hasta que la mano de Riki se apartara para hablar.

— ¿Desea que le traiga un paño frío? — Preguntó tan suavemente como pudo.

Riki dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada.

— Okay

Cal se trasladó al baño contiguo y mojó un paño. Volvió y lo colocó contra la cara enrojecida del mestizo.

— ¿Mejor?

Riki gruñó cuando Iason entró en la habitación y abrió dramáticamente las cortinas.

— ¿Cómo está el borracho esta mañana?

— ¡Aaaaahhhhhhh! — Gritó Riki, encogiéndose en  posición fetal debajo de las sábanas y agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos.

Cal escondió una risilla detrás de su mano y se sorprendió al ver que los ojos de Iason también brillaban alegremente.

— Parece estar sufriendo alguna que otra molestia, Maestro.

— Hmmm, se la merece... — Iason agitó su mano a Cal, despidiéndolo con eficacia y se sentó al lado de Riki apartando las mantas de su cabeza. — Es hora de levantarse, Riki.

— ¡Vete a la mierda!

— Esa boca tuya …

Iason le dio una dura palmada en el trasero y Riki gritó.

— ¿Que demonios?

— Levántate.

Riki se sentó a regañadientes y abrió los ojos inyectados en sangre.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Recuerdas algo de la noche pasada?

— Recuerdo que nunca más voy a beber esa mierda de nuevo.

Dobló las rodillas contra su pecho y bajó su cabeza sujetándola con ambas manos.

— El medicamento que Cal te dio debe comenzar a hacer efecto en breve. — Iason le levantó el rostro para un beso largo y persistente. — Fuiste muy tentador anoche, mascota.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Coqueteaste conmigo.

— ¡No lo hice!

— ¡Oh, sí que lo hiciste! Me dejaste bastante intrigado. — Iason bajó la cabeza y mordisqueó su cuello. — Debería hacerte beber más a menudo de ese licor.

— ¡No volveré a beber esa mierda!

— Mmmmm … —  Iason deslizó su mano sobre un pezón y lo retorció, observando a su mascota jadear. — Parece que todavía eres capaz de responder.

— No ... vamos ... no estoy ... en forma …

El Blondie sonrió y concedió a su mascota un descanso.

— Vamos a darnos un baño, Cal ya lo ha preparado y te sentirás mejor después.

Riki sólo pudo gemir y acurrucar su cabeza contra el cuello de Iason cuando su amo lo levantó en brazos.

— Por favor, deja de gritar… — Murmuró. No le importaba que lo llevaran o que estuviera desnudo. — Haré cualquier cosa si dejas de gritar.

Iason no estaba gritando, pero acató la petición de Riki y bajó su voz hasta un susurro.

— Acepto tu oferta y pensaré en una solicitud adecuada.

Riki deslizó su brazo alrededor del cuello del Blondie. Recordó algunas imágenes de anoche, el baile, fragmentos de sus conversaciones, la parte de Mimea, y se resignó con dejar pasar el incidente de la casa de la playa. Además, ¿de qué serviría seguir luchando? Iason siempre ganaba, siempre conseguía lo que quería.

— Sigues siendo un capullo.

Iason sonrió mientras entraba en el baño. Muy suavemente, metió a Riki en el agua caliente, luego se desvistió y se sentó a su lado. Abrazó a Riki contra su pecho, comprendiendo que estaba realmente mal cuando el mestizo ni siquiera trató de resistirse.

— ¿Cómo está tu cabeza ahora?

Preguntó lo más suavemente posible.

— Parece que va a desprenderse y a rodar de mis hombros.

— Eso sería desagradable, así que esperemos que no ocurra. —  Comenzó a masajear el cuello y los hombros de Riki. — Esto ayudará.

El mestizo gimió y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¿No deberías …? —  Siseó mientras los fuertes dedos de Iason deshacían un nudo desagradable entre su cuello y el omóplato derecho. — ¿Estar en el trabajo?

— No. —  Podía haber ido a trabajar, pero Iason quería pasar más tiempo con Riki, ahora que estaban mejor de nuevo. — Estoy muy interesado en lo que ocurrirá a continuación, así que soy tuyo durante todo el día.

— ¿Eh?

— Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa si dejaba de gritar.

Riki simplemente suspiró.

— Bastardo.

El Blondie movió suavemente la cabeza de Riki hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre sus poderosas manos, calculando la presión en la parte posterior de su cuello.

— Fueron tus palabras, mascota.

A Riki no le importaba, estaba empezando a sentirse mejor y los dedos de Iason le estaban convirtiendo en mantequilla. Podía sentir como se iba excitando poco a poco y trató de disimular sutilmente el hecho, pero por supuesto su amo se dio cuenta enseguida.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Nada, ignóralo.

— De ninguna manera.

La mano de Iason se cerró alrededor del endurecido miembro y lo acarició suavemente, disfrutando de los suaves gemidos que su contacto provocaba. Su mano libre se situó sobre los pezones de Riki, sabiendo que era una de sus zonas erógenas y momentos más tarde el mestizo se retorcía y jadeaba.

— Mira lo ansioso que estás, mascota, incluso después de todo lo que hicimos anoche.

La habilidad de Riki para responder a su toque era lo que lo convertía en la mascota perfecta, pero nunca dejaba de asombrar a Iason cuán deseoso podría llegar a ser el cuerpo del mestizo con la más suave estimulación. Lo había comprobado la primera vez que Riki le había ofrecido su cuerpo para pagar la deuda contraída. Desde ese momento Iason había sido incapaz de pensar en otra cosa y fue solo el destino lo que le hizo encontrar a ese muchacho  por segunda vez. Habría sido imposible dejarle marchar de nuevo.

— ¡Ahh … cá … llate … ohh!

Iason sonrió mientras continuaba complaciendo al joven entre sus brazos, sus ojos penetrantes observando cada respuesta y reacción de Riki, los suaves gemidos, la forma en que su cuerpo temblaba y se arqueaba, y cómo sus dedos se clavaban en la carne de los muslos de su amo, igual que lo hacían en la colcha cuando estaban en la cama.

— Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer por mí, Riki? ¿Cuál será mi recompensa por hablar en voz baja y ayudar a aliviar tu malestar?

Riki apenas podía registrar las palabras de Iason, especialmente cuando sintió que dos de sus dedos se deslizaban en su interior. ¿Qué haría por él? Mientras siguiera tocándolo así, mientras le diera tanto placer, haría cualquier cosa. Absolutamente cualquier cosa. Pero jamás podría confesarlo.

— ¡Q ... qué ... uuuhhh .... no... mierda …! — Jadeó cuando su amo apretó el anillo de la base de su pene para evitar que se corriese . — ¡Maldición! ¿Qué ... es ... ahhh ... lo que ... ah ..... quieres? —  Mordió la última palabra cuando Iason comenzó a acariciarlo de nuevo y añadió un tercer dedo.

— Hmmmm ... ¿Qué es lo que quiero? ¿Puedo tener cualquier cosa que quiera?

— ¡J ... joder! —  Riki casi se levantó del agua mientras esos largos dedos golpeaban su próstata. — ¡Jo ... jod…! — No podía estar de acuerdo con eso. No podía prometer nada y, sin embargo, era impotente para impedir que las palabras escaparan. — ¡Cualquier ... sí ... cualquier cosa ... que …!¡Oh Dios! —  Otra vez Iason frenó sus caricias, haciendo al mestizo gimotear en protesta.

— Date la vuelta.

Riki necesitó un momento para encontrar el equilibrio tras la repentina falta de estimulación, luego lentamente hizo lo que se le pedía y dejó que Iason lo colocara a horcajadas sobre su regazo, pero el Blondie no lo penetró.

— Bésame, Riki.

Riki miró fijamente a los sensuales y húmedos labios de su Maestro.

— ¿Qué?

— Como me besaste anoche...

— Yo ... no recuerdo ...

— Entonces te refrescaré la memoria. — El Blondie enredó los dedos en el oscuro cabello y lo atrajo hacia él para capturar su boca de la misma manera dulce de la noche anterior, pero esta vez la respuesta del mestizo fue mínima, igual que siempre sus ojos permanecieron abiertos. — No, no fue así en absoluto.

— ¿Qué? Así es como nos besamos …

Iason rozó la entrada de Riki con su erección, pero no lo penetró.

— Si quieres que te la meta y te deje correrte, tienes que besarme como lo hiciste anoche.

— ¡Dime cómo entonces! — Gritó Riki frustrado. — ¡No lo recuerdo!

Hizo una mueca y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

“Como un amante”,  deseaba decir el Blondie pero sabía que eso asustaría a su mascota. Dejó a Riki de vuelta en el agua y se levantó.

— No importa.

— ¡Espera! —  Riki agarró la mano de su amo. El Blondie no iba a acabar lo que empezó a menos que hiciera algo. Su cuerpo ardía en llamas y parecía a punto de estallar ¡Necesitaba liberarse! — Yo ... lo intentaré...

Iason se sentó de nuevo y esperó mientras Riki acercaba su rostro con indecisión. Al ver la preocupación y confusión en la cara de su mascota, trató de ayudar en lo que podía.

— Dijiste que fuera bueno, suave, como la música…

Riki no recordaba la música con la que habían bailado, pero se inclinó y lo hizo lo mejor que pudo. Rozó con sus labios los de Iason, una vez, dos veces, y luego apretó un poco más fuerte. La boca del Blondie se abrió obedientemente y él tentativamente deslizó su lengua dentro.

Esperaba que Iason intensificara el beso, como siempre lo hacía, pero continuó siendo amable, suave, agradable, rítmico y dulce. Los ojos de Riki comenzaron a cerrarse por voluntad propia y más que profundizar el beso, cayó de repente en él.

Un calambrazo atizó todo su cuerpo, se arremolinó alrededor de su entrepierna y se disparó hacia su corazón para después caer en su estómago. Riki se apartó, salpicando el agua de la bañera sobresaltado, y casi esperando ver que Iason había entrado con una vara eléctrica en el baño.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó el Blondie preocupado. — ¿Que pasó, mascota?

Riki se quedó boquiabierto.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué demonios fue eso?_

Se frotó los labios, descubriendo que su mano temblaba y Iason se acercó más.

— ¿Riki, qué está mal?

— N ... nada. —  Riki se levantó, sobresaltado al descubrir que sus piernas apenas le sostenían. — Yo ... yo sólo ... Está demasiado húmedo aquí.

Casi tropezó con las baldosas mientras tomaba una toalla, la envolvía a su alrededor y regresaba al dormitorio. Iason se levantó y miró a su mascota, perplejo.

— ¿Qué rayos...?

Riki cayó de rodillas en el momento en que salió del baño, luchando por respirar mientras su pecho se contraía.

_¿Miedo? ¿Pánico? ¿Excitación? ¿Qué demonios fue eso?_

Oyó que Iason acercaba y se las arregló para levantarse y dejarse caer sobre la cama, gateando entre las sábanas y volviéndose de lado, de espaldas al baño.

Sintió la cama hundirse con el peso de Iason y una mano fría le tocó el hombro.

— ¿Riki?

— Yo ... no me encuentro bien.

No era del todo una mentira, él realmente no se sentía completamente él mismo y todavía no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido o qué fue... esa extraña sensación en su pecho y estómago. Su excitación anterior había desaparecido por completo, todos los pensamientos de sexo se habían evaporado después de ... de ... lo que sea que fuera aquello.

— Pobre mascota. — Iason acarició su cabello. — Es probablemente otro de los efectos del licor, pasará pronto.

— Sí.

Iason se inclinó, besó su mejilla y luego se levantó de nuevo.

— Voy a pedirle a Cal que traiga algo para calmar tu estómago.

— Espera.

— ¿Sí, mascota?

Riki se volvió hacia él.

— Quedémonos aquí un rato, hasta que pase.

Iason hizo una pausa, como si estuviera asustado por la petición, luego se arrastró junto a Riki y atrajo al joven a sus brazos.

— De acuerdo.

Riki se apretó contra él porque en este momento sólo necesitaba ser abrazado; Incluso si eran los brazos de Iason los que lo hacían.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

— Ocupado. Aunque fui capaz de terminar un montón de trabajo. — Iason continuó acariciando su cabello con suavidad. — ¿Cómo estuvo tu semana?

— Tranquila.

— Ya veo. ¿Y no me extrañaste en absoluto?

— No.

Iason sonrió.

— Por supuesto que no. Bueno, no necesitaré irme de nuevo por un tiempo, creo…

— Hmmmm … —  Riki estaba empezando a adormecerse e ignoró la ola de alivio que lo atravesó a causa de las últimas palabras de su amo. — Entonces ... ¿estarás aquí todo el día?

— Lo estaré, sí. ¿Hay algo que quisieras hacer?

— Dormir. Solo dormir.

— ¿Y después de dormir?

Los ojos de Riki se cerraron.

— Otras cosas...

Iason asintió con la cabeza y sintió que el cuerpo de Riki se relajaba lentamente mientras su mascota caía en un sueño profundo. Se quedó allí, sosteniéndolo y acariciando su cabello, mientras trataba de entender qué fue lo que lo había asustado tanto en el baño. Era posible que fuera justo como dijo, que de repente se sintió enfermo, pero el Blondie pensaba que fue demasiado repentino para ser la verdadera razón. Riki había perdido todo color en su tez cuando se retorció hacia atrás. Iason no podía comprender qué lo había causado.

* * *

 

_— Yo ... ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto. Iason, por favor ... — Riki agarró firmemente la túnica del Blondie. — ¡Sácame de Eos! Si voy a morir siendo un esclavo, déjame morir en los bajos mundos. ¡Fuera de aquí! *_

* * *

 

Habían transcurrido casi dos semanas desde el ataque del _furniture_ que terminó con Riki en el centro médico y que llevó a Iason a reunirse con Katze. Decidió que Riki volvería a  trabajar para el distribuidor del mercado negro, para darle sensación de libertad y sacarlo de Eos, pero todavía había restricciones. Riki seguía siendo una mascota y todavía llevaba una correa, aunque fuera invisible. Ganaría un sueldo, que en realidad sería sólo dinero de bolsillo, ya que Iason aún pagaría por todas sus necesidades básicas, pero nadie más que Katze sabría que Riki era la mascota de un Blondie.

Las necesidades básicas, según Iason Mink, incluían un lujoso y espacioso apartamento de dos dormitorios en Apathia. No era tan extravagante como la vivienda de Eos, pero todavía tenía que ser apropiado para cuando el Blondie decidiera venir de visita, así que el salón, la cocina y el dormitorio principal habían sido decorados a su gusto. Proporcionó una cuenta de crédito a Riki para decorar el resto como quisiera, permitiendo que su mascota hiciera suyo el lugar, en parte al menos.

El problema era que Riki no quería usar el dinero de Iason, y tampoco sabía realmente mucho acerca de decoración. Katze había convencido finalmente a su nuevo empleado para que pusiera más muebles en el maldito sitio, más que nada por no aguantar el absurdo eco que reverberaba en la estancia durante las conversaciones que mantenían.

Tras recibir su primer cheque de pago "oficial", Riki lo juntó con sus ganancias del casino y compró una cama sencilla, sábanas y mantas, una pequeña mesa y un escritorio para colocar su computadora portátil para cuando Katze le daba trabajo para llevar a casa. Utilizaba esta habitación para dormir, en lugar del dormitorio principal con su enorme cama y sábanas de seda. Este pequeño cuarto le recordaba a Riki a su apartamento en Ceres y a pesar de la perversidad de tener muebles tan sencillos y sobrios entre las verdaderas monstruosidades del diseño que Iason había elegido, le daba a Riki una sensación deindependencia y le servía como recordatorio de quién o qué era realmente.

Riki entró en su nuevo y extrañamente tranquilo apartamento, se quitó las botas y el abrigo, cruzó el amplio y bellamente amueblado salón y entró en la cocina. Sacó un paquete de fideos instantáneos y puso la tetera a hervir.

Había tardado unos cuantos días en adaptarse al hecho de que ahora era responsable de levantarse sólo por las mañanas, comprar sus propias provisiones y suministros y hacer su propia colada y limpieza.

No había ningún Cal que le proporcionara estos servicios en su nuevo hogar y le irritaba extremadamente lo acostumbrado que había llegado a estar a la ayuda del _furniture_. Por supuesto, la lavandería y la limpieza no eran gran cosa porque habían sido su trabajo cuando vivía en Ceres, pero Guy siempre se ocupaba de la cocina o la compra.

Aunque no estaba demasiado contento de tener que cocinar para sí mismo ahora, no fue tan terrible dificultad, ya que simplemente compraba pre-cocinados o paquetes de comida instantánea. Sin embargo, encontró que esa comida siempre le dejaba un desagradable sabor de boca. A pesar de sentirse como un prisionero en la casa de Iason, se dio cuenta de que había sido mimado con comida fabulosa, rica y nutritiva en Eos. Guy siempre había sido el encargado de cocinar en el apartamento de Ceres, y a Riki le molestaba haberse convertido en dependiente de alguien más, primero de Guy y luego de Cal, durante tanto tiempo. Todavía se encontraba echando de menos a Cal de vez en cuando, hecho que lo llenaba de ira y auto-aversión por permitirse tan ridícula costumbre. ¿No había luchado constantemente contra eso, exigido constantemente que lo dejaran limpiar su propio trasero y cuidar de si mismo?

Cuando Iason lo liberó la primera vez, había llorado durante dos días enteros, escondiéndose durante casi una semana, temeroso de salir. Temeroso de que Iason estuviera burlándose de él y estuviera esperándolo para prepararle un destino aún peor que el que había sufrido hasta el momento. Dormía o fumaba a todas horas, esperando en parte que alguien lo detuviera. Eventualmente, volvió a ser autosuficiente porque tuvo que hacerlo, y porque en esos momentos todavía estaba luchando contra todo lo que le había sucedido.

Esta vez se sentía diferente. En lugar de la abrumadora rabia y asco que lo habían llenado durante todo ese año, impidiéndole disfrutar del tiempo con su vieja banda, aquí estaba más o menos resignado a su destino. Esta vez comprendía la realidad de lo que era su vida. Seguía sin sentirse feliz por ello, pero ya no respondía con una rabieta a cada pequeña circunstancia y no había tanta furia interior.

Nunca había esperado volver a ver a Iason después de la primera vez que lo hubo liberado y, sin duda, se sintió devastado cuando apareció y exigió su regreso, demostrando que su año en los barrios bajos no había sido más que un espejismo. Pero ese año hizo ver a Riki que ya no pertenecía a Bison o a Ceres tampoco, lo único que lo sostenía allí era Guy.

A pesar de que tomó la decisión consciente de dejar a Guy atrás cuando fue a trabajar para Katze, pasó tanto tiempo deseando volver a casa, con Guy, durante los años que fue cautivo de Iason, que resultó irónico que a su regreso le fuera imposible volver a estar con su antiguo _pairing partner_ de la misma manera que antes. Iason lo había hecho definitivamente imposible.

Había herido a su amigo y ex amante al irse, lo había herido aún más volviendo a Ceres y negando a Guy el derecho de tocarlo, de amarlo. Guy no sabía lo que sucedió y Riki se había avergonzado demasiado para admitirlo. No merecía el amor de Guy. Estaba marcado y sucio, inútil. No era más que una mascota y no podía superar esa tara para permitir a Guy volver a su corazón.

Iason había usado su amor por Guy contra él, lo había forzado a romper todos los lazos que tenía con su vieja vida y Riki todavía le odiaba por eso. Le habían dado una única opción, una opción que se daba a menudo en los barrios bajos. Y en lugar de elegir la auto-preservación, Riki había elegido salvar a sus amigos y regresar a Iason. Nunca había sido un niño, no realmente, pero esa elección le había empujado a la fuerza en la edad adulta, forzándolo a enfrentar la realidad por primera vez.

Ahora, aquí estaba libre de nuevo, más o menos, pero esta vez era diferente.

Eso sí,  todavía había límites a lo que podía hacer o dónde podía ir, seguía sujeto a la voluntad de Iason. Katze lo observaba de cerca, pero no le importaba eso. Le gustaba Katze y era mejor que estar encerrado en ese condenado apartamento en Eos, o tener que enfrentar el odio y la condescendencia de esa ciudad cada vez que salía de allí.

Aquí, nadie sabía quién era, podía caminar sin ser fulminado por miradas desaprobatorias o cuchicheos. Podía sentarse en su apartamento y hacer lo que le apetecía hacer, fumar a su antojo…  Aunque la estipulación era todavía que debía fumar en el balcón ya que Iason no quería que el apartamento oliese a humo.

Podía ir a un bar o un club, si Katze lo acompañaba, pero al menos no iba atado con una correa como en Tanagura. Aquí nadie sabía que era una mascota y cuando él y Katze salían sólo parecían dos amigos dando una vuelta juntos. Eso proporcionaba a Riki una pequeña sensación de normalidad y le ayudaba a aliviar el dolor de perder a su pandilla.

El silbido agudo de la tetera sacó a Riki de sus pensamientos y sirvió el agua caliente sobre los fideos. Cogió un tenedor, el tazón y una botella de licor y volvió a la sala de estar para dejarse caer sobre suave sofá azul crema que Iason había elegido. Apoyó los pies sobre la mesa de cristal y se acomodó sobre los cojines.

Mientras comía, reflexionó de nuevo sobre lo que Katze le había dicho antes, sobre los riesgos que Iason estaba tomando para proporcionarle esta pequeña porción de libertad. Sabía que a veces causaba problemas a Iason, tenía los recuerdos de sus castigos para demostrarlo, pero el Blondie nunca pareció preocuparse más que de que le llevara o no la contraria.

No entendía muy bien cuáles eran esos riesgos. Pertenecía a Iason y a su amo correspondía decidir sobre su existencia ¿Por qué esto constituiría un riesgo? La idea de que Iason pudiera estar poniendo en riesgo su posición en Tanagura, o incluso estar físicamente en peligro, preocupaba a Riki más de lo que quería admitir.

Posiblemente era sólo una preocupación persistente porque si algo le pasaba a Iason, él podría terminar siendo vendido a un burdel o a un Blondie aún peor, pero Riki era lo suficientemente honesto consigo mismo para admitir que había más que eso. Odiaba a Iason, no había duda de ello, y a menudo deseaba tener la fuerza necesaria para realmente lastimar al Blondie. Y sin embargo, la idea de que alguien más lo hiciera molestaba a Riki y no podía comprender por qué.

Riki era consciente de como funcionaba la normativa de mascotas, había sido una de las primeras cosas que se había visto obligado a aprender, después de los primeros tres meses de reclusión total y horrible condicionamiento. La primera vez que Iason lo tomó físicamente, había asumido que todos los maestros lo hacían con sus mascotas, pero después había descubierto que él era la excepción y que los Blondies nunca participaban de ninguna actividad sexual. Se contentaban con ver a otros fornicar, o ocasionalmente a jugar con sus mascotas, pero el sexo real nunca estaba involucrado.

Parecía que él había sido la excepción para tantas cosas. ¿Fue ésa la causa de la burla que sufrió de parte de todos los demás? Era un mestizo de los suburbios, nada válido para ser una mascota. Su _pet ring_ era diferente al de los demás y no participaba en veladas a menos que su inclusión fuera forzada por la exigencia de los demás Blondies. Comía en la mesa con Iason, dormían en la misma cama casi todas las noches y nadie más podía tocarlo.

Nunca había estado en una fiesta de apareamiento, que eran estándar para las demás mascotas. Incluso la reciente solicitud de Diman había sido rechazada. Cuando lo pensaba, probablemente era la única mascota en Tanagura que no había sido cruzada al menos una vez. Iason era el único con el que tenía relaciones sexuales, el único que lo veía desnudo, sin contar a los _furnitures_.

¿Había decidido Iason renunciar a aparearlo con otros porque sentía que Riki se sentiría  demasiado humillado, o era porque no podía soportar la idea de que alguien más tocara a su mascota? Lo primero realmente no tenía sentido, ya que siempre insistía que una mascota no tenía necesidad alguna de vergüenza o humillación, por lo que tenía que ser lo segundo, ¿no?

Iason se ponía insanamente celoso de que cualquiera lo tocara, incluso Riki sabía eso, pero nunca pensó en el porqué. No podía ser normal que un maestro fuera tan posesivo con una mascota, no había visto a otros amos reaccionar así, por lo que ¿qué significaba que Iason fuera tan celoso?

Riki realmente no actuaba como una mascota, y al parecer, visto más de cerca, Iason tampoco actuaba como un maestro tradicional. Sí, podía ser brutal y era rápido para enfadarse, pero en general, era amable y generoso. Riki siempre había pensado que eso era normal también, hasta que vio a otros Blondies con sus mascotas, y se dio cuenta de que Iason, a pesar de los castigos pasados, era muy indulgente con su comportamiento

y le permitía muchas más concesiones de las que otras _pets_ recibían.

El tiempo pasado en la casa de la playa había sido un cambio sorprendente de su rutina habitual. Realmente había disfrutado estar allí; Iason había parecido una persona completamente diferente, hasta lo ocurrido con Mimea. Riki había notado la mirada de orgullo en el rostro de su maestro cuando le mostró cuánto dinero había ganado en el casino y se dio cuenta de que recibir esa aprobación del habitualmente estoico Blondie le había hecho muy feliz. Le había hecho desear hacer algo para recibir esa mirada otra vez. ¿Eso significaba que realmente se estaba convirtiendo en una mascota, ansiosa por complacer a su amo?

Iason le robó su vida, le quitó todas sus elecciones, le obligó a hacer cosas indecibles, y sin embargo ... y sin embargo ... El Blondie se arriesgaba a proporcionar a Riki este pequeño pedazo de libertad. Había tenido que saltar a través de los aros cuando el mestizo regresó por primera vez a Tanagura, así que ¿se había metido en problemas al dejarlo ir la primera vez?¿Y por qué Iason le había dejado ir en primer lugar?¿Sólo para probar que sin importar dónde Riki estuviera, todavía le pertenecería?¿O acaso el Blondie sintió que Riki estaba tan cerca del borde que le permitió obtener algo de alivio en su sufrimiento? ¿Iason tomó en serio su petición porque trataba de hacerle sentir mejor? ¿Se preocupaba cuando Riki sufría? No siempre parecía ser así, especialmente cuando lo atormentaba en la cama...

Con un suspiro, Riki terminó sus fideos y su copa, regresó a la cocina para tirar el cartón y agarró otra botella de licor. Caminó hacia las puertas del balcón, pero en lugar de salir, simplemente las abrió, volvió al sofá y encendió un cigarrillo, ignorando deliberadamente la regla de no fumar en el apartamento. Ah, sí, todavía había algo de rebelión en él. Inhaló profundamente, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió mientras exhalaba el humo en una lenta y sensual ruta que se elevaba por encima de su cabeza.

— Un adorable y dulce “que te jodan”, Iason Mink… — Murmuró sonriendo.

¿Por qué haría Iason algo así? ¿Por qué no mantenerlo encadenado y sumiso como había hecho al principio? ¿Por qué él no estaba luchando contra Iason como lo hizo en el pasado? ¿Por el sexo, por el condicionamiento? ¿Era ese el método que lo mantenía junto al Blondie? ¿Era por el  temor de que si intentaba marcharse de nuevo, Iason heriría a sus amigos?

No. Si Riki era honesto consigo mismo, podía admitir que una parte de él, una parte muy pequeña, sintió alivio cuando Iason apareció en Ceres para llevarlo de vuelta. Sí, había tenido miedo, por supuesto que lo había hecho, no quería renunciar a su libertad. Pero parte de su miedo provenía del alivio que lo inundó al ver a Iason de nuevo, la necesidad lo había golpeado de inmediato y las emociones conflictivas lo dominaron por completo. Había sido incapaz de combatir las caricias del Blondie, había respondido casi de inmediato de la  forma en que había sido entrenado y eso lo había enfermado. Y sin embargo ... y sin embargo …

Esa primera noche, cuando regresó a Eos y se encontró de nuevo entre esos familiares y fuertes brazos, se había sentido .... dichoso. Iason había sido suave y amable, proporcionándole alivio fácil e inmediato, después de un placer estimulante y embriagador. No había atormentado a Riki durante horas como lo hizo en el pasado, a pesar de que lo habían hecho durante horas, pero no hubo urgencia, ni negación de placer. Iason le permitió venirse tantas veces como quiso, lo había llevado lentamente, suavemente, una y otra vez, hasta un punto en que Riki ya no podía formar ni un solo pensamiento coherente.

A pesar de su miedo e ira, Riki obtuvo una sensación de plenitud que nunca antes había sentido. Era como regresar a casa, pero no a ningún hogar que conociera. Había agonizado durante semanas por culpa de esos sentimientos y por lo que habían querido significar, luego decidió negarlos y olvidarse de ellos porque no podía encontrarles ninguna explicación.

Hasta ese beso de hace tres semanas en el baño, mezclado con los recuerdos de su baile en el balcón.

Riki sabía que estaba en problemas.

A pesar de que había estado borracho, todavía recordaba fragmentos de lo que pasó esa noche. Y luego el beso en el baño ... Ese beso que había sido tan ... tan perfecto... Le había asustado tremendamente sentirse así por Iason, le aterrorizaba tener ese tipo de afecto hacia su amo.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que empezó a trabajar para Katze y se sorprendió al sentirse increíblemente sólo.

A pesar de que Iason aparecía cada dos días durante la primera semana que había estado aquí, sólo había venido una vez esta semana, y de eso hacía como cuatro días. Era extraño no tenerlo allí todo el tiempo.

Sin Cal, sin Iason... ¿Los extrañaba? Bueno, su cuerpo sin duda extrañaba el toque del Blondie, su estómago echaba de menos la cocina de Cal, pero eso no significaba que realmente quisiera estar de vuelta en Eos, ¿verdad?

A pesar de la necesidad ocasional que surgía en él, Riki se negaba a buscar alivio en sus propias manos, al igual que se había negado a hacerlo durante su año en Ceres. Podría ser un producto de su condicionamiento, o del hecho que sentía repugnancia de la necesidad de pensar en Iason para excitarse, pero con toda honestidad, era simplemente que si el Blondie no estaba allí para tocarlo, Riki tampoco lo haría. No quería hacerlo.

Iason finalmente le había dado lo que quería, al menos parcialmente. Estaba viviendo solo, lejos de Eos, estaba trabajando y ganándose la vida, en su mayoría. Se sentía útil de nuevo, menos restringido y, sin embargo ... y sin embargo, en vez de salir todas las noches con Katze y disfrutar de su recién adquirida libertad, por lo general volvía a casa después del trabajo, esperando que Iason estuviera aquí para saludarlo. Para llevarlo a la cama.

— ¡Ah, joder!

Tomando un largo trago, se levantó y salió al balcón, dio una profunda calada y  miró hacia la ciudad. Era un paisaje diferente al de Eos, no tan deslumbrante o extravagante, pero tenía el mismo desinterés para él.

Echando un vistazo a su reloj, se dio cuenta de que éste era normalmente el momento de que Iason regresara a casa, en pocos minutos el Blondie saldría al balcón con él. Riki miró fijamente a la puerta, como si quisiera que apareciera, y después volvió de nuevo la vista hacia la ciudad.

Echaba de menos a Iason.

Nunca creyó que tal cosa pudiera suceder, pero era verdad. Echaba de menos la sensación de los brazos del Blondie a su alrededor mientras dormía, echaba de menos sus dedos enredados en su pelo mientras se sentaban en el sofá para leer…

¿Estaba Iason enojado con él? ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a esperar antes de ir a verlo y en qué estado de ánimo estaría cuando llegara?

Volvió a dar vueltas a lo qué contó Katze sobre los riesgos. ¿Le había pasado algo a Iason? ¿Acaso había tenido más problemas? ¿Había sido herido? Se obligó a calmarse. No, si algo así hubiera sucedido, Katze lo habría contactado. Además, Iason no era fácil de vencer, podía perfectamente cuidar de si mismo.

Escuchó un sonido detrás de él y se volvió para mirar como se abría la puerta y un alto Blondie la atravesaba. Riki sonrió, tiró su cigarrillo y prácticamente echó a correr hacia la alta silueta, antes de sorprenderse y se detenerse en medio de la sala.

— Estás aquí...

Iason asintió y se acercó para abrazarle.

— Lo estoy. — Suspiró pesadamente. — Lamento no haber venido antes. ¿Me extrañaste?

— No.

— Es una pena… —  Iason sonrió y comenzó a tirar de Riki hacia el dormitorio. — Déjame mostrarte cuánto te he extrañado yo, entonces.

Riki siguió obedientemente a su amo mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Para los que no han leído las novelas, esta conversación alude a un suceso que podría ser resumido así:
> 
> Miguel, una mascota de una clase poco común se fija en Riki tras su retorno a Eos y se obsesiona fuertemente con él, persiguiéndolo constantemente hasta que el mestizo lo rechaza. Miguel cae en una profunda depresión y el furniture encargado de su cuidado se asusta muchísimo. Hasta tal punto se le cruzan los cables, que ataca a Riki hiriéndolo seriamente en un brazo. Los videos de las cámaras son eliminados sospechosamente y Riki es acusado del suceso. El extracto de lo que le dice a Iason corresponde a ese momento.


	12. ¿Es Ésto Amor?

###  **Capítulo 12: ¿Es ésto amor?**

 

**_Incluso las mascotas de Eos más deseadas y obedientes crecen y pierden el interés de sus amos..._ **

Riki podía sentir la boca de Iason en su piel, en su cuello, en su pecho, en sus pezones, mientras las anteriores palabras de Katze volvían a él. Estaba empezando a recuperarse de la primera ronda de sexo, y Iason parecía decidido a tomarse su tiempo, pero la lenta deliberación también le dio a Riki la oportunidad de pensar. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a las mascotas maltratadas y golpeadas del almacén,  _ pets _ que habían mantenido un alto nivel en Eos y se habían creído mejores que él, eran ahora tratadas igual o peor que los mestizos de Ceres. Le dejó un mal sabor de boca el verlos ser tratados de esa manera.

Su cuerpo estaba respondiendo, como había sido entrenado para hacer, pero su mente estaba en otra parte y no podía concentrarse en el momento. No había logrado evadirse así del tacto de Iason en años y le molestaba un poco estar haciéndolo ahora.

Como si sintiera la distancia de su mascota, Iason se detuvo y lo miró, girando la cara de Riki hacia la suya. 

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Riki parpadeó hacia él, una disculpa en sus ojos, junto con un rastro de inquietud. ¿Lo castigaría Iason por estar distraído? ¿Importaba acaso en lo que estuviera pensando siempre y cuando su cuerpo siguiera respondiendo? El toque de Iason siempre fue tan bueno, incluso si al final se volviese extremo, siempre fue muy hábil, y esos cuatro días a Riki le habían parecido cuatro semanas…

**_Lo único que pueden hacer es arrastrarse de un burdel a otro de Midas hasta que se van al infierno…_ **

El pánico lo hizo rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Iason y tirar del Blondie para un beso. No quería eso, no quería ese destino. Había muchas cosas que podría manejar, muchas cosas a las que podría sobrevivir, pero esa no era una de ellas. Si Iason alguna vez se cansaba de él, lo desechaba o lo vendía, ¿cuál sería la razón de su existencia?

Iason podría ser un duro captor, cruel a veces, pero ser tocado o jodido por alguien que no fuera él acojonaba a Riki de sobremanera. Jamás reconocería que Iason era su amo, pero no quería pudrirse en los burdeles hasta morir de alguna enfermedad, exposición o agotamiento.

— ¿Riki? —  El Blondie acarició su cabello tranquilamente cuando el beso se rompió. — ¿Estas molesto por algo?

**_Riki, ¿has pensado alguna vez lo afortunado que eres de estar aquí? ¿Cuánto arriesga Iason con todo esto?_ **

— Yo… yo ... ¿puedo...? —  Riki se movió tímidamente para tocar a Iason, algo que nunca había hecho antes. Algo que no tenía permiso para hacer. E inmediatamente apartó la mano cuando el Blondie se puso rígido por la sorpresa. — Yo ... lo siento …

Quería hacer algo por Iason, aparte de ser un desahogo sexual para él. Katze tenía razón, su amo se arriesgaba mucho por permitirle trabajar y quedarse en Apathia.

 

Iason se apartó, se sentó a su lado y miró a su mascota con curiosidad. 

— Haz lo que quieras, Riki. 

El mestizo nunca se había ofrecido a tocarlo sin una orden antes, nunca había tomado la menor iniciativa durante el sexo.

Poco a poco, vacilante, Riki se deslizó encima del Blondie, miró a Iason interrogante, y luego tomó su miembro y se lo puso en la boca.

Iason pasó suavemente los dedos por el oscuro cabello y observó con fascinación como Riki lo lamía y chupaba, lentamente al principio, y luego con más vigor. El mestizo no podía introducirse su pene hasta el fondo de su boca, el Blondie era simplemente demasiado grande, pero se apañó para tomar la mayor parte. Iason sintió un enorme placer por lo que Riki le estaba haciendo, sabía que no sería suficiente como para provocarle un orgasmo, pero se sentía increíblemente bien. 

Se preguntó qué había motivado a su mascota para hacer un movimiento tan audaz, y luego decidió que no importaba y se concentró en la visión de la cabeza de Riki balanceándose hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre su pene. Su boca húmeda y caliente envolviéndolo, mientras con su mano sacudía el restante desde su base, acariciando a la vez que succionaba.

A Riki le gustaba el sabor de Iason, era diferente al de Guy y para nada parecido a lo que se esperaba. Por supuesto que había carne y piel sobre lo que sea de lo que estuviera hecho el androide, pero no era tan rígida como pensaba que sería y no tenía regusto metálico o algún extraño tipo de sabor. Tenía un sabor fresco, casi como a menta, y no segregaba ningún líquido, como el que salía de su propio miembro, pero era posible que el Blondie no tuviera realmente esperma así que tenía sentido. Podían tener un orgasmo, Riki había presenciado eso, pero no tendría sentido poseer habilidades procreativas reales.

Cerrando los ojos, puso su atención de nuevo en hacer que su amo se sintiera bien, aunque no entendía por qué sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Podía notar los dedos de Iason en su cabello, apretando firme, luego suave, firme y suave otra vez, pero esa era realmente la única respuesta que obtuvo. Iason no gemía ni suspiraba o se quedaba sin aliento como lo hacía  un ser humano cuando se excitaba, su rostro permanecía neutral, su cuerpo no sudaba o temblaba por el sexo. Riki no tenía idea de si Iason estaba disfrutando, aparte del hecho de que el miembro del Blondie se había vuelto más grueso y duro dentro de su boca.

Sintió que Iason se inclinaba hacia adelante y luego un par de dedos se introducían en su ano. Ya estaba duro como una roca, pero no quería detener lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando fue jalado de repente hacia arriba, Riki jadeó unos segundos de sorpresa antes de ser empalado brutal y profundamente. Gritó, porque Iason sólo le había dado una preparación muy básica para evitar que le doliera.

— Eso fue muy agradable, Riki, —  Iason susurró suavemente mientras comenzaba a empujar. — Hiciste un muy buen trabajo.

— ¡Ahh! ... yo ... duele …

— Lo sé, pero sólo tú tienes la culpa de eso. — El Blondie tomó el pezón de Riki en su boca  y acarició el miembro endurecido de su mascota. — Seré rápido…

Riki se perdió a los sonidos y sensaciones de Iason Mink, su dolor se convirtió en placer, sus gritos se tornaron sollozos y como siempre que Iason le tocaba, por todas partes, iba dejando marcas ardientes en su cuerpo.

Cuando terminó, el Blondie abrazó a Riki desde atrás, la palma de la mano contra su corazón mientras su mascota luchaba por respirar. Riki apoyó una mano en la almohada sobre su cabeza, y agarró firmemente con la otra el brazo que Iason había puesto sobre sus caderas.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando, Riki? — Preguntó suavemente el Blondie, disfrutando de la visión y sensación de su mestizo jadeante. — ¿Pasó algo en el trabajo?

Riki se acurrucó hacia delante, ocultando su rostro en la curva de su brazo, Iason disminuyó su agarre pero no lo soltó completamente. ¿Cómo se podía esperar que hablara después de todo ésto? 

— Yo ... yo sólo …

Él sólo sintió un momento de intensa gratitud hacia Iason por no tratarlo como a las demás mascotas.

Se daba cuenta ahora, gracias a Katze, que mientras su vida no era tan fácil como la de las otras mascotas que a menudo eran aduladas por sus dueños, tenía mucha más seguridad de la que podría esperar. Tenía un maestro que lo quería y haría casi cualquier cosa por mantenerlo. Sí, Riki quería ser libre, pero si no podía serlo, al menos ya no le preocupaba que Iason lo arrojara a los lobos o se deshiciera de él como hacían tantos otros amos con sus mascotas.

La verdad lo golpeó con dureza entonces: El Blondie realmente jamás lo liberaría. 

— Me conservarás…  — Murmuró. No era una pregunta.

Iason inclinó la cabeza, perplejo. 

— Por supuesto. — El Blondie acarició el cuello del mestizo con dulzura. — Eres mío, Riki, me perteneces.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

— Para siempre.

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Riki. Lágrimas tanto de alivio porque Iason no lo arrojara a algún burdel, como también de pena por no volver a ser libre jamás. El Blondie nunca mentía, no necesitaba hacerlo, y en ese preciso instante Riki supo que siempre sería una mascota. Ya no sentía rabia por la idea, sólo tristeza por la vida que podría haber tenido.

— O … Okay...

— ¡Oh, Riki! — Aunque no había promesa en el tono de voz de su mascota de que hubiera aceptado finalmente su destino, sí que hubo un toque de sumisión que agradó a Iason. — Eres mi mascota, ahora y siempre, nunca permitiré que nadie más te tenga.

— Lo sé... 

Riki realmente lo sabía ahora, sabía con certeza que Iason nunca lo dejaría ir, que nunca dejaría que alguien más lo tocara, y eso le ofreció cierto consuelo. Nunca terminaría como las mascotas que había visto hoy.

Iason puso suavemente a Riki sobre su espalda y se colocó encima. 

— Tan triste..., —  suspiró mientras se movía lentamente hacia abajo, besando todo el cuerpo del mestizo y recibiendo una respuesta instantánea. — No quiero que estés triste, Riki.Yo te haré olvidar todos tus problemas.

Lo malo de eso era que Iason Mink era su mayor problema. El cuerpo de Riki se arqueó cuando la boca del Blondie se cerró sobre él, sus caderas se elevaron por propia voluntad hacia esa entrada caliente y húmeda.

— Te ... echaba de menos, — susurró, tan bajito que estaba seguro de que el androide no lo había oído.

Los penetrantes ojos azules de Iason observaron el rostro de su mascota contorsionarse mientras le proporcionaba los mismos placeres que le habían sido ofrecidos antes. Se sintió más que complacido cuando los dedos de Riki se arrastraron inconscientemente sobre el largo y rubio cabello que se derramaba sobre su estómago. Enrolló descuidadamente una y otra vez los suaves mechones, sin darse cuenta de la caricia que estaba proporcionando a su amo.

Iason ajustó deliberadamente su posición para que más cantidad de su cabello estuviera al alcance de Riki y las manos del mestizo respondieron con avidez, mientras su respiración se entrecortaba y convertía en jadeos de necesidad. Iason mantuvo el ritmo lento y estable, haciendo que el orgasmo de Riki creciera lenta pero intensamente, hasta que finalmente el fibroso cuerpo se elevó en un arco dolorosamente antinatural mientras se derramaba en la boca del Blondie.

Iason se arrastró sobre su mascota para besarlo. 

— Yo también te echaba de menos… — Murmuró, mientras le daba suavemente la vuelta y lo colocaba boca abajo. — Eres mío, Riki. — Entró en el flexible cuerpo, escuchó a su mascota jadear por la unión y murmurar una súplica para que se detuviera. Bajó los labios hasta su oreja y susurró. — Aún no. Aún no es suficiente…

Riki se tensó ante las familiares palabras, rara vez era suficiente para Iason Mink. Pero luego sus pensamientos fueron expulsados a medida que su amo comenzaba a moverse. Una y otra vez, placer y dolor, alivio y arrepentimiento, alegría y tristeza, todo se mezclaba en su mente, en su corazón y especialmente en su cuerpo.

¿Era ésto amor? Se preguntaba. Nunca antes había creído en semejante emoción. Se había preocupado por Guy, por sus amigos de Bison, pero sabía que nunca había amado a ninguno de ellos en realidad, no así al menos. Había poemas sobre las atrocidades que el amor podía causar, canciones sobre cómo podría traerte tantas lágrimas y, a la vez, tanta felicidad. ¿Era eso lo que sentía por Iason?

Quería ser libre, pero le aterraba la idea de que Iason algún día no lo quisiera. Odiaba ser una mascota, pero ansiaba el toque de su amo. Una mascota era la forma más baja de escoria, y sin embargo Iason le hacía sentirse atesorado. Incluso cuando no se encontraba cerca, estaba pensando en él. Lo odiaba, odiaba las cosas que le había hecho, pero la idea de que alguien le hiciera daño le causaba un dolor agudo en el pecho.

¿Era ésto amor y si lo era, cómo iba a sobrevivir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, hasta aquí el fluffy. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este corto aunque intenso capítulo, ya que cualquiera que haya visto Ai no Kusabi sabe lo que se nos viene encima a continuación. La propia autora reconoce que no quiso recrear los sucesos de Dana-Bahn porque ella misma sufría demasiado al hacerlo y decidió pasar el mal trago de un modo muy original: relatando con flashbacks sucesos de la juventud y pasado de Riki a modo de sueños hasta el momento de su despertar, después del accidente. Aún así tengo una serie bastante dura de capítulos por delante, la historia a partir de aquí se vuelve más angustiosa, así que iros preparando. El próximo capítulo además será bastante más largo, así que no os extrañéis que tarde un poco más en traducirlo y actualizar. Un fuerte abrazo espiritual a todos.


	13. El Pasado y el Futuro Colisionan

###  **Capítulo 13: El Pasado y el Futuro Colisionan**

 

_Riki se asomó por el pasamanos del tercer piso, mientras un hombre alto, de cabello largo y negro, hablaba con el administrador, un hombre calvo y gordo que disfrutaba acariciando a los críos que estaban a su cargo y golpeando a los que se resistían. Hasta el momento, no había conseguido poner sus manos en Riki, que era lo suficientemente listo, incluso con diez años, para nunca quedarse a solas con un pervertido.El hombre alto era un Onyx de Tanagura, Riki lo había visto venir varias veces, y ese era el título que le habían dado los mayores._

_Por debajo de Riki una buena cantidad de dinero cambió de manos, y ambos hombres se movieron por el pasillo hasta la puerta de una clase a la izquierda._

_El administrador entró en el aula, y unos minutos después volvió precedido de una pequeña muchedumbre de niños de unos seis años. Todos pálidos y casi rubios, aunque hubiera unos pocos con el pelo castaño. Ninguno de ellos tenía el pelo oscuro o la piel morena de Riki, eso se consideraba una anomalía aquí. Riki el Oscuro, lo llamaban y él odiaba ese apodo._

_No tenía origen, ni idea de dónde venía. Sus primeros recuerdos eran de este lugar abandonado por Dios, y de las perversas manos sobándolo, introduciendo cosas en su interior. Nunca conoció a su madre o a su padre, no tenía ni idea de si tenía hermanos. Era simplemente un huérfano, sin nombre propio, lugar en el mundo o identidad._

_Los niños siguieron al Onyx hasta las puertas delanteras, que fueron abiertas rápidamente por el dispositivo de seguridad. Pronto todos habían desaparecido y el administrador regresó a su oficina. Dos minutos más tarde, un profesor escoltó hasta allí a un muchacho joven, de más o menos la edad de Riki, y abrió la puerta._

_— Bastardo. — Murmuró Riki mientras observaba cómo el muchacho entraba y el maestro se alejaba. — ¡Sucio viejo verde!_

_Suspiró, se sentó contra la pared y sacó la navaja de bolsillo que había robado de una tienda hace algún tiempo. Tendría que estar en este agujero infernal por tres años más. A todos los chicos les daban la patada a los quince años, a menos que fueran mujeres. A ellas se les permitía quedarse hasta los dieciocho y para entonces ya tendrían un pairing partner escogido para no vivir en las calles. Las hembras eran raras en Ceres, así que solían ser tratadas especialmente bien._

_Había tres maneras oficiales de salir de The Guardian: ser expulsado a los quince, ser escogido como trabajador o aprendiz por algún élite social de Midas, o en una bolsa de plástico para cadáveres. La cuarta manera, un modo que pocos escogían, era escapar. A la administración no le importaba si un chico huía, sabían que las posibilidades de supervivencia en las calles de Ceres eran de escasas a ninguna, y siempre podrían aprovechar la cama vacía._

_Por pocas que fueran las posibilidades, Riki había decidido no permanecer aquí ni un día más de su decimotercer cumpleaños. No es que realmente supiera cuándo era su cumpleaños, simplemente escogió un día al azar del calendario. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si tenía diez años, pero los maestros afirmaban que así era así que les tomó la palabra._

_Pensó en el Onyx y ese grupo de jóvenes y se preguntó adónde se los llevaban. No era la primera vez que veía salir a niños pequeños en grupo, pero nunca volvían y había dejado de preocuparse por lo que ocurría con ellos. Tal vez había otra forma de dejar The Guardian, pero el Onyx le provocaba un mal presentimiento en el fondo del estómago y sabía que nunca elegiría esa manera, ni siquiera quería saber de qué se trataba._

_Oh, bueno, tres años más de dormir con un ojo abierto y de luchar por cada trozo de comida. Les servían comidas regulares, si se podía llamar así a los pequeños paquetes de fideos instantáneos y sustitutivos de carne que les entregaban, pero luego eran enviados a comer por su cuenta, fuera de la pequeña cafetería. Y por supuesto los chicos mayores se ocupaban de robarte la comida al minuto en que estabas lejos del personal._

_Riki aprendió rápidamente a evitarlo, después de varias palizas y días sin comer. Abría el paquete tan pronto como lo conseguía y lo devoraba mientras salía lentamente de la cafetería. No se molestaba en tratar de calentarlo en las máquinas de la sala, sólo se lo tragaba frío y sin cocer, pero no le importaba, la comida era comida y era mejor que irse a la cama con el estómago vacío._

_Al principio los muchachos más grandes lo golpeaban igualmente, a modo de venganza por no obtener lo que querían, pero después de un tiempo se detuvieron. Riki siempre devolvía los golpes, siempre. No importaba si eso les hacía golpearlo más fuerte, no podía sentarse y aguantar. No tenía nada a parte de su cólera y su orgullo y jamás renunciaría a cualquiera de las dos._

_Después de haber sido molestado, golpeado, arrojado, atormentado y maltratado hasta los siete años, Riki había aprendido la manera de evitar tales situaciones. Y cuando no podían ser evitadas, luchaba. Una vez que estuviera fuera de este lugar no tendría que continuar luchando y podría elegir. Nadie le volvería a decir qué hacer de nuevo. Nadie lo tocaría jamás sin su permiso ni le quitaría lo que le pertenecía._

_En realidad había muchas maneras de vencer al sistema de abandono y abuso constante si te molestabas en prestar atención, y eso era algo en la que Riki era muy bueno. La gente aquí te hacía sentir sucio e inútil, porque tenías que confiar en sus servicios y buena voluntad para sobrevivir. Riki se había prometido a sí mismo que una vez que estuviera fuera de este agujero, jamás permitiría ser mantenido de nuevo, jamás volvería a deber nada a nadie._

_Aprendió las reglas de The Guardian desde el principio. Roba lo que quieras, pero nunca dejes que te pillen o serás castigado severamente. Nunca te quedes sólo con un adulto, si es posible, y si era inevitable, especialmente si era el administrador, métete los dedos por la garganta y vomita para que crean que estás demasiado enfermo para jugar. Nunca creas en lo que te digan los demás, nadie aquí quiere ser tu amigo y nadie jamás te mostrará algo agradable en el baño, en el armario o en un aula vacía. Siempre se tratará de alguna estrategia para que los niños mayores puedan atormentarte y abusar de ti._

_La regla número uno era, por supuesto, observarlo todo y aprender de todos, porque nunca se podía subestimar el poder de la información. La mayoría se tomaba esta regla a un nivel muy específico, chivandose de otros niños para ganar privilegios, hasta el punto de que incluso inventarían cosas de ti sólo para obtener un poco más de comida, o te chantajearían para obligarte a hacer cosas que no querías._

_Riki no era una rata, ni siquiera denunciaba a los chicos que le golpeaban regularmente o le robaban al principio. No estaba aquí para hacer enemigos, pero tampoco para hacer amigos. Chantajearle era inútil, porque simplemente asumiría el castigo antes de deber algo a alguien. Estaba perfectamente bien solo. No necesitaba a nadie._

* * *

 

**Los ojos de Riki se abrieron y sin embargo no pudo ver nada. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Estaba ciego! ¡No! Cualquier cosa menos esto. Podía manejar cualquier cosa mientras pudiera verla venir.**

**— ¡Ayudadme! ¡Que alguien por favor me ayude! ¡No puedo ver! ¡No puedo ver! ¡Iason! ¡Cal! ¡Alguien..., por favor! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡No puedo ver!**

**De repente, una gran calma le dominó y volvió a perder el sentido.**

* * *

 

_— ¡Hey, mira que eres bonito!_

_— ¡Déjame en paz! — Gritó un pequeño muchacho de pelo castaño mientras trataba de alejarse del joven mucho más grande y fuerte que él, que sonreía amenazante. — ¡Déjame ir!_

_Alguien dio una patada al chico por la espalda haciéndole caer boca abajo en la tierra._

_Riki bebió el jugo que había robado de la tienda mientras observaba cómo los tres adolescentes rodeaban a un niño que había entrado en el área del parque. Había visto al chico unas cuantas veces antes, y de verdad que era muy guapo. Su pelo largo y oscuro, del color del cuero, caía en cascada alrededor de su pálido rostro, salvaje e indómito. Sus ojos grandes y desafiantes no eran ni azules ni verdes, sino una suave mezcla de ambos, y siempre parecían estar buscando algo._

_Los chicos lindos siempre eran los primeros en ser violados, por eso Riki se aseguraba de que nadie lo considerara tan guapo. Había tenido que sufrir por ser acariciado cuando era un niño, o acostumbrarse hacer mamadas a sucios pervertidos a cambio de cosas que necesitaba, pero el primer individuo que intentó violarlo también había sido el último, ya la tierna edad de trece años tenía una gran reputación._

_No había mucha gente en el parque a última hora de la tarde, la mayoría evitaba el lugar debido precisamente a situaciones como estas, así que era culpa del propio mocoso el que lo estuvieran atacando. Aprendería la lección, pensó Riki. De un modo u otro, todo el mundo siempre aprendía de sus errores._

_El chico gritó cuando le arrancaron la camisa de su cuerpo. La ropa era un bien muy preciado en los barrios bajos, no todos podían permitirse reemplazarla y Riki sintió un tinte de simpatía por eso más que por el hecho de que estaba a punto de ser violado en grupo por hombres que lo doblaban en edad._

_— ¡Que os jodan! — Gritaba mientras lo sujetaban. — ¡Dejadme ir, bastardos!_

_Ya cansado de la familiar escena, Riki terminó su bebida y se bajó de la destrozada mesa de picnic donde había estado sentado. Fue entonces cuando el chico lo miró con ojos temerosos a través de un mar de brazos y piernas._

_— ¡Ayúdame! — Gritó mientras los demás se reían a su alrededor. — ¡Por favor, Riki!_

_Riki se puso rígido, sorprendido de que chico supiera su nombre, luego oyó claramente el sonido de un cinturón de cuero golpeando la carne y su puño se apretó sobre la botella. Era un sonido que conocía, un sonido que había oído antes gracias a un maestro de The Guardian. Y aún hoy el recuerdo de las llagas que tal arma podía dejar en la piel le hizo temblar._

_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!_

_No debía involucrarse. La única persona con la que podía contar, la única persona de la que tenía que preocuparse era él mismo._

_Un grito atravesó el aire, y luego otro fuerte estallido del cinturón._

_— ¡Hijos de puta! — Gruñó mientras sujetaba con fuerza el cuello de la botella y la partía contra el borde de la mesa._

_— ¡Deja de llorar, aquí no hay nadie que te ayude, pedazo de mierda! —  El líder del grupo se burló mientras colocaba al niño que pataleaba sobre su estómago y le bajaba los pantalones. — Tal vez lo disfrutes y tod... ¡Urk!_

_El sonido del silencio repentino de su líder hizo a los otros tres soltar al chico para observar a un joven amenazador de cabello oscuro, con ojos negros, sosteniendo el borde dentado de una botella contra la garganta del cabecilla arrodillado._

_— Retroceded o éste recibe una segunda boca. —  Riki advirtió en voz baja._

_— ¡Ha ... hacedlo! —  El líder tartamudeó  y sus hombres se alejaron del niño y se pusieron de pie._

_— ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo, chico! — Escupió un hombre rubio arenoso. — ¡Conoces las reglas! ¡Interfieres y te lo haremos a continuación!_

_— Sí, conozco las reglas, pero tengo algo con los cinturones. —  Apretó el afilado cristal contra la garganta del líder, hasta que una delgada línea de sangre se le escurrió por la piel. — Además, él pidió mi ayuda, no puedo simplemente cerrar los ojos._

_Nadie le había pedido ayuda antes, nadie le había pedido nada. Todo el mundo estaba por su cuenta aquí fuera. Sin embargo, a pesar de que no tenía idea de cómo este niño lo conocía, no podía ignorar una súplica directa._

_Miró al crío enroscado y casi desnudo._

_— No te quedes ahí tumbado, imbécil. ¡Corre!_

_El chico se puso de pie lentamente, se levantó los pantalones e ignoró su camisa desgarrada, luego se mantuvo firme a pesar de los moretones, la sangre y la desnudez, demostrando que tenía más valor de lo que Riki había pensado inicialmente._

_— ¿Y tú?_

_Tenía coraje, pero aparentemente cero cerebro, Riki suspiró. Se dio cuenta de que probablemente podría con dos de ellos, pero no con los tres y menos si su presa era demasiado estúpida para no quitarse de enmedio, eso le daba una desventaja adicional. Tomó una decisión y antes de poder cambiar de opinión las palabras ya estaban fuera._

_— Este chico es mi pairing partner, y tú también conoces las reglas. Joder con el pairing partner de otra persona abre la veda para ti y tu pandilla._

_— ¡No hay manera de que sea tu pairing partner! — Soltó incrédulo uno de los otros. — ¡Si sólo eres un crío, joder!_

_— No he sido un crío desde que tenía cinco años. — Replicó Riki, y no podía haber pronunciado una afirmación más exacta. Estabas obligado a crecer rápidamente en los barrios bajos, y con sólo trece años, Riki ya vivía por su cuenta y cuidaba de si mismo. De nuevo miró al niño._

_— Ven aquí._

_El chico se acercó a él y soltó un leve jadeo cuando Riki lo agarró por el cuello con su mano libre y lo besó profundamente, sin apartar los ojos de los demás ni quitar la botella de la garganta del líder._

_— ¡Él es mío, así que largo!_

_La cabeza del líder estaba estirada hacia atrás en un ángulo tan agudo que no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar hacia arriba el rostro joven que lo sujetaba. Cuando el muchacho volvió la cara hacia abajo, vio un par de ojos negros que lo miraban fijamente._

_— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico?_

_— Riki._

_El líder tragó con dificultad, haciendo que el cristal se le clavara por segunda vez._

_— ¿Riki el Oscuro?_

_— ¡No me vuelvas a llamar así!_

_— ¿Tú ... eres el que se cargó a Snouser?_

_Riki se inclinó ligeramente y le susurró al oído._

_— Se lo debía ... Y siempre pago lo que debo._

_El líder palideció y levantó sus manos pacíficamente._

_— Es tuyo, no lo volveremos a tocar._

_Los otros comenzaron a protestar, pero se quedaron en silencio con una hosca mirada del hombre de rodillas._

_— Adelante, vete. Hemos terminado aquí._

_Riki empujó al hombre hacia adelante para que sus amigos lo atraparan, luego agarró la mano del niño y comenzó a correr._

_Cuando su líder se levantó, dos de los hombres quisieron salir a darles caza, pero fueron retenidos por una contundente orden._

_— Olvidaros de ellos, quedaos lejos de ese chico._

_Riki serpenteó por las laberínticas calles hasta llegar al pequeño apartamento que alquilaba. Habiendo salido de The Guardian hace seis meses, ahora trabajaba como mensajero por  la ciudad, llevando comunicados entre miembros de distintas pandillas, arreglando compraventa de drogas, peleas por territorios y similares. No era mucho dinero pero era suficiente para pagar el alquiler de una habitación pequeña en el borde inferior de la ciudad, y de vez en cuando obtenía ventajas como cigarrillos, ropa o comida extra. La información era su herramienta y los favores eran dinero, siempre logró explotar ambos._

_Lanzó al niño dentro y cerró la puerta con llave, luego dejó caer la botella rota en el suelo y trató de apaciguar su corazón._

_— ¿Eres tonto o qué? — Se quejó al encender las luces. — ¿No sabes que no debes salir solo después de anochecer?_

_El chico bajó los ojos._

_— Yo ... yo estaba buscando a alguien._

_— Sí, y encontraste a tres “alguien”. — Riki se acercó, agarró un paño y lo mojó en el fregadero. — ¡Estúpido idiota! —  Lanzó el paño húmedo al niño. — Lávate la sangre de la cara._

_— Guy..._

_— ¿Qué?_

_— M ... mi nombre, es Guy._

_Riki se dejó caer sobre su cama, no tenía otros muebles, la habitación no era lo suficientemente grande para más. Sólo una cama, una cocina muy pequeña, un cuarto de baño con ducha e inodoro, y una estantería sobre su cama que contenía una buena variedad de libros. Eran la única cosa en la que voluntariamente gastaba dinero porque le gustaba leer._

_— No me interesa. —  Sacó un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su chaqueta y encendió uno. — Lávate y lárgate de aquí._

_Guy se frotó el rostro con el paño, luego se trasladó al pequeño fregadero y lo enjuagó. Se volvió y miró a Riki con esos amplios ojos azul verdoso._

_— ¿A qué esperas ? Vete a tu casa._

_— Yo ... no tengo a donde ir..._

_— Ese no es mi problema, ¡largo!_

_Guy se apresuró a arrodillarse junto a la cama._

_— Por favor, déjame quedarme, Riki, haré cualquier cosa por ti, trabajaré para ti, haré recados, cocinaré, limpiaré …_

_— ¿Te parece que este lugar necesite limpieza? —  Riki sacudió la cabeza y expulsó el humo de  su cigarrillo. — No necesito nada, vete._

_Guy puso las manos sobre sus rodillas._

_— ¿No necesitas nada? — Sus manos se deslizaron hacia el centro. — ¿Nada en absoluto?_

_Riki lo empujó hacia atrás._

_— Nada en absoluto._

_Guy se quedó en el suelo, hundido y mirando hacia abajo._

_— Tú ... dijiste que yo podría ser tu pairing partner. Tú ... me besaste..._

_— Eso era para que te dejaran en paz._

_— Pero … —  Guy levantó su mirada hacia Riki otra vez. — Yo ... Quiero serlo… , puedo ser un buen compañero, haré lo que me pidas, no tienes que alimentarme o cuidarme, lo haré yo mismo y yo ... Yo daría mi vida por ti, Riki._

_— ¿Por qué? — Riki se incorporó. — ¿De qué me conoces?_

_— Yo ... te he estado siguiendo desde hace algún tiempo. Siempre pareces tan ... tan solo y tan triste también, pero ... pero hay una luz en ti, que hace difícil mirarte a veces porque eres tan ... brillante._

_Riki se quedó boquiabierto. Todos los demás siempre decían lo contrario, que siempre estaba enojado, que era amenazador, reservado o aterrador. Riki el Oscuro, odiaba el nombre, pero estaba a la altura del mismo y nunca jamás nadie lo había acusado de ser brillante._

_— ¿Te has escapado de Millsview, chico?_

_Guy parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza._

_— No, no soy un enfermo mental, Riki._

_— ¿Estás seguro?_

_Guy asintió._

_— Siento haber dicho todo eso, solo que ... realmente necesito un lugar donde quedarme y ... y sé que vives solo y solo tienes trece años y ... realmente podría ayudarte y..._

_La expresión del muchacho era seria y honesta, si había alguien brillante por aquí, era él. Riki sintió una extraña ligereza en su pecho, una suavidad en su corazón, y se maldijo por ello. El chico era realmente bonito, pero muy pequeño. Tenía un pecho pálido, de estómago parecido a una quijada, suficiente para que Riki pudiera contar cada una de sus costillas. Los brazos finos como agujas y las piernas como palillos. Demasiado frágil, demasiado pequeño y estúpido. No duraría ni una semana en las calles._

_— ¿Cuándo comiste por última vez?_

_No sabía por qué estaba preguntando, no debería importarle una mierda, pero maldita sea, el chico estaba flaco y Riki sabía lo que era pasar hambre._

_— Yo ... no recuerdo, quizá hace unos días._

_— ¿Cuantos años tienes?_

_— Quince._

_Riki parpadeó sorprendido._

_— ¡No jodas, pareces más joven que yo!_

_— Yo ... soy pequeño para mi edad. Lo siento._

_— ¿Por qué diablos te disculpas?_

_— Porque yo ... soy bastante inútil, lo sé._

_— Mira, no te disculpes nunca por quién o por lo que eres, si sigues haciendo esa mierda serás pasto de los buitres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nunca muestres debilidad, aunque seas débil, nunca lo demuestres. No dejes que nadie tome lo que es tuyo._

_— O...okay._

_Con un pesado suspiro, Riki se recostó en la cama y lanzó un suave anillo de humo hacia el techo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Este chico iba a causarle problemas, pero si lo tiraba de regreso a la calle, no sería mejor que esos idiotas de The Guardian. Él era mejor que eso. Era mejor que todos ellos._

_Supuso que podría conseguir el doble de mensajes si tenía a alguien más para correr junto a él, y otro par de oídos para recoger información tampoco le haría daño. Tendría que entrenar al niño, por supuesto, mostrarle cómo ser invisible, cómo mezclarse con el entorno. La gente no hablaba cuando notaban que estabas allí._

_— No puedo pagarte nada._

_— No quiero dinero, solo quiero quedarme aquí, contigo._

_— No vamos a follar ni nada, que seas mi pairing partner es sólo de cara a la galería, ¿entendido?_

_— Sí._

_— Guy. —  Otro anillo de humo se elevó sobre ellos. — Bien Guy, puedes quedarte por un tiempo, hasta que cambie de opinión, pero no trates de volver a tocarme o te mataré._

_Guy se puso de rodillas junto a la cama._

_— De acuerdo, Riki._

* * *

 

**El cuerpo de Riki estaba en llamas y se sentía amordazado. Algo estaba alojado en su garganta, algo duro y horrible. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Podía sentir el objeto en su interior moviéndose, fuera de su pecho, por su garganta y luego, finalmente estaba libre y podía respirar. Podía respirar, pero todavía no podía ver. ¡Iason, Iason! ¿Era ésto la muerte? ¿Estaba destinado a revivir todos sus recuerdos pasados y sus errores para siempre?**

* * *

 

_— ¡Hijo de puta!_

_Guy miró hacia arriba y sonrió a Riki, que atravesaba la pequeña ventana hacia la escalera de incendios donde Guy colgaba su ropa para secarse._

_— ¿Por?_

_— ¡Has vuelto a crecer!_

_Cuando conoció a Guy hace poco más de un año y le salvó de ser violado, el chico era delgado y apenas llegaba a sus hombros. Ahora era Riki el que apenas superaba los hombros de Guy y el chico, que en realidad era dos años mayor que él y que no podía dejar de ver como a un niño, había logrado reemplazar su cuerpo por uno duro, sólido y musculoso._

_Riki tiró fuerte de la coleta en que Guy mantenía su pelo._

_— ¡Si hubiera sabido que ibas a hacer esto, te habría dejado en el puto parque!_

_— Siempre puedes cortarme las piernas si te molesta tanto, — le ofreció Guy mientras colgaba la única camisa de Riki junto al resto de la colada. Se volvió de pronto y dio un paso hacia adelante, haciendo que Riki retrocediera hasta el borde del rellano.  — O, podría mantenerme de rodillas cuando esté junto a ti._

_Se arrodilló y desabrochó los vaqueros de Riki._

_— Sí... podrías hacer eso. —  Riki apartó las manos de Guy. — ¡No aquí fuera, pervertido!_

_Sonrió y volvió a subir por la ventana, observando como el muchacho más alto lo seguía._

_Originalmente, cuando había aceptado que Guy se quedara con él, había sido sólo como un arreglo temporal, para darle un descanso al niño y mantenerlo fuera de problemas. Riki estaba tan acostumbrado a estar y vivir solo que le resultaba raro regresar a casa y encontrarse con comida casera y el olor de la ropa fresca. Guy lograba cocinar con cualquier cosa y realmente sabía muy bien._

_Si Riki necesitaba cigarrillos, Guy se los traía, si quería un trago, Guy se lo buscaba. Comenzó a usarlo como mensajero también, y poco después, todo el mundo sabía que el chico trabajaba para Riki. Guy tenía un extraño efecto en él, era como si su luz y pureza contaminaran el oscuro cinismo del interior de Riki , y se encontró cada vez más a menudo involucrándose en disputas de los demás y ayudando a más personas, como lo hizo con Guy._

_Varias veces Riki se había enfrentado a hombres mucho más viejos y más grandes que él y se ganó una reputación como luchador. Enseñó a Guy a pelear también, para no estar constantemente preocupado por él, y a cambio el chico ayudó a construir la reputación de Riki. También le enseñó a leer mejor, ya que por alguna razón, éste sólo tenía un mínimo conocimiento de las palabras._

_Todo el mundo lo llamaba Riki el Oscuro ahora, y en lugar de seguir molestándose, Riki abrazó el nombre, le gustaba tanto como la ropa negra que prefería usar. Más personas acudían a él, pidiendo favores o protección, y Guy sugirió que ofreciera tales servicios sólo si tenían algo que ofrecer a cambio. A veces era tabaco o bebidas alcohólicas, otras veces, alimentos específicos que Guy podría usar para las comidas._

_La mayor parte del tiempo, le ofrecían sexo como moneda de cambio por un favor, pero Riki siempre lo rechazaba. Había tenido que prostituirse unas cuantas veces cuando escapó por primera vez de The Guardian, para pagar sus propias deudas porque no tenía nada más que ofrecer, y aunque había odiado hacerlo odiaba aún más tener deudas pendientes. Pero ahora él y Guy estaban mejor establecidos y por lo tanto no tenía que recurrir a tales tácticas._

_La mayoría de las veces eran favores de vuelta lo que exigía. Éstos eran la verdadera moneda de cambio en Ceres. Cuando alguien te debía un favor era como tener dinero en mano, y esa persona no podía rechazar lo que le exigías en el momento de saldar cuentas. Para Riki, que había pagado todas sus deudas, era la primera vez que se sentía totalmente libre. No le debía a nadie, pero muchas personas le debían favores a él._

_Guy sugirió que ampliaran su mercado y proporcionó a Riki los nombres de algunos tipos en los que él creía que podían confiar. Las pandillas eran algo importante en los barrios bajos, si no formabas parte de una no eras nada y todo el mundo te pisaba. Pero las pandillas duraban poco tiempo, constantemente peleando entre sí, traicionándose y engullendose. Riki estaba cansado de eso, así que él y Guy decidieron comenzar su propia banda, y así nació Bison. No tardaron en convertirse en la pandilla principal de Ceres, con Riki el Oscuro como su líder._

_Riki se dejó caer en la cama y Guy se arrastró entre sus piernas. Realmente no había pensado en tomarlo como pairing partner, sólo había dicho eso para que los otros lo dejaran en paz, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Guy, más le gustaba. Se había convertido en su primer verdadero amigo, y sabía que el chico realmente daría la vida por él, si llegara a darse el caso. Guy era la primera persona en la que Riki había confiado, nunca se preocupó más que de él, y como todo el mundo había comenzado a pensar en Guy como su pareja, Riki había dejado de negarlo._

_Aunque no habían avanzado mucho con respecto al sexo. De vez en cuando Guy le hacía una mamada o lo masturbaba, y otras veces, Riki hacía lo mismo por Guy. Era una necesidad mutua, una situación de alivio mutuo. No era como si estuvieran enamorados o algo parecido._

_Cerró los ojos cuando la boca de Guy lo reclamó, y puso suavemente la mano sobre su cabeza._

_— Te estás volviendo... realmente ... bueno en esto._

_— Gracias… — Guy le sonrió. — La práctica hace al maestro._

_— Sí, eso parece…_

_Se sentía bien, pensó Riki mientras miraba la cabeza de su amigo subiendo y bajando sobre él. Guy siempre se veía tan feliz cuando estaba haciendo esto, así que se dejó llevar. Sintió que se hinchaba dentro de su boca y se dio cuenta de que quería hacer más. Por primera vez, quería tener sexo con Guy._

_— Oye… Vamos a hacerlo._

_Guy lo soltó quedándose boquiabierto._

_— ¿Hacer qué?_

_— Ya sabes..., sexo._

_Riki mordió el interior de su mejilla, preguntándose si tal vez había tomado la decisión equivocada._

_— Está bien. — Contestó Guy y se levantó para besarlo. — Ok._

_Empujó a Riki nuevamente sobre el colchón, su beso se hizo más apasionado, más ferviente, incluso mientras luchaba por quitarse la camisa._

* * *

 

**Estaba siendo llevado, podía sentir los fuertes brazos a su alrededor, pero nada más. Quería abrir los ojos pero no podía. No había sonidos, ni olores, sólo la sensación de estar en los brazos de alguien. ¿Era así la muerte? ¿Habría de ser acribillado por recuerdos de su pasado con sólo estos breves y aterradores descansos? ¿Dónde estaba Iason? ¿Iban los Blondies al mismo lugar que los humanos tras morir? ¿Tenían alma?**

* * *

 

Riki despertó despacio, de mala gana, e inmediatamente notó dos cosas. Uno, que estaba desnudo y dos, que estaba muerto de hambre. Una brisa deliciosamente fresca le soplaba en la espalda, lo que le hizo temblar ligeramente.

— Guy… —  dijo con voz rasgada. Sonaba extraña, incluso para él. — Te dejaste la ventana abierta…

Sus manos recorrieron las sábanas suaves y sedosas y notó que algo impedía su movimiento. Mirando hacia arriba, vio que su brazo estaba sujeto a un tubo conectado a una bolsa de plástico llena de algún líquido, colgada de un gancho por encima de su cabeza. ¿Que demonios? Levantó lentamente la cabeza. No era su cama, ni su apartamento. Sus somnolientos ojos trataron de concentrarse en los costosos muebles de la habitación, y se incorporó lentamente.

La habitación era grande y espaciosa, decorada en colores pasteles. Las paredes eran de un suave ocre y el alto techo era del color de la mantequilla. Volviendo la cara hacia la brisa, vio dos puertas de balcón abiertas de par en par, con el blanco cordón de las cortinas meciéndose suavemente. Mientras inhalaba, un aroma familiar se deslizó hacia él. ¿Era eso ... el océano?

La verdad volvió a él dura y veloz. ¡Un Blondie alto y hermoso ... un chico joven, encadenado ... tortura ... humillación ... sexo ... una mascota! ¡Él era una mascota!

_¡No! ¡Liberadme! ¡Yo no pertenezco a nadie! ¡Guy! Traición ... No ... no ... ¡Dolor! ¡Dios, mucho dolor! Fuego, llamas ... oscuridad ... ¡IASON!_

— ¡Iason! — Gruñó sosteniendo su cabeza ante el asalto de los recuerdos.

¡Dana Bahn! Guy lo había llevado a Dana Bahn, le había quitado el anillo de mascotas, había puesto una trampa para Iason y luego reventó el edificio. Iason, sus piernas, estaba herido ... Riki había vuelto. Había vuelto para estar con él. No lo dejaría morir solo. Él no ...

Había muerto. ¿verdad? Había vuelto al fuego, de regreso a Iason. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que el Blondie muriera solo, no después de que Iason lo salvara. Después de que salvara a Guy. Se habían fumado un cigarrillo, para dormir y alcanzar más fácilmente la muerte. Entonces ... ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí?

Volvió a estudiar la vía en su brazo y luego la sacó con cuidado, estremeciéndose cuando la aguja salió de su piel. Lentamente se sentó, comenzó a deslizar sus piernas sobre un lado de la cama, luego notó un movimiento familiar abajo y apartó las sábanas de un manotazo.

¿Cómo era ésto posible? Se lo cortaron. Guy lo había castrado, pero ahora ... todo estaba en su sitio y ... Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y puso una mano temblorosa sobre su pene. No llevaba ningún _pet ring_.

El alivio y la confusión lo envolvió, luego ira y un pequeño sentimiento de tristeza. Además de algo más, algo que nunca había sentido antes, y a lo que no podía poner un nombre. Iason. Sí, ya no llevaba un anillo de mascota, ¿significaba eso que Iason Mink, el ser que lo había atormentado y torturado, que lo había usado como juguete sexual, estaba muerto?

El shock, la desilusión, la desesperación y la culpa lo golpearon en olas horriblemente sofocantes. ¿Cómo pudo él haber sobrevivido y Iason no? ¿Y por qué no estaba aliviado y contento por ello? Era libre, finalmente era verdaderamente libre, pero …

— Iason…  — Murmuró mientras trataba de levantarse e inmediatamente caer al suelo cuando sus piernas se negaron a sostenerlo. Sus manos se curvaron contra la suave alfombra mientras el dolor y las náuseas lo atravesaban.

¡Iba vomitar, oh Dios! ¡Se encontraba fatal! Medio arrastrándose, medio deslizándose, se dirigió hacia la puerta abierta, por donde podía ver un fregadero blanco pulido. Se acercó al inodoro, golpeado por secas arcadas. ¡Mierda! No había nada en él, nada que vomitar. ¡Mierda!

Una mano gentil de repente colocó un paño fresco en su cara y se inclinó hacia ella con gratitud, antes de levantar débilmente sus ojos hacia la cara que lo observaba con gesto preocupado.

— K ... Katze. — Riki rodeó con sus brazos al comerciante del mercado negro, al agacharse Katze a su lado.  — ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? Yo ... Iason ... ¿Estoy muerto? ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Te lo explicaré todo, pero no deberías moverte todavía, Riki. — Katze lo levantó suavemente y lo llevó de regreso a la cama. Lo tapó con las sábanas, sirvió un vaso de agua y le ayudó a darle un sorbo. — Con cuidado, ve despacio.

Riki estaba muy sediento, y el agua calmó su garganta, pero en el momento en que le golpeó el estómago, pareció querer volver a subir. Katze levantó un pequeño recipiente metálico mientras Riki vomitaba lo poco que había conseguido beber.

— Sí, ya me imaginaba que pasaría.

Dejó el vaso y suavemente cogió el brazo de Riki.

— No.

Murmuró el mestizo y trató de alejarse cuando Katze quiso ponerle de nuevo la vía.

— No puedes tomar nada oralmente todavía, necesitas ésto. Ahora cállate y quédate quieto o terminaré rasgando tu vena.

Riki cumplió, demasiado débil para hacer mucho más.

— ¿Qué recuerdas?

Preguntó Katze mientras se levantaba y encendía un cigarrillo para calmar sus propios nervios.

— Todo. — Murmuró Riki al ver que el rizado humo se elevaba por encima de él y descubrir, sorprendentemente, que no le apetecía nada fumar. — Me morí. — Levantó los ojos de obsidiana hacia Katze.  — ¿No estoy muerto?

Katze asintió.

— Técnicamente, sí.

— ¿Entonces cómo?

— Todavía no estoy completamente seguro, Riki. Me había dado por vencido ... — Katze frunció el ceño y miró fijamente el extremo brillante de su cigarrillo mientras recordaba llorar por la pérdida de ambos en la habitación del hotel donde había arrastrado a Guy. — De todos modos, algo me dijo que regresara, después del incendio. No sé por qué, pero era como una voz en mi cabeza. Más tarde supe que era Júpiter.

Riki abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿Júpiter? Creía que sólo tenía conexión con los élites.

Katze se encogió de hombros.

— Aparentemente no. De todos modos, cuando volví, después de que el fuego se extinguiera, vi que había algo como ... — Katze agitó su mano tratando de pensar en un término apropiado para la increíble visión que había presenciado. —  Una especie de burbuja… Sí, supongo que es la palabra. Estaba esta extraña burbuja verde, y tú y Iason os encontrabais en el centro de la misma.

Riki abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¡Iason! — Hizo una mueca como si alguien de repente lo hubiera apuñalado. — Quería morir con él. No debería haber muerto sólo.

— No lo hizo.

Riki se incorporó de golpe, ignorando el dolor y el mareo.

— ¿Qué?

— Iason está vivo.

¿Vivo? ¡Vivo! ¿Iason estaba vivo? Otro enjambre de emociones inundó a Riki: alivio, confusión, miedo, alegría, temor y emoción. Todas se mezclaban, haciéndose imposible distinguir una de otra. Si Iason estaba vivo, ¿dónde se encontraba? Si Iason estaba vivo, entonces él seguía siendo una mascota, ¿no? Echó un vistazo a su entrepierna y volvió a levantar la mirada, llena de confusión.

— Pero ... no llevo …

Katze asintió, adivinando por qué Riki estaba confundido.

— Bueno, el original fue removido, ¿recuerdas? Y como nadie más que yo y Júpiter sabemos que los dos estáis vivos, no podríamos simplemente encargar otro.

Riki se desplomó.

— Así que ... todavía soy una mascota.

¡Pero Iason estaba vivo! Eso tenía que contar para algo, ¿verdad? Iason no había muerto por lo que Guy había hecho, por lo que Riki obligó a Guy a hacer. ¡Dios, la culpa ... la culpa de eso habría sido demasiado para soportar!

— No te preocupes por eso ahora mismo. Tienes que descansar un rato y ...

— ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí? — Insistió Riki. — ¿Cómo nos salvó Júpiter y cómo …? — De nuevo miró hacia abajo. — ¿Cómo es que está ...  todo  ... de nuevo ahí?

Katze sonrió.

— Hey, primera regla del _furniture_ : no preguntar, no hablar.

— Ya no eres un mueble, eres un comerciante del mercado negro.

— Se aplica la misma regla.

— ¿Dónde está Iason?

— Está aquí, pero está descansando, como deberías hacer tú.

— ¿Él está bien?

— ¿Acaso te importa? ¿No lo odiabas por lo que te hizo?

Riki evitó su mirada, y estrujó con fuerza las sábanas.

— Yo … no quería que muriera, Katze.

Katze se compadeció del confundido y conflictivo mestizo.

— Él estará bien. —  Afirmó mientras se acercaba a la puerta. — Ahora, te dejaré al cuidado de alguien de confianza. — Abrió la puerta para dejar pasar al  joven rubio que esperaba al otro lado. — Es todo tuyo.

— Hey Cal ... — Comenzó Riki y se sobresaltó cuando el mueble voló a sus brazos y comenzó a sollozar. — ¿Qué? ¡Hey! ¡Oye! Está bien…  — Miró a Katze, horrorizado por la reacción emocional del chico. ¿Qué le ocurría a Cal?

— Él ha pasado por mucho. — Explicó Katze. —  Estaba preocupado por ti.

Riki sostuvo al niño tembloroso y lo sacudió.

— Está bien. Todo está bien, tranquilo…

Cal repentinamente se levantó, se limpió la cara y enderezó su uniforme.

— Yo ... me disculpo, Amo Riki, por mi comportamiento indisciplinado, pero yo ... pensamos que usted y el Amo Iason estaban muertos y entonces ... resultó que no lo estaban, pero ... nosotros no estábamos seguros de si llegarían a despertar y yo ... yo estaba ... Estoy muy feliz de que estén bien.

Riki sintió un profundo afecto crecer en su interior.

— Lamento haberte preocupado. — Volvió a mirar hacia el balcón. — Cal, ¿estamos otra vez en la casa de la playa?

Cal asintió.

— No es la misma de antes, pero estamos junto al océano. — Entonces sonrió, dirigiéndose hacia el balcón. — Yo ... lo dejé abierto, esperando que el olor del mar le hiciera despertar. Parecía que le gustaba nadar, así que pensé que quizá se acordaría de ese olor y despertaría.

Riki asintió, no sabía qué fue lo que lo había despertado, pero estaba agradecido por la idea. — Sí, seguro que sí.

Los ojos le pesaban y Cal estuvo a su lado en un instante.

— Debe descansar, Amo Riki.

— No ... me llames … amo … — Riki protestó y odió que todo su cuerpo pareciera estar apagándose de repente.

— Sí, de acuerdo, Riki, debería descansar. — Cal tiró de las sábanas para cubrirle, como una madre haría con un niño. — Cuando se despierte tendré preparado un buen caldo de carne de vacuno para usted. Debería sentarle bien. El médico dijo que nada de sólidos aún, pero el caldo estará bien.

— Cal. No te preocupes ...

— Oh, no estoy preocupado en absoluto, está despierto ahora, así que no hay necesidad de preocuparse. ¡Oh, y también compré helado! Pero no podrá tomarlo hasta quizás mañana o pasado, pero hay mucho así que ...

— Gracias. — Riki, medio dormido, buscó la mano del mueble que balbuceaba. — Tú ... siempre me cuidas ... tan bien ...

El jóven _furniture_ se sonrojó y luego se acomodó en la silla junto a la cama para velar el sueño de su amo.


	14. La Elección de Riki

###  **Capítulo 14: La Elección de Riki**

Cuando Riki despertó, por segunda vez, por suerte no sentía nada de la desorientación o náuseas anteriores, sólo un leve dolor de cabeza y una enorme tristeza. La vía había sido removida y estaba solo en la habitación, pero no se molestó en encender las luces o incorporarse, tan sólo se quedó mirando a través de las puertas del balcón, que estaban cerradas. El sol apenas comenzaba a elevarse.

Había sobrevivido a Dana Bahn, sus heridas estaban curadas, y ahora Iason lo había puesto en libertad. Todavía no sabía si esa libertad significaba que sería enviado a un burdel, o se le permitiría irse a casa. Pero ¿dónde estaba realmente su casa? No quería volver a Ceres, no quedaba nada para él allí, y no podía confiar en que Iason no volvería a buscarle. No pondría el resto de Bison en peligro por segunda vez y si Guy había sobrevivido y estaba allí..., bueno, no quería volver a ver a Guy.

¿Iason le permitiría seguir trabajando para Katze? ¿Todavía tenía el apartamento en Apathia? ¡Dios! No sabía nada con certeza y era aterrador.

Después de un largo momento se levantó, vio una túnica negra sobre la cama y se la puso. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello que ya llegaba a sus hombros y se acercó al balcón para abrir las puertas. Salió y el olor del océano le golpeó al instante.

Libre. Era libre. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Significaba que nunca volvería a ver a Iason, ni sentiría de nuevo sus caricias? ¿Y por qué eso no lo hacía feliz? ¿Por qué no estaba saltando de alegría? La libertad era lo único que le había pedido a Iason, y lo único que siempre le había negado.

No quería volver a Eos, pero tampoco quería regresar a Ceres. Eso le dejaba dos opciones, quedarse aquí y trabajar con Katze, si se le permitía, o reunir suficiente dinero de alguna manera y coger una lanzadera para abandonar este planeta alejado de la mano de Dios. Si era libre para correr, correría tan lejos de Iason como fuera humanamente posible.

Se apoyó en la barandilla y se quedó mirando a la playa, observando cómo las olas lamían suavemente la arena. 

¿Qué le permitirían hacer? No podía dejar de pensar en esos términos, no podía dejar de asustarse por lo que Iason haría si tomara la decisión incorrecta. Supuso que eso era parte de su condicionamiento; ¿Qué más podría ser?

— Te levantaste temprano.

Riki ni siquiera se molestó en darse la vuelta cuando Katze salió al balcón. 

— No me hables, hijo de puta.

Katze se acomodó en una de las sillas, cruzó las piernas y suspiró. 

— No me culpes de tu mal humor, solo estaba siguiendo órdenes.

— Si, eres el perrito faldero de Iason, lo sé, pero aún así sigues siendo un hijo de puta.

— Me molesta eso. Que yo sepa mi madre nunca cobró a nadie por follar.

— ¡No es eso, imbécil! ¿Por qué Iason está haciendo esto?

Katze sostuvo su mirada con dureza.

— ¿Haciendo qué? ¿Dándote lo que siempre pediste? No veo el problema aquí.

— Es un truco, dijo que nunca me dejaría ir. ¿Por qué ahora?

— ¿Y por qué no?

— ¡Maldita sea, Katze!¿Qué pasa? Puede que no sea la herramienta más afilada de la caja, pero sé cuando algo no va como debería. Ahora dime qué es. Si él está bien, ¿va a volver a Tanagura? ¿Es ésto algo que Júpiter le esté obligando a hacer?

La última parte tenía más sentido. Júpiter y su sociedad se habían opuesto a que Riki fuera la mascota de Iason desde el principio. ¿Estaba siendo Iason obligado a renunciar a él? Pero incluso aunque así fuera ... el Blondie había roto todas sus reglas, había despreciado sus consejos y órdenes para mantener a su mascota, así que ¿por qué rendirse ahora?

— Realmente no podría decirte...

— ¿Así que ella podría estar detrás de ésto entonces?

— ¿Por qué te importa, Riki? 

Katze suspiró pesadamente. Casi no había dormido en las últimas semanas, cuidando a su Maestro y a su mascota, manteniendo su existencia en secreto, y ocupándose además de su trabajo habitual en el mercado negro. Pero sus nervios ya estaban más que de punta. Después de todo, no era más que un hombre, no podía hacer milagros. Y ahora encima estaba atrapado como intermediario en algún tipo de extraña discusión de pareja... Él realmente no tenía la fortaleza para lidiar con esta mierda también.

— Mira, en un par de días más o menos deberías estar lo suficientemente bien para irte, si eso es lo que quieres hacer.

— ¿Ir a dónde? — Preguntó Riki con enojo. — ¿Dónde diablos se supone que debo ir?

Katze percibía más miedo que ira en la voz del mestizo y se preguntó si Riki tenía miedo de irse porque Iason pudiera después ir tras él, o porque nunca más volvería a ver al Blondie.

— A donde quieras.

Katze se frotó la frente, deseando poder deshacerse de ese dolor de cabeza constante que llevaba soportando durante los últimos meses. Se preguntó si era un subproducto de la comunicación con Júpiter. Júpiter se ponía en contacto con él todos los días y el dolor siempre aparecía después.

Riki se volvió hacia el océano. 

— Así que, ¿puedo quedarme y seguir trabajando para ti?

— Eso tendrías que preguntárselo a Iason.

Katze comenzó pero se frenó al comprender que había caído en la trampa de Riki.

— ¿Así que él todavía está tirando de los hilos? No sería libre en absoluto, ¿verdad?

_ ¡Pequeño disimulado embaucador! _

Katze soltó un gruñido, pero no mostró la frustración ni los nervios que sentía. 

— Yo trabajo para Iason, así que es decisión suya el que pueda conservarte como mi empleado.

— ¿Por qué? No lo consultaste con él la primera vez que me contrataste, ¿verdad? —  

Riki fue asaltado por los recuerdos de las terribles consecuencias de su estupidez de aquellos días. Si él no hubiera seguido tontamente a Iason en ese túnel de Tanagura, no habría sido tomado prisionero por el Blondie. — No le consultas sobre todos tus empleados, ¿o sí?

— Eso fue diferente ...

— Sabes que soy bueno en lo que hago, y si permanezco trabajando para ti como hombre libre, podré hacer mucho más de lo que hacía mientras llevaba la correa de Iason.

— Pero quizá tengas que lidiar con él a veces, Riki, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

— Si ya no soy su mascota, ¿qué más da?

_ Cabrón _ , pensó Katze mientras sacaba su paquete de cigarrillos y luego los volvía a guardar. Normalmente no fumaba tan temprano, pero Riki lo estaba poniendo al límite. El mestizo distaba de ser estúpido, y esos instintos fantásticos que habían llevado a Katze a contratarlo inicialmente, le estaban diciendo que algo no iba bien en todo este asunto. Sabía que Riki seguiría presionando hasta obtener las respuestas que buscaba. En este sentido el amo y la mascota eran exactamente iguales.

— La decisión es tuya, Riki. — Se levantó de la silla. — Hablaré con Iason si quieres seguir trabajando para mí, pero más allá de eso puedes hacer lo que te de la real gana.

— ¿Qué le ocurre a Iason, Katze?

La pregunta de Riki se produjo justo cuando Katze estaba a punto de entrar y le hizo detenerse en seco. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. No podía desobedecer a su amo, pero tal vez podría…

— Él te ama, Riki, y está haciendo lo que cree que es mejor para ti.

— ¡Él es un Blondie! ¡No sabe lo que es el amor!

— Oh, ¿en serio? —  Katze se volvió sonriendo cínicamente para encontrarse con la furiosa mirada del mestizo. — ¿Y tú sí lo sabes? ¡Si tú eres igual o peor que él, por el amor de dios! Ambos siempre peleando uno contra el otro, negándoos a ceder un centímetro mientras continuáis tropezando en la oscuridad ... ¡Los dos sois demasiado obstinados para abrir los ojos!

Las palabras de Katze eran como un cuchillo en el pecho de Riki y el mestizo se quedó literalmente sin palabras mientras veía a su amigo desaparecer en el interior de la casa. 

* * *

Riki esperó hasta después del desayuno para obligar a Cal a llevarlo ante Iason. El joven mueble, aunque reticente, finalmente accedió y lideró la marcha por las escaleras hasta la  _ suite _ principal. Iason se encontraba en el balcón, sentado de espaldas a ellos, bebiendo té y leyendo algo en su  _ data-slate.  _ Katze estaba de pie a su lado.

— Iason.

Iason ni siquiera lo miró. 

— ¿Ya tienes todo empacado para irte?

— ¿Tan ansioso estás por deshacerte de mí?

— Supuse que querrías marcharte lo antes posible. — Iason dio unos golpecitos en la pantalla y se la tendió a Katze. — Eso se ve bien. Adelante, haz los arreglos.

— Si señor.

Iason no se volvió hacia el enfurruñado mestizo que se encontraba a unos metros detrás de él, y mantuvo los ojos fijos en el agua. 

— Katze me dice que te gustaría seguir trabajando para él. No tengo problemas con eso y puedes mantener el apartamento en Apathia, ya está pagado por lo que no tienes que preocuparte del alquiler.

— ¿Y dónde estarás tú? — Preguntó Riki, en voz baja.

— Regresaré a Tanagura, por supuesto. Todavía no se sabe que estoy vivo, sin embargo en cuanto Júpiter tome la decisión de anunciarlo, volveré a Eos y a mis deberes.

Riki apretó los puños. Todo era tan fácil para Iason, tan metódico y calculado. El Blondie evidentemente no sentía nada por tener que renunciar a su preciada mascota. ¿Tenía acaso la intención de conseguir una nueva de Raoul, o tal vez secuestrar a algún otro pobre mestizo desprevenido de las calles?

— No puedes hacer ésto de nuevo, Iason.

— ¿Hacer qué, Riki?

¿Por qué diablos el Blondie no se daba la vuelta para enfrentarlo? 

— No puedes hacer a alguien más lo que me hiciste a mi. No puedes capturar y entrenar a otro mestizo.

— En realidad, si puedo. Pero eso no es asunto tuyo, ya que eres libre para irte, Riki.

Entonces, eso era. Iason había decidido que ya había tenido suficiente de Riki y que iba a conseguirse un nuevo modelo más fresco y joven. La idea de que alguien más pasara por lo mismo que había sufrido el mestizo era suficiente para enfermarlo, no podía permitirlo. No podía permitir que la vida de otra persona fuera arruinada sólo para el entretenimiento de Iason Mink.

— Me quedaré.

Iason se puso rígido por un momento, y luego volvió a relajarse, tomando su taza té. 

— ¿Y por qué harías algo así?

— No te dejaré hacer ésto a alguien más, Iason ... ¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, pero deja a los demás en paz!

— ¡Qué noble! — Iason tomó un sorbo de té lentamente y volvió a dejar la taza sobre la mesa. — Ven aquí, Riki.

Riki vaciló por un momento y luego caminó alrededor de la mesa para enfrentarse a su amo. Los fríos ojos azules le sostuvieron firmemente la mirada.

— ¿Estás diciendo que te quedarás conmigo, simplemente para evitar que tome a otro  mestizo como mascota?

Riki tragó saliva, con fuerza. 

— Sí.

— De nuevo cuánta devoción por alguien con quien no tienes ninguna relación o vínculo real... ¿Por qué lo haces, Riki?

_ Porque eres un monstruo y un cabrón y nadie merece un maestro como tú _ . 

— ¿Acaso importa?

— Y si tomara una mascota de uno de los criaderos, ¿me harías la misma oferta?

_ No _ , pensó Riki, no haría lo mismo por una mascota de verdad, y sin embargo se sentía como si Iason lo estuviera poniendo a prueba. ¿Quería el Blondie que se quedara o no? La idea de uno de esos guapos y sumisos muchachos arrastrándose a los pies de Iason casi le hizo reír. No, eso no sería suficiente para Iason Mink, ya no.

— Tú no quieres esa clase de mascota, —  dijo con audacia. — No te sirve, o no habrías venido a buscarme. 

Vio algo en los fríos ojos azules de Iason, pero desapareció con la misma rapidez.

— ¿Y si te dijera que tú ya tampoco me sirves, Riki?

Riki ni siquiera se estremeció, sino que se estiró más orgulloso si cabe. 

— Sabría que estás mintiendo.

En el fondo de su mente, Riki se preguntaba si todavía era capaz de excitar a Iason. El daño hecho por Guy parecía haber sido reparado, pero no tenía ni idea de si realmente funcionaba.

Katze, de pie junto a su amo, tuvo que contener su sonrisa. Nunca había visto a su maestro tan en la cuerda floja y era a la vez espantoso y entretenido como el infierno. El Blondie estaba peligrosamente cerca de perder el control, aunque dudaba que alguien a parte de él lo hubiera notado.

— Estoy cansado de tus tonterías. — El Blondie fingió mirar aburrido y agitó la mano con desprecio. — Te he dado la libertad y no necesito nada más de ti. No vuelvas a mi, a menos que estés preparado para seguir siendo una mascota, Riki. No te ofreceré tu libertad una segunda vez.

— ¿Se supone que esto es una amenaza, Iason? Ya he sufrido de todo siendo tu mascota, ya soy tu mascota, ¿qué más podrías hacerme?

Los ojos de ambos volvieron a cruzarse. 

— Serías una mascota, Riki, una mascota de verdad, sin todos los privilegios que te he permitido hasta ahora. No trabajarías más para Katze, actuarías en las veladas y serías cruzado con otras mascotas. No volverá a ser perdonado ni tu mal genio ni esa vulgar forma de hablar. Si te portas mal, serás severamente castigado, y si dejas de divertirne en algún momento, te enviaré a Ranaya Uugo y encontraré a otro mestizo de los suburbios para reemplazarte.

Katze y Cal se estremecieron físicamente ante la amenaza; Nadie quería ser enviado a Ranaya Uugo, donde vivían los peores desviados sexuales de Amoi. Una mascota rara vez duraba más de una semana allí, e incluso cuando eran traídos de vuelta a los pasillos de la muerte, presentaban horribles mutilaciones y trozos faltantes.

Katze se dio cuenta de que Riki estaba empujando a Iason demasiado lejos y no se había arrastrado a través de la suciedad y los escombros para traer de vuelta al mestizo sólo para verlo terminar así. 

— Perdónelo, Maestro, está obviamente conmocionado todavía por sus heridas y por el trauma del incidente. Cal, llévate a Riki de vuelta a su habitación.

Cuando Cal comenzó a moverse hacia Riki, el mestizo le enseñó los dientes. 

— Tócame y muere. 

Cal dudó y Riki volvió su atención hacia el élite. Se tomaba en serio la amenaza de Iason, pero había visto un destello de algo diferente en sus ojos, algo parecido a la tristeza o a los remordimientos, a pesar de las duras palabras que había pronunciado.

— ¿Por qué te quedas ahí sentado, Iason? — Preguntó de repente.

Por lo general Iason nunca habría pasado tanto tiempo sin tocarlo, para demostrar su amenaza o intenciones siempre enfatizaría su punto de vista tocando el cuerpo de Riki, simplemente porque podía hacerlo.

— Si tanto deseas que me vaya, ¿por qué no te levantas y me obligas a irme?

Iason simplemente lo miró.

— Venga, vamos, eres más fuerte que yo, más rápido que yo, más listo que yo… ¡Levántate y haz que me vaya!

— No puede.

La mirada de Riki se dirigió hacia Katze,  mientras Iason siseaba su nombre en señal de advertencia.

— Díselo, Iason.

Katze ya había tenido suficiente. No había dormido bien en días, su cabeza estaba palpitando y su corazón se rompía viendo como estos dos peleaban entre si. Sabía que nunca iban a superar ésto si no eran honestos el uno con el otro. Mientras una gran parte de él no quería faltarle al respeto a su amo, la parte más pequeña y rebelde era más insistente en este momento en particular.

— Si le estás dando su libertad, dile por qué.

— Esto no es asunto tuyo, Katze.

— ¡No me vengas con esa mierda! Saqué tu culo de ese fuego y tengo tanto en juego aquí como Riki. 

Riki se sorprendió al oír a Katze hablarle a su amo de esa manera, y el pobre Cal casi se desmayó, de hecho el brazo de Riki se disparó para coger al niño antes de que cayera, pero fue a Iason a quien dirigió su pregunta. 

— ¡Suéltalo de  una vez! ¿Qué necesitas decirme?

— Nada. — La mirada del Blondie se enfrió y sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente. — Tienes tu libertad, Riki, así que vete, antes de que cambie de opinión.

— ¿Antes de que cambies de opinión? ¿Y cómo sé que no harás precisamente eso y vendrás a por mí dentro de un año, o dos?

— No lo haré.

Eso dolía, y Riki no estaba seguro de por qué. 

— ¿Por qué no, joder?

— ¡No puede caminar, Riki!

— ¡Maldita sea, Katze! ¡Cállate!

Riki abrió mucho los ojos y sintió que sus propias piernas empezaban a temblar. Se inclinó hacia atrás para que la barandilla lo estabilizara. 

— Pero ... tus piernas están ... se ven bien.

— Mis piernas fueron regeneradas, — admitió Iason. —  Sin embargo, aparentemente hay algún tipo de falla, ya sea por el accidente o por el diseño de Júpiter, y simplemente no funcionan.

Riki levantó lentamente los ojos hacia el rostro de Iason, y el Blondie le devolvió la mirada. Iason era un androide, ¿cómo podría un androide tener partes del cuerpo reconstruidas pero sin funcionar? ¿Por el diseño de Júpiter? ¿Acaso la Diosa castigaba a su hijo por su desobediencia, devolviéndole su cuerpo, pero convirtiéndolo en un lisiado? Eso no tenía sentido ya que Júpiter había hecho a Riki perfectamente completo de nuevo.

Iason sonrió al ver el horror y la confusión en la cara del mestizo.

— Así que ya ves, Riki..., no puedo perseguirte o atarte a mí. Por lo tanto, eres libre. 

Riki continuó observándolo, su mente y su corazón en una montaña rusa de emociones que no tenía fuerzas para detener. Entonces, ¿estaba intentando Iason forzarlo a partir para que no viera su debilidad? ¿Trataba de evitar que un mestizo le tuviera lástima? ¿Y cómo iba a manejarse en Tanagura, con los demás élites? ¿Sería aún considerado uno de ellos, si ya no era perfecto?

La idea de que Iason, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que le había causado, sufriera a manos de otros, molestó a Riki. No se trataba de un simple Blondie, era Iason Mink. Él era “El Blondie” y el único que había logrado domesticar a un mestizo de los suburbios. Riki no permitiría que fuera derrotado, no permitiría a Iason ser menos de lo que era.

Después de lo que parecieron horas Riki finalmente se recompuso, su color regresó y su respiración y ritmo cardíaco se ralentizaron.

— Bien. — Afirmó con voz baja y calmada. — Gracias, Iason, por liberarme. — Vio la herida tan clara como la luz del día en el rostro del Blondie antes de que lograra enmascararla. — Ahora que hemos resuelto esta cuestión, Katze, ¿por qué no me das el parte de lesiones de este capullo y me explicas cuáles son sus posibilidades de recuperación?

Katze parpadeó en shock, al igual que Iason. 

— ¿Cómo?

— Necesito saber a lo que me enfrento, — respondió Riki mientras caminaba y se agachaba junto a la silla de Iason. Colocó sus manos en la parte inferior de la pierna derecha y la levantó, probando la elasticidad del músculo del gemelo. — En Ceres la gente se lastima todo el tiempo. Las lesiones de espalda y cuello son las peores y las más comunes, así que tengo mucha experiencia en ayudar a la gente a volver a ponerse en pie.

— ¿Tú ... eras terapeuta, Riki?

— No, nunca tuve licencia, hay que ir a la escuela en Midas para conseguir esa mierda, pero he aprendido algunas cosas mirando a los demás y ayudé a algunas personas a recuperarse a cambio de favores. 

Riki dejó la pierna de Iason en su sitio y luego hizo lo mismo con la izquierda: masajeó suavemente, dobló varias veces la rodilla y estiró con suavidad los músculos de la pantorrilla.

— Siempre es mejor tener a alguien debiéndote favores, que estar en deuda con otros.

Empezó a enderezarse apoyándose en la rodilla del Blondie y la mano enguantada de Iason se apresuró a cubrir la de Riki. Él la sintió temblar.

— ¿Por qué, Riki? — Preguntó Iason mientras apretaba con fuerza, ya fuera por evitar los temblores o a causa de la rabia o el miedo. — ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

— Pretendo que te pongas de pie, imbécil. — Riki le sostuvo la mirada. — Una vez hayas vuelto a la normalidad, me iré, tal como me pides.

— Yo …

Iason se había quedado sin palabras, por primera vez en su vida, no podía pensar en una respuesta.

Riki se incorporó, se tambaleó por haberse levantado demasiado rápido y tanto Cal como Katze corrieron a su lado al instante.

— Te has sobreexigido. — Dijo Katze en voz baja. — Todavía no estás completamente recuperado.

— Sí, puede ser. — Riki descubrió que de repente estaba sudando y  tuvo que aferrarse a Katze, descargando todo su peso sobre el comerciante. — Dile que me traiga tus archivos, Iason, necesito saber lo que ha dicho el médico sobre tus piernas.

Iason lo miró fijamente, luego su mirada se posó en Katze y asintió. — Dale todo lo que te pida.

Katze asintió y llevó a Riki de vuelta a su habitación.

Cal permaneció al lado de Iason y esperó, todavía en estado de shock por lo que acababa de presenciar.

— Ven aquí, Cal.

El chico se acercó y se sorprendió ligeramente cuando fue colocado en el regazo de su amo. 

— ¿Maestro?

— Quédate conmigo. —  Pidió tranquilamente el Blondie mientras envolvía con sus brazos el cuerpo del joven y volvía a mirar hacia el agua. — Solo un ratito...

Cal ajustó su posición para que sus piernas cruzaran las de Iason, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amo y se relajó. Aunque generalmente no se permitía a un maestro usar a los  _ furniture _ de esa manera, no era la primera vez que Iason lo abrazaba. Se sentía extrañamente maternal, o tal vez “fraternal” sería un término más adecuado. Cal no recordaba a sus padres, así que le costaba comparar las sensaciones, pero le gustaba y parecía aliviar la pesadumbre de su amo. Eso era la ambición de cualquier mueble.

Dos veces antes, cuando Riki todavía estaba en Ceres, su amo lo había llamado y lo había abrazado. Nunca hubo ninguna connotación sexual en ello, Iason nunca intentó excitarlo o se excitó por el hecho. Simplemente sostenía a Cal, como si fuera un cachorro o una almohada. Juntos miraron al mar, perdidos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.


	15. Pensamientos Problamáticos y Terapia

###  **Capítulo 15: Pensamientos Problemáticos y Terapia**

Riki miró la silueta de Tanagura, que apenas podía vislumbrarse desde su posición en el acantilado. Hacía tres días que había obtenido su libertad y descubierto que Iason era incapaz de caminar, por lo que decidió quedarse y ayudar al Blondie a ponerse de pie.

El médico había diagnosticado que el exoesqueleto de Iason estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero de alguna manera el tejido orgánico que cubría su cuerpo artificial estaba causando problemas, como si estuviera siendo rechazado por su forma sintética. El médico creía que Iason podría recuperarse, pero sería difícil, ya que los tejidos y músculos tenían que ser reparados, y luego ser ejercitados adecuadamente para sanar. La mejor manera, la única manera de hacerlo, era tal y como Riki había pensado, mediante ejercicios y varias terapias de estiramiento.

Riki estaba familiarizado con muchas de las sugerencias del médico, y tenía la intención de quedarse y ayudar a Iason a recuperarse, pero por alguna razón cuando se despertó esa mañana, después de un sueño particularmente horrible relacionado con su cautiverio anterior, se vistió y salió disparado de la casa.

Simple y puramente corrió, igual que había corrido hacia Ceres cuando Iason lo había liberado hace más de un año. Corrió hacia su hogar, hacia Guy y hacia una vida sobre la que tuviera cierto control. Huyendo de Iason, del cautiverio y de la humillación, pero sobre todo de la necesidad creciente que tenía de ser tocado por el Blondie.

Esta vez no tenía ningún destino en mente, sólo quería correr, alejarse de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Iason Mink. Y durante todo el tiempo que estuvo corriendo por la playa y después hacia el norte, hasta el punto en que incluso tuvo que escalar un peligrosamente traicionero acantilado, estuvo esperando que Iason o Katze aparecieran y lo llevaran de vuelta.

Era un miedo irrazonable, porque Iason no podía dejar la villa por su cuenta, pero la preocupación seguía allí. El Blondie podía ser incapaz de caminar, pero eso no disminuía su fuerza o su necesidad de control a ojos de Riki. Había sido muy bien domesticado. Esperaba que Iason viniera tras él y que lo llevara de vuelta, como lo había hecho antes, o que enviara a alguien para que lo hiciera. No creía que fuera realmente libre.

Había un sendero que conducía desde el acantilado hasta una carretera principal, algo que, irónicamente, Riki había estado demasiado asustado para notar cuando había escalado desde el otro lado. De vez en cuando veía algún coche pasar por esa carretera. Pensó en bajar y parar el primer vehículo que pasase pero, ¿a dónde iría? ¿De vuelta a Ceres? No, nunca querría volver a ver ese lugar, y ciertamente no iría a Tanagura o a Midas. ¿Tal vez a alguna de las áreas exteriores, como Sasan o Ainis? No eran tan desoladas como los suburbios, pero tampoco eran tan prósperos como Tanagura o Midas. Tal vez podría trabajar en una tienda allí, como un aprendiz o algo así; y ganarse la vida.

¿A quién cojones pretendía engañar? No tenía dinero, ni identificación, sólo tenía la ropa que llevaba puesta, y que ni siquiera era su ropa habitual. Eran sólo un par de vaqueros y una camiseta. Ni siquiera se había detenido a coger una chaqueta, no se había llevado nada, su necesidad de huir había sido demasiado grande.

Ahora se encontraba observando como el sol se ponía lentamente sobre el agua y temblaba ligeramente mientras el aire del atardecer se hacía más fresco sin el calor del astro. No había comido nada, no se había llevado provisiones, pero trató de ignorar el rugido de su estómago. Habiendo pasado hambre muchas veces en el pasado, después de haber tenido frío tantas veces mientras vagabundeaba por las calles de Ceres, el ser la mascota de Iason lo había mantenido alimentado y caliente, pero ésa era realmente la única ventaja que obtuvo.

Había desaparecido durante horas y nadie había venido tras él. ¿Eso significaba que realmente era libre? ¿Podía confiar en que Iason cumpliera con su palabra esta vez? No, no podía confiar en él. Puede que no fuese hoy, ni mañana, ni en una semana, pero eventualmente iría a por él, como lo hizo la primera vez. Había pasado casi un año antes de que Iason decidiera rastrearlo y arrastrarlo de vuelta, así que no podía confiar en que no volvería a hacerlo.

Sin embargo, Iason no podía caminar, o al menos eso era lo que afirmaba. El médico lo confirmó, pero también dijo que había muchas probabilidades de que con la terapia y el ejercicio el Blondie pudiera hacerlo de nuevo. ¿Por qué entonces Iason no había empezado con eso? ¿Por qué parecía que no le importaba quedarse tullido?

El sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de Riki de nuevo. Había dicho que se quedaría y ayudaría, pero ni siquiera ahora sabía por qué había aceptado. Iason le había dicho a Katze que le diera lo que necesitara, y esta mañana, corrió. 

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me fui... ? _

No. Era libre. Era lo que debía hacer, correr, alejarse de Iason y de esa vida, alejarse de ser una mascota.

Riki gimió. ¿Por qué estaba todavía aquí? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente tomar su libertad y marcharse? ¿Por qué le importaba si Iason podía o no caminar? ¿Por qué, incluso ahora, estaba pensando en Iason tocándolo, besándolo, follándolo? Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó una maldición al vacío.

Las lágrimas de frustración le escocían en los ojos. Había estado dispuesto a morir por Iason, sabía por qué, en el fondo sabía por qué, pero no podía admitirlo en voz alta. Estaba aterrorizado porque si lo hacía, cualquier pedacito de su identidad que había logrado salvar, se rompería y se perdería en el retorcido y atormentado mundo de Iason Mink.

¿Por qué no habían muerto juntos? ¿Por qué prolongar su sufrimiento así? Iason tenía que saber, tenía que entender que nunca podrían ser ... 

Su relación nunca sería normal, no después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

 

_**Un último cigarrillo entre los dos. No parece una mala manera de irse.** _

 

Vio a Iason sentado entre los escombros y las explosiones, con una expresión tan resignada en su hermoso rostro...  

Hasta que vio a Riki caminando hacia él. Era la primera vez que Riki había visto sorpresa en la cara de su Maestro, sorpresa y luego …

Riki se gruñó a sí mismo y se sacudió la visión. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ver cosas que no estaban allí, pensar en cosas que nunca podrían ser. Iason era un androide, un Blondie de Tanagura. No sentía remordimiento ni culpa. No se sentía triste ni feliz. No sentía nada …

Lentamente, Riki se levantó y se acercó al borde del acantilado, contemplando el agua que chocaba contra las rocas escarpadas. Había muerto, o pensaba que iba a morir, pero Júpiter lo había traído de vuelta. Nunca había creído en un poder superior. Ni siquiera Júpiter, que era considerada como un dios por algunos, era más que sólo una poderosa inteligencia artificial. Sin embargo, se le había dado una segunda oportunidad, sin importar quién se la había proporcionado o por qué, y no estaba seguro de lo que debería hacer con ella.

Finalmente, se dio cuenta de que no podría seguir adelante hasta que resolviera sus jodidos sentimientos por Iason. Regresaría, conseguiría que el Blondie caminara y luego, una vez que Iason volviera a la normalidad, se iría. Entonces podría escupir a la cara del androide y marcharse, sabiendo que Iason sería capaz de perseguirle. Y si Iason lo hacía, ya vería como enfrentarse al problema, pero abandonar mientras Iason estaba herido le parecía cobarde.

Llegó a la villa poco después de medianoche, ya que había caminado, en vez de correr esta vez. La casa estaba en silencio cuando entró, pero a pesar de la hora fue Cal quien lo recibió.

— ¡Amo Riki! — El mueble primero sonreía, pero luego frunció el ceño al notar el estado de la ropa de Riki y la sangre seca en sus manos. — ¿Qué ha hecho?

Riki miró sus manos, raspadas y sucias, y supuso que habían estado sangrando en el momento de su subida por el acantilado. 

— Estoy bien.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — Cal insistió. — Venga conmigo y se las curaré.

— Cal, yo ...

— Por favor…

Riki se dio cuenta entonces de la forma en que los ojos de Cal brillaban. Aunque sonreía, el _ furniture _ parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. 

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le ha sucedido algo a Iason?

— No, el Amo Iason está bien. —  Cal se movió hacia adelante y tentativamente tocó el brazo de Riki. — Por favor, déjeme limpiar y curar sus manos.

Riki lo siguió obedientemente de vuelta a su habitación y al lavabo. 

— Entonces, ¿por qué estás molesto?

Cal se inclinó para abrir el agua de la ducha y luego aceptó la sucia camiseta de Riki mientras el mestizo se encogía de hombros. 

— Una buena ducha caliente le sentará bien, y le haré un té para que entre en calor. Hace frío y no iba bien vestido, así que seguro que está helado. Podría enfermarse y ... 

— ¡Cal! —  Riki puso la mano en el brazo del joven, pero Cal no se volvió hacia él. — ¿Qué sucede?

— Te fuiste…  — El chico susurró mientras su voz se rompía.  Pero luego rápidamente se enderezó y se apartó, dando la espalda a Riki, hasta que su voz volvía a ser alegre. — Voy a ir a buscar un poco de ungüento para sus manos, tómese el tiempo que quiera en la ducha, asegúrese de deshacerse de toda la mugre y el frío.

Riki miró fijamente a la puerta cerrada después de que Cal saliera del baño y sintió que una ola de culpa y vergüenza lo invadía. Cal había estado preocupado por él. Recordó cómo el mueble lloraba cuando se despertó por primera vez, pero no se le había ocurrido pensar en cómo su huída afectaría al muchacho. Sin duda, Cal temía quedarse solo con Iason, quien probablemente no estaría en absoluto de buen humor una vez que su mascota se hubiera ido.

— ¡Mierda!

Con un pesado suspiro, Riki terminó de desnudarse y se metió en la ducha caliente, se lavó, siseando ligeramente cuando el jabón le hizo escocer los cortes de las manos, pero continuó bajo el agua hasta que todo rastro del frío abandonara su cuerpo.

Cuando salió de la ducha, había una bata esperándolo colgada en la puerta, que se puso una vez terminó de secarse. Abrió la puerta y salió al dormitorio, donde, en lugar de Cal, lo esperaba Katze. Obviamente, el pelirrojo no se había acostado todavía, ya que estaba completamente vestido.

— ¡Idiota! — Comentó mientras Riki se acomodaba en la cama.

— Vete a la mierda. —  Dejó que Katze examinara sus manos, les aplicó un ungüento y envolvió los cortes con vendajes 

— ¿Te metiste en una pelea?

— No, escalé una montaña.

— Oh, por supuesto que lo hiciste... — Katze se levantó, encendió un cigarrillo y luego ofreció otro a Riki, quien aceptó agradecido. — ¿Y por qué volviste?

Riki vió la humeante taza de té en la mesilla de noche y la cogió, no porque quisiera, sino porque Cal la había traído para él. 

— Realmente no lo sé, — admitió. — Pensé en no volver, en buscarme un transporte y largarme. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en que tarde o temprano alguien vendría a por mí.

— ¿Y cuando nadie lo hizo?

Riki se encogió de hombros. 

— Iason esperó un año completo la última vez.

— Te ha dado tu libertad, Riki, ya no llevas el  _ pet ring _ , tu registro de mascota ha sido cancelado porque piensan que estás muerto ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas?

— ¿Y qué sucederá cuando descubran que estoy vivo? ¿Se restablecerá el registro?

— Iason tendría que pedirlo, pero como te ha liberado, no veo por qué haría algo así.

Riki tomó un sorbo de té. 

— No puedo confiar en él, Katze ... No puedo creer que esté dispuesto a dejarme ir.

— Tal vez eso es porque realmente no quieres que te deje ir.

— ¿De qué coño estás hablando? — Riki gruñó de repente. — ¿Tienes idea de lo que dices? ¿Realmente crees que puedo fingir que todo lo que ese bastardo me hizo durante estos últimos cuatro años puede ser olvidado?

— No estoy diciendo que vaya a ser fácil, pero ambos obviamente tenéis una conexión.

— Mi única conexión con él fue creada a partir de la tortura. Estoy condicionado a responderle, eso es todo.

— Entonces, ¿por qué regresaste con él, Riki? —  Cuando Riki permaneció en silencio, Katze continuó. — Yo estaba allí, ¿recuerdas? Vi lo desesperado que estabas. Recuerdo lo que dijiste, sobre no dejar a Iason morir solo. ¿Por qué te molestaste en volver a ese infierno cuando podrías haberte librado de él para siempre?

— Júpiter lo salvó así que no habría servido de nada huir.  Me habría encontrado de nuevo y me habría arrastrado de vuelta.

— Pero tú no lo sabías. Esperabas que muriera y estabas dispuesto a morir con él. ¿Por qué hacerlo si no sentías algo por él?

— ¿Qué eres, un consejero o algo así? — Preguntó Riki, acercándose al balcón y abriendo las puertas para apoyarse en la barandilla. — No importa por qué lo hice. Iason está vivo y eso es todo lo que importa.

— Todo lo que importa, ¿eh? — Katze siguió a Riki afuera, lentamente. — Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que si lo odias tanto, si vas a largarte una vez que pueda ponerse en pie, ¿por qué prolongar el sufrimiento? ¿Por qué molestarse en quedarte? ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

— Porque se lo debo y no me gusta deber nada a nadie.

— ¿Cómo que se lo debes?

— Me salvó la vida. Y salvó a Guy.

— Y tú te sacrificaste para estar con él cuando pensabas que iba a morir, lo mires como lo mires, la deuda quedó saldada.

De nuevo Riki guardó silencio. Katze no entendía nada. Fue culpa suya que a Guy se le cruzaran los cables. Si se hubiera marchado de Ceres sin decirle a Guy la verdad, su amigo no se habría vuelto loco ni lo hubiera secuestrado. No habría intentado matar a Iason. No, lo que pasó en Dana Bahn era tanto culpa suya como de Guy, y no habría podido vivir consigo mismo si hubiera dejado a Iason sólo tras algo así.

— Bueno ... — Katze tiró su colilla al vacío. — Ve a ver a Iason antes de irte a la cama, estaba preocupado por ti.

Riki asintió, pero no se volvió para mirar cuando su amigo se marchaba. 

— Con que preocupado...

Preocupado porque Riki no estuviera bajo su control, tal vez. Preocupado porque su mascota se había extraviado y tendría que encontrar una nueva.

Sin embargo, por muy preocupado que hubiera estado Iason, nadie había venido tras él. ¿Era eso por orden del Blondie? ¿O había ordenado que lo siguieran y Katze y Cal se negaron…? No, ninguno de ellos le negaría algo a Iason, por lo que el Blondie había estado dispuesto a dejarlo ir, por ahora. No significaba que Iason no cambiara de opinión y fuera tras él en el futuro, pero suponía que era suficiente por ahora.

Tomó una última profunda bocanada de aire y bajó de la barandilla. Volviendo a entrar, cerró las puertas del balcón para mantener fuera el aire fresco de la noche y se dirigió hacia la planta de arriba. Encontró a Iason en su silla, mirando por la ventana hacia el mar.

El Blondie se volvió cuando el mestizo cruzó la puerta.

— He vuelto.

— Ya lo veo.

Riki frunció el ceño. ¿Realmente eso era todo lo que Iason tenía que decir al respecto? Debería haberse largado de verdad. 

— Casi no vuelvo.

— Esa habría sido tu elección, Riki.

Una chispa de mal genio incendió el estómago del muchacho. ¿Acaso a Iason no le importaba una mierda lo que pudiera sucederle? ¿Estaba finalmente cansado de tener a un mestizo como mascota? ¿Su experiencia cercana a la muerte le había hecho darse cuenta de que había maneras más fáciles de vivir, que era mejor tener una mascota menos problemática?

— Sí, bueno, buenas noches.

— Riki...

Riki a regañadientes se volvió hacia la voz que lo llamaba. 

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Me ayudarías a meterme en la cama?

Riki asintió mientras Iason guiaba la silla para acercarse a él. Se movió para tirar de Iason por detrás, mientras el Blondie usaba la parte superior de su cuerpo para apoyarse en el colchón. 

— ¿Quieres que te quite la ropa?

— Si. 

Iason empezó a desabotonarse la túnica mientras Riki le quitaba las botas y bajaba los pantalones. Iason no llevaba ropa interior, la mayoría de los androides no lo hacía, y mientras Riki ayudaba a colocar su cuerpo sobre la cama y lo tapaba con las mantas, su propio cuerpo no pudo evitar reaccionar ante la visión de la hermosa desnudez del Blondie.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado a tus manos?

— Nada, están bien.

— Riki... 

La mano de Iason se deslizó furtivamente alrededor del cuello de Riki para atraer al mestizo hacia abajo para un beso, mientras su otra mano se deslizaba por la abertura de su bata para acariciar sus pezones. 

— Quédate...

La respuesta de Riki fue automática e inmediata, y antes de darse cuenta, estaba a horcajadas sobre Iason mientras la lengua de su amo arrasaba su boca. 

— Nnnn ... no ... espera …

¿Que demonios estaba haciendo? Debía detenerse, pero no podía porque estaba condicionado a responder. Su cuerpo se arqueó cuando Iason comenzó a chuparle un pezón, sintió el peso de su excitación entre sus piernas y jadeó. Tan bueno, era tan bueno...

No. Ahora era libre y no podía volver a eso. Todavía estaba tratando de acostumbrarse a su libertad, todavía estaba probando las aguas para ver hasta dónde podía llegar antes de ser reprendido y devuelto. ¡Maldición! Se sentía como un adolescente de nuevo y luchaba contra sí mismo, para no obedecer a Iason cada vez que abría la boca.

— Déjame ir...

— No.

— Tú… me … aaaah … liberaste…

— Eres mío. — Gruñó Iason mientras deslizaba su mano entre las piernas de Riki y lo acariciaba con suavidad. — Deseas que te toque, ¿por qué lo niegas?

— Mi  ... cuerpo lo desea porque ... nnngg ... tú ... lo entrenaste de esa manera. —  Riki gruñó, frustrado. — Nunca he tenido... ahhh ... ¡Dios mío! — Obviamente su nueva equipación funcionaba tan bien como la antigua y parecía dos veces más sensible. Estaba a sólo unos segundos de ponerse a suplicar que le permitieran correrse. — Nunca tuve.... una opción real...

— ¿Estás diciendo que me dejarás tocarte si es opción tuya?

Riki no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, sólo sabía que tenía que alejarse de Iason antes de rendirse a sus impulsos, antes de volverse una mascota de nuevo. Pero no podía hacer que su cuerpo se alejara, su condicionamiento era demasiado profundo.

— Tú me liberaste. — Gimió mientras su cuerpo seguía empujando contra la mano de Iason.

— ¿Es ese tu mantra ahora? —  Iason sonrió. — ¿Tu defensa contra mí, cada vez que te toque?

— Yo … —  Las manos de Riki agarraron los hombros de Iason mientras el Blondie seguía acariciándole. — Déjame ir

Iason se acercó, rozando con sus labios la oreja del mestizo y susurró.

— Nunca. Nunca te dejaré ir. Tuviste tu oportunidad, mascota, y elegiste quedarte. Ahora eres mío ...

Al oír la palabra "mascota", Riki se apartó con tanta fuerza que cayó hacia atrás y su culo aterrizó junto a la cama. 

— ¡Vete a la mierda! — Gruñó y se puso de pie. — Te dije que me quedaría para ayudar, pero no como tu mascota. Me liberaste, no soy tu mascota, Iason, y nunca volveré a serlo.

Katze apareció en la puerta, justo cuando Riki la atravesaba hecho una furia. Pasó por delante de él y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Katze vio como Iason, por instinto, echó las mantas hacia atrás y trató de levantarse, cuando de repente recordó que ya no podía perseguir a Riki. El antiguo mueble se apresuró a impedir que Iason cayera. 

— Cuidado, Maestro.

Él consiguió que el Blondie se reclinara en la cama, podía notar que estaba en un alto grado de agitación, algo que nunca había presenciado antes.

Cuando Cal le dijo aquella mañana que Riki se había ido, Iason simplemente asintió. Había permitido que le ayudasen a vestirse y le pusieran en su silla de ruedas, y luego les ordenó que se marcharan. El resto del día lo había pasado mirando por la ventana, negándose a comer o a dormir. Iason estuvo vigilando, esperando a que Riki reapareciera en cualquier momento.

Katze se mantuvo cerca observando a su amo, dejándolo sólo para comprobar las cosas necesarias que requerían su atención. Le asustaba ver a Iason tan quieto, tan inexpresivo, sin reaccionar ante nada y ante nadie, sólo mirando a través de esa maldita ventana.

A Riki le habían dado su libertad, y aparentemente el mestizo había decidido tomarla y huir, pero ¿qué otra cosa Iason esperaba? Había pensado que el Blondie estaría enojado, tal vez incluso molesto, pero no había esperado una reacción tan ... trágicamente humana. Era como si Iason hubiera caído en una profunda depresión, pero no sabía que los hijos de Júpiter fueran capaces de tales emociones.

Katze no esperaba que Riki regresara, le deseo buenas noches a Iason y vio a su maestro volver a sentarse y concentrarse en el exterior de la ventana. Cuando se acercó a investigar más tarde, vio a Riki caminar hacia la villa. Había observado discretamente a Iason, había visto el alivio en el rostro del Blondie, antes de que fuera enmascarado, y luego Iason había pedido tranquilamente una copa de vino.

Katze le llevó la copa y notó que la mano del Blondie no era en absoluto estable cuando la aceptó. Después se fue a asistir a Riki por orden de su amo. No fue hasta después de que salió de la habitación que se dio cuenta de lo asustado que Iason había estado porque Riki no regresara.

La idea de que alguien, incluso alguien a quien consideraba un amigo, tuviera el poder de devastar hasta tal punto a Iason Mink enojó a Katze como nunca lo había estado antes. Comenzó a dudar de la decisión de Júpiter de revivir a ambos, sintiendo que habría mucho más dolor antes de que ésto se resolviera.

— Trae a Cal. 

Ordenó Iason en voz baja. Katze asintió y llamó al  _ furniture. _

Cal no preguntó qué quería Iason. El Blondie era diferente ahora, no se mostraba tan duro o insensible como solía, y Cal descubrió que su maestro no podía dormir sólo desde que despertó del proceso de reconstrucción y se enteró que Riki todavía estaba recibiendo tratamiento.

El muchacho se deslizó entre las sábanas y se acurrucó contra su amo. 

— Duerme ahora, Maestro. — Susurró suavemente mientras el brazo de Iason se curvaba a su alrededor. — Tu Riki está a salvo en casa y estamos todos aquí contigo.

— Gracias, Cal. 

Iason suspiró, cerró los ojos y finalmente desconectó.

* * *

 

Iason odiaba ésto, odiaba no poder usar adecuadamente sus piernas, odiaba no tener el control y depender de otras personas, pero le encantaba tener a Riki cerca de él, animándolo. Incluso ahora, mientras se aferraba a los malditos rieles que tenía a ambos lados. Intentó que sus piernas se movieran más rápido, pero no respondían y cada pequeño paso era insoportable. Nunca antes había sentido dolor, al menos no a un nivel que le afectara. La experiencia, aunque intrigante, no era algo que estuviera disfrutando.

Pero al final del camino estaba Riki, el hermoso y valiente Riki, animándolo, incitándole a dar otro paso más.

— ¡Sigue adelante, vamos, puedes hacerlo! Venga, ¿eres un Blondie o un descerebrado muñeco sexual? — Riki gritaba cada vez que el rostro de Iason se nublaba de furia o dejaba de moverse. Cada vez que ocurría, Riki lo provocaba para continuar. — ¡Mueve el trasero, Iason!

— ¡Tú ... no tienes derecho ... a hablarme de esa manera ... Riki! —  Iason casi se deja caer, pero hizo acopio de voluntad y movió su pie izquierdo hacia adelante.

— ¡Pues ven aquí y castígame! ¡Venga!

Iason dio un paso, luego otro, y cuando sintió que no podía hacer más, sus piernas simplemente desconectaron y se maldijo cuando empezó a caer.

Como siempre Riki estaba allí para atraparlo.

— ¡Joder, mira que eres pesado! —  Gruñó Riki, esforzándose en soportar el peso del Blondie mientras Cal rápidamente acercaba su silla.

Consiguieron acomodar a Iason y Riki empezó a enderezarse, pero el brazo de alrededor de su cuello se tensó mientras la mano libre del Blondie se dirigía, veloz, hacia la ingle del mestizo.

— Riki.

Riki miró a los ojos de Iason, vio el anhelo en ellos, y la necesidad de responder a su amo era fuerte, casi abrumadora. Iason se había estado comportando durante poco más de una semana, pero ahí estaba de nuevo. Riki odiaba el hecho de que inmediatamente consideró obedecer y permitir que Iason lo tomara, sabiendo que el Blondie todavía podría complacerlo sólo con sus manos.

Sabiendo que su propio autocontrol era débil, y dándose cuenta de que tendría que depender del de Iason, debido a su profundo condicionamiento arraigado, se pronunció en términos más duros de los que pretendía.

— Hazlo de nuevo... —  Riki gruñó con voz queda en su oído. — Vuelve a ponerme las manos encima otra vez y me largo, ¿entiendes? Puedes coger tus piernas defectuosas y metertelas por el puto culo. No voy a seguir haciendo esto por ti, Iason. Me importas un carajo. Estoy haciendo esto porque creo que es lo correcto y porque cuando termine, cuando estés de vuelta en pie, podré alejarme de ti limpio y sin remordimientos. — Agarró la barbilla de Iason, con dureza. — Y ni se te ocurra venir detrás de mí. No puedes volver a tenerme, o a  tocarme o a darme órdenes de mierda nunca más, ¿está claro?

Así que era eso, suspiró Iason. El orgullo de Riki estaba de nuevo en el camino. El orgullo de Riki lo obligaba a quedarse, para abandonarle solo cuando ambos estuvieran en pie de igualdad. De ese modo, podría decir que se alejó de su amo sin cuentas pendientes, condolencias o remordimientos. Supuso que tenía sentido, para Riki al menos.

— A veces eres un bastardo sin corazón, Riki.

— Me pregunto de quién lo aprendí …

Se miraron durante un largo y duro momento, hasta que finalmente Iason aflojó su agarre y permitió que Riki se enderezara.

Riki se pasó una mano por el pelo y respiró hondo varias veces.

— ¿Quieres comer o tomar un baño?

Sabiendo que con cualquiera de las dos opciones sería Cal quien lo atendiera, Iason optó por algo diferente.

— Aire, — dijo. — Me gustaría que me sacaras a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Riki vaciló un momento, luego se acercó a la silla de ruedas, pulsó el interruptor del modo manual y la guió a través de las puertas, hacia la luminosa tarde y hacia el sendero que conducía a la playa. Se sentó en la arena junto a la silla de Iason y sacó un cigarrillo.

— ¿Por qué no dejas el tabaco?

— ¿Por qué no me besas el trasero?

Iason sonrió y observó embelesado la silueta de su mascota. No, Riki ya no era su mascota. Sabía que el mestizo sólo se quedaba para ayudarlo a recuperarse, y que había empujado demasiado fuerte, de nuevo, pero los viejos hábitos eran duros de superar. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que Riki le obedeciera, había trabajado tan diligentemente por la recompensa de poder tocarlo. Era muy difícil aceptar que ya no era posible. Y aún más difícil comprender que sus deseos ya no importaban.

No tenía ninguna duda de que Riki se alejaría y lo abandonaría si persistía en sus intentos de tocar y acosar al mestizo, sin embargo no podía simplemente renunciar a quién era. Estaba acostumbrado a tener sus demandas satisfechas, acostumbrado a que la gente hiciera lo que él les mandara. Ésto ... era una sensación incómoda, esa pérdida de control sobre los que lo rodeaban.

Katze y Cal todavía le obedecían, todavía lo trataban adecuadamente, pero Riki … Bueno,  Riki nunca lo había tratado con el respeto que merecía, y tal vez esa fue una de las cosas que lo habían atraído del mestizo en primer lugar. El deseo de romper ese orgullo, esa arrogancia.

Sin embargo, quería tener a Riki cerca de él durante tanto tiempo como le fuera posible, aunque sólo fuera para verlo y oír su voz. De modo que simplemente tendría que frenar sus deseos por un tiempo, tarea difícil ya que todo lo que quería era agarrar al mestizo para besarlo, sostenerlo y llevarlo a la cama. Esperaba que si era paciente, tal vez pudieran llegar a un compromiso y Riki se quedaría a su lado.

— ¿Nunca me dejarás abrazarte de nuevo, Riki?

Riki se tensó y miró por encima del agua. 

— Estoy aquí para ayudar en tu recuperación, Iason. Me liberaste, ¿recuerdas? Ya no soy tu mascota.

Iason asintió. Sí, le había dado a Riki su libertad y ya lo estaba lamentando. Al menos parte de él lo hacía. Había visto un lado diferente de Riki estos últimos días, un lado que su mascota nunca le había mostrado antes. Tal vez había estado demasiado asustado o era demasiado orgulloso para mostrarlo. Pero eso sólo hizo que Iason lo deseara con más intensidad, y más de una vez había pensado en pedirle a Katze que le buscara otro  _ pet ring _ de clase D, para poder hacer que Riki fuera suyo de nuevo.

Si había alguna esperanza para ellos, Riki debía elegir quedarse a su lado. No podía obligarlo, no de nuevo, no después de lo que había sucedido. Al ver que Riki volvía a él mientras las llamas crecían a su alrededor había sido la mejor recompensa que pudo haber obtenido. Fue en ese momento que supo que Riki era verdaderamente suyo y no le había importado morir, sabiendo que Riki estaba a su lado.

Sin embargo, cuando Riki se desmayó en sus brazos y dejó de responder a sus palabras, el Blondie fue inundado de tales ... bueno, era difícil decir exactamente cuáles eran esos sentimientos, nunca antes los había experimentado. ¿Ira? ¿Locura? ¿Dolor? ¿Remordimientos? Sólo estaba seguro de que no deseaba que Riki muriera.

Incluso si estaba con él, incluso si Riki había regresado, Iason no había querido que Riki muriera y había tratado de proteger a su amado hasta el final. En ese momento desesperado, habría preferido dejar a Riki con Guy, con su pandilla o con cualquier otra persona, siempre y cuando su querido muchacho pudiera vivir. No estaba bien, no era justo y su grito de dolor había resonado a su alrededor mientras lo acunaba.

¿Era eso lo que Júpiter pudo percibir? ¿Había sentido su dolor y había decidido intervenir? Tal vez la Inteligencia Artificial tenía curiosidad por saber más sobre esos sentimientos, el mismo tenía curiosidad, pero Júpiter no le había transmitido sus pensamientos. Se había estado comunicando a través de Katze, como si castigara a Iason, alejándolo aún más de su abrazo.

Cuando se despertó y le dijeron que Riki estaba vivo había prometido comportarse mejor con su mascota, se había prometido hacer la vida de Riki más fácil. Pero al verlo de nuevo despertaron todos sus viejos deseos y temores, y constantemente se dejaba llevar por su faceta controladora. Estaba, por supuesto, la frustración de estar atado a una silla y sentirse cansado y dolorido, algo que él nunca había tenido que soportar como Blondie. ¿Podría ser esa también la causa de su comportamiento?

Nunca antes había sentido dolor real. Eso fue una revelación para Iason, que estaba razonablemente seguro de que Júpiter le había hecho ésto a propósito. No era lógico, pero por alguna razón el Blondie creía que Júpiter estaba teniendo una rabieta y éste era el resultado. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que su creadora no había previsto que Riki se quedara y lo ayudara. Incluso él no había considerado esa opción.

— Te echo de menos, —  dijo Iason antes de haber formado completamente la idea en su cabeza y oyó el asustado jadeo de Riki. — Yo ... disculpame por lo de antes, pero realmente te extraño, Riki.

Riki dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo y miró a Iason con calma. Sabía que el Blondie estaba manteniendo una lucha constante para no volver a sus formas controladoras, y comprendió lo difícil que era para él. Iason estaba dispuesto a dejarlo marchar y nunca volver a verlo. Pero también estaba, según Katze, dispuesto a permanecer como un lisiado y eso era algo que Riki no podía aceptar.

No importaba lo que hubiera pasado entre ellos, Iason Mink no era un cobarde. Era El Blondie, hijo favorito de Júpiter, líder del sindicato, o al menos lo había sido. Riki nunca había conocido a nadie tan poderoso y confiado como Iason, ni tan brutal y aterrador. Verlo ahora tan ... manso ... era una píldora difícil de tragar, y no podría alejarse mientras Iason fuera débil. No tendría ningún sentido ser libre y dejar al Blondie a menos que Iason estuviera en plena forma, dando así a Riki el poder de elegir.

Iason era el campeón de la manipulación y no podía evitar pensar que esto era sólo otra de sus estratagemas. Pero no podía dejarlo indefenso; igual que no pudo permitir que Guy muriera en Dana Bahn. No sabía si eso lo convertía en una buena persona o simplemente en estúpido.

— Lo sé. — Murmuró el mestizo.

Iason posó de nuevo los ojos azules en Riki.

— Pero no puedo ... Iason. Tienes que saberlo. Tienes que entender que lo que me hiciste fue ... — Riki sacudió la cabeza y dio otra calada. — No puedo.

— ¿Entonces, de verdad te irás cuando me recupere?

— Eso creo, sí.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio durante un largo rato y luego Iason preguntó. 

— ¿Y dónde vas a ir?

— No lo sé. — Riki  había pensado en quedarse y trabajar con Katze, pero ahora se preguntaba si no sería mejor reservar un pasaje en alguna lanzadera y sacar su trasero de este maldito planeta. Sabía que probablemente tendría que depender del dinero de Iason para eso también. — Bueno, he oído que Freya es un lugar bonito.

— ¿Tú ... abandonarías Amoi?

— Tal vez, no lo sé.

Iason volvió a callarse y trató de reprimir su dolor. Nunca había considerado esa opción. Si Riki dejaba el planeta no sería capaz de rastrearlo, o de asegurarse de que estaba bien.

— Riki. — Esperó hasta que el mestizo lo mirara. — ¿Qué recuerdas de Dana Bahn?

— Apenas algunas imágenes y pedazos. —  Admitió Riki.

Recordaba que Guy lo había castrado, pero afortunadamente no recordaba el acto en si o el dolor inimaginable que debía haber sufrido. Recordaba a Katze, cuando se encontraron en la habitación en Ceres, y luego fuera del bastión, después de haber dejado a Guy en sus manos y de pedirle que cuidara de él. Recordaba la imagen de las piernas cortadas de Iason y de un cigarrillo Black Moon, pero eso era todo. Sabía que había vuelto para estar con Iason, pero no recordaba nada de lo que dijo o hizo en ese momento.

— Yo recuerdo cada detalle, cada acción, cada palabra, el calor del fuego y ... 

Iason de repente se apoyó en los lados de la silla y trató de levantarse.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? 

Riki había arrojado su cigarrillo y se apresuró para atrapar al Blondie cuando Iason comenzó a deslizarse. Riki apretó los brazos alrededor de su amo mientras ambos caían de nuevo sobre la arena.

— Yo ... sólo quería sentarme a tu lado.

Murmuró Iason mientras se alejaba de Riki y se incorporaba, mirándo fijamente la forma en que sus inútiles piernas estaban torcidas.

— Deberías haberlo dicho. — Riki se arrodilló para enderezarlas y hacer que el Blondie se sintiera más cómodo. —- Ahí. ¿Estás bien?

— Estoy bien, apenas puedo sentirlas, excepto cuando estoy tratando de caminar.

— Ok. —  Las manos de Riki apretaron inconscientemente una de las largas piernas. — Es extraño que te duelan realmente, quiero decir, no sé mucho sobre cómo estás construido, pero nunca has mostrado dolor antes, así que supuse que no lo sentías.

— Sentimos dolor, sin embargo, simplemente no tenemos las mismas reacciones que los humanos. Es menos un sentimiento y más una percepción sensorial para nosotros. Pasa igual con el placer, podemos sentirlo, disfrutar de los estímulos, pero de un modo diferente a cómo lo sentirías tú, Riki.

— Sí, me imaginé eso. — Riki comenzó a masajear el muslo de Iason. — Nunca haces ningún sonido durante ... bueno ... quiero decir … —  Necesitaba cambiar de tema, rápido. — Pero parece que te duele cuando estás tratando de caminar, eso es más que sensorial.

— Así es, y no estoy seguro qué lo está causando. Tal vez el defecto que ha afectado a mis piernas también me está haciendo experimentar una condición más realista. — Iason puso la mano sobre la cabeza de Riki y le acarició el pelo con dulzura. — Y sólo porque no haga ningún sonido cuando estamos haciendo el amor, no significa que no lo disfrute plenamente, Riki. Sólo contigo puedo sentir ese nivel de placer tan intensamente.

Riki se sonrojó, bajó la cabeza y movió las manos hacia el otro muslo de Iason, pero no apartó la mano del Blondie de su cabeza. Estaba bien, se dijo, permitir esta pequeña concesión. Confortaba a Iason y, además, era la primera vez que hablaban de algo significativo.

— ¿Y tú, volverás a Tanagura?

— Así como estoy, no puedo volver.

— Pero, ¿una vez que camines de nuevo y regreses a la normalidad?

Iason observó a Riki bajar la cabeza de nuevo, su cabello oscuro que le llegaba ya a la altura de los hombros, escondiendo su rostro. Tan hermoso, su Riki era tan oscuro y hermoso, y sus manos eran fuertes, firmes y deliciosamente relajantes mientras masajeaban los doloridos músculos de sus piernas. Iason sintió crecer la excitación por debajo de su túnica.

— ¡Para! 

Riki, notando la situación de Iason incluso a la luz de las lunas, apartó sus manos y volvió a sentarse para encender otro cigarrillo.

— Es una respuesta automática, Riki, no puedo pararla. — Cuando Riki decidió permanecer en silencio, Iason continuó. — Volveré a Tanagura una vez que me cure, si eso es lo que Júpiter desea de mí.

— ¿Por qué ...? — Riki comenzó y luego se calló de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué, qué? — Preguntó Iason.

— ¿Por qué crees que Júpiter me salvó?

— No lo sé, sólo puedo estar agradecido porque lo hiciera.

— ¿Fue para que no tengas que entrenar a una nueva mascota?

Iason suspiró. 

— Eso sería problemático. — Convino. — Sin embargo, al continuar recordándome que ya no eres mi mascota, eso apenas parece una razón válida, ¿verdad?

— ¿Entonces por qué … ?

No. Riki ya había preguntado a Iason por qué había sido puesto en libertad y el Blondie se negó a darle una razón válida. Además, se dijo a sí mismo que ya no importaba. Todo lo que importaba era que era libre.

— Es agradable...

— ¿El qué?

— Hablar así contigo, Riki. Nunca has querido hacerlo.

— Porque siempre estuviste demasiado ocupado follándome, Iason.

Iason frunció el ceño. ¿Era verdad? Sí, suponía que lo era. Mantuvo a Riki desnudo la mayor parte del tiempo que estuvo junto a él, pero no podía evitarlo. Riki sacaba a la luz su bestia interior, e incluso cuando trataba de hablar con él sobre otras cosas, el mestizo era tan abrupto y defensivo que Iason sentía que estaba desperdiciando su energía.

— Tú tampoco me preguntabas nada. — Replicó el Blondie. — No importaban las veces que lo intentara, siempre me arrojabas todas mis ofertas a la cara.

— Porque no necesitaba que me comprases cosas, sólo para aliviar tu conciencia.

— No estoy seguro de a qué te refieres.

Riki sacudió la cabeza. 

— No importa. — Se levantó de repente y tiró la colilla de su cigarrillo. —  Es hora de volver. — Deslizó las manos bajo los brazos de Iason y lo volvió a colocar en la silla. — Le diré a Cal que te prepare un baño.

— Riki …

Iason no quería dejar de hablar, quería saber más sobre Riki, entrar en la mente y en el corazón de su mascota. ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

Riki permaneció en silencio y dirigió la silla hacia la villa.

— No me disculparé por hacer de ti mi mascota. 

Declaró Iason, enfadado por no tener el control una vez más. Si estuvieran en Eos, Riki habría tenido que escucharlo, habría tenido que aceptar sus demandas. Pero tal vez eso era parte del problema. Riki había sido forzado. ¿Era eso a lo que se refería con lo del derecho a elegir? Pero si a Riki se le diera ese derecho, no elegiría quedarse, ¿verdad? Lo único que siempre deseó era dejar de ser una mascota.

— No me disculparé…  — Continuó Iason mientras entraban en la casa. — Así es como son las cosas en Tanagura, es lo que conozco y es lo que soy. — Hizo una pausa al entrar en el ascensor que los llevaría al segundo piso. — Lo único que digo es que ... me arrepiento de lastimarte y de ... arrebatarte … tus opciones…

Riki nunca había esperado tal concesión de Iason y trató de decidir cómo se sentía al respecto. Había perdonado a Guy por castrarle, al menos lo suficiente como para no querer venganza de todos modos. Y había perdonado a Iason por haber herido a Guy, comprendiendo lo disgustado que estaba el Blondie. Pero no sabía si podía perdonar a Iason por el cautiverio, la tortura y la sumisión que le impuso durante tantos años. Sin embargo, el arrepentimiento significaba algo, ¿no? Especialmente para alguien como Iason Mink.

Asintió con la cabeza mientras Cal salía del cuarto de Iason, luego se volvió y dejó a su amo en las capaces manos del mueble.


	16. La Cruda Realidad

###  **Capítulo 16: La Cruda Realidad**

— ¿Tenemos que hacer ésto? — Exigió Iason con acritud a medida que Cal estiraba su pierna derecha del modo en que el médico les había instruido. Se sentía muy degradante tener al joven  _ furniture _ estirando, doblando y presionando sus atrofiados músculos, mientras yacía allí como un trozo de carne. — ¿No hay máquinas para hacer este tipo de cosas?

— Probablemente, pero de esta manera es mejor. — Aconsejó Riki mientras se apoyaba contra la pared y observaba el proceso. — Las máquinas no van a calcular adecuadamente la relación de resistencia o el cansancio de tu cuerpo.

— Bueno, ¿entonces por qué no puedes estar haciéndolo tú en lugar del mueble?

Cal se detuvo con la pierna de Iason doblada a presión contra el pecho del androide. 

— ¿Estoy haciéndole daño, Maestro?

— ¡Sí!

— Es un chico grande, — aseguró Riki. — Sigue, Cal.

— ¡No quiero que lo haga!

Cal se detuvo y dio un paso atrás, obediente. 

— Lo siento, Maestro.

Riki miró a Iason. 

— ¿Cuál es tu problema?

— Si tengo que ser sometido a este ... este procedimiento invasivo, entonces insisto en que lo hagas tú, Riki.

— ¿Invasivo? —  Riki replicó, levantando las cejas y acercándose para apoyarse en la mesa camilla donde yacía Iason. — Si Cal te ha ayudado a bañarte, a vestirte y nos ha visto a los dos desnudos cientos de veces, ¿cómo puede ser ésto invasivo?

— ¡Ésto es diferente! ¡Yo no lo he pedido, ni es necesario que lo haga!

— ¡Es necesario si quieres mejorar!

— ¡Puedo mejorar sin esto! 

Era indecente que un mueble lo estuviera tocando tan íntimamente, especialmente cuando dolía tanto.

Riki observó el control de Iason evaporándose y habló antes de poder evitarlo. 

— ¿Qué pasa, Iason? ¿Puedes cocinarlo pero no eres capaz de comértelo?

— Amo Riki ... — Cal advirtió en voz baja, pero Riki le ignoró.

— ¿No te gusta ser atormentado, presionado y mutilado hasta el límite del dolor? ¿ A que no es divertido tener a gente a tu alrededor observando tu sufrimiento y humillación?

— ¿Cómo te atreves …? 

— Pero espera, si no estás desnudo ni encadenado. Qué bueno que solamente no te puedas mover, ¿no es así?

Iason se obligó a mantener la calma, poco a poco se fue incorporando hasta sentarse antes de seguir hablando. 

— ¿En serio estás comparando mi situación con la domesticación de una mascota? ¿Es por eso por lo que obligas a Cal a hacer esto? ¿Porque disfrutas viendo mi degradación? ¿Es algún tipo de venganza retorcida de tu parte?

— ¡Demonios, sí!

Riki deseaba que fuera verdad, pero en realidad no le gustaba ver a Iason en tal estado de debilidad e impotencia; de hecho, lo odiaba. Hubo veces en el pasado, en las que sin duda había deseado hacerle pasar al Blondie el mismo infierno que él había vivido, pero ver la degradación de Iason era muy duro. Le producía calambres en el estómago y dolor en el pecho, y no entendía por qué.

— Llévame a mi habitación. —  Iason comenzó a tirar de una de sus piernas hacia el lateral de la mesa. — Esta sesión ha terminado.

— ¡No!

Riki se adelantó para detenerlo y fue inmediatamente capturado por los fuertes brazos del Blondie. 

_¡Maldita sea!_ _Debería haberlo visto venir._

— ¡Iason, tienes que hacer tu terapia!

— No tengo que hacer nada que no desee. —  Iason gruñó y apretó sus labios contra la garganta de Riki. — Y lo que deseo eres tú, Riki.

— ¡Maldito seas! —  Riki empujó tratando de apartarse, incluso cuando su cabeza se inclinaba automáticamente a un lado para permitir el contacto de sus besos. — ¡Es por eso que por lo que no puedo hacerlo yo, hijo de puta! ¡Te pones duro cada vez que me acerco a tí! — Ambos se ponían duros, en realidad, pero Riki no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo. — Por eso sólo queda Cal para ayudarte con la terapia, ya que Katze tuvo que salir corriendo a atender lo que demonios sea que esté atendiendo.

— Eso no es trabajo para un  _ furniture. _

— El objetivo de un  _ furniture _ es servir de la manera que sea necesaria, para promover la buena salud, la felicidad y el bienestar de su amo.

Iason detuvo la lluvia de besos por el cuello de Riki, dio marcha atrás y miró al mestizo fijamente, sorprendido de que hubiera recitado la regla tan perfectamente, luego se dirigió a Cal. 

— Déjanos.

— Sí, Maestro.

— No te vayas muy lejos. — Riki exigió con los dientes apretados. — Enseguida estarás de vuelta.

Cal miró a uno y al otro, y luego salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

— Iason, suéltame.

— No deseo hacerlo.

— ¡Me importa una puta mierda de rata lo que tú desees, déjame ir!

Riki empujó con todas sus fuerzas contra el pecho de Iason hasta que finalmente el Blondie lo soltó. Le molestaba muchísimo saber que sólo era libre porque Iason lo permitía. La fuerza de su amo era incomparable a la suya. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, se contuvo, y agarró una silla para ponerla frente a él, como si fuera un escudo. 

— ¿Qué coño tienes que contarme que no se podía decir delante de Cal? — Exigió, siendo capaz de sentir los labios de Iason todavía en su piel, y odiando cómo se había excitado al instante por su roce. — Teniendo en cuenta que ha atendido mis heridas innumerables veces, gracias a tu cuidado y cariño …

Iason no pasó por alto el sarcasmo mordaz en el tono de Riki.

— Me ha bañado, me ha dado de comer, y a veces hasta me ha ayudado a mear.

— No deseo que Cal haga esto.

— ¿Por qué?

— No importa el porqué .... ¡Simplemente no lo deseo! Eso debería ser suficiente …

— Si duermes con él en la cama como si fuera un puto muñeco de peluche, ¿cómo rayos puede molestarte que te ayude con la terapia? — Cuando la mirada helada de Iason se derritió ligeramente por el shock , Riki sonrió. — ¿Creías que no me había dado cuenta?

— ¿Acaso estás celoso, Riki?

— ¡No seas estúpido!

Iason suspiró, viendo a través de la bravuconería de su mascota. 

— Es sólo para dormir. Nunca pondría las manos encima de un  _ furniture _ buscando alguna finalidad sexual, y si crees que tal cosa pudiera suceder, entonces realmente no entiendes su propósito.

— Si creyera por un momento que has tocado a Cal de esa manera, te mataría.

— ¡Riki!

— ¡Hablo en serio, Iason! Lo que hiciste conmigo es una cosa, pero si alguna vez me entero de que hiciste algo para lastimar a ese chico, voy a hacer que te arrepientas. ¡Y me importa una mierda que lo consideres de tu propiedad!

— Riki… — Los ojos de Iason se estrecharon, curiosos. — ¿Todavía estás molesto por lo de Daryl?

— ¡No  te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre!

Iason parpadeó lentamente

— Lo que pasó con Daryl estaba más allá de mi control...

Riki bajó la cabeza. 

— ¡No quiero hablar de él!

— Nunca le haría daño a Cal, Riki. De verdad. Me preocupo por él, igual que tú.

—¡Y una mierda! No es más que una propiedad para ti.

— Puede que eso fuera así hace tiempo, pero ya no es el caso. No le deseo ningún daño. No le he castigado ni una sola vez por las ocasiones en que me ha decepcionado. —  Bueno, no desde que Riki había vuelto a Eos, al menos. Pero eso era porque Iason entendía que no era debido a la incapacidad de Cal, el que no pudiera cumplir al cien por cien con sus obligaciones. Era la naturaleza rebelde de su propia mascota la que causaba que el  _ furniture  _  fuera incapaz de realizar sus tareas. — ¿Eso no cuenta para nada?

— ¿Lo liberarías? —  Preguntó de pronto Riki. — Si pudieras cambiarlo por alguna otra cosa que desearas, ¿lo dejarías en libertad?

La boca de Iason se abrió de sorpresa, después la volvió a cerrar y su expresión paso a una mucho más calculadora.  

— ¿Estás ofreciendo tu libertad por la suya?

— Si dijera que sí, ¿lo harías?

— No.

— ¿Qué? —  Los ojos de Riki se abrieron, atónitos, estaba seguro de que Iason atraparía la ocasión al vuelo. — ¿Por qué no?

— Riki, Cal es un mueble que ha sido condicionado para servir a un maestro, y los  _ furniture _ que ya no son requeridos por su amo, o se venden a otro maestro o son “descontinuados”. Como terminar con él seguramente te iba a disgustar aún más, mi única opción sería venderlo, y no puedo prometer que su vida vaya a mejorar si lo hago.

— Pero podrías liberarlo para que pudiera ir donde le apetezca y ser lo que quiera ser. Lo hiciste por Katze, ¿por qué no puedes hacerlo por Cal?

— Katze posee una habilidad única que es capaz de utilizar. Vive fuera de Eos pero no es libre, él todavía me pertenece. Cal es un buen  _ furniture _ , pero que no posee ninguna habilidad especial que le pueda dar una ventaja.

— Pues dale un poco de dinero y envíalo fuera, o consigue que tu amigo, el propietario del casino lo contrate...

— Es imposible, Riki. Simplemente no hay ningún otro lugar al que lo pueda enviar, y no hay manera de que sea de utilidad para...

— Y eso es todo lo que te importa, ¿no? El que los demás sean o no de utilidad para ti. El único que realmente te interesa eres tú mismo. Todo lo que haces es usar a los demás para tu beneficio y para conseguir lo que quieres. 

— ¡No te atrevas a darme sermones, Riki!  Te recuerdo que no eres más que un simple mestizo de la calle que se vendía a sí mismo para proveerse de lo que necesitaba. Te acercaste a un Blondie y le ofreciste tu cuerpo a cambio de su silencio, solo para servir a tu propio orgullo.

— ¡Eso fue diferente! Yo nunca … —  Riki comenzó a balbucear, enrojeciendo, ya que Iason estaba más cerca de la verdad de lo que quería admitir.

Él nunca había vendido su cuerpo sólo por dinero o estatus, lo hizo para conseguir comida o refugio, y sólo al principio tras su salida de The Guardian o como pago por una deuda. Era lo que todo el mundo hacía enCeres. Eso no lo convertía en una puta.

— ¿No eras tú el que estaba tan desesperado por salir del Ghetto que te pusiste a trabajar en el mercado negro, sin saber o preocuparte por las consecuencias? Y luego, tontamente, me seguiste a Tanagura, provocando tú mismo una situación que aseguras despreciar.  Esa situación a la que regresaste por propia voluntad, tras haber sido liberado, tan solo para satisfacer tus propias necesidades egoístas.

— ¡No tenía ni puta idea de que ibas a secuestrarme y a mantenerme cautivo! ¡Y tú amenazaste con convertir a Guy en un muñeco sexual, amenazaste con destruir a mi pandilla! ¿Cómo demonios pudo haber sido egoísta el aceptar una oferta que no tenía ninguna opción de rechazar? 

— Podías haberla rechazado, pero no lo hiciste debido a que no quieres vivir con la culpa de lo que pudiera haber sucedido a tus amigos si te negabas, Riki. Volviste a mí porque así no tendrías que sentir pena por ellos. Esa era tu verdadera motivación, esa es siempre tu motivación. Te disgusta tanto sentir remordimiento o culpa por lo que le ocurre a los demás, que tomas siempre decisiones que te ahorren pasar por eso.

Riki se le quedó mirando, cada vez más asustado. 

— ¡Eso .... eso es mentira! ¡No entiendes ni papa de como son los seres humanos, pedazo de basura sintética sin emociones!

— Tú querías volver a mí, Riki. — Gruñó Iason, con la mirada cada vez más oscura, ignorando el insulto. — Te di un año de libertad, ¿y qué hiciste con ella? Volviste a tus antiguas costumbres, apenas sobreviviendo, holgazaneando con tus amigos, demasiado borracho para preocuparte por nada ni por nadie. ¿Por qué no te buscaste un trabajo de nuevo? ¿Por qué no te trazaste un camino para salir de los barrios bajos que tanto odiabas? 

— ¡Que te jodan! 

Era cierto, todo lo que había dicho el Blondie era verdad, y el hecho de que Iason supiera tanto le asustaba y avergonzaba. 

¡Maldito Katze! ¿Acaso estuvo espiándole todo el tiempo? ¿O fue Kirie? ¿Ese hijo de puta que los había traicionado por dinero?

— Estabas de vuelta con tu adorado Guy. —  Iason continuó, en ese tono terriblemente tranquilo y controlado que Riki odiaba. — Y sin embargo, él no se mudó a vivir contigo. Ibas con él a todas partes pero, ¿por qué no te lo follabas?

¡No había manera de que Iason pudiera saber eso! 

— ¿Y quién dijo que no lo hiciera?

— Te vi en Midas, Riki, ¿acaso lo olvidaste? Podía adivinar lo desesperado y necesitado que estabas con una mirada. Si hubieras estado recibiendo lo que te hacía falta de alguien más, nunca me hubieras mirado de esa manera. 

— ¡Tenía miedo! ¡Me daba miedo que tratases de hacerme regresar, e hiciste precisamente eso!

— Tenías miedo porque en el fondo deseabas regresar, Riki. Esa era la verdadera razón. Tú me perteneces, y lo sabías entonces tan bien como lo sabes ahora.

— ¡Que te jodan!

Iason sentía el frágil estado emocional de Riki y sin embargo se negó a dar marcha atrás.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Fracasó Guy en darte aquello que te hacía falta?¿Aquello por lo que rogabas cada vez que te tenía en mis brazos? ¿Te acariciaba tu mestizo de la manera en que yo lo hacía? ¿Lograba dejarte sin aliento y jadeando como un animal? ¿Gritabas su nombre mientras te corrías? 

— ¡Cállate! 

Riki gritó porque le dolía. Le dolía tanto el no haber sido capaz de hacerlo. Se había apartado de Guy, se negó a siquiera considerar tocarlo. Pero eso fue debido a la vergüenza. No fue porque prefiriese las caricias de Iason. No fue porque supiese que Guy no podría hacerlo sentir de la misma manera que el Blondie. ¡No fue por eso!

— Estabas desperdiciando tu existencia, hasta que intervine y te di una razón para vivir de nuevo. Yo te rescaté de tu propia autodestrucción, de la misma manera que te rescaté la primera vez de una vida miserable en los barrios bajos.

Riki se volvió y trató de alejarse, pero Iason le sujetó de la muñeca con un férreo control, luego hizo lo mismo cuando el mestizo intentó aflojarlo con la otra mano. 

— ¿Crees que ser encadenado, drogado, humillado y jodido hasta el desmayo, era una vida mejor? —  Dijo entre dientes, con furia. — ¿Crees que deseaba ser atormentado y ridiculizado y reducido a nada? ¿Sólo para que me pudieras exhibir en fiestas llenas de putos pervertidos? ¿Es a eso a lo que llamas “una vida mejor” de la que tenía? ¿Así es como justificas tu paranoide necesidad de control y tus .. perversiones? 

Iason se dio cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos y consideró tratar de reparar el daño, pero luego se dijo que era hora de que llegaran a la raíz de sus problemas, era hora de que Riki se enfrentara a la verdad. 

— Estabas desnutrido, apenas vestido y probablemente sufriendo heridas a diario. Te saqué de las calles, te atendí y te di placer …

— Y me mantuviste desnudo y encadenado. Te aprovechaste de mí, y me usaste para entretener a tus enfermos amigos elites. ¡Me golpeaste, me torturaste y violaste hasta que lograste romperme! — Riki gritó las dos últimas palabras, sintió las lágrimas de dolor escapar y la frustración brotar por su garganta. — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerme esto a mí? ¡No soy nadie! ¿Por qué mierda me escogiste?

— ¡Tú lo elegiste! — Replicó Iason bruscamente, aun cuando su corazón se rompía a causa de la angustia de Riki.

Había sido incapaz de dejar de pensar en el joven, orgulloso y bello mestizo, que había respondido tan increíblemente a sus caricias. Nunca había visto a una mascota reaccionar de la manera en que Riki lo hizo, nunca conoció a ninguna que se resistiera con tanto ahínco al placer que tan profundamente reflejaba. Había sido intoxicante.

— Tú viniste a buscarme, Riki. Sabías lo que era, sabías quién era, y sin embargo, no pudiste permanecer lejos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me seguiste si sabías que algo así podría suceder? Sólo puede haber una razón: que lo querías, lo ansiabas, igual que lo ansiaba yo.

— ¡No!

— Miéntete a ti mismo todo lo que quieras, Riki, pero ambos sabemos la verdad. Viniste a mí de buen grado, esperando que te hiciera todas esas cosas.

— ¡No esperaba que me convirtieras en tu puta mascota! Sólo quería ... Yo sólo ....

Riki no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que el Blondie le hizo en esa pequeña habitación de motel en Midas. Soñaba con él todas las noches, tanto que se sentía como si estuviera engañando a Guy. Y cuando trató de tener relaciones sexuales con su  _ pairing partner _ , con el hombre que lo amaba y se preocupaba profundamente por él, no hubo comparación. El sexo con Guy fue como mucho agradable, tirando a normal, y no del todo satisfactorio.

Fue el orgullo lo que le hizo seguir a Iason, y sin embargo, en aquel momento no consideró lo que haría cuando se encontrara con el Elite. No consideró nada más allá de estar enojado porque Iason había logrado hacer que se sintiera tan sucio y pervertido. Había querido que el Blondie pagara por ello. Por hacerle sentirse ninguneado, por haber cambiado su relación con Guy. Cierto, había buscado venganza, pero también había deseado que Iason le hiciera sentirse de esa manera otra vez. Había querido comprobar si su cuerpo experimentaría ese tipo de rapto de nuevo.

— Yo me ... me hubiera quedado…  

Riki murmuró y dejó caer la cabeza, mientras sentía que toda la ira le abandonaba y su cuerpo se hundía en la derrota. Porque Iason tenía razón. Ambos sabían la verdad y todo el horror de la misma lo abofeteó con fuerza en la cara.

Si Iason le hubiera mostrado aunque fuera una pizca de ternura o bondad, se habría quedado y habría sido pareja del Blondie voluntariamente. Pero hacer de él su mascota, usar tales métodos de condicionamiento para que lo deseara y lo adulara como si fuera un perro... Riki nunca podría perdonar eso.

— ¡Riki! — Los ojos de Iason se abrieron de par en par ante las palabras y tiró del mestizo para acercarlo. — ¿Qué quieres decir con que te habrías quedado? ¡Dime!

Riki sacudió la cabeza y se negó a encontrarse con la mirada exigente de Iason. No. Él nunca se lo explicaría, ya no. No tenía ningún sentido a estas alturas. El Blondie no había sido o no era capaz de ser amable, esa oportunidad hace mucho que pasó. Ahora ... ahora sólo podía pensar en qué hacer a partir de aquí. En cómo nadar a través de las turbias profundidades en las que se había convertido su relación. Necesitaba hacer caso omiso de su corazón y usar la cabeza.

— Suéltame, —  susurró y flexionó sus muñecas. — Por favor.

Iason lo soltó y Riki dio un paso atrás.

— Riki...

Al escuchar la emoción en la voz de Iason, Riki cambió rápidamente de tema. 

— ¿Realmente no vas a siquiera considerar la posibilidad de liberar a Cal?

Iason suspiró, permitiendo el cambio de tema. Aunque quería presionar a Riki hasta entender el significado de sus últimas palabras, podía ver que su mascota estaba agotada emocionalmente después de su explosiva conversación.

— Si decidiera liberarlo, ¿qué crees que pasaría con él? Cal sólo conoce la vida de  _ furniture _ , y en el momento en que interactúe con cualquier otra persona se notaría de inmediato lo que es. Está castrado, por lo que nunca podría tener una relación con alguien, y una vez que se descubra su origen sería sometido a los peores horrores. Lo que estás sugiriendo es idealista e imprudente. Liberarle puede hacerte sentir mejor a ti, Riki, pero al final se traduciría en que Cal termine mutilado o muerto.

Riki suspiró, se pasó las manos por la cara y se dejó caer en una silla junto a la mesa de tratamiento. ¡Dios, estaba tan cansado! Sólo lograba acumular un par de horas de sueño por las noches, porque su mente estaba tan llena con opciones y decisiones, además de todas la circunstancias que estaba atravesando en estos momentos. Sus pensamientos le avasallaban haciendo que le costara una eternidad conciliar el sueño, y cuando por fin se dormía, éste estaba plagado de pesadillas que le hacían despertar empapado en sudor en menos de una hora.

Fue después de una pesadilla especialmente dura, en la que de nuevo había visto al Blondie  arder, que se había despertado sintiendo la necesidad de ver a Iason, necesitando comprobar que estaba bien. Fue entonces cuando vio a Cal durmiendo junto al Blondie y no sabía qué hacer con la situación. Hasta preguntó a Katze al respecto, respondiendole éste que simplemente el mueble ayudaba a Iason a dormir.

— ¿Por qué necesitas que duerma contigo?

— Estoy saturado por los datos sobre Dana Bahn.

Riki levantó la mirada, sobresaltado. 

— ¿Pesadillas? — No sabía que los androides pudieran soñar.

— Yo no las llamaría así exactamente. Como sea, cada vez que intento reiniciar mis sistemas por la noche, parece que esas instancias se filtran desde mis bancos de memoria, reproduciéndose en bucle, una y otra vez con gran detalle. No puedo decir qué lo causa y no puedo encontrar una manera de pararlas. Cal me habla, me mantiene distraído y me da una especie de … ancla a la que agarrarme, hasta que pueda conseguir depurar las memorias para finalmente descansar.

Riki consideró sus palabras en silencio. 

— Yo también. — Admitió finalmente. — Yo ... he estado teniendo pesadillas ... Y  no siempre se trata de Dana Bahn, sino sobre arder, o sufrir un dolor insoportable, o simplemente estar encerrado con el frío y la oscuridad rodeándome. — Y viendo a Iason morir una y otra vez, o ser incapaz de encontrarlo, o escuchar a Iason gritar y no ser capaz de llegar a él… Pero Riki no contaría eso al hombre que tenía delante. No podía hacerlo.

— Parece que ambos estamos experimentando algún trauma residual. ¿Es por esto que pareces tan agotado últimamente?

— ¿Lo parezco?

— Sí. Siempre te ves como si estuvieras a punto de caerte.

— Tal vez. —  Riki se encogió de hombros. — Puede que sea en parte por eso, supongo.

— Riki, ¿por qué no tomas el lugar de Cal y vienes a dormir conmigo? Tal vez podamos ayudarnos el uno al otro a superar ésto.

Riki sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. 

— No dormiríamos en absoluto, Iason, y lo sabes.

— ¿Acaso importa, siempre y cuando te ayude a conciliar el sueño?

— Ni hablar.

Iason suspiro. 

— Muy bien, si cambias de opinión ya sabes dónde estoy.

— ¿Puedo llamar a Cal de nuevo?

— Si es necesario… Sin embargo, debo insistir en una cosa, al menos.

— ¿Cuál? — Preguntó Riki con cautela.

— Si vas a insistir en que Cal continúe con esta ... terapia, quiero pasar algún tiempo contigo en la bañera de hidromasaje después. Probablemente nos sentará bien a los dos. — Riki se le quedó mirando, desconfiado, y Iason levantó las manos, pidiendo una tregua. — Me quedaré en mi lado, lo prometo.

— Está bien, lo que sea.

Riki abrió la puerta para llamar a Cal.

* * *

 

El mueble regresó y continuó con la terapia, y unos treinta minutos más tarde, entre él y Riki consiguieron colocar a Iason en la bañera de hidromasaje que habían instalado una semana antes. Riki se puso su traje de baño, por suerte disponía de tanto surtido de ropa aquí como la que tenía en Eos. Bajó por la escalerilla del jacuzzi y se sentó frente a Iason.

Cal estaba feliz de que sus dos maestros ya no estaban en desacuerdo. Trajo vino para Iason y una botella de cerveza para Riki, informando que el almuerzo estaría listo en breve.

Iason tomó un sorbo de vino, dejó la copa en el soporte de la bañera e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando.

— Esto hace que deje de importarme todo ese asunto del dolor.

— Es una putada, ¿a que sí?

— Lo es.

Riki sonrió y giró la cabeza estirando los músculos de su cuello y hombros. El agua burbujeante y caliente era como un bálsamo para su cansado cuerpo, y debía de ser todo un alivio para Iason después de la dura sesión. Riki seguía sin comprender la razón por la que Júpiter hacía que su hijo favorito pasara por todo esto.

— ¿De verdad crees que Júpiter te está castigando? Quiero decir, es por eso por lo que no te ha reconstruido correctamente, ¿verdad? — Preguntó, antes de poder evitarlo.

Iason levantó la cabeza y el azul marino se cruzó con la oscura obsidiana. 

— Tal vez sea una prueba. — Para Júpiter lo más importante era la obtención de nuevos conocimientos e información, incluso a costa de la comodidad de sus hijos. — Sabré más una vez que regrese a Eos y pueda hablar con ella.

Riki se quedó mirando la botella en su mano. 

— ¿Y por qué te molestas? Si es capaz de hacerte algo así, ¿por qué no te mantienes alejado de ella?

— No puedo. Ella es mi creadora, yo soy su hijo y debo obedecer sus deseos.

— Eso es una relación muy jodida, Iason.

— Lo es.Tal vez incluso más jodida que mi relación contigo, Riki.

— No hay nada tan jodido.

Iason sonrió cuando Cal volvió con un carrito con sándwiches, viandas y frutas. 

— Eso se ve delicioso, Cal. Gracias.

Cal le sonrió. 

— Ciertamente, Maestro. ¿Quiere que me quede a servir?

— No, sólo colócalo en una bandeja en el suelo. Así está bien.

Cal asintió, puso una bandeja para cada uno cerca del borde de la bañera, de modo que ninguno de los dos tuviera que levantarse para alcanzarlas. 

— ¿Desean que rellene sus vasos?

— Sí. — Iason levantó su copa y Cal la llenó de vino, pero Riki todavía tenía su botella casi llena y sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Desea que le haga un masaje en el cuello, Maestro? ¿Está rígido?

— Sí que lo estoy, Cal. Gracias. —  Los ojos de Iason atravesaron a Riki como dos barras incandescentes, por lo que el mestizo captó enseguida que no estaba hablando de los músculos de su cuello. — Muy rígido...

Riki rodó los ojos, y optó por tomar un trago para ocultar la sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en su rostro. 

— Podría ir a ponerme una camiseta… — Murmuró.

— ¡No te atrevas! — Iason desvió su mirada hacia el niño cuyos delgados dedos ya estaban haciendo maravillas en su cuello. — Cal, ¿te gustaría que te liberase?

El muchacho palideció tanto que hasta sus labios se volvieron blancos, y sus dedos dejaron inmediatamente de moverse. 

— Yo ... ¿le he disgustado, Maestro?

— No, me has servido bastante bien.

— ¡Iason!

Riki advirtió, sorprendido por el efecto que la pregunta había tenido en Cal. ¿Realmente el mueble no deseaba su libertad?

— Riki cree que serías más feliz si fueras libre, Cal. ¿Es ese el caso?

La mirada de Cal voló hacia Riki y por un instante apareció en ella una acusación de traición, antes de que el  _ furniture  _ bajara rápidamente la cabeza de nuevo. 

— Yo ... yo vivo para servirle, Maestro Iason.

— Sí, pero si pudieras ser libre, ¿qué elegirías hacer?

— ¿Yo… qué haría ....? — Preguntó Cal, tratando de mantener el decoro apropiado, tal como exigía su formación, a pesar de la visible agitación física que lo dominaba. — ¿Dónde ... voy a ... voy a ir? ¿Quién ... quién querría a un ... un ...  _ furniture _ desechado? Yo ... yo no sería .... no sería nada ... . yo ... ¡Si no puedo servir a un ... un maestro ... yo… yo preferiría estar muerto!

Riki se sorprendió por lo asustado que Cal parecía ante la perspectiva. 

— ¡Ya basta, Iason! — Gruñó. Ver la verdad en las palabras anteriores del  Blondie lo entristecía.

Iason levantó la mano y tocó la mejilla de Cal, obligando al niño a encontrar su mirada. 

— Me disculpo por asustarte. —  Le dijo gentilmente. — Yo simplemente estaba tratando de demostrar un punto de vista y Riki no tenía intención de herirte al sugerir tal cosa, tan solo que no te entiende.

La mirada de Cal parpadeaba de Riki, para regresar de nuevo a Iason 

— Así que ... ¿ puedo quedarme?

— Por supuesto, no podríamos arreglarnoslas sin ti. —  Iason le sonrió y luego miró al apetitoso almuerzo que el mueble había preparado para ellos. — Sin embargo, ahora también veo por qué Riki sugirió algo así. Eres de gran ayuda para mí, Cal.

— Es mi propósito, Maestro.

— Así es, y es bueno tener un propósito, ¿verdad?

— Si señor.

— Creo que haces un trabajo tan bueno, que te has ganado un descanso de tus deberes por un tiempo. ¿Qué opinas?

Cal abrió mucho los ojos. 

— ¿Un ... descanso, Maestro?

— Sí, mientras yo y Riki vagueamos aquí en nuestra bañera, disfrutando de nuestro delicioso almuerzo, ¿por qué no te tomas una hora para ti y haces lo que quieras?

— ¿Como ... qué, Maestro?

Riki no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, Iason en realidad estaba mostrando agradecimiento hacia Cal, estaba dispuesto a dar un tiempo al  _ furniture _ para sí mismo. Cuando Iason se encontró con la mirada de sorpresa del mestizo, los ojos azules parecían decir: “¿Lo ves? También puedo ser agradable.”

— Uh ... ¿por qué no investigas sobre diferentes técnicas de natación? —  Riki sugirió repentinamente. — Encuentra la que más te guste o la más adecuada para ti y te llevo más tarde a la playa para probarla.

Cal miró de Iason a Riki, y después a Iason a nuevo. 

— ¿Sería aceptable, Maestro?

— Es tu tiempo libre, haz lo que te apetezca. También puedes tener otra hora para ir a nadar, ¿te parece bien?

Cal enrojeció y se levantó. 

— Yo ... Gracias ... a ambos... Yo ... iré a investigar sobre esas cosas ahora... 

Salió de la habitación y Riki esperó hasta que  las puertas estuvieran cerradas,  luego se volvió hacia el Blondie.

— ¿Por qué le has hecho eso?

— Necesitaba que entendieses que mientras que para ti la libertad es la única manera digna de vivir, para alguien como Cal es una sentencia de muerte. Y él es muy consciente de ello.

— Entonces, ¿por qué hiciste el resto? ¿Lo de ser tan amable y recompensarlo?

— No estoy seguro. Tal vez para demostrarnos a ambos que puedo cambiar de maneras. ¿Te complació, eso que hice por Cal?

— Me pareció que a él le complacía, ¿no es eso lo que importa?

— No. — Respondió Iason. — Lo hice por ti, no por él, lo hice para demostrarte que puedo ser atento y agradecido cuando se requiere.

— ¿Así que eso fue sólo otro de tus juegos, otra forma de manipularme para que me quede?"

Iason se encogió de hombros y cogió un sandwich. 

— La manipulación está en mi naturaleza, al igual que la rebeldía está en la tuya. No intento cambiar tu opinión, Riki, solamente tu corazón.

Riki se hundió hasta el cuello en el agua y reflexionó.

Iason permitió que el silencio reinase durante unos minutos más, y a continuación, sentenció con una nota quejumbrosa en la voz. 

— Vaya, ahora que hemos liberado a Cal para que descanse, no tengo a nadie para aliviar mi “rigidez”. — Sonrió lentamente y con total inocencia al mestizo. — ¿No querrás asistirme tú en su lugar?

— Tus manos siguen funcionando. 

Riki se echó hacia atrás, sin tener la menor intención de ayudar a Iason, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sería observar al Blondie complacerse a si mismo. Sintió que su temperatura se disparaba ante la idea.

— ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y compruebas esa teoría?

— No me necesitas para eso, simplemente agárrala y sacude.

— Eres tan vulgar, masc ... Riki.

Riki entendió cuál era la palabra modificada, pero prefirió no hacer comentarios al respecto. Iason realmente estaba tratando de no usarla y el mestizo descubrió que eso le resultaba ... entrañable. 

— Pensé que ibas a comportarte...

— Dije que me quedaría en mi lado. No hay ninguna regla que diga que tú no puedas abandonar el tuyo y unirte a mi.

Riki sonrió. 

— No va a suceder.

— Eres tan provocador y artero, Riki. — Iason suspiró mientras su mano se deslizó por debajo del agua. — Oh, muy bien entonces…

Los ojos de Riki se abrieron como platos. ¡No! No iba realmente a hacerlo ... ¿o sí? Nunca había visto a Iason haciéndose una paja, no creía que los Blondies hicieran ese tipo de cosas. Ellos siempre se limitaban a observar a sus mascotas fornicando, y derivan de ahí su placer. Bueno, excepto Iason, al que le gustaba acariciarlo y follárselo personalmente.

— ¡Tú…, no estarás en serio hacién…! 

En realidad no podía ver debajo del agua burbujeante, pero en base a los movimientos del brazo de Iason él realmente estaba masturbándose. A Riki le pareció ... incorrecto y de alguna manera, indecente. 

— ¡Para! — El bañador de Riki se apretó en torno a su endurecida erección, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, cruzó el espacio entre ellos y agarró la mano de Iason por debajo del agua. — ¡Deja de hacer eso!

— ¿Así que ahora si deseas asistirme? ¡Qué amable por tu parte! —  La mano de Iason, rápida como una serpiente, se liberó del agarre de Riki y atrapó los dedos del muchacho, para inmediatamente apoyarlos contra su palpitante miembro. — Tócame, Riki. Lo haremos juntos. 

Su mano libre, mientras tanto, liberó a Riki de su bañador y se enroscó a su cadera, acercándolo, de modo que las erecciones de ambos se frotaran entre sí, después colocó las manos del mestizo a alrededor de ambos penes, las cubrió con las suyas y comenzó un lento y enloquecedor vaivén.

— Ésto no es … —  Riki comenzó a protestar, incluso mientras su respiración se entrecortaba  y su pene respondía a la fricción. — Es... espera... Yo no quiero … —  Pero si que lo quería. ¡Dios! Lo deseaba con desesperación. — Iason… — La última palabra fue un gemido, porque ya estaba perdido y  no tenía la fuerza para continuar resistiendo.

— Sólo esto, Riki… Permítenos tener esto al menos...

Las palabras de Iason eran seda contra su piel, un calor intenso penetraba su corazón acelerado y envíaba escalofríos de ahogador éxtasis a todo su cuerpo.

— No es justo ... Tú no ... no puedes … —  Riki sintió su clímax crecer tan rápido. ¡Dios, ya casi estaba allí! Se acercaba a velocidad de vendaval, y en su desesperación, y por un breve instante, deseó llevar el  _ pet ring _ para mantenerlo bajo control. — ¡No puedo aguantar ... más … Iason …!

— ¡Ahora, Riki! ¡Hazlo, córrete! —  Iason también estaba en la cúspide, sorprendido, ya que él, por lo general, tardaba mucho más tiempo en alcanzarla.  Pero tener a Riki tan cerca, y tocándolo finalmente, había sido su perdición.

Ambos se corrieron juntos en una mezcla de necesidad, deleite y ardor. Riki se deslizó de rodillas en la bañera, entre las piernas de Iason, porque no era capaz de sostenerse a si mismo. Apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho del Blondie, tratando de estabilizar su respiración y ritmo cardíaco.

— ¿Por qué ... por qué hiciste eso?

Iason sonrió y pasó los dedos por el cabello del mestizo. 

— Qué pregunta más tonta.

— Yo... no soy... tu mascota…

Iason le agarró la barbilla, levantándola para que Riki enfrentara su mirada. 

— Cualquiera que sea la etiqueta que elijamos, eres mío, Riki. — Se inclinó, y capturó su boca en un beso sensual y enloquecedor.  — Y yo soy tuyo. Nos pertenecemos el uno al otro.

Riki no tenía una respuesta, porque quería que Iason lo besase de nuevo y se odiaba a sí mismo por ello. No sabía qué sentimientos eran reales y cuáles habían sido programados. ¿Qué parte provenía de su corazón y cuál de su condicionamiento?

Se apartó, vacilante, y llegó al otro lado de la bañera para poder salir, tanto agradecido como decepcionado de que Iason lo permitiera.

— ¡Eres un puto bastardo! — Murmuró, enojado con el Blondie, pero también consigo mismo por permitir que ésto ocurriese. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió de un manotazo, justo cuando Katze estaba a punto de entrar. 

— ¡Ayúdale tú a salir! ¡Yo ya estoy harto!

Katze miró a Riki largarse y luego se volvió hacia Iason, que estaba flotando apaciblemente en la bañera de hidromasaje. 

— ¿Necesita ayuda?

Iason inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, fijó la mirada al techo y maldijo en voz baja. 

— Sí, eso parece...


	17. Calma Antes de la Tormenta

###  **Capítulo 17: Calma Antes de la Tormenta**

Riki se despertó tras otra pesadilla en la que se había quemado vivo junto a Iason. Eran las dos de la mañana, con un suspiro se dejó caer hacia atrás, y casi al  instante tuvo que incorporarse de nuevo con el impulso de vomitar.

Las pesadillas eran cada vez peores y sus horas de sueño disminuían noche tras noche. Se despertaba como mucho en una hora, con taquicardias y cubierto de sudor, y no sabía qué mierda hacer al respecto. ¿Estaría Iason experimentando los mismos problemas? Aparentemente, el Blondie dormía con Cal para calmarse, aunque Riki no lograba imaginárselo perdiendo la calma por lo que fuera.

Se levantó, se puso una bata y, antes de darse cuenta de hacia dónde caminaba o por qué, se encontró delante del cuarto de Iason. Abrió con cuidado la puerta y miró dentro. La luz de las lunas se filtraba a través de las ventanas e iluminaba la enorme cama en cuyo centro había dos formas, una grande y  otra pequeña.

Los ojos de Cal se abrieron en cuanto escuchó el “clic”de la puerta. Su instinto le previno: había alguien en la habitación y podría necesitar de sus servicios.

— ¿Riki? —  Susurró, sorprendido. — ¿Necesita algo?

— Puedes volver a tu cama, Cal.

— Pero … el Maestro Iason ...

— Yo me quedaré aquí, te puedes ir sin problemas.

Cal todavía vacilaba, su amo había dicho que debía hacer caso a Riki en todo, pero aún así ... salir sin permiso ...

— Está bien... — Le susurró Iason al oído, con tanta suavidad que estaba seguro de que el mestizo no lo escuchó.. — Puedes irte.

Cal se apartó a regañadientes del cálido abrazo del Blondie y se arrastró con cuidado hasta un lateral. Había sido agradable tener a alguien abrazándolo mientras dormía, pero sabía que su Maestro preferiría a Riki en su cama antes que a él.

—  ¿Necesita algo antes de que me vaya? —  Preguntó en voz baja.

— No. —  Riki revolvió el cabello de Cal, haciendo sonreír al chico. — Vete a la cama, perdón por despertarte.

— No tiene porque disculparse  Riki, buenas noches.

Riki esperó a que Cal saliese y cerrase la puerta, para después fijarse en el Blondie aparentemente dormido ante él. Por supuesto que Iason no estaba dormido, el androide fue consciente de su entrada en la habitación desde el primer momento, pero sus ojos  permanecieron cerrados.

Riki ya estaba reconsiderando su decisión de venir aquí, pero si a Iason le costaba dormir por las mismas razones que a él, ¿qué daño le haría que lo superasen juntos? Además así libraba a Cal del marrón, ¿no? Siempre es mejor que se sacrificase él, que dejar la tarea al pobre chico, o al menos así pensaba cuando se sentó en la cama.

Empezó a quitarse la bata, pero en seguida cambió de opinión, envolviendose aún más, como si le pudiera servir de escudo. Se arrastró bajo la colcha, algo apartado de Iason y cerró los ojos. Sentía con intensidad la presencia del Blondie detrás de él, el peso del alargado cuerpo en la cama, el calor que desprendía... Tal vez eso fuera suficiente para detener las pesadillas. 

Un par de largos dedos rozaron su brazo desnudo. 

— ¿Riki?

— Duérmete, Iason.

— ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

— Sí.

— Yo también… — Suspiró el Blondie en la oscuridad. — ¿Podrías ... acercarte un poco, Riki?

— No vamos a follar ...

— Lo sé, sólo … acuéstate contra mí para poder oír  tu corazón latir, para poder sentir tu aliento.

Riki había notado al entrar, que Cal estaba completamente acurrucado contra el pecho de Iason. 

— ¿Eso ... te ayuda?

— Lo hace, sí.

— No intentes nada raro.

— Estoy demasiado cansado para eso.

Riki vaciló unos minutos más y finalmente se acercó lo suficiente para que su espalda estuviera apoyada contra el duro y desnudo pecho del Blondie, pero mantuvo los brazos firmemente pegados a su propio cuerpo.

— ¿Puedo ... abrazarte?

Era tan raro oírle pedir permiso que al principio Riki estaba demasiado sorprendido para responder.

— ¿Riki?

— Sí, adelante ...

El brazo de Iason se deslizó bajo su cuello, para después descender alrededor de los hombros, hasta que su palma abierta estuvo apoyada firmemente contra el esternón del mestizo. Riki pegó un pequeño respingo al notar como se introducía entre los pliegues de la bata y rozaba su piel.

— Gracias.

— Si, bueno …no hay que darlas… — Oyó que Iason suspiraba una vez más. — ¿Fue mala?

— ¿El qué?

— La pesadilla ... memoria ... o como se diga…

— Es lo bastante angustiosa y desagradable para que no disfrute reviviéndola una y otra vez cada noche.

— Sí ... Supongo que eso apesta. — Riki hizo una pausa, intentó no pensar en lo cómodo y agusto que estaba, cómo de ... seguro se sentía en los brazos de Iason. 

— Las mías también son ...  una putada.

— Siento oír eso, Riki.

— ¿Crees que va a ser así siempre?

— Espero que no. — Aunque Iason pensaba que si eso mantenía a Riki durmiendo en su cama, no le importaría soportarlo.

Riki, en cambio, se sentía raro. Los dos hablando en voz baja, con la oscuridad y la tranquilidad circundante, una simple charla con Iason, sin cabreos o segundas intenciones. Riki trató de recordar si alguna vez habían hecho algo parecido antes, sólo estar acostados y hablar, pero no pudo recordar ni una sola ocasión. Por lo general, si estaban en la cama es porque estaban teniendo sexo, y una vez terminado, estaba demasiado agotado para hacer otra cosa que no fuera dormir.

— ¿Son perturbantes?

— ¿Perturbantes? No estoy familiarizado con ese término Riki. ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Que si te resultan desagradables o molestas.

Riki se preguntó si su súbita necesidad de charlar era motivada por el nerviosismo que sentía por estar allí. ¿Charlar era algún tipo de distracción que apartaba su mente del hecho que estaba otra vez compartiendo la cama de Iason Mink? De nuevos dos sentimientos batallaban en su interior; por una parte el deseo de que Iason lo poseyera y por otra, el miedo de que decidiera realmente hacerlo. 

— Quiero decir, ¿son turbadoras, te asustan? … Espera, lo olvidaba… Si tú nunca tienes miedo…

— Por supuesto que tengo miedo, Riki.

Riki se giró ligeramente en los brazos de Iason para poder mirar ese calmado y familiar rostro y juzgar si estaba mintiendo. 

— ¿De veras?

— Por supuesto.

— Nunca te he visto asustado por nada.

— Claro que me has visto asustado. Me viste el día de Dana Bahn, cuando llegaste gritando y buscando a Guy.  Cuando abrí esa puerta estaba aterrado. Habías desaparecido sin más y pasé tanto miedo…, miedo a que estuvieras herido de gravedad, miedo de haberte perdido para siempre.

Riki sintió un nudo de angustia crecer en su pecho y tuvo que mojarse los labios, repentinamente secos. Recordó vagar y tropezar por los interminables corredores, sangrando por donde se le abrieron los puntos y llamando a Guy. Oyó ruidos extraños al fondo del corredor y corrió a toda prisa, ignorando las explosiones que sonaban cada vez más cerca. Pero se topó con un obstáculo insalvable. La puerta blindada estaba completamente bloqueada y Guy no respondía ni a su llamada, ni a los furiosos golpes que estaba descargando sobre el metal oxidado. La puerta era imposible de abrir, tenía alimentación eléctrica y debía de pesar cerca de una tonelada. 

Entonces, milagrosamente, se abrió con un chirrido. Al otro lado estaba él.

_ ¡Iason! Por qué…  _

Riki no quería enfrentarle, no quería que Iason supiese que ya no era un hombre. Tenía pánico a su más que probable enfado pero, sobre todo, Riki temía a su rechazo. Para el mestizo era un hecho que el Blondie lo tiraría, al descubrir que ya no le servía para el sexo. Pero en vez de eso, Iason, sin mediar palabra, lo abrazó tan fuerte y duro como para aplastarle las costillas. Esa reacción de su amo lo había confundido muchísimo, en ese momento no entendía nada, pero ahora empezaba a explicárselo ... Ese abrazo tan … reconfortante, se debía a que  Iason estaba asustado. Bueno, Riki supuso que tenía sentido.

— Lo siento… — Murmuró mientras miraba aquellos intensos ojos azules y maldecía en silencio la oleada de húmedo calor que comenzaba a invadirle. 

— Yo, lo jodí todo. Lo que Guy hizo, el que se volviera majareta, fue por como me comporté al irme de Ceres.  Él ... él estuvo a punto de matarte … y habría sido por mi culpa.

— ¡No! —  Iason acalló a Riki de inmediato y pasando una mano por su cabello, lo abrazó suavemente  — Nada de lo que ocurrió fue culpa tuya, Riki. Fue Guy el que lo planeó y ejecutó a sangre fría. 

— ¡Pero yo lo empujé a eso, Iason! Los dos, con nuestro comportamiento lo conducimos a eso.

— Guy tomó sus propias decisiones y sólo él es responsable de ellas. No puedes culparte por las deficiencias de los demás.

— ¡Guy no era deficiente! ¡Era un buen compañero, el mejor! ¡Nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza hacer algo como eso si yo no le hubiera hecho tanto daño, y si tu no te hubieras empeñado en apartarme de su lado!

Eso no era algo que al Blondie le apeteciera escuchar. Inmediatamente presionó sus labios contra los de Riki, en un dulce, suave y apacible beso. Al instante sintió las manos del mestizo en su pecho, tratando de apartarlo, pero los dedos de Riki se curvaron y  flexionaron, para terminar por relajarse y renunciar al rechazo. Pero el beso había terminado, casi antes de que comenzara, y Riki tuvo que hacer gran acopio de voluntad para no perseguir los sensuales labios que se alejaban.

Cuando Iason levantó la cabeza, Riki se le quedó mirando, algo aturdido. 

— Entonces estamos de acuerdo en que discrepamos respecto a este asunto.

Sonrió inocente Iason, deteniendo la discusión en seco, además de la seducción.

¿A qué venía ésto? ¿Acaso no iba Iason a intentar acariciarlo, toquetearlo y tratar de incitarlo como siempre? 

Cuando el Blondie simplemente continuó mirándolo fijamente, Riki se dio cuenta de que Iason no volvería a presionarlo para follar de aquí en adelante. La promesa silenciosa en su mirada, hizo que a Riki se le encogiera el pecho. Sintió que una fina capa de resentimiento y miedo se desprendía suavemente de su corazón y caía en el olvido.

_ ¿Acaso lo  estoy … perdonando…? _

No, no estaba listo para perdonar a Iason, pero tal vez ... tal vez esto fuera ... ¿Aceptación? ¿Confianza? Fuera cual fuese el sentimiento, no quería perder su dominio sobre él todavía.

Y mientras que la mascota y el mestizo, profundamente arraigados en él, querían pelear, resoplar y escupir, Riki decidía dejarse llevar y flotar, aferrándose a este pequeño y frágil brote verde de esperanza ... Esperanza de que tal vez algún día las cosas entre ellos no fueran tan jodidas como hasta ahora. 

_ Tal vez algún día dejaré de estar tan enojado y Iason no volverá a ser tan cruel... Tal vez… _

— Intenta dormir, Riki.

— O ... okay. — Riki sintió un desagradable escalofrío, ante la perspectiva de una nueva pesadilla. Apretando los puños se volvió de cara al Blondie y se acurrucó encogido en su regazo. Enseguida estaba de nuevo odiándose a sí mismo, por sentirse tan necesitado, por ser incapaz de soltar a Iason … El Blondy no apretó el agarre, ni trató de abrazarlo.

— Por ahora, vamos a intentar expulsar esos pensamientos fuera de nuestras mentes e intentar descansar, ¿vale?

Riki asintió y cerró los ojos, pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de que los abriera de nuevo, gimiendo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó el Blondie, pausando la depuración de memoria.

Riki suspiró y decidió probar a explicarse, tampoco es que fuera algo vergonzoso. 

— Sigo viéndote arder... No recuerdo la causa del  fuego. Lo único que recuerdo es que nos rodean las llamas, y no hay escapatoria… En mis sueños siempre te quemas delante de mis ojos...

— ¿Te asusta?

— Sí.

El corazón de Iason se aceleró emocionado. Su muerte asustaba a Riki, eso significaba que su mascota se preocupaba por él, que inconscientemente, realmente le importaba su amo, ¿no es así? 

— Son sólo sueños, Riki. Como puedes notar, estoy aquí y prácticamente ileso.

La voz suave de Iason, el calor de su cuerpo, y el agotamiento de los últimos días se combinaron cual somnífero para Riki, cuyos ojos comenzaron a cerrarse otra vez, esta vez por voluntad propia. 

— Yo … No quería ... que murieras ...

Iason se alegró de oír eso al menos. 

— Sshhhh, duerme mi amor, yo me quedaré aquí a tu lado y no permitiré a ningún mal sueño hacerte daño...

Riki ya estaba medio dormido y cuando Iason se incorporó ligeramente para taparle con las sábanas, la mano del mestizo se apretó contra su bíceps.

— ¡No te vayas!

— ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás me iré!

Iason dio un besó en la parte superior de la oscura cabeza y cerró los ojos.

* * *

 

Mientras el amo y la mascota, abrazados, plantaban cara a lo que ambos esperaban que fuera, una noche pacífica y sin sueños, el joven  _ furniture  _ se desvelaba y daba vueltas en su propia cama, incapaz de ponerse cómodo.

Cal llevaba durmiendo junto a su amo casi tres semanas ...  y ahora era incapaz de relajarse por si mismo. No estaba molesto con el Amo Riki ni nada de eso, era bueno que se llevaran bien y que estuvieran juntos. Lo malo es que se acostumbró, y ahora, sin la calidez del abrazo de su Maestro, sentía como los escalofríos invadían su cuerpo, a pesar de las mantas que lo cubrían y de la temperatura agradable de la villa. Por lo que los escalofríos seguramente se debían a su propio regulador interior. ¿Estaría destemplado o enfermo?

—¡Cal! ¡Estate quieto ya!

Cal se detuvo y miró a través de la oscuridad hacia la otra cama de la estancia, donde dormía Katze, el antiguo mueble que ahora era la mano derecha de su amo en el mercado negro. 

— Lo siento. — Susurró mansamente y se obligó a quedarse quieto, mientras temblaba.

Cuando sus dientes comenzaron a castañear, Katze se incorporó y encendió la luz. 

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

— Yo ... ¡Lo siento mucho! — Cal también se sentó, con las rodillas dobladas contra el pecho, y se abrazó a sí mismo. — Yo ... creo que me he acostumbrado a estar … en la cama del Maestro … No consigo entrar en calor y todo es demasiado silencioso  y … — Cal se sacudió, dio la espalda a su compañero de habitación y volvió a acostarse, pasando las mantas sobre su cabeza. — Por favor, simplemente ignóreme. Le prometo estarme quieto a partir de ahora.

Cal reprimió un suspiro mientras la luz se apagaba de nuevo, después esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad y terminó mirando a la pared, ya que la única ventana de la habitación estaba en el lado de Katze. Oyó los muelles de la otra cama crujiendo y se sobresaltó cuando sintió que sus propias mantas eran momentáneamente retiradas y el peso de otra persona hundía el colchón.

— Uh… ¿K ... Katze? 

Un par de  fuertes brazos lo rodearon en respuesta y las mantas volvieron a su posición original. 

— Está bien, lo entiendo. Ahora duérmete.

— P... p ... pero, ¿y si el Maestro Iason nos ve y ...?

— No nos verá, tú probablemente te levantarás dos horas antes que él, y a mi me tocará hacer lo mismo. ¡Ahora estate quieto y duérmete ya, por el amor de Dios, que llevo despierto desde ayer por la mañana!

— Yo … no sabe cuánto lo siento ...

— ¡No lo sientas y duérmete!

Cal se estremeció y cerró obedientemente los ojos. De forma casi automática sintió como se relajaba, arropado por el calor de los brazos de Katze. Suspiró aliviado y se quedó dormido a os pocos minutos. 

* * *

 

Riki se despertó lentamente, a regañadientes, mientras Cal entraba con las bandejas del desayuno. Miró el reloj, sorprendido al ver que había dormido el resto de la noche del tirón, sin ser molestado.

— Buenos días, Maestro, buenos días, Riki. — Cal esperó a que Iason se sentara cómodamente antes de colocar la gran bandeja en el regazo del androide. — Si hay algo más que les pueda traer para el desayuno o para beber, por favor díganmelo.

Riki miró los dos platos de huevos, salchichas fritas, tostadas, fruta, la taza de café y un vaso de zumo para cada uno. 

— Yo ... puedo comer en la mesa… — Empezó a protestar comenzando a salir de la cama.

— Cal ya ha traído todo esto, Riki — Replicó Iason mientras bebía de su jugo. —  Sería grosero desperdiciar su esfuerzo.

Riki miró a Cal que le devolvió la mirada, inexpresivo. 

— Esta bien, lo que sea. — Cogió una de las bandejas y se apoyó en la cabecera. — Gracias, Cal.

— Sí, gracias, Cal. Creo que será todo por ahora.

Cal sonrió, asintió y luego salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

— Usa un tenedor al menos. Riki, ya no estás viviendo en las calles. — Iason le entregó el cubierto al ver que el mestizo cogía un trozo de salchicha con los dedos.

— ¡Muérdeme! — Replicó éste mientras mordía la salchicha, luego aceptó el tenedor.

Iason sonrió y empezó a desayunar. Los androides no necesitaban comer, pero como Júpiter los había creado de manera que fueran lo más parecidos a los humanos, Iason tenía la capacidad de descomponer la comida y almacenarla para convertirla en energía. No tenía el mismo sistema de desecho que los humanos, pero funcionaba convenientemente, y además disfrutaba del ritual y el sabor de los alimentos.

— ¿Cómo has dormido?

— Bien, supongo, no recuerdo haber tenido más sueños. —  De hecho, probablemente fue la mejor noche que había pasado desde que se despertó de entre los muertos.

— Ni yo. Me siento definitivamente ... renovado.

— Eso cambiará una vez que comencemos tu terapia.

— ¿No podemos pasar de la terapia hoy? Me siento demasiado contento para estropear mi buen humor.

Riki lo miró mientras cortaba el huevo con el tenedor. 

— Tienes que hacerlo o no te pondrás mejor.

— Seguramente por una vez no importará.

— Bueno ... ¿y qué piensas hacer todo el día?

— Pensé que podríamos pasar un rato en la playa, puedo sentarme y disfrutar de una copa de vino y un aperitivo mientras os veo a Cal y a ti nadar. — Iason cogió un pedazo de pan tostado y añadió mermelada del pequeño tarro de cristal de la bandeja. — Prometiste a Cal que lo llevarías ayer, pero tu rabieta fastidió las actividades de la tarde.

— ¡No fue una rabieta! — Riki siseó, sabiendo muy bien que eso era exactamente lo que fue. — Si hubieras mantenido tus malditas manos quietas …

En ese momento Iason metió el pedazo de pan tostado que había estado untando en la boca de Riki. 

— ¡Hasta aquí! ¡Antes de que digas algo que lamentarás y arruines una buena mañana!

— ¡Muffhr fuffer!

— ¡Riki, no tengo el hábito de pedir permiso!

Riki lo miró furioso cuando se vio obligado a masticar y tragar lo que ya estaba en su boca.

— ¿No podemos tener simplemente un día agradable? — Iason suspiró, tragándose su disgusto, mientras mordía una de sus salchichas. — Apenas soy capaz de perseguirte o molestarte, ¿o no? Y Katze estará aquí para cuidar de mis necesidades, mientras ustedes dos disfrutan un rato al sol. ¿No te parece un plan mucho más atractivo que estar gruñendo y peleándonos como hemos hecho hasta ahora? 

Riki no podía negar que se había estado muriendo de ganas de zambullirse en el agua desde que descubrió que estaban en la playa, pero había estado tan preocupado por otras cosas que no había tenido oportunidad. Y estaba demasiado enojado con Iason después del incidente de la tina de ayer como para ir con Cal.

— ¿Me lo preguntas o me lo ordenas? — Replicó, incapaz de ceder tan fácilmente a los caprichos de Iason.

Los dedos del Blondie se apretaron alrededor de su tenedor e hizo acopio de autocontrol. Obstinado, irrespetuoso, cabezadura ... Haría que Riki pagara por estas necedades, algún día se lo haría pagar. Con una voz vacía de cualquier emoción contestó. 

— Cualquier opción que haga que aceptes.

Riki masticó y reflexionó con calma. Estaría bien olvidarse de todo por un rato, y todo el mundo había estado esforzándose en ayudar a Iason a recuperarse, especialmente Cal. 

— Ok. Está bien, de acuerdo.

— Bien, ahora termina tu desayuno.

— No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.

— No actúes como un niño y no te trataré como uno.

— ¡No estoy actuando como un niño!

Iason se preguntó si era posible que uno de los hijos de Júpiter pudiera cortocircuitar de pura frustración. Es posible que eso estuviera a punto de ocurrirle. En lugar de hacer lo que le apetecía, que era empujar a Riki contra el colchón y mostrarle la manera adecuada de respetar a sus superiores, Iason metió más comida en su boca y permaneció en silencio.

Más tarde esa mañana, se sentó en su silla en la terraza y observó como las brazadas de Riki cortaban el agua azul con movimientos lentos y gráciles. Honestamente, había algo a la vez calmante y excitante en ver a su mascota nadar.

Cal se había cansado de tratar de aprender a nadar a braza y se estaba tomando un respiro en la playa, tumbado de espaldas sobre su toalla y claramente agotado por el intento. Iason nunca había visto al  _ furniture _ en un estado tan relajado y vulnerable, y se maravilló de ello.

—¡Hey, Cal, vuelve aquí! — Lo llamó Riki, mientras se paraba de pie, con media cintura fuera del agua y apartaba la humedad de su cara. — No puedes aprender a nadar en la arena.

Cal se levantó obediente y volvió lentamente al agua. 

— No creo que esté destinado a aprender a nadar, es muy difícil y parece no tener ningún propósito real ...

— Todo es difícil al principio. — Comentó Riki mientras deslizaba las manos bajo el delgado torso del muchacho. — Tienes que practicar para mejorar. Y el propósito es hacer ejercicio, es un ejercicio realmente sano, ¡así que vamos!

Cal comenzó a patear y a mover los brazos de la manera que había visto en el video de ayer. 

— ¿Cómo .... uuhh … aprendió usted .... a nadar?

— Algunos chicos me arrojaron a un canal cuando tenía ocho años, y era nadar o ahogarse.

Los pies de Cal frenaron, sorprendidos. 

— ¿Cómo? — Preguntó, horrorizado. — ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

— Ellos querían que hiciera algo por ellos y yo me negaba, así que me agarraron y me tiraron.

— ¿Se asustó mucho?

— Un poco, pero luego me enojé. La ira es un gran motivador para la supervivencia.

Riki apretó las costillas de Cal, para recordarle que siguiera practicando, y accidentalmente le hizo cosquillas en el proceso, haciendo que el chico lanzara un chillido de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— Yo ... No lo sé. —  Cal se ruborizó hasta los dedos de los pies. — Lo siento mucho, eso fue horriblemente indigno y yo ...

— ¡Relájate! — Riki sonrió. — ¿Nunca te habían hecho cosquillas?

— ¿Qué es eso?

— ¡No jodas!¿De verdad? — Riki dirigió una mirada a Iason, y volvió su atención hacia Cal de nuevo. — No importa, lo practicaremos más tarde.

— Por favor, dígame lo que significa, Riki.

— Es ... es sólo una manera de tocar a alguien para hacerlo reír.

Había un consejero en  _ The Guardian _ que era realmente amable y le encantaba hacer cosquillas a los niños. También solía meter dulces de contrabando para los más jóvenes. Riki se había olvidado de él hasta este día, nunca había considerado tener buenos recuerdos de ese lugar.

— ¿Y cual es el propósito?

— Pues … —  Riki dejó que Cal volviera a ponerse de pie mientras se rascaba el cuello. ¿Propósito? Cal ya había hablado antes sobre la necesidad e importancia de tener un propósito, provocando curiosidad en el mestizo — ¿Puedo ... puedo hacerte una pregunta, Cal?

— ¡Por supuesto!

— ¿Cómo te convirtieron en  _ furniture _ ?

— Como hacen a todos los muebles. — Replicó Cal en voz baja.  — Fui seleccionado junto a un grupo de niños a través del proceso de calificación.

— ¿Fuisteis forzados a participar?

— No forzados, exactamente. Éramos animados por el grupo de Onyx que estaban al cargo, pero podríamos, en cualquier momento antes de las pruebas iniciales, rechazar la posición.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no la rechazaste?

Cal tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte. 

— La vida era ... difícil. Creí que sería mejor servir a un élite que vivir ... como me había tocado hacerlo hasta entonces... y tenía razón. El Maestro Iason puede ser un amo duro, pero es mejor que el último que tuve.

— ¿En qué sentido es mejor?

— Él me reconoce. 

Por supuesto, era normal que los muebles fueran tratados por sus amos con tanta indiferencia como fuera posible. Para los Elites, los jóvenes sirvientes no eran más que un objeto inanimado o droide de limpieza. Riki nunca hubiera sobrevivido a ser tratado como alguien tan insignificante y le dolía el corazón al pensar en lo que Cal hubo de sufrir.

— ¿Sólo por eso?

— Eso es más que suficiente para alguien como yo.

— No hables de ti de esa manera, Cal. Eres tan importante como cualquier otra persona.

Cal se ruborizó.

— ¿Tienes familia?

— Tuve una hermana mayor.

— ¿De veras? — Las mujeres eran tan raras en Ceres, que se sorprendió de que la tuviera y se preguntaba si Cal sabía lo afortunado que había sido. — Entonces, ¿por qué la dejaste?

— La obligaron a mudarse a una de las grandes casas de la parte superior de King's Row. Me dijeron que la tratarían bien, pero mintieron. El hombre con el que la emparejaron abusaba brutalmente de ella a diario, permitía que sus amigos y compañeros la tuviesen también, pero ella estaba obligada por ley a quedarse allí porque era su mujer. Trató de regresar conmigo unas cuantas veces, pero al final murió, de infelicidad, creo.

— Lo siento, Cal. — La voz del muchacho no contenía ninguna emoción mientras contaba su historia, y Riki podía entender por qué el chico había elegido purgar el sentimiento. Esa era  una disciplina que nunca había tenido la paciencia, o la intensa necesidad, de aprender. — Sólo estoy tratando de comprenderte.

— Lo sé, y le agradezco su interés, Riki.

Nadie había mostrado interés por él con anterioridad, ni siquiera cuando aún vivía en Ceres. Hasta su hermana, al visitarlo, sólo le hacía las preguntas típicas de rigor, pero para aquel entonces era mucho más vieja que él. Cal se quedó observando al mestizo.

— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Por qué regresó?

— ¿De entre los muertos?

— No. ¿Por qué volvió con el Maestro Iason? Hubo muchos rumores después de que me eligiera para servir en su casa, acerca de su mascota mestiza... Algunos decían que él le había liberado, otros que se había deshecho de usted … Entonces ... de repente estaba de vuelta. Me sorprendió que fuera usted tan viejo, para ser una mascota, me refiero. 

— Sí, a mi también me sorprende.

— ¿Entonces por qué?

Riki no quería entrar en todo el asunto de Guy y su pandilla, así que simplemente dijo.

— Soy su mascota, ¿verdad? Tuve que volver. 

— Pero ahora es libre, y todavía está aquí.

— Sí.

— ¿Es porque se preocupa por el Maestro, Riki?

— Ya no tengo ni puta idea del porqué, Cal. —  Riki suspiró mientras su mirada subía por la playa, hacia el Blondie en el balcón. — Sólo que ... por la razón que sea, no puedo hacerme a la idea de marcharme todavía.

— Creo que es porque tiene buen corazón, sabe que el Maestro le necesita y por eso se queda. — Cal tocó el brazo de Riki. — Me alegro que haya vuelto. — El Maestro era mucho más agradable cuando Riki estaba con él y mucho más propenso a perdonar cualquier error. — Me alegro de que haya decidido quedarse. Sé que sólo soy un mueble, y mi opinión no significa nada, pero aún así, me alegro.

— Tu opinión significa mucho para mí, Cal. — Riki observó cómo el chico se ruborizaba y le empujó para que se dejara caer y volviera a flotar sobre su pecho. 

— ¡Vamos, a nadar, pececito, a nadar!

— ¡Eso intento! ¡Creo ... que me gusta más... cocinar ... glub!

— ¡No te tragues el agua!

— ¡Es ella la que está tratando de tragarme a mí!

Una divertida carcajada surgió de la garganta de Riki antes de que pudiera detenerla.

* * *

 

Iason sintió un escalofrío de placer a través de todo su cuerpo al escuchar la risa de Riki y se incorporó hacia delante en su silla, como si instara mentalmente a su mascota a hacerlo de nuevo. ¿Qué podría haber causado que Riki se riese? Apenas podía distinguir algo de lo que decían.

— ¿Iason?

El Blondie se volvió hacia Katze. 

— ¿Escuchaste eso? —  Demandó. — ¿Oíste a Riki reír?

— Uh… no… —  Katze miró a su amo con curiosidad. — Pero él se ha reído en otras ocasiones, tampoco es para tanto...

Iason se desplomó anímica y físicamente, dejándose caer en su silla. 

— No conmigo, nunca delante mía, jamás había oído ese sonido hasta ahora.

_ Joder, mierda… _  Pensó Katze, y sintió una oleada de simpatía y lástima por los dos. No era de extrañar que Iason estuviera tan descompuesto cuando se trataba de Riki. ¿El tipo ni siquiera se permitía reír a su alrededor? Riki podía ser un hijo de perra malhumorado y melancólico la mayor parte del tiempo, pero se habían echado algunas risas mientras trabajaban juntos. ¿O fue al principio? Antes de que Riki se convirtiera en la mascota de Iason. Trató de recordar si Riki se había reído en alguna ocasión, la segunda vez que había trabajado para él y no consiguió recordar ni un solo caso. ¿Significaba eso que Riki no se había reído o sonreído durante cuatro años? ¡Menudo follón!

— Yo ... supongo que no ha tenido muchos motivos para estar contento. — Katze conjeturó en voz baja.

— ¿Crees que debo dejarlo estar? Todo el mundo parece opinar que Riki es una pérdida de tiempo, que estaría mejor sin él y él sin mí.

— Eres un líder, no un seguidor. Siempre has hecho lo que consideras que es lo mejor, independientemente de las opiniones de los demás, así que ¿qué te parece a ti?

Iason afiló su mirada para poder concentrarse en Riki, acercar su imagen. 

— Tal vez sea lo  mejor, pero no puedo vivir sin él, Katze. Lo amo, y esa parece ser una emoción inolvidable e implacable.

— Sí, puede ser una putada a veces. —  Katze levantó un cigarrillo y Iason le dio permiso asintiendo con la cabeza.  Lo encendió antes de instalarse en una de las sillas para mirar hacia el océano. — Lo conseguirás. —  Animó a su amo amablemente. —  El chico sólo necesita más tiempo, más … demostraciones de lo que sientes por él.

— No sé qué más puedo demostrar, Katze. ¿Qué más puedo hacer que no haya hecho hasta ahora? Él se reprime frente a mi, se niega a permitirme conocerle por completo, conocer lo que siente. — Iason descargó un rabioso puño sobre el brazo de su silla. — ¡Es más que frustrante!

Katze no sabía qué otro consejo podría darle. Las cosas del corazón no eran precisamente su fuerte, y estaba esa línea entre  _ furniture  _ y amo que trataba de no cruzar con demasiada frecuencia. Aún respetaba esa frontera con su Maestro

— ¿Fuiste capaz de cumplir con las tareas que te encargué?

— Sí. Todo está organizado tal como lo pediste, tengo gente en Tanagura que tiene acceso al Sindicato, los rumores que esparcimos sobre tu renacimiento están tomando forma.

— ¿Y cuál ha sido la reacción general?

Katze hizo una larga pausa, dando un par de caladas a su cigarrillo, luego notó que la taza de Iason estaba vacía y se levantó para servirle otro té de la olla caliente que Cal había dejado sobre la mesa. 

— Raúl, Courtice y Jyles parecen interesados en la idea y están buscando más información sobre la validez del rumor; Orphe, Gideon y los demás Blondies están tratando de encontrar su origen, insistiendo en que es falso.

— Orphe ha tomado mi lugar como favorito de Júpiter, ¿verdad?

Katze asintió con la cabeza. 

— Oh sí, ha tomado la ocasión al vuelo, con mucho entusiasmo, se podría decir.

— Siempre ha estado detrás de mi posición, es un Blondie muy ambicioso. Sabía que Raoul se alegraría de mi retorno, a pesar de nuestras diferencias pasadas, hemos sido amigos durante muchos años.

— Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que nadie sabe realmente la verdadera razón por la qué tu y Riki estaban en Dana Bahn, me pregunto si no es más una necesidad de conclusión para él.

— Por lo tanto, es probable que sea bienvenido pero, por supuesto, no sin una cierta resistencia. — Iason bebió de un sorbo su té. — Al final será decisión de Júpiter. Nadie irá en contra de sus deseos y si Ella decide no revelar el motivo de mi desaparición o presunta muerte, deberemos confiar en su juicio y hacer lo mismo.

— Ha pasado casi un año, —  recordó Katze. — Han cambiado muchas cosas. Orphe ha dictado una nueva tanda de reglamentos de mascotas, creo que motivado por la relación que tenías con Riki. Una de las normas es que no se pueden tener mascotas que no sean de los criaderos estándar o de fábricas homologadas.

Iason se limitó a sonreír mientras observaba a Riki lanzar a Cal al agua, el muchacho que tan rara vez se comportaba tan acorde con su edad, chilló de nuevo, esta vez con deleite, antes de salir a la superficie. 

— Orphe quería que Riki fuera su mascota, me pidió que se lo vendiera. También quería que le permitiera cruzarlo con una de sus hembras y me negué, es realmente un hipócrita.

— ¿Y Riki, irá contigo?

— Lo desconozco por ahora, aunque no creo...  Incluso si Riki decide quedarse a mi lado, no creo que sea prudente que regrese conmigo a Tanagura. Pienso que será mejor para él y para todos, si la gente continúa creyendo que está muerto. Al menos por un tiempo.

— Entonces ... ¿qué vas a hacer con él?

— Todavía no lo he decidido.

Katze asintió con la cabeza y volvió su atención hacia el agua, viendo como Cal corría hacia la arena y se dejaba caer. Riki iba detrás de él, sonriendo. 

— Hum ... Riki mencionó ... que tal vez volvería a trabajar para mí si ... quiero decir, como una opción…

Iason asintió también. 

— Sí. Era muy bueno en su trabajo y le daría un propósito, pero no puede volver contigo como Riki.

— No necesariamente. Nadie en Apathia sabía que él fuera tu mascota antes.

— Hmmm ... es algo en lo que pensar ... Aunque también está la cuestión de si Riki cumplirá su amenaza de marcharse cuando me recupere.

Katze formuló su siguiente pregunta con delicadeza. 

— ¿Estarías de acuerdo ...  con eso?

Iason tomó un sorbo de té, pensativo. 

— No es necesario que uses indirectas, Katze, nos conocemos desde hace muchos años. Dime lo que piensas.

— Está bien. ¿Entonces vas a permitir que Riki se vaya?

— No.

Iason había tomado esa decisión después de escuchar a Riki riéndose. Quería oír ese sonido de nuevo, quería experimentar muchas cosas nuevas con su mascota. 

— Por lo tanto, tenemos que convencerlo para que quiera quedarse.

— Si tratas de manipularlo, lo cabrearás más, Iason.

— Soy consciente de eso… — Iason miró fijamente al pelirrojo. —  Ayúdame, Katze. Ayúdame a ganarme el corazón de Riki. Ayúdame a lograr que se sienta lo suficientemente cómodo para que ría para mi. Haz ésto por mi y te recompensaré con lo que quieras.

Katze lo miró, atónito. 

— Yo ... No necesito nada, Iason. Ya me has dado más de lo que podría esperar y ... haré lo que me pidas, pero ... Riki está enojado y herido, y es realmente cabezota. Ésto no tiene fácil solución.

— Sí, lo sé. — Iason hizo una pausa. —  Harías cualquier cosa que te pida... 

De repente se volvió y sonrió a Katze. Fue la primera sonrisa genuina que  Iason dedicaba al pelirrojo y Katze sintió que su corazón prácticamente se subía por su garganta. 

— Entonces no te lo pediré como tu amo, Katze… — Dijo el Blondie mientras le tendía la mano. — ¿Me ayudarías como … amigo?

Al principio, Katze estaba demasiado aturdido para moverse, y luego se encontró tomando la mano de Iason y sacudiéndola con nerviosismo. Su propio pulso temblaba.

— Sí ... claro que sí, haré todo lo posible, como ... como amigo.

— Todo estará bien entonces. 

Algo más relajado, Iason se volvió para ver a su amado y a Cal jugar en la arena.


	18. Tratando de Ver la Razón

##  **Capítulo 18: Tratando de Ver la Razón**

Iason se veía muy apuesto con sus  pantalones blancos y la túnica con adornos verdes en los puños. Se ajustó las solapas cuando Katze, que le estaba ayudando a vestirse, recogió su capa.

— No hace falta que vaya tan formal.

Katze asintió y dejó la capa a un lado, luego cogió un cepillo y comenzó a peinar suavemente el largo cabello del Blondie..

— ¿Cómo me veo?

— Como un hombre con una misión. 

Normalmente a Iason no le molestaban los cuellos altos que rodeaban su garganta, pero hoy le estaban irritando. 

— No quiero usar esta túnica. Pásame la azul oscuro con las hombreras rojas..

Katze dejó el cepillo y se dirigió al armario, tratando de no sonreír. Este sería el tercer cambio de ropa en la última media hora.

— Pensé que la encontrabas demasiado oscura.

— No, estará bien. El cuello de ésta es molesto.

Katze regresó y ayudó a Iason a cambiarse una vez más. 

— ¿Parte de abajo y arriba?

— No, sólo la parte superior. — Iason ya se había quitado con dificultad la otra túnica, por lo menos era capaz de eso por si mismo. No podía esperar a librarse de una vez por todas de esta maldita silla.

Mientras deslizaba los brazos en las mangas de la prenda, con la ayuda de Katze, que la sujetaba alrededor de él, se preguntó qué era esa sensación extraña y enervante dentro de él. Había comenzado hace un par de horas y parecía empeorar a medida que el momento de la cena se acercaba. Parecía similar a la sensación que tuvo cuando Riki había desaparecido después de que Guy lo secuestrara. Como nadie, excepto unos pocos, sabía que él y Riki estaban vivos, no podía asignar este sentimiento a la misma situación. Por lo que, ¿a qué demonios se debía?

— ¿Nervioso?

Iason lo fulminó con la mirada. 

— ¿Perdón?

— ¿Estás nervioso?

— Sabes muy bien que soy incapaz de emular un sentimiento tan tonto, Katze. —  Él no era capaz, ¿verdad? ¿Era acaso eso lo que provocaba el extraño hormigueo en su cerebro? ¿Estaba teniendo un ataque de nervios?

No podía negar que cuando Katze había sugerido esta cena íntima para dos, había estado bastante reacio. No era como si él y Riki no hubieran cenado juntos antes, lo habían hecho innumerables veces, pero aparte de comer no había mucho más que sacar en limpio tras el esfuerzo. Iason no veía cómo esto pudiera ser un paso importante para ganarse el corazón del mestizo.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la cortina que ocultaba el panel de pantallas de videovigilancia que habían sido instaladas en su habitación. 

— ¿Riki todavía está aquí?

Iason tampoco estaba seguro de que la insistencia de Katze para que no siguiera vigilando a al mestizo dentro de la casa fuera válida. Al menos al ver a su mascota en los monitores, sabía que Riki seguía cerca y estaba a salvo. Iason no lograba librarse de la preocupación por que Riki pudiera serle arrebatado de nuevo, y el poder observarlo, aunque sólo estuviese fumando, durmiendo o interactuando con Cal, le daba una sensación de alivio y seguridad. Tampoco quería despertar una mañana para descubrir que su mestizo había huido, como lo había hecho un par de semanas antes.

— Sí. Aceptó cenar contigo, ¿recuerdas?

— Podría cambiar de opinión. Siempre está cambiando de opinión, nunca sé lo que piensa.

Katze se preguntó cómo el espiar siempre a Riki en los monitores podría cambiar eso. 

— Es por eso que vais a cenar juntos: para hablar de lo que él siente, de lo que ambos sentís.

— Riki ya sabe lo que siento por él, ¿por qué debemos seguir discutiendo eso?

— Sabe que deseas su cuerpo, pero no piensa que te pueda interesar su corazón.

— Eso es ridículo ¿No he hecho lo suficiente para demostrarle que quiero ambas cosas?

Katze cogió de nuevo el cepillo. 

— Me pediste mi consejo y yo te lo he dado. Si quieres terminar esto ahora, dilo. 

Iason resopló. 

— He intentado este método antes, por si no lo sabías... — Murmuró, recordando su cena en el balcón después de haberse librado de Diman. — Y no fue bien.

Katze permaneció en silencio y siguió cepillando el suave y largo cabello.

— Dime lo que piensas, Katze...

— No tengo nada especial que decir.

Iason lanzó una risa sardónica. 

— De todas las personas, tú eres el último que debería mentirme, Katze. ¿Crees que afronté el asunto de manera incorrecta ? Y si es así, ¿qué hice mal?

— Yo no estaba allí, por lo que no podría decirte...

— ¡Katze!

— Es posible que … siempre estés pensando en cómo meterlo en la cama, antes que en cualquier otra cosa. Tal vez eso ocurrió durante esa cena también.

— Riki estaba siendo completamente irrazonable y yo ... 

Es verdad que terminaron teniendo sexo, pero eso fue sólo porque Riki lo sacó de sus casillas esa noche. 

— Es mi mascota y estoy en mi derecho de tener relaciones sexuales con él. Eso no debería influir en el éxito de una cena.

Katze no se molestó en recordarle a Iason que él era el único Élite que tenía relaciones sexuales con su mascota, pero podía escuchar el débil tinte de remordimiento en la voz de su amo, y se quedó atónito por ello.

Iason giró su cabeza y miró a Katze cuando el pelirrojo continuó cepillándole silenciosamente el pelo. 

— ¿Es a ésto a lo que llamas ayudar?

— Nope. — Katze sonrió. — Ésto es lo que yo llamo mantener mi estilo de vida. — Dejó el cepillo y se apoyó contra la pared delante de su amo. — Es ese derecho de poseerlo que afirmas tener, lo que empuja a Riki a ser tan inflexible para no ser tomado de nuevo. Si sigues presionándole a causa del sexo siempre va a estar a la que salta para abandonarte.

— No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué se niega a sí mismo - a los dos - tal placer, cuando es tan obvio lo que ambos lo deseamos?

Katze se encogió de hombros. Tenía una teoría, pero aún no estaba listo para compartirla. Creía que la principal causa por la que Riki se negaba tener sexo estaba probablemente en que, por primera vez en cuatro años, podía decir que no y salirse con la suya. Había ganado cierto control sobre su relación con Iason y Katze estaba bastante seguro de que el mestizo se dedicaba a probar esos límites diariamente. Todavía no confiaba en que el Blondie cumpliera con su palabra. No creía que el control que había ganado no le sería arrebatado de nuevo.

— Quizá ... se siente avergonzado, Iason.

— Una mascota no necesita vergüenza. — Dijo con tono burlón el Blondie. Había derrotado la vergüenza de Riki años atrás. — ¿Por qué iba a avergonzarse?

— Porque antes de que fuera mascota, fue un mestizo muy orgulloso; antes de convertirse en tu propiedad era un hombre que se valía por si mismo.

— Un hombre que me ofreció su cuerpo en plena calle el mismo día que nos conocimos.

— Nunca dije que fuera sensato o práctico, pero siente vergüenza, Iason.

Katze se había percatado de esto sólo a través de sus conversaciones con Riki mientras trabajaban juntos. No era lo que Riki le hubiera contado, era lo que se callaba, junto a la amargura general en sus palabras lo que había permitido a Katze sacar sus conclusiones.

— Creo que él siente vergüenza porque, en el fondo, se interesa por ti. Probablemente le gusta cómo lo haces sentir en la cama, pero sin tener yo mismo referencias para el sexo, solo puedo asumir que es verdad.

Iason giró su silla para mirar a su empleado en silencio. 

— ¿Te has arrepentido alguna vez de tu decisión, Katze?

Katze se encogió de hombros. 

— No negaré que si me hubieran dicho que tendría que ser castrado para convertirme en un mueble, habría considerado mis opciones más a fondo, pero lo hecho, hecho está. No puedo echar de menos lo que nunca he conocido. Pero eso no significa que no pueda ver la conexión que tú y Riki tenéis a través del sexo. 

— No es sólo sexo lo que quiero, Katze. Yo ... hay mucho más que quiero compartir con él y para hacerlo tengo que estar seguro de que es completamente mío. Pensaba que lo había logrado cuando regresó a mí lado en Dana Bahn, pero ahora vuelve a mostrarse hosco y beligerante, y no me permite acercamiento alguno.

— Lo sé, y entiendo tus razones, pero tienes que entender que para los humanos una relación apropiada tiene que tener algo más aparte de tomar lo que quieres y dar algo a lo que no puede uno aferrarse. No puede ser que sólo él llegue a ser tuyo, tú ... tienes que convertirte en suyo también. 

Las cejas de Iason se elevaron. 

— ¿Quieres que sea la mascota de Riki?

— Si no fueras un élite de Tanagura - imagínate que vives en los barrios bajos o en Midas o en algún otro lugar - y que has visto a Riki en la calle y quieres estar con él, ¿qué harías? 

— Lo haría mío.

Katze trató de no suspirar. 

— Muy bien, pero ¿cómo lo convencerías de que fuera tuyo? ¿Y si él no quiere ir contigo?

— Simplemente lo tomaría, como lo hice antes, y lo entrenaría para que me obedeciera.

— Pero, ¿y si no pudieras hacer eso, Iason? ¿Y si tú también fueras un mestizo normal y corriente?

El concepto era imposible de computar para Iason, él no podría ser alguien distinto al que era.

— Fallo en ver la relevancia de tal farsa.

— ¿Qué pasaría si no fueras el rico y poderoso Hijo de Júpiter y jefe del Sindicato de Tanagura? Por ejemplo, puedo apostar lo que quieras a que si no tuvieras la fuerza inusual que posees, Riki el Oscuro te habría pateado el trasero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Iason sonrió ligeramente al imaginárselo.

— No tengo dudas de que sería formidable.

— De acuerdo, así que si fueras un tipo normal y corriente y no hubiera nadie que pudiera apoyarte, ¿cómo te acercarías a él? No puedes simplemente secuestrarlo en la calle, te arrestarían.

— No seas absurdo, nadie arrestaría jamás a un Elite.

Katze se pasó la mano por la cara, el Blondie simplemente no lo pillaba. 

— No importa...

— No, continúa ... Estoy intrigado por lo que propones. Sin embargo no puedo ser alguien que no soy, por lo que es difícil para mí entender el significado detrás de tales palabras. Aunque si ésto es algo que se requiere saber para hacer mío a Riki, entonces debes ayudarme a entender.

Katze se preguntó en qué maldito momento se había convertido en una especie de confesor para el Elite, pero lo intentó una vez más, con un enfoque diferente.

— ¿Por qué quieres que Riki sea tuyo?

— Porque es lo que deseo.

— ¿Lo deseas?

— Sí.

— ¿Y tú siempre obtienes aquello que deseas...?

Katze sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta sin que Iason tuviera que responder.

— Lo amo, Katze, ¿es eso lo que quieres oír?

— ¿Por qué lo amas, Iason?

Había oído a Riki hacerse esa misma pregunta muchísimas veces y comprendió que era una cuestión particularmente sensible para el mestizo. Riki simplemente no entendía por qué lo quería Iason. Tal vez si lo hiciera, tal vez si Iason pudiera explicárselo mejor, ambos podrían poner punto y final al dilema y seguir adelante.

— Ahora suenas igual que Riki.

— Es una pregunta válida y una cuestión que sé que lo perturba.

— ¿Por qué debería molestarlo? ¿Acaso amarle no es razón suficiente?

— No para él.

Iason suspiró. 

— Esto es demasiado complicado.

— El amor no es para los débiles de corazón.

— Cierto que no, yo tampoco podría explicarlo mejor, Katze, ya que es un nuevo sentimiento para mí también.Yo simplemente no deseo estar sin él. No puedo estar sin él. En cuanto a las razones, bueno ... De nuevo no estoy seguro. Riki es hermoso, responde de una manera en que ninguna otra mascota me ha respondido, me gusta escuchar tanto sus gemidos de placer, como sus gritos de dolor. —  Aunque Iason sabía donde estaba la línea, él nunca lesionaría gravemente a su querida mascota. — Él me hace ... sentir cosas que nunca he sentido antes, me involucra, me desafía, me provoca y me deleita, y quiero más de esos sentimientos. ¿Acaso eso no es amor?

Katze supuso que lo era, en cierto modo. 

— ¿Por qué no intentas decirle todo eso, Iason?

Iason hizo una pausa, consideró la idea y la rechazó de inmediato. Después de todo, tenía que mantener cierto control sobre su mascota. Revelar tales detalles íntimos sería una debilidad y no podía mostrarse débil. No a Riki. 

— Eso sería imposible.

— ¿Por qué?

— Simplemente lo sería, Katze.

— Bueno, tendréis que averiguar algo de lo que hablar durante la cena, ¿o vais a sentaros y a ignoraros como hasta ahora?

— No voy a negar que las pocas veces que Riki y yo tuvimos una discusión apropiada, lo disfruté bastante, pero es tan difícil de calibrar, Katze. Nunca sé lo que lo pondrá en marcha y lo volverá a enojar de nuevo.

Katze sabía lo que eso significaba también, si Iason no sabía leer a Riki tampoco podía controlar la discusión. 

— Estoy seguro de que él siente lo mismo por ti.

— No he estado enojado con él en mucho tiempo.

— Estás enojado con él ahora, porque no se somete a tus demandas, porque vuestra relación no ha continuado desde donde la dejasteis. ¿Crees que él no sabe eso?

Iason reflexionó sobre las palabras de Katze. 

— ¿Por qué no puede ser mi mascota? ¿Por qué tiene que actuar de esa forma tan suya?

— No lo querrías si fuera dócil, Iason.

— Sí, eso es verdad. — Iason suspiró y miró su reflejo en el espejo. — ¿De qué hablaremos entonces?

— Acerca de lo que ambos quieren y necesitan. Sólo ... trata de no presionarlo.

Iason asintió con la cabeza. 

— Bueno, entonces, para bien o para mal, acabemos con esta farsa.

* * *

 

Mientras Iason y Katze deliberaban en el piso de arriba, Riki estaba en su dormitorio,  mirando su reflejo en un espejo alto mientras se ponía la chaqueta para la cena que Cal había preparado para él. Hizo una mueca, se veía ridículo en traje. Bueno, al menos era negro, excepto por la camisa que era blanca. Aún así parecía un idiota.

Si fuera por él, lo habría mandado todo a la mierda, sólo que Katze le había prometido un cartón de cigarrillos si tenía esta cena especial con Iason, y se vestía para la ocasión.

— No entiendo a qué viene tanto jaleo, —  murmuró. — Es sólo una cena. Si él se cree que vamos a follar, está completamente equivocado.

— No creo que esa sea la intención del Maestro. — Cal retrocedió y sonrió ante la llamativa imagen del mestizo. — ¿Está nervioso, Riki?

Riki se encogió de hombros. Estaba un poco nervioso. Aparte de la terapia había tratado de evitar estar a solas con Iason, y aunque volvían a compartir la cama, no estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales. Iason no había intentado tocarlo más allá de lo necesario durante la  terapia o simplemente mantenerlo abrazado por la noche.

Sus sueños no se habían detenido por completo, pero el tener a Iason junto a él cuando despertaba disminuyó el miedo y la ansiedad, y le permitía volver a dormirse. Iason parecía estar durmiendo mejor también, ya que se le permitía tener a Riki entre sus brazos toda la noche.

Riki estaba constantemente al tanto de Iason, especialmente cuando se encontraban muy juntos en la cama, y no podía evitar la excitación que sentía al estar cerca del ser que había entrenado su cuerpo para responder de una manera que creía imposible. Su determinación se debilitaba, porque habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que lo habían tocado adecuadamente. Ya no se trataba de confiar en Iason, era la confianza en si mismo la que Riki sentía debilitarse día tras día.

— Tal vez. — Admitió.

— ¿Quiere que le cuente una historia? 

Preguntó Cal mientras se acercaba para cepillar las solapas de su chaqueta.

— Claro. 

Cualquier cosa que sirviera para apartar su mente de la idea de que pasaría una tarde a solas con Iason. ¿Realmente iba a ser solo una cena o acabarían jodiendo sobre la mesa? Riki no estaba seguro de qué preferiría que ocurriese y una parte de él, una parte muy pequeña, deseaba que arrebatasen esa elección de sus manos, como en tantas anteriores ocasiones. 

— Hace tiempo, antes de ser un mueble, mi hermana me dio un pececito que había conseguido atrapar del río. Era lo más bonito que había visto en mi vida y no podía creer que hubiera salido de ese río maloliente y hediondo. Tenía unas aletas finas y casi transparentes y un vientre naranja y liso, su cabeza era de una extraña tonalidad multicolor que cambiaba dependiendo de la luz, y tenía esos dos enormes ojos a cada lado de su cabeza. Todo el mundo decía que era feo y de aspecto tonto y gracioso, pero yo pensaba que era hermoso y nada de lo que me dijeran me haría cambiar de opinión.

— Cal ... 

Riki sospechaba hacía dónde iba la cosa y no estaba de humor para oírlo.

— Dijiste que podía contarte la historia, Riki.

— De acuerdo. —  El mestizo suspiró mientras Cal terminaba de colocarle las solapas y recogía un cepillo para el pelo. Riki se lo arrebató y se volvió hacia el espejo. — Puedo cepillarme el pelo solo.

Cal asintió con serenidad y se dio la vuelta para recoger la ropa que Riki había desechado antes sobre la cama. 

— Bueno, yo no sabía mucho sobre peces, era tan joven, y la gente de The Guardian no permitían las mascotas, así que tenía que mantenerlo en secreto. Pero leí sobre ellos cuanto pude, encontré un tazón donde guardarlo y puse algunas rocas en el fondo ya que pensaba que  los peces dormían entre ellas. —  Cal fulminó a Riki con una sonrisa tímida. — Le alimenté con migas de mi comida, siempre que me las apañaba para conseguir alguna, y hablaba con él y eso… Incluso le puse un nombre: Copper.

Riki sonrió burlonamente cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Cal en el espejo, sin duda eso era algo que solo a un niño se le ocurriría. 

— Entonces, ¿qué le pasó?

— Murió.

Riki ya se imaginaba que por ahí acabarían yendo los tiros, y eso sólo demostraba su punto: que no se debe encerrar algo salvaje en una pecera.

— ¿Sabes por qué?

— Si. No lo amaba lo suficiente.

— Cal … —  Riki dejó el cepillo y se volvió hacia el mueble. ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo podría Cal pensar eso? — Eso no tuvo nada que ver, los peces pertenecen al río, necesitan ser libres.

— Yo también pensé lo mismo. — Cal cogió el cepillo y le pasó un paño para eliminar los pelos perdidos. — Todos los días se tiraba nadando en círculos dentro de ese pequeño tazón, como si estuviera buscando una salida, y a veces simplemente flotaba y me miraba con tanta tristeza que mi corazón se rompía en pedazos.

_ Así que el pez murió de infelicidad _ . Riki podría encontrar fácilmente la relación. 

— Lo siento, Cal. — A pesar de que la historia validaba su punto de vista sobre las mascotas, podía darse cuenta de que había sido difícil para el niño. — Hay cosas que no están destinadas a ser domesticadas.

— Yo…  pensé eso mismo y por eso lo llevé de regreso al río y lo liberé...

Riki parpadeó. 

— ¿Tú ... lo liberaste?

— Sí. — Cal volvió a poner el cepillo en el escritorio y pasó una mano sobre las sábanas para alisarlas. — Quería que me amara, que me necesitara tanto como yo lo amaba y lo necesitaba a él, pero no podía…  — La mirada sombría de Cal se alzó hacia la de Riki. —  En el momento en el que estuvo en el agua de nuevo, apareció un pez más grande y se lo comió.

Riki jadeó. ¡ _ Oh, mierda! Mierda _ .

— Cal, yo … 

¿Qué podría contestar a eso? Supuso que se parecía más al pez de lo que pretendía. Iason lo había devuelto a los barrios marginales, donde la vida era mucho más peligrosa, pero al menos había sido libre y podía protegerse. Probablemente podría haber sido devorado en cualquier momento también, si un pez más grande y fuerte decidiera convertirlo en su presa, pero ese era el ciclo de la vida después de todo.

— Sé que no te gusta ser una mascota, Riki, lo encuentras degradante y restrictivo, y supongo que lo es, pero yo tuve una vez una mascota y puedo afirmar que no mantuve a Copper para hacerlo infeliz o para negarle su libertad. Quería cuidar de él, quería que su vida fuera mejor que la que pudiera tener en aquel río apestoso. —  Cal suspiró y apartó la mirada. — Me sentía muy solo y quería que me amara tanto como yo lo amaba a él, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, yo era demasiado joven e inexperto.

— Eras un niño, Cal. — Riki comprendió lo que el chico estaba tratando de decir, las claras referencias en su historia. — Iason no lo es, es plenamente consciente de lo que hace y de las consecuencias.

— Sí, pero de alguna manera creo que él se siente tan solo e inexperto como un niño, cuando se trata de cuidar a los demás. — Cal se volvió y sostuvo la mirada de Riki. — Los androides son creados para actuar como seres humanos, para aprender y procesar y evolucionar… Pero no son humanos. No creo que el Maestro tuviera la intención de hacerle daño, simplemente no sabía hacer otra cosa para ... — Cal retorció sus pequeñas manos. — Él sólo quería que lo amase.

Riki parpadeó, aturdido. ¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Era Iason capaz de amor verdadero? ¿Y era él, un mestizo beligerante, capaz de sentir una emoción tan compleja y aterradora? 

— Iason sólo quiere controlarme, Cal. Quiere que lama sus botas y caliente su cama, eso es todo.

— Él podría escoger cualquier otra mascota para eso Riki. Y cualquier otra mascota estaría feliz de hacerlo, pero te eligió a ti.

Riki se sentó, agarrandose el pelo entre los puños. 

— Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? Yo ... ¡Yo no lo entiendo!

—  Oh, Riki… —  Cal se acercó y alisó el desorden de la cabeza del mestizo — Con lo bien peinado que lo tenías…

No era normal que un mueble tuviera este tipo de discusión con alguien como Riki, y sin embargo aquí estaban. Riki no lo trataba como los demás; Riki tenía consideración por sus pensamientos y sentimientos y mostraba aprecio por su duro trabajo. Incluso ahora, a pesar de la obstinación por no ser cuidado, el mestizo torcía su cabeza para permitir que Cal reparara el daño que su anterior rabieta había provocado.

— Ahí..., eso está mejor… —  decidió Cal dando un paso atrás. —  ¿Y por qué no ibas a ser tú?

— ¿Eh?

—  Te preguntabas por qué tienes que ser tú…  — Replicó Cal tranquilamente. — Y yo me preguntaba, ¿y por qué no ibas a ser tú?

— Sólo soy una rata callejera de Ceres, no hay nada especial en mí.

Cal lo miró, atónito. ¿Creía Riki realmente eso? 

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Riki? ¡Eres increíblemente único!

De nuevo Riki lo miró, desconcertado.

— No aceptas las barreras que la sociedad ha establecido, no admites que eres menos que nadie y luchas por lo que quieres, por lo que crees que es correcto. ¡Eres tan hermoso, Riki!

Riki observó el tinte rosa inundando las mejillas de Cal y sonrió. 

— Sí, ya ves para lo mucho que me ha servido ser un chico bonito…

— No me refiero a tu cara. — Cal puso una mano vacilante contra el corazón de Riki. —  Quiero decir que eres hermoso aquí ... Tú sabes lo que eres, sabes quién eres… Y no te disculpas, eres amable con los que lo necesitan. —  Él levantó su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada del mestizo, para que ese hombre comprendiera que se estaba incluyendo en ese grupo.  — Y eres cruel con los que se lo merecen … Hay una luz en ti, Riki, un aura que todo el mundo siente cuando estás cerca. Es ... cálido e intrigante y ... cautivador.

Ambos hombres se sonrojaron y Cal se dio cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos.

Tropezó hacia atrás en un torpe intento de alejarse.

— P... perdóneme…  Yo, me he pasado... No debería haber dicho todo eso. Sólo tenía la intención de ... hacerle sentir mejor... Es trabajo de los muebles el mantener a sus amos felices y yo no…  Quiero decir que usted no debería pensar ... ¡Oh, dios mío! 

Riki se miró los pies, también sintiéndose algo tímido de repente, mientras trataba de pensar en algo que decir.

Cal se recuperó primero. 

— Le dejaré terminar de prepararse mientras atiendo algunas otras cosas. Por favor, no se cambie de ropa.

Aliviado de tener algo con lo que perrear en vez de sentirse avergonzado Riki replicó.

— Dije que llevaría esta ropa estúpida y la llevaré. ¿Tengo tiempo para fumar?

— Creo que sí, sí.

— Bueno. — Añadió Riki tras otra pausa. — Hm ... Cal... — Dijo mientras el muchacho atravesaba la puerta de su habitación. — Yo ... me siento mejor.

Cal sonrió tímidamente, salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Riki agarró su paquete de cigarrillos casi vacío y su encendedor y se deslizó hacia la puerta de cristal del balcón. Salió, respiró el aire de la tarde y encendió un cigarrillo.

No estaba seguro qué había detrás de todo este rollo de la cena, pero tanto Katze como Cal se habían molestado en organizarla. ¿No era suficiente que ahora estuviera durmiendo en la cama de Iason y ayudándolo con la terapia, que tenía que jugar a disfrazarse y fingir que él y el Blondie eran algún tipo de pareja? No lo entendía en absoluto.

* * *

 

Cal encendió las dos últimas velas en la pequeña mesa preparada para dos y luego echó un rápido vistazo para asegurarse de que no se había olvidado de ningún detalle. Había un fuego rugiente en la chimenea, un trío de velas colocadas en la repisa por encima, junto con todo un surtido de otras, estratégicamente ordenadas alrededor de la habitación. Las sombras se retiraban sobre las altas ventanas para permitir que el resplandor de la luna llena se uniera a las llamas parpadeantes.

El muchacho asintió, satisfecho, y se movió hacia la pared donde programó la música que su amo había pedido. Una lenta melodía de jazz llenó la habitación.

— ¿Está todo listo, Cal? — Preguntó Iason entrando con su silla.

— Todo lo que ha pedido, Maestro. — Cal se apresuró a ayudar a Iason a sentarse en una de las sillas frente a la mesa, y programó su silla de ruedas para colocarse en una esquina fuera del camino.  — ¿Quiere que traiga el vino?

— No, empezaremos con los Bryndini y los cafés.

Cal asintió y salió cuando Riki entraba.

La mirada de Iason permaneció en el elegante mestizo mientras el joven rondaba por la puerta. ¡Riki parecía lo suficientemente delicioso para ser comido en vez de la cena! 

— Te ves muy bien, Riki.

Riki gruñó y entró en la habitación. 

— Cal lo eligió, no es mi estilo.

— Bueno, te queda realmente bien. — Lo cierto es que Iason preferiría ver a su mascota desnuda, pero ya habría tiempo suficiente para eso. Recordó las palabras de Katze acerca de afrontar la cena solo con el deseo de tener sexo y trató de enfocar su mente hacia otra parte. — Cal ha preparado un Brou de Gras, que creo que es una especie de carne asada con verduras variadas, para nuestra cena.

— Okay. 

Riki no podía considerarse un gourmet, a pesar de haber vivido con Iason durante todo este tiempo. Rechazando secar sus manos repentinamente sudorosas en sus pantalones, se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en la única silla disponible.

Cal volvió, rompiendo el silencio incómodo entre ellos, mientras ponía dos tazas de café sobre la mesa y luego cogía una botella de aspecto familiar.

— ¡Woah! —  Riki puso la mano sobre su taza. — No quiero nada de eso, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez?

— Efectivamente. — Iason sonrió ante el recuerdo de Riki bailando y cantando. — Sin embargo, eso ocurrió porque te lo tragaste como agua, una o dos gotas en el café sólo agregará el sabor y no te emborrachará, te lo aseguro.

Cal miró a Riki pacientemente mientras se quedaba junto a la mesa sosteniendo la delgada botella.

— Lo que sea. — Riki apartó la mano y observó cómo el dorado líquido caía suavemente en su café. Tomó un cauteloso sorbo y parpadeó por lo bien que sabía. — Sí, está bien, está bien.

— Estoy encantado de que lo apruebes.

Riki no dejó de percibir la sequedad del tono de Iason y lo fulminó con la mirada. 

— ¿Podemos terminar con ésto de una vez?

— Cal, creo que nuestro huésped tiene hambre, puedes servir la comida.

Cal asintió y salió de la habitación hacia la cocina contigua.

— ¿Cómo va la cosa? — Preguntó Katze, mientras se inclinaba contra el mostrador y observaba cómo Cal colocaba las dos comidas cubiertas en una bandeja.

— Me preocupa darle al Amo Riki cualquier cubierto afilado.

Katze rió y ayudó a Cal a añadir los demás elementos necesarios al carro. 

— Bueno, los dos sabemos cómo parchearlos, ¿verdad?

Cal suspiró pesadamente, luego se enderezó y sacó el carro al salón, seguido muy de cerca por Katze. Cuando llegaron, parecía que ni Iason ni Riki hubieran hecho algún movimiento para iniciar una conversación. Iason miraba fijamente a Riki y Riki estaba mirando por la ventana.

Cal colocó la comida delante de ellos, quitó las cubiertas, y añadió las ensaladas y una pequeña olla de café caliente a la mesa.

— ¿Para qué es eso? —  Preguntó Riki, porque normalmente Cal se limitaba a llenar sus bebidas.

— Puedes servirte sólo por una noche, ¿verdad? —  Dijo Katze mientras Cal retiraba el carro y colocaba un pequeño cuenco cubierto al lado de cada una de sus tazas de café. — Si te aburres, prueba esto. 

Con eso se dio la vuelta y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Riki retiró la tapa de su cuenco, pensando que eran caramelos o algo así, y encontró en su interior una docena de barritas digitales.

— ¿Que demonios...?

Iason seleccionó una barra del recipiente más cercano a él y levantó una ceja. 

— Son preguntas.

— Puedo ver eso, pero ¿para qué hacen falta?

— Supongo que debemos turnarnos en hacerlas y responderlas.

Riki dejó la barra que había recogido en el recipiente. 

_ ¡Qué estupidez! _ . 

— ¿Ah sí? No va a pasar…

— Claro que no… —  En secreto, Iason pensó que la idea era ingeniosa. Colocó el  _ digi-stick _ que había seleccionado al lado de su plato y tomó su cuchillo y tenedor. — ¿Para qué  necesitamos recurrir a tales tácticas cuando ya estamos teniendo una conversación tan estimulante?

Riki cortó su carne con rabia.

— ¡Cállate! 

Se metió la carne en la boca y masticó, furioso.

¿De qué demonios iba esto? ¿Katze trataba de establecer algún estado de ánimo o algo así? ¿Era este el momento en que ambos debían confesar sus pecados y pedir perdón? ¡Qué montón de mierda!

— Entiendo que estás pensando en volver a trabajar para Katze…

Riki se encogió de hombros y se metió un vegetal rojo en la boca, sin tener idea de lo que era. 

— Tal vez.

— Bueno, podría arreglar que tuvieras el mismo apartamento en Apathia si quieres, o tal vez uno mejor ...

— No.

— Necesitarás un lugar para vivir, Riki, y …

— Puede que no trabaje para Katze, puedo volver a Ceres.

Los dedos de Iason se apretaron alrededor de su cuchillo, pero su expresión permaneció en calma. 

— ¿Por qué querrías hacer eso? Ya no queda nada para ti allí.

Riki se encogió de hombros. 

— Puede que no, pero al menos sé cómo arreglármelas por mi mismo en ese sitio.

La idea de que Riki volviera a la horrible habitación en la que le había encontrado viviendo durante su año de libertad enfureció a Iason. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué elegiría vivir en la miseria, sin dinero y rodeado de ladrones, violadores y adictos? 

— Ese no es tu sitio.

— ¿Y dónde crees que es mi sitio, Iason? — Preguntó Riki en voz baja mientras empujaba la comida en su plato. — ¿A tu lado?

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Por qué?

— Ya sabes porque, Riki

— Porque soy tu mascota.

— Porque eres ... — Iason buscó una manera de expresar el sentimiento apropiado. —  Estamos bien juntos, Riki, no puedes negar nuestra química ...

— Química ...

Riki cerró los ojos por un momento ante el dolor sordo que le atravesaba el corazón. Siempre todo se reducía al sexo, ¿verdad? Eso era todo lo que él significaba para Iason. No, no podía negar la química, pero tenía que haber más, ¿no? Incluso con Guy tenía algo más que el sexo: tenían confianza y calidez y recuerdos...

— Puedes conseguir otra mascota.

Iason dejó caer su tenedor en su plato y se echó hacia atrás, rígido.

— No quiero otra mascota, Riki, sólo te quiero a ti.

— Pero tú me liberaste, ¿verdad?

Una vez más el mestizo estaba lanzándole eso a la cara. Jamás Iason había llegado a lamentar una sola decisión suya. Y nunca antes una de sus decisiones había sido tan duramente utilizada contra él. Sólo seguían dando vueltas en círculos. 

— ¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres, Riki?

Riki se encogió de hombros, tomó un sorbo de café y miró su comida. Ya no sabía lo que quería.

_ ¡Quiero fumar! _

No podía seguir haciendo ésto. 

— No tengo mucha hambre.

Apartó su plato y se levantó.

— ¡Riki! —  Iason agarró su muñeca. —  Tenemos que arreglar esto.

Riki sabía que sería un desperdicio de esfuerzo intentar liberarse del agarre de Iason, así que en lugar de eso, simplemente mantuvo los ojos en la puerta, en lugar de mirar al Blondie. 

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

— Lo que sea que quieras decir. ¡Deja ya de correr!

— ¿Crees que estoy corriendo? Si lo estuviera haciendo, ya me habría ido, ¿no crees?

— Tienes razón. — Iason suspiró y lentamente soltó la mano de Riki. — Todavía estás aquí y me alegro por eso, ahora, ¿podemos sentarnos y terminar de comer?

Riki se sentó y volvió a tomar su tenedor, pero ya no tenía hambre. Después de varios largos minutos de incómodo silencio, observó a Iason coger un  _ data-stick  _ del tazón junto a su plato.

— ¿Hay algún lugar al que hayas soñado con ir?

Riki lo miró y parpadeó. 

_ ¿En serio?  _

— ¿De verdad me lo estás preguntando o está escrito en el  _ data-stick _ ?

— Está en el  _ data-stick _ .

Riki se encogió de hombros. 

— No realmente...  — Simplemente fuera de Ceres. Ese había sido su objetivo principal. Siempre había querido salir de Ceres e ir a algún otro sitio, pero ese sueño se convirtió en una realidad muy cruel y complicada. Había lugares que eran mucho peores que Ceres. — Nueva Tierra, tal vez...

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó Iason sorprendido. La Nueva Tierra estaba tan llena de gente y casi tan contaminada como su predecesora. Algunas especies simplemente no aprendían de sus errores. — ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé. Por estar en algún lugar diferente, supongo. — A través del Mercado Negro se podían obtener archivos de datos de la Nueva Tierra: música, transmisiones de algo llamado televisión, libros y otros artículos que se consideraban extranjeros o proscritos en Amoi. — He oído hablar de algunos alimentos que suenan interesantes.

— ¿Qué clase de alimentos?

Riki se encogió de hombros mientras masticaba la última pieza de carne en su boca. 

— Hay algo llamado “pizea” que suena interesante, se supone que es pan horneado con salsa y otras cosas por encima.

— Tal vez puedas preguntarle a Cal si sabe cómo hacerla, estoy seguro de que podría averiguar la receta.

— Hmmm ... tal vez.

Otro largo silencio cayó entre ellos y un golpe en la puerta precedió a la entrada de Cal. El muchacho se llevó sus platos vacíos y trajo pastel de postre,  luego salió de nuevo.

Riki se sirvió otra taza de café, hizo una pausa y luego llenó la de Iason. Añadió un chorrito de Bryndini a cada taza y  finalmente extendió la mano hacia su cuenco y tomó un  _ data stick. _

_ ¡Qué diablos...! _

— ¿Quién es tu amigo más cercano?

Riki rodó los ojos ante lo ingenuo de la pregunta y sinceramente no esperaba que Iason contestara.

— Raoul solía serlo... — Admitió el Blondie con franqueza, cogiendo a Riki con la guardia baja. —  Sin embargo, nuestros gustos han derivado en diferentes direcciones últimamente, así que no somos tan cercanos como lo fuimos una vez.

— ¿Por mí?

— No, él simplemente prefiere el orden al caos y la tradición frente a los nuevos ideales. Ser incapaz de aceptar mis sentimientos por ti es parte de esa falta de voluntad para cambiar. —  Iason apartó su trozo de pastel sin tocarlo, se recostó sobre el respaldo y bebió tranquilamente su café. — Ninguno de ellos lo entiende. En realidad, hay veces en las que ni siquiera yo lo entiendo completamente.

Decir que Riki se sorprendió por la admisión de Iason sería un eufemismo. 

— ¿Tú ... no lo entiendes?

¿Cómo era eso posible? Iason tomaba todas las decisiones al respecto de su relación, él tenía todo el control. ¿Cómo podría no entender algo que creó con sus propias manos?

— Hay veces en que creo que lo hago, sin embargo, en tantas otras ocasiones yo mismo estoy confundido por lo que siento. Puedo comprender perfectamente la razón por la que mis asociados están en contra de mi decisión de tenerte como mascota, no fue hace tanto que mi opinión coincidía con la suya, sin embargo las cosas han cambiado y también yo he debido de hacerlo. Es difícil explicar mis razones a los demás cuando ni yo mismo las entiendo completamente. 

Riki digirió esta información en silencio, dejándola hundirse en su corazón y flotar alrededor de su ya confuso cerebro.

— ¿Cuál es tu primer recuerdo?

El mestizo levantó la vista

— ¿Eh?

Iason agitó el siguiente  _ data-stick _ que había seleccionado.

— Oh... 

¿De verdad iban a seguir jugando a este absurdo juego?

Pinchando su tenedor en el pastel, preparó un bocado y lo deslizó entre sus labios, necesitando de algo para ocuparse. Su primer recuerdo...

— Oscuridad.

— ¿Oscuridad?

— Sí. Recuerdo ... estar en algún lugar frío y oscuro, en el que había este ... olor…  

Era un olor dulce, no azucarado pero suave, ligero y floral. Le encantaba ese olor, aunque nunca había descubierto de qué era.

Se estremeció un poco por el recuerdo que hacía años que no tenía, pero que nunca pudo olvidar por completo. 

— Podía sentir unas manos calientes en mí, envolviendo algo a mi alrededor. No podía ver nada, no sé quién era o dónde estaba ni cuándo.

— Creciste en un centro juvenil, ¿verdad?

— Sí.

— ¿Te dejaron ahí o te encontraron?

De nuevo Riki se encogió de hombros. 

— Ni idea. No contaban mucho a los niños sobre su origen y no creo que a ninguno de ellos les importara realmente, pero sé que una vez tuve una madre.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Por el olor. Ese olor según Riki era tal y como una madre debería oler. 

— Recuerdo que alguien cantaba, una mujer, ¿quién más podría ser si no mi madre?

Intrigado, Iason se inclinó hacia delante. 

— ¿Recuerdas lo que estaba cantando?

— No las palabras, sólo la melodía. Nunca la he oído de nuevo desde entonces, pero … —  Riki se detuvo, repentinamente avergonzado de contar a Iason lo que tan a menudo ocupaba sus sueños. ¿Por qué se estaba poniendo tan personal? Nunca habló de ese recuerdo precioso con nadie, ni siquiera con Guy. — De todos modos, es el pasado y no importa ya.

Iason se preguntó si sería posible encontrar a la madre de Riki. ¿Sería algo que le hiciera ilusión a su mascota? Nunca pensó mucho en el humilde origen del mestizo, más allá de una superficial investigación una vez que lo tomó y lo convirtió en su mascota. Para Iason sólo existía Júpiter, que era a la vez madre y padre para él, pero no era lo mismo que unos padres humanos. Sabía de la existencia del gran número de huérfanos que había en lugares como Midas y Ceres, pero ¿sería interesante conocer su verdadero origen?

— Sí, bueno … —  Se sentó hacia atrás y señaló el tazón de  _ data-sticks  _ delante de Riki. Lo cierto es que estaba disfrutando bastante la situación. — Tu turno.

— Ya no quiero hacer esto.

— Parece que es la única manera de que tengamos una conversación.

— Nunca te importó nada de esta mierda con anterioridad, todo lo que querías hacer era joderme.

Una vez más Iason se acordó de las palabras de Katze y se preguntó si Riki realmente se sentía de esa manera. 

— Si eso fuera cierto, ya estarías desnudo.

Riki se burló. 

— ¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo? No puedes caminar y no estoy usando el  _ pet ri  _ …

Se sorprendió cuando Iason se adelantó de pronto con sus largos brazos, agarró a Riki por el cuello y literalmente lo arrastró a través de la mesa para colocarlo sobre su regazo. 

— ¡Q ... qué mierda!

Sabía que Iason era fuerte, pero ¿cómo podía ser tan fuerte sin sus piernas, sin tenerlas para servirle de apoyo?

Iason agarró las muñecas de Riki con una mano. 

— No pienses ni por un momento que no puedo tomarte, si lo deseo, Riki. Estoy muy lejos de estar indefenso.

Riki echó un vistazo a los platos dispersos en el suelo, miró a Iason y comenzó a luchar. 

— ¡Sabía que intentarías algo así! ¡Sabía que me habías mentido sobre mi libertad!

— No, Riki, no te mentí. Simplemente estoy demostrando que si realmente quisiera hacerte mío de nuevo, sería capaz de hacerlo. — Iason intentó frenar su creciente excitación mientras Riki seguía retorciéndose en su regazo. Cogió la cabeza del mestizo y la empujó hacia la suya, de modo que sus frentes se tocaron. — Detente, Riki.

Riki no estaba seguro de si era porque sabía que no podía escapar, o si era sólo el efecto de su entrenamiento lo que siempre le obligaba a responder a ese tono particular en la voz de Iason, pero se calmó. 

— Bien, haz lo que quieras, nunca me libraré de ti.

— Ya eres libre. —  Iason cerró los ojos, aspiró el olor de Riki, enredó su brazo libre alrededor de su mascota para deleitarse con su dureza y calor. — Puedo tomarte por la fuerza, Riki, pero no lo haré. —  Pasó los dedos por el cabello del mestizo y tiró de él para que se viera obligado a mirarlo. — ¿Acaso no entiendes que estoy tratando de darte una opción? ¿No es eso lo que pediste?

Riki lo miró fijamente, una gran cantidad de emociones contradictorias girando en su cabeza. 

— Yo … —  ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Era libre o no? — ¿Qué ... opción?

— Quedarte a mi lado.

— ¡No puedo! 

La mano en su cabello se tensó.

— Esa es una respuesta refleja, Riki. Quiero una decisión, una verdadera.

— Yo ... Te dije que me quedaría hasta que estuvieras mejor ...

— ¿Y después?

— Yo …

Riki no sabía qué haría después, no era capaz de decidir. Sólo era capaz de vivir día tras día, sin planes más allá de eso. Y sin embargo, su respuesta estaba orientada al dolor, dolor hacia el ser que siempre acababa lastimándolo.

— Después me iré.

— ¿Entonces, esa es tu elección? ¿Estás seguro?

— Sí. 

¡No! ¡No, no estaba para nada seguro! ¿Por qué estaban hablando sobre estas tonterías? ¿Por qué Iason no lo tocaba, por qué no estaba arrancándole la ropa? ¿Acaso no iba a follarlo?

Iason lo miró tan profundamente que Riki estaba seguro de que el Blondie estaba escaneando su cerebro y leyendo sus pensamientos. Entonces, de repente lo soltó y la sorpresa del momento lo hizo saltar de su regazo y aterrizar en el suelo.

— Déjame solo.

Riki se levantó y salió disparado de la habitación.


	19. Una Aceptación Confortable

###  **Capítulo 19: Una Aceptación Confortable**

Estaba oscuro, tan oscuro y silencioso. ¿Por qué hacía tanto frío? Riki se estremeció y trató de envolverse más en su chaqueta mientras se concentraba en poner un pie delante del otro en la desolada autopista. Tenía que seguir adelante, tenía que escapar y reclamar su libertad; si tan solo pudiera seguir caminando…

Miró hacia atrás, como lo hacía cada pocos minutos desde que había comenzado el viaje, esperando ver a alguien que se acercaba a su espalda para arrastrarlo de vuelta. No había nadie detrás de él, y nadie delante, pero no podía librarse de esta horrible paranoia, de esta terrible sensación de temor.

Cuando por fin descubrió el contorno de una ciudad a lo lejos, en lugar de alivio, sólo sintió pánico. ¿Era eso ... Ceres? Sí, tenía que serlo, ¿ahí es a donde se había dirigido? Siempre trataba de volver a Ceres, pero ... ¿por qué? ¿Qué había para él allí? Su pandilla fue disuelta. Guy ... ¿Dónde estaba Guy? Algo había sucedido, pero no lograba recordar lo que era.

Bueno, no había otra opción, ¿o sí? Ahora era libre, y la libertad significaba que ya no estaba bajo el pulgar de Iason Mink. Libre del control del monstruo, de la constante degradación y humillación.

Se estremeció de nuevo y caminó más rápido sin poder detenerse. Lo que no daría por un baño caliente justo ahora; tal vez incluso alguna de esas bebidas calientes que Cal le ofrecía... Se detuvo ante el pensamiento, lo sacudió y aceleró el paso. Nunca tenía frío en Tanagura, a menos que permaneciera demasiado tiempo en el balcón, y entonces Iason salía y lo envolvía en sus brazos, consiguiendo que entrara en calor inmediatamente. No entendía cómo un androide siempre podía generar tanto calor.

— ¡Para ya!

Gruñó, enervado cuando su voz resonó en el vacío a su alrededor. Iason era parte de su pasado. Ahora era libre, había hecho su elección y la mantendría firmemente..

La ciudad delante suya se hizo más definida y sus piernas cansadas ganaron fuerza renovada. ¡Sí! Incluso en Ceres podría librarse de este frío, y tal vez conseguir algo para comer. Podría comenzar su vida de nuevo y olvidar todo sobre Iason Mink y …

_ Riki. _

Tropezó con el sonido de su propio nombre, miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie. Se enderezó y continuó. Un viento frío pasó rozándolo y con él llegó, el característico olor a quemazón.

_ Riki. _

Temblando, miró por encima del hombro y vio un brillo en el horizonte. ¿Qué ... qué era eso? El sol no se elevaba por ese lado, así que ¿qué era? El cielo se volvió más brillante y hubo un retumbar terrible que atravesó el aire.

_ Riki. _

— ¡Iason! — Gritó mientras sus pies comenzaban a moverse por propia voluntad hacia el resplandor. — ¡Iason!

_ Tú eres mi mascota. _

Riki se detuvo y se volvió para mirar hacia la ciudad, que ahora parecía estar más lejos que antes. El olor a fuego llenó sus fosas nasales, el resplandor ante él se hizo más fuerte y el crujir de las llamas resonó en sus oídos.

¡No! ¡Él era libre! Sus pies comenzaron a moverse hacia atrás. No volvería. No le debía nada a Iason Mink. ¡Era libre!

_ Tú me perteneces. _

¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! Riki se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr de nuevo, esta vez hacia Ceres. Tenía que escapar. ¡Él no pertenecía a nadie! Una figura apareció frente a sus ojos en el camino.

— ¡Riki!

¡Guy! Riki empezó a correr más rápido, y de repente se detuvo al ver el bisturí láser en la mano de su amigo.

— ¡No seas suyo, Riki! ¡No tienes que volver a ser mío, pero no seas suyo para siempre!

Riki cayó hacia atrás, raspándose las manos mientras golpeaba duro contra el pavimento. — ¡No!

Guy le tendió la mano. 

— Riki! ¡Ven a mi! ¡No permitiré que te aparte de mi lado!

Riki miró hacia atrás, vio las ruinas ardientes de Dana Bahn y a Iason Mink sentado entre las llamas, sus piernas cortadas, su expresión de pacífica aceptación.

_ Ve, Riki. Déjame. _

Riki posó su mirada de Guy a Iason y de Iason a Guy de nuevo. ¿Libertad o muerte? ¿Pero con Guy sería realmente libre? Guy estaba tan obsesionado con él como lo estaba Iason. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se preocupaban tanto por él? No lo entendía.

_ Debes elegir, Riki. _

— ¡Riki! — Gritó Guy. — ¡Déjame amarte! ¡Sabes que podemos ser felices, como antes!

Riki miró a su antiguo  _ pairing partner _ , al único amigo verdadero que había tenido, al niño que había rescatado de ser violado hace tantos años. Era la única familia que Riki había conocido. ¡Dios, cómo lo amaba!

Volvió a mirar a Iason, el ser que sólo le había causado dolor y tormento, y sin embargo ... y sin embargo Iason había mostrado un tipo de placer a su cuerpo que nunca antes había conocido, ni siquiera con Guy. Con Iason nunca tuvo que preocuparse de dónde sacaría su próxima comida, o si el generador de su apartamento tenía suficiente combustible para que no se congelara hasta la muerte durante los duros inviernos de Ceres. Nunca tuvo que preocuparse por nada porque Iason lo controlaba todo. Iason… ¡Iason iba a morir!

Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr.

— ¡Riki! — Gritaba Guy.

— Lo siento. — Riki sollozó mientras corría hacia las llamas, hacia Iason.

Entonces Guy apareció de repente ante él. 

— ¡Él no puede tenerte!

Riki sintió la hoja atravesándolo, incapaz de detener su impulso hacia adelante ni siquiera por un instante. Gritó cuando Guy se subió sobre él, la sangre goteando por el borde de la hoja hasta empaparle la muñeca..

— ¡Eres mío, no de él! ¡No eres suyo! ¡No lo permitiré!

La hoja volvió a hundirse en su estómago y Riki gritó.

* * *

 

Iason observaba a Riki en el monitor, notando el cambio en el patrón de su sueño y la súbita y repentina aceleración en la respiración del joven. Estaba soñando otra vez. Desde su cena hace unos días, Riki había vuelto tercamente a dormir en su propia habitación. Había vuelto a sus pesadillas.

Iason estaba volviéndose loco tratando de averiguar qué hacer con su mascota. Riki estaba decidido a irse y nada de lo que dijera el Blondie conseguía cambiar eso. Dejarle irse no era una opción, y sin embargo, obligarle a quedarse, tampoco. No parecía que hubiera manera de atravesar la ira y el resentimiento de Riki y eso era más allá de frustrante.

Ser más amable, más gentil y tolerante parecía no tener ningún efecto en la determinación de Riki de ser libre. El uso de la fuerza o las amenazas sólo empujaban a su mascota más lejos. Incluso su intento de utilizar el afecto evidente de Riki por Cal como palanca había fracasado. ¿Qué más podría hacer? Nunca se había enfrentado a un problema tan difícil.

Katze le había aconsejado verbalizar sus sentimientos, pero ¿acaso no lo había hecho ya? A menudo recordaba a Riki que le pertenecía y que nunca lo dejaría ir. Los cumplidos resbalaban sobre el mestizo como el agua de lluvia y nunca parecían penetrar su dura coraza. ¿Ocurría eso porque se negaba a creerle o porque tenía muy poca autoestima?

Iason suspiró. Los seres humanos eran por lo general tan predecibles, así que ¿qué era lo que tenía este mestizo de los suburbios que lo volviera tan complicado? El cuerpo de Riki, lo entendía, lo conocía mejor de lo que lo hacía el propio Riki. Su mente también era fácil de entender, Iason podía predecir las reacciones de su mascota a casi cualquier escenario, pero el corazón de Riki, el núcleo de las emociones humanas, era algo que desconcertaba al Blondie. ¿Cómo podía entender algo de lo que carecía y cómo podía ganar un premio tan rígidamente guardado?

La respiración de Riki se aceleró y Iason se concentró en la pantalla de nuevo. Comenzó a temblar en su sueño, sufriendo de cada vez más marcadas convulsiones. Esta pesadilla parecía inusualmente violenta, y cuando empezó a gritar, Iason apagó el monitor.

* * *

 

¡Riki estaba ardiendo! Guy le había dejado sangrando en la carretera mientras las llamas de Dana Bahn se arrastraban hacia él como una serpiente roja y brillante. Ya no podía ver a Iason, ni a Guy, ni a nadie, todo lo que podía ver era fuego. Todo lo que podía oler era su propia carne ardiendo.

— ¡Ayúdame! —  Gritó. — ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡IASON!

Como por arte de magia un manto húmedo lo rodeó, extinguiendo instantáneamente las llamas. Empezó a temblar y sollozar, y la capa se envolvió con más firmeza a su alrededor. Era tan fresca, tan fresca y reconfortante. Suspiró y se aferró al manto, desesperado por mantenerlo junto a él, mantenerlo cerca para siempre. La sensación de frescura se desvaneció en una agradable calidez y Riki permitió que sus ojos se cerraran.

Cuando los ojos de Riki se abrieron de nuevo, el suave resplandor del sol naciente se filtraba a través de las puertas de la terraza. Un sueño. Había sido otra pesadilla. Se dio cuenta de que estaba envuelto en algo cálido y firme, y al levantar la mirada vio los increíbles ojos azules de Iason mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Q ... qué? — Tratando de sacudir los restos de su sueño, Riki intentó sentarse, pero el agarre del Blondie se apretó a su alrededor. — ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir!

— No lo haré. — Susurró Iason contra sus cabellos — Nunca te dejaré ir.

Había usado su silla para llegar a la habitación de Riki, encontró a Cal ya allí y con la ayuda del niño había conseguido meterse en la cama y apoyarse contra la cabecera, para poder envolver a su sollozante mascota entre sus brazos.

Los sonidos habían despertado algo primordial en él, algo que nunca supo que existía. Había oído a Riki gritar antes, a menudo él había sido la causa de ello y las lágrimas del chico rara vez le afectaban, pero esto era diferente. El terror y la agonía que había presenciado habían causado tanto miedo en él; ese mismo miedo que había experimentado cuando observó a Guy sosteniendo el anillo de mascota de Riki.

— Detente… 

Riki comenzó y se encontró temblando otra vez. ¿Temblaba por los efectos de su sueño, o porque estaba en los brazos de Iason de nuevo?

— Déjame, Riki…  — Murmuró el Blondie mientras pasaba una mano tranquilizadora por su espalda. — Déjame ofrecerte un poco del consuelo que tú me das tan a menudo.

Riki estaba asustado por las palabras de Iason, pero se sentía demasiado agitado y cansado para seguir luchando. Se relajó finalmente contra su pecho. ¿Cómo le ofrecía él consuelo a Iason? ¿El Blondie hablaba del sexo?

Iason no dijo nada más, sólo lo abrazó y lo acunó con suavidad, y mientras que en cualquier otra ocasión Riki habría protestado por ser tratado como un niño, esta vez lo recibió de buen grado.

— ¿Quiere un poco de agua, Riki?

Los ojos del mestizo se centraron en Cal, de pie al borde de la cama. 

— No.

Cuando vio a Katze en la puerta, se dio cuenta de que había despertado a toda la casa.  _ Mierda. _

— Yo ... lo siento, lo siento...

— Está bien, Riki. ¿Seguro que no hay nada que pueda traerle?

— Trae un poco de brandy, Cal. 

Aconsejó Iason y notó que Riki no discutió.

— Inmediatamente.

Cal se apresuró a salir y cerró la puerta, llevándose a Katze con él.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Riki sacudió la cabeza y se encontró con que su mano flotaba hacia la dorada melena que se derramaba sobre el hombro de Iason y que le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla. 

— No. 

Se enroscó un hilo de seda alrededor del dedo. No podía ser cabello real, pensó; nadie tenía el pelo tan suave.

— Se supone que ayuda hablar de ello. —  Iason casi sonrió mientras Riki frotaba un mechón de su pelo entre el pulgar y el índice y se preguntaba si su mascota era consciente del hábito. — Pero no te obligaré.

Debía dejar ir a Iason, debía apartarse de él, pero todavía podía ver su sueño fluir ante sus ojos como una película antigua. 

— Fue igual que ... siempre. Como siempre aunque... esta vez …

Sólo que esta vez no se había alejado de Guy lo suficientemente rápido y su amigo lo había pillado. Había estado tan concentrado en alejarse de Iason que al final murió solo. Un sollozo se elevó de nuevo en su garganta y sus dedos se aferraron a la camisa de Iason. Todavía podía sentir el dolor del bisturí láser contra sus genitales, a pesar de que había estado inconsciente cuando había sucedido. De algún modo la memoria había penetrado en la inyección que Guy le había administrado.

— ¿Estabas de vuelta en Dana Bahn?

— No. Estaba allí, podía verlo, pero yo ... yo no estaba allí. Yo estaba ... corriendo... Corriendo, huyendo de Iason, del cautiverio y la humillación y sin embargo ... al final, había vuelto, o lo había intentado al menos. 

— ¿Por qué ... por qué salvaste a Guy? — Preguntó de repente.

— Porque me lo suplicaste.

— Te he suplicado antes y eso nunca te ha importado. 

Riki sintió la ligera vibración de la risa de Iason.

— ¿Soy realmente un bastardo tan inimaginable?

— Sí.

Otra risilla, y la mano de Iason se movió para acariciar el pelo del mestizo.

— Hay una diferencia entre rogar por la liberación y pedir algo que verdaderamente deseas. Además eventualmente siempre te dejo correrte al final. — Agarró su barbilla y la levantó para que el joven encontrara su mirada. — Escucho cuando es importante, Riki.

Riki se burló y trató de no perderse en esas oscuras profundidades oceánicas. 

— ¿Como cuándo?

Iason apretó los labios contra la frente de Riki y continuó con su caricia. 

— Cuando Daryl trató de ayudarte a escapar de Eos, supe que era lo que necesitabas y te liberé.

— Y me obligaste a volver un año después.

— Nunca dije que fuera algo permanente, y tuviste un año para hacer lo que quisieras, Riki. Ninguna otra mascota ha recibido tal concesión.

— ¿Y eso se supone que era para atender mis necesidades?

Iason ignoró la pregunta. 

— Después de que te atacaran en el salón, me pediste que te sacara de Tanagura y te dejé ir a trabajar con Katze.

Eso era cierto, y no era algo que Riki esperara que sucediera. 

— Siempre y cuando estuviera atado por tu correa.

— Sí, y sin embargo, mi buena acción terminó con tu secuestro y con ambos a punto de morir. 

Iason apretó la oreja de Riki y sonrió con el pequeño gemido de su mascota. 

— ¿Puedes entender por qué no siempre puedo darte todo lo que pides? Sólo lleva a más problemas.

Los labios de Riki temblaron, pero los apretó firmemente. No podía bajar la guardia, si lo hacía, estaría de regreso donde empezó, y sin embargo estaba demasiado agotado para pelear con Iason.

Suspiró. 

— Estoy harto de toda esta mierda.

— Entonces vuelve a mi cama, Riki, nos beneficiará a ambos si lo haces.

— No ... tal vez …

¡Dios! No estaba en condiciones de tomar decisiones. Se apartó con cuidado cuando Cal llamó a la puerta y entró con un pequeño vaso de brandy.

— Gracias, Cal. Ahora puedes volver a la cama.

Cal asintió y se fue, cerrando la puerta una vez más, mientras Iason presionaba el vaso contra los labios del mestizo. Riki aceptó el gesto, porque sus manos seguían temblando.

— Un poco más, acabatelo.

Riki cumplió, contento de que sólo estuviera medio lleno porque nunca le había gustado el sabor del brandy. 

— ¡Eeeggghh!. 

Se limpió la boca con disgusto, pero pudo sentir la sensación ardiente del alcohol deslizándose por su garganta y cayendo en su revuelto estómago; casi inmediatamente alivió sus nervios. 

— ¿Cómo puedes beber esa mierda todo el tiempo?

— No lo hago. —  Iason dejó el vaso vacío en la mesilla de noche. — Sólo lo tomo de vez en cuando. — Cogió la barbilla de Riki, la levantó y capturó su boca en un beso dulce y provocativo. Su lengua se deslizó un poco en su interior para enredarse con la de Riki y probar el sabor del brandy que todavía inundaba su boca. — Sabe mejor de ti que de la botella.

Riki le dio un ligero empujón, había permitido el beso porque Iason le había ayudado a despertar de la pesadilla, pero no tenía deseos de tener sexo con él. 

— Ya estoy bien, puedes irte ahora.

— Prefiero quedarme.

Riki se encogió de hombros, ignorando el alivio que sentía por no tener que dormir solo de nuevo. 

— Como quieras... — Dijo, empezando a alejarse de Iason, y luego se dio cuenta de que el Blondie podría necesitar ayuda para colocarse en la cama. — Um ... ¿quieres que yo ...?

Iason asintió y Riki lo ayudó a meterse debajo de las sábanas. 

— Gracias, Riki.

— Sí, bueno ... — El también quería darle las gracias al Blondie por sacarlo del sueño, pero no fue capaz. — Bién, buenas noches. Y no intentes nada.

Iason sonrió. 

— No soñaría con intentarlo...


	20. Verdad y Lágrimas

**Capítulo 20: Verdad y Lágrimas**

Riki presionó el play en el estéreo y se acercó hasta pararse delante de la puerta ventana de la sala de estar que daba al patio trasero, bañada por la lluvia, para ver las olas del océano retorcerse y golpear las rocas en la furiosa tormenta reinante. Este se había convertido en su lugar favorito, tanto como el balcón lo había sido en Eos; el único lugar donde podía pensar y fumar, y simplemente alejarse de sus problemas por un rato.

La terapia de Iason iba muy bien, de hecho esperaba que el Blondie volviera a ponerse de pie en las próximas dos semanas. Eso le proporcionaba cierto alivio, pero también era una gran causa de estrés, pues sabía que una vez que el Blondie caminara de nuevo tendría que irse.

> _*Siempre necesité tiempo para mi,_  
>  _nunca pensé que te necesitaría ahí cuando lloro._  
>  _Y los días parecen años cuando estoy solo._  
>  _y la cama donde te acuestas, está sin deshacer por tu lado._  
>  _Cuando te alejas, cuento los pasos que das_  
>  _¿Acaso no ves cuánto te necesito ahora mismo?_

Después de haberse despertado en los brazos de Iason la otra noche se dio cuenta de que necesitaba del Blondie para ayudar a disipar sus pesadillas, así que se había tragado su orgullo y comenzó a dormir en su cuarto de nuevo. El Blondie ya no trataba de tocarlo, excepto mientras dormían, momentos en los que Iason le pedía a Riki que le dejara abrazarlo, para que ambos pudieran manejar mejor los recuerdos del trauma pasado.

La mayor parte del resentimiento de Riki parecía haberse disipado, o convertido en lo que sólo se podía describir como un dolor sordo porque Iason ya no parecía ni siquiera ligeramente interesado en tratar de controlarlo. Pero al menos se sentía útil aquí, mientras que en Tanagura siempre se consideró como tan solo un objeto, porque Iason controlaba todo, desde lo que vestía hasta lo que comía, así como cuándo tenían relaciones sexuales. Por primera vez, Riki tenía algo que decir en el asunto, y le sorprendió la gran diferencia que implicaba el ser capaz de decir que no y que Iason realmente respetara esa respuesta.

> _Cuando te vas_  
>  _Cada parte de mi corazón te extraña_  
>  _Cuando te vas_  
>  _Esa cara que llegué a conocer me falta también_  
>  _Cuando te vas_  
>  _las palabras que necesito oír_  
>  _siempre hacen que consiga sobrevivir al día_  
>  _y hacerlo mejor._  
>  _Te echo de menos._

Él y Katze compartían sus comidas juntos, mientras Iason parecía contento de comer en su habitación, con Cal atendiéndolo. Katze no intentaba entablar alguna conversación, como Iason siempre hacía, y cuando Riki quería hablar, le contestaba con monosílabos. Eso hizo al mestizo darse cuenta de lo frustrante que era intentar tener una conversación adecuada con alguien que se negaba a participar.

Iason había tratado a menudo de hablar con él durante sus comidas, pero Riki sabía muy poco sobre el trabajo del Blondie, y como no hacía nada durante el día, además de esperar a que Iason regresara, tenían aún menos temas de los que hablar. Eso lo convertía en un interlocutor hosco y resentido, y a menudo bastante quejica e infantil. Pero Iason nunca le mostró su frustración y Riki se preguntó por qué.

> _Nunca me he sentido así antes,_  
>  _todo lo que hago me recuerda a ti,_  
>  _y la ropa que dejaste, reposa en el suelo,_  
>  _y huele justo como tú,_  
>  _me encantan las cosas que haces._  
>  _Cuando te alejas, cuento los pasos que das_  
>  _¿Acaso no ves cuánto te necesito ahora mismo?_  
>  _Los días se sucedían en calma._

Iason enseñaba a Cal cómo jugar un juego de estrategia llamado Jaku, y el Blondie era decididamente paciente y alentador, criticando suavemente los numerosos errores del muchacho, mostrando a Cal cómo aprender de ellos. Riki se dio cuenta de que Iason probablemente era bastante tolerante con él también, la mayor parte del tiempo, especialmente durante su último año juntos. Sus castigos eran pocos y no tan brutales como lo fueron una vez. Riki no estaba seguro de por qué sólo pensaba en Iason como si fuera un demonio o una bestia, pero ahora estaba empezando a ver un lado más suave del Blondie y eso lo tenía tanto intrigado como desconcertado.

Katze a veces traía algún programa o máquina con la que Riki podía enredar, para ver si podía ser mejorada; o si había _hacking_ implicado, dejaba que Riki hiciera un intento. Era agradable tener algo más en lo que enfocar su mente en vez de pensar siempre en Iason y en su futuro. Riki incluso había acompañado a Katze en sus gestiones, unas pocas veces fuera de la villa, lo que daba credibilidad a la promesa de Iason de que era verdaderamente libre.

> _Cuando te vas_  
>  _Cada parte de mi corazón te extraña_  
>  _Cuando te vas_  
>  _Esa cara que llegué a conocer me falta también_  
>  _Cuando te vas_  
>  _las palabras que necesito oír_  
>  _siempre hacen que consiga sobrevivir al día_  
>  _y hacerlo mejor._  
>  _Te echo de menos._

Por las tardes a Iason le gustaba leer y Riki había desarrollado el hábito de sentarse en la misma habitación, si no a su lado, al menos cerca, trabajando en algún programa que Katze le hubiera traído o jugando a algún videojuego. Antes se esperaba que se sentara a los pies de su amo o se tendiera sobre su regazo, pero Iason ya no hacía tales demandas y eso confundía a Riki.

Se sentía raro sentarse uno junto al otro y Riki nunca podría relajarse completamente porque todavía esperaba que Iason se acercara, le ordenara que se sentara en su regazo o tratara de besarlo o tocarlo. En lugar de eso, Iason se comportaba intachablemente y Riki se enojaba consigo mismo por sentirse decepcionado.

Era un alivio no ser toqueteado o que se le recordara que era una mascota y que pertenecía a un amo, pero al mismo tiempo su cuerpo todavía ansiaba el toque de Iason y debía admitir que empezaba a sentirse solo. ¿Iason ya no estaba interesado en él? ¿Se había rendido realmente y simplemente no lo deseaba más? Esta idea dio lugar a todo un nuevo conjunto de sentimientos para Riki que lo confundían y frustraban.

> _Estábamos hechos el uno para el otro,_  
>  _aquí fuera para siempre,_  
>  _sé que lo estábamos._  
>  _Todo lo que siempre quise fue que lo supieras._  
>  _todo lo que haría, te daría mi corazón y alma._  
>  _Apenas puedo respirar, necesito sentirte aquí conmigo._

Finalmente había logrado enseñar a Cal a nadar y el jóven _furniture_ había empezado a disfrutarlo. Salían todas las tardes, cuando el tiempo lo permitía, para un baño rápido y Riki se volvía cada vez más cercano a Cal. Comenzó a pensar en él más como un hermano pequeño que como un mueble.

> _Cuando te vas_  
>  _Cada parte de mi corazón te extraña_  
>  _Cuando te vas_  
>  _Esa cara que llegué a conocer me falta también_  
>  _Cuando te vas_  
>  _las palabras que necesito oír_  
>  _siempre hacen que consiga sobrevivir al día_  
>  _y hacerlo mejor._  
>  _Te echo de menos._

* * *

— Así que, en una escala de uno a diez, ¿cómo de sexualmente frustrado estás?

Riki miró alrededor mientras Katze entraba en la habitación.

— Quince.

Katze rió entre dientes y se apoyó contra la pared opuesta a Riki.

— Me ofrezco para ayudarte, pero como ex mueble sería inútil en esa área.

La imagen de Daryl chupándosela se coló entre los pensamientos de Riki haciéndole sacudir su cabeza con rapidez; pero no sin antes preguntarse si Katze alguna vez había sido obligado a hacer algo similar. ¿Todos los muebles tenían que aprender cosas así?

— ¿Y te llamas a ti mismo amigo? — Bromeó, esperando que el humor disipara los oscuros pensamientos. Suspiró, se acercó al sofá y se dejó caer sobre los cojines. — Esto es todo tan jodido…

— Entonces, ¿por qué no sacas a Iason y a ti de vuestra miseria y lo hacéis de una vez?

— Ya no soy su mascota, Katze.

— Pues no lo hagas como su mascota.

Riki sacudió la cabeza, ¿por qué tenía que darle más vueltas al asunto? Iason nunca podría ser considerado su amante o su _pairing partner_. No era posible.

— No puedo hacer eso.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Pues porque no se puede. Iason sólo me ve como una mascota, igual que a ti y a Cal sólo os ve como muebles... No puede cambiar lo que es.

— Ya ha cambiado, Riki, simplemente te niegas a verlo. — Katze hizo una pausa. — ¿Sabes? Iason podría haber acabado conmigo a causa del error que cometí como su mueble, pero en lugar de eso decidió utilizar los talentos que vio en mí.

Riki volvió a pensar en Daryl, que no había tenido tanta suerte.

— Pero todavía sigues siendo su _furniture_ , Katze.

— Sí, yo le pertenezco, si quiere que haga algo, lo hago, pero también tengo mi propia vida aparte de Iason, tengo mi propio lugar, gano mi propio dinero ...

— Ganas dinero para él.

— Cierto, pero tengo un salario, algo de lo que carecen los demás muebles. A los demás no se les permite vivir fuera de la casa de su amo, pero yo lo hago. A los demás no se les permite tomar sus propias decisiones ni les son confiados los asuntos sobre los que Iason confía en mí. Soy tan libre como puedo ser, teniendo en cuenta que todavía soy su _furniture_.

— Pero tienes que consultar todo a Iason, tienes que hacer todo lo que Iason quiere.

— Sí.

— ¿Y no ves ningún problema en eso?

— No, porque estoy más que dispuesto a hacer lo que mi amo me pida.

— ¿Pero por qué?

— Acabo de explicar porque. Él me salvó, Riki, me ha dado una vida aparte de sólo ser un mueble y estoy en deuda con él por eso. — Katze sirvió una copa a cada uno, le entregó la suya a Riki y se sentó en la silla de enfrente. — No te gusta sentirte en deuda con nadie, y lo entiendo, pero yo estoy en deuda con Iason y siempre lo estaré. Él es mi amo, ahora y siempre, y lo he aceptado.

— Estás como una cabra.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque aprecio y entiendo los riesgos que Iason tomó para darme la vida que tengo?

— ¡Sí, no importa lo que creas que ha hecho por ti, todavía estás encadenado! ¡Todavía no eres más que el perrito faldero de Iason Mink!

— Y tú sigues siendo su mascota, — repuso Katze sin rastro de malicia. — Te haya dado la libertad o no, sabes que siempre pertenecerás a Iason.

— ¡Cállate!

Riki se echó hacia atrás, sólo para que Katze agarrara su mano, que se balanceaba, por la muñeca. Los dos estaban de pie lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el aliento del otro.

— ¿Todavía no lo pillas? Ser el mueble de Iason no es lo mismo que ser mueble de cualquier otra persona, igual que ser su mascota no es lo mismo que ser la mascota de alguien más. Lo has podido comprobar por ti mismo, has visto la manera en que te protegía de lo que las demás mascotas tienen que soportar. Aceptaste las libertades que te dio en Apathia, cuando ninguna otra mascota ha recibido tales concesiones, y todavía no eres capaz de demostrar ni una pizca de gratitud por ello.

— ¿Me estás vacilando? — Riki se apartó y miró a Katze, furioso. — ¿Se supone que debo estar agradecido? Él me secuestró cuando tenía quince años y me mantuvo encadenado en una habitación, desnudo, durante meses, mientras jugaba conmigo, me golpeaba e introducía drogas en mi cuerpo. Él me humilló, me torturó, se estuvo meando en todo mi orgullo durante cuatro años, ¿y se supone que tengo que agradecérselo?

— Sí. — Respondió Katze simplemente, soltó la muñeca de Riki y dio un cauteloso paso atrás en caso de que el mestizo volviera a intentar golpearlo. — Porque, como su mascota, también contabas con su protección, sus recursos y su atención ... Te alimentaba, te vestía, y te daba dinero, y si había algo que realmente necesitabas o querías, te lo habría proporcionado.

— ¡Yo no pedí nada de eso!

— Sí claro, tú estabas mucho mejor en Ceres, luchando por cada bocado de comida, o trabajando para mí, en un ambiente donde pudieras ser fácilmente asesinado y olvidado.

— ¡Puedo cuidar de mí mismo! ¡Lo he estado haciendo toda mi vida y estaba bien antes de que apareciera Iason Mink!

— ¡No estabas bien o no habrías venido a mi buscando trabajo!¡Estabas vendiéndote en la maldita calle, Riki!

— ¡Eso fue una puta vez, una única vez para pagar una deuda y me costó mi libertad y mi elección! ¡No quería eso! ¡Nunca quise eso!

Pero no fue sólo una vez y Riki odiaba sus propias mentiras.

Antes de conocer a Guy, el comerciar con su cuerpo había sido a veces una necesidad, sobre todo tras abandonar The Guardian, pero incluso después lo había hecho una o dos veces. Guy también lo hacía y eso era parte de vivir día a día en Ceres, todos lo hacían con la intención de cerrar un trato o pagar una deuda, pero eso no los convertía en prostitutas. Lo más difícil era reconocer que ninguno de esos hombres, ni siquiera Guy, podía hacerle sentir una décima parte de lo que Iason le hacía sentir; ninguno de ellos sabía de lo que su cuerpo era capaz igual de bien como ese condenado Blondie lo hacía.

— Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quisiste, Riki? ¿Qué quieres exactamente de Iason que no te haya dado ni ofrecido ya?

— ¡Ser libre!

Ser libre de la necesidad de las caricias de Iason. Ser libre de su deseo por el Blondie, libre de esperar esa mirada ocasional de aprobación que a veces lo hacía tan jodidamente feliz que podría llorar. Quería ser libre de todos estos sentimientos conflictivos, libre para odiar al ser sin el que no podía vivir.

— ¡Ya eres libre! — Katze se quebró, permitiendo finalmente que su ira se mostrara. — Si eso es todo lo que querías, ¿por qué sigues aquí? Toma tu libertad y corre. Si es verdaderamente todo lo que quieres de él. Incluso te llevaré a donde demonios quieras ir.

— ¡Muy bien!

Abrumado por sus emociones, empujado hasta el borde por sus propios miedos y deseos, Riki caminó a través de la habitación.

— ¡Me largo de aquí!

Abrió la puerta de entrada principal y después se detuvo, como si hubiera golpeado en una barrera invisible. Miró la cortina de lluvia que caía frente a él y empezó a temblar.

— ¿Y bien? — Katze lo siguió. — ¿Acaso permitirás que un poco de agua te detenga?

— ¡No!

¡Sí! No le importaba que estuviera diluviando, había vivido en peores condiciones. Necesitaba correr y sin embargo, sabía que si salía por la puerta, no volvería jamás. Nunca sería bien recibido de nuevo en este lugar.

¿Qué le pasaba? Esta puerta, de repente se sintió como la de Eos, la puerta que nunca podría atravesar hasta que... hasta que Daryl la abrió para él. Esta puerta, igual que aquella, conducía a la libertad, a una vida alejada de Iason Mink, lejos del sexo forzado, la degradación y la humillación. Pero lo atraparían, como antes, ¿o no? Sería arrastrado de vuelta por los matones de Iason, ¿cierto? Iason no iba a dejarlo ir, ¿verdad?

— ¿Riki?

No podía ser que quisiera dejarlo ir, no después de todo lo que había hecho para mantenerlo. No después de chantajearle para volver a Eos, y de incluso darle un apartamento en Apathia para hacerlo feliz. No después de seguirle a Dana Bahn y conseguir que lo hirieran tratando de salvarlos a él y a Guy. Realmente no iba a dejarlo ir, ¿verdad? ¿Los últimos cuatro años realmente no significaron nada para Iason? ¿No era más que una mascota para el Blondie?

— Yo ... no puedo.

— ¿Por qué no puedes? Tienes tu libertad, Iason ha dado su palabra de que no te perseguirá, ¡así que vete!

— Yo ... yo ...

¿Por qué no huía? ¿Por qué no se alejaba de Iason, de la vida de los muebles y mascotas, y de todas esas apestosas circunstancias que tanto odiaba? ¿Era realmente el orgullo lo que le hacía querer irse sólo en caso de que Iason estuviera curado, o había algo más? ¿Era su condicionamiento? No, había intentado escapar antes ... una sola vez...

Katze observó el conflicto interior que revelaba el rostro del joven y dio un paso hacia él.

— Riki, ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres?

— Yo …

"Ser libre", lloró su alma, pero su corazón tartamudeó una respuesta diferente. Su corazón lo traicionaba, lo atormentaba y lo humillaba como sólo una persona lo había hecho antes. — ¡Iason! ... ¡Quiero a Iason! — Que Dios le ayude, por querer quedarse con ese ser.

— No puedo más ... Yo no puedo seguir siendo una ... mascota y él ... él no me quiere como ... como cualquier otra cosa …

— Eso no lo sabes.

Riki se giró para encarar a Katze, su expresión bordeando la histeria, su voz varias octavas frenéticas por encima de lo normal, mientras trataba de liberarse de nuevo del pánico y la confusión.

— No puedo volver a Eos, no puedo soportar las miradas y el ruido y ... y el ... odio sofocante. — Se balanceó, a punto de caer y cuando Katze lo atrapó, bajó la cabeza, cansadamente, hacia el pecho del hombre más alto y agarró el cuello de su camisa. No podía volver a ser tratado como un objeto sin valor. — Las mascotas son inferiores a la mierda, no puedo ... no puedo volver a ser eso.

— Riki.

Los dos hombres se dieron la vuelta y notaron que Iason había entrado en la habitación en su silla junto a Cal detrás de él.

— Mierda…

Riki se alejó de Katze, horrorizado por ser visto en tal estado.

— Riki, mírame, por favor.

Mordiéndose con fuerza el interior de su mejilla y con la furia provocando que sus lágrimas amenazaran con caer, Riki se volvió y observó mientras Iason lentamente, con cautela, apoyaba sus manos en los brazos de su silla y empezaba a levantarse.

Cal y Katze inmediatamente se movieron hacia él para ayudar y Iason tan sólo necesitó de una palabra para calmarlos.

— No.

Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración mientras Iason se levantaba lentamente, hasta que cada uno de los grandes y poderosos centímetros de su persona se mostraran erguidos.

— Estoy aquí, Riki. — Dio un paso vacilante y luego otro. — Ven a mi.

— ¡Iason! — Antes de que pudiera comprender la razón, Riki se había lanzado a los brazos de su amo. — Lo hiciste… — Murmuró tratando de tragar la bola del tamaño de pelota de béisbol que le obstruía la garganta. — Yo ... sabía que lo conseguirías... Lo sabía …

El calor de Riki envolvió a Iason y éste cerró los ojos con fuerza. Por fin Riki se había lanzado a sus brazos de buena gana y su mascota se sentía tan caliente y viva.

— Sí, Riki… Y todo gracias a ti.

Superado, Iason levantó la cabeza del joven para mirarlo y el instinto se hizo cargo cuando su boca descendió para reclamar con avidez la de Riki.

El mestizo estaba respondiendo antes de poder detenerse, sin saber si era porque estaba condicionado o si era sólo la alegría de ver a Iason caminando de nuevo, pero un momento después apartó los labios y retrocedió.

— No.

Iason lo soltó lentamente.

— ¿Por qué, Riki?

Él estaba mejor ahora, podrían estar juntos de nuevo. ¡Quería llevárselo a la cama y hacerle el amor por las próximas dos semanas!

— No puedo. Ya no soy ... tu mascota, ¿recuerdas?

— ¡No te lo pido como tu amo! — Exclamó Iason, odiando el hecho de que de inmediato sintió que su fuerza se debilitaba y tenía que apoyarse en los hombros de Riki para mantenerse firme. — Te lo pido porque ambos lo deseamos, los dos lo necesitamos.

— ¡Yo no!

— Riki, ¿por qué siempre debes luchar contra mí? ¿Es sólo para hacerme daño?

Katze cerró la puerta principal al sonido de la lluvia que llegaba desde el exterior.

— No es eso... yo no ... ¡Mierda! — Riki palideció y retrocedió un paso más, luego puso más distancia entre ellos caminando y acabó cayendo sobre el sofá. — Yo ... yo no ...no lo sé.

Katze ayudó a Iason a cruzar la habitación para poder sentarse junto a Riki, luego tocó a Cal en el hombro, haciéndole una señal para dejarlos solos.

— Yo ... estoy ... contento de que ... tú estés mejor… — Murmuró Riki, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué mierda estaba llorando? — Sabía que podrías… hacerlo y... estoy ... contento, pero yo ... no puedo ...

— ¿Qué puedo hacer, Riki? — Preguntó Iason en voz baja. — Por favor, ahora es el momento de la verdad entre nosotros. ¿Es verdad lo que le dijiste a Katze?

Riki murmuró algo incoherente, luego asintió.

— Entonces ... ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí para hacerte feliz?

— Yo ... no lo sé… Sólo sé que no quiero ser tu mascota.

— Si vamos a estar juntos, tendrás que serlo.

Riki sacudió la cabeza y la bajó entre sus manos.

— Dime, Riki, ¿ qué te gustaría hacer?

Riki guardó silencio.

— ¿Quieres estar conmigo?

— Sí.

¡Dolía! Dios mío, le dolió tanto admitirlo, que sentía que su pecho estaba a punto de explotar desde adentro hacia afuera.

Pero la renuente confesión de Riki fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Iason y todo el autocontrol que había estado ejerciendo durante las últimas dos semanas finalmente se rompió. Atrapó el cabello de Riki en su agarre, tiró de la cabeza del muchacho y saqueó su boca. Las manos de Riki se extendieron contra el pecho de Iason, pero no para apartarlo lejos esta vez.

Iason empujó a Riki de nuevo contra los cojines y recorrió con apasionados besos, todo el camino por su cuerpo antes de liberar la erección palpitante del mestizo y envolverla con su boca.

Las caderas de Riki se arquearon hacia la boca de Iason automáticamente. Sabía que debía detener esto, sabía que no conduciría a nada, ¡pero Dios, se sentía tan bien! ¡Se sentía tan jodidamente increíble! En lugar de alejarse, sus manos se zambulleron en ese pelo suave y maravilloso. Él quería ésto, necesitaba ésto y lo tomaría. Lo aceptaría porque era Iason el que se lo hacía.

Necesitaba consuelo, necesitaba el toque de Iason. Sólo por un rato más, sólo hasta que pudiera colocar sus ideas de nuevo. O tal vez no podría. Tal vez tendría que dejar de pensar y preocuparse por todo. Iason podía hacerle olvidar todo menos el sexo, todo menos su tacto y ahora era lo único que necesitaba.

Él tiró del dorado cabello hasta que el Blondie levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

— Házmelo.

— Riki ...

— Sólo ... hazlo, como antes, para que no pueda pensar o ... o sentir o ... Por favor ... Sólo ... házmelo, por favor…

Las lágrimas comenzaron de nuevo y él las empujó sin piedad, luego se dio cuenta de que Iason probablemente no podría manejar esa clase de acrobacia por el momento, así que se sentó, liberó a su amo y lo montó a horcajadas. Necesitaba olvidar, por un momento, olvidar la jodienda que era su vida.

— Espera ... — Murmuró Iason cuando el mestizo bajó lentamente y se empaló con su pene erecto. — ¡Riki!

— Sólo esto… — Riki gimió, sus muslos ya temblando de dolor y necesidad. ¡Dolía! Le dolía porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez y casi no hubo preparación, pero no le importaba. — No hables, solo ... solo dame ésto.

Iason envolvió sus brazos alrededor del mestizo y lo mantuvo apretado durante largo rato, luego Riki comenzó a moverse. Deslizó una mano entre ellos para acariciar su pene mientras su boca atacaba salvajemente los pezones de su mascota.

— ¡Ahhhh!¡Sí! ¡Así, así! — Un destello de él diciéndole a Guy que los pezones eran su punto bueno iluminó su memoria y luego fue arrasado por la sensación de los dientes de Iason en su piel. — ¡Uuuhhh! J ... Joder!

Esto era lo que le faltaba, esto era lo que necesitaba...

— ¿Qué quieres, Riki?

— M... más duro ... Házmelo... más rápido, más duro…

Iason agarró la cintura de Riki para controlar fácilmente el sube y baja del mestizo sobre su polla, levantándolo y dejando que la gravedad lo golpeara de nuevo. Cada vez que Iason profundizaba más y más, Riki se estremecía desvergonzadamente, gemía y casi lloraba de gozo.

— Tu interior se siente tan bien … — Iason tuvo que reprimirse para no llamar a Riki su mascota, consciente de que destruiría la frágil paz que habían logrado. — Te he echado tanto de menos, Riki.

— ¡Sí! — Riki gemía mientras el Blondie parecía lograr golpear su próstata con cada embestida. — ¡Ahhhh ... Iason ... mmmmnnnhhh ... j ... joder ... más ... por favor!

Las manos de Riki se agarraron a la túnica que cubría los bíceps de Iason y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gritó en éxtasis mientras Iason seguía golpeándolo. ¡Increíble, era tan asombroso, incluso mejor de lo que lo recordaba!

— Quiero correrme… — Incluso después de todo este tiempo, Riki todavía sentía la necesidad de pedir permiso.

— Pues córrete, Riki.

Eso fue todo lo que le hizo falta y Riki gritó en una liberación larga y prolongada que parecía que duraría siglos. Se desplomó hacia delante y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Blondie.

Iason estaba aturdido por el abrazo, era algo que el mestizo nunca había hecho antes, y eso lo empujó por el borde. Se corrió con el nombre de Riki en los labios.

Riki jadeó contra él y cuando la pasión empezó a disminuir y su cuerpo empezó lentamente a enfriarse, de repente comenzó a sollozar.

— Riki. — Iason apretó a su amante más fuerte y pasó la mano por su pelo. — ¿Qué ocurre?

— Quiero odiarte. — Murmuró el mestizo. — Ojalá pudiera odiarte.

— Pero no lo haces.

— No. — Riki no odiaba a Iason, odiaba lo que Iason le había hecho, aquello en lo que lo había convertido, pero no odiaba a Iason. — Tú me lastimaste, todo ... todo lo que hacías era ... lastimarme e ... intentar ... controlarme.

Iason sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho. ¿Era eso cierto? Sí, suponía que lo era, en la mente de Riki al menos. A Riki se le dijo cuándo comer, cuándo dormir, cuándo tener relaciones sexuales. Aunque parecía normal que una mascota aceptara ésto, finalmente entendió, al menos parcialmente, por qué Riki no podía.

— Voy a tratar de no hacerlo, — susurró, suavemente. — Si te quedas conmigo, haré todo lo posible para no volver a hacerte daño nunca más, Riki.

Los brazos de Riki cayeron débilmente a sus costados y se deslizó fuera del regazo de Iason para ajustarse la ropa. Después, agotado, se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá y hundió su cara en los cojines, sacudiendo enojado sus lágrimas.

Iason se abrochó los pantalones y tiró tiernamente de las piernas dobladas de Riki por encima de sus piernas.

— ¿Me darás una oportunidad? — Preguntó. — ¿Al menos me dejarás intentar ser lo que tú ... lo que necesitas que sea?

— No puedes... No sabes cómo.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes? Incluso yo no lo sé todavía. Constantemente estoy evolucionando, puedo cambiar, todos podemos cambiar, Riki. — Al ver que Riki no respondía, Iason continuó. — ¿Te gustaría que me pareciera más a tu antiguo amante, Guy?

— ¡No! — Riki se incorporó de repente y miró furioso a Iason. — No quiero que seas como Guy, no puedes serlo, así que ni siquiera pretendas jodidamente intentarlo!

— Entonces ... dime qué hacer, Riki, ¿qué puedo hacer para que te quedes?

Riki retrocedió de nuevo a su lado del sofá. Su cuerpo ya anhelaba unirse con el de Iason de nuevo, pero su mente y su corazón estaban agitados.

— Sólo...

¡Todo era tan jodido! No sabía qué decirle a Iason. ¿Qué podía hacerse para que se quedara? No quería irse, pero no podía quedarse, no podía. ¿Qué tipo de hombre elegiría quedarse con la persona que le había hecho cosas tan horribles?

— Quiero estar contigo, Riki, sin embargo sólo puedo mantenerte conmigo como una mascota. — Iason frotó las piernas del mestizo, con suavidad. — Tu vida no era tan difícil antes, podrías quedarte en Apathia si quieres y trabajar para Katze y …

— Y todavía estaría encadenado y me dirías lo que puedo y lo que no puedo hacer, donde puedo y no puedo ir...

Iason suspiró.

— Entonces, ¿qué sugieres? ¿Que nos mudemos a Midas y abramos una tienda juntos? ¿Es eso más realista para ti?

Riki sacudió la cabeza, se volvió de espaldas y estiró las piernas a lo largo de Iason mientras miraba hacia el techo.

— ¿Por qué ... por qué no podemos quedarnos aquí?

— ¿Quedarnos aquí?

— Sí. Tú, yo y Cal. Podemos quedarnos aquí y olvidarnos de Tanagura, Midas y de los otros Blondies y sólo ... estar aquí... Es agradable aquí, tenemos el océano y ... y es …

Se sentía libre aquí; lejos de las ciudades y de los demás élites y mascotas, y de todos aquellos que le miraban por encima del hombro. Realmente no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran, pero si Iason estaba tan preocupado por las reglas y las apariencias ¿por qué no podía simplemente alejarse de esa vida?

— No estoy seguro de que eso fuera una solución viable, que estoy casi recuperado, mi resurrección de entre los muertos se anunciará en breve y se espera que regrese a Tanagura, a Eos. No puedo hacer mi trabajo desde aquí, y esto está mucho más lejos que Apathia, así que si decides quedarte aquí te vería incluso menos que antes.

— ¿Por qué tienes que volver?

— Riki. — Iason suspiró y puso su brazo alrededor de su mascota, empujando al joven contra él. — La vida no se detiene, para ninguno de los dos, y aunque deseo con todo mi ser que pudiéramos quedarnos aquí para siempre, no podemos.

— ¡No volveré a Eos, Iason! — Riki se incorporó, de repente. — ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No puedo!

Iason tiró de Riki hasta que lo tuvo en su regazo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

— Entiendo que eras desgraciado allí, me doy cuenta de eso ahora. — Le aseguró en voz baja mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo con sus manos. — Vamos a resolverlo, te lo prometo. Siempre y cuando te quedes conmigo, haré lo que pueda para hacerte feliz, Riki.

— Como tu mascota.

Iason suspiró.

— Sí, como mi mascota. — Capturó la boca de Riki con un beso posesivo. — Pero no como una mascota. ¿Entiendes la diferencia?

Riki pensó en lo que Katze había dicho, en cómo ser el mueble de Iason Mink era diferente a ser el mueble de cualquier otra persona. Lentamente, asintió y luego se levantó. Trajo la silla de Iason desde el pasillo y la empujó hacia el Blondie.

— Vamos arriba.

— ¡Oh! — Los ojos de Iason se entrecerraron, divertidos. — ¿Y qué vamos a hacer arriba?

— Cállate y sube a la silla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *When you're gone de Avril Lavigne


	21. Percepción y Peligro

###  **Capítulo 21: Percepción y Peligro**

Riki no podía moverse. Estaba tumbado boca abajo, las sábanas de satén se retorcían alrededor de su torso y piernas, manchadas con su sudor y fluidos corporales, mientras permitía que sus ojos se abrieran lentamente. Estaba sólo en la cama, sólo y adolorido. Tan increíblemente adolorido y cansado, y sobre todo avergonzado, por haber pedido ésto.

Iason no había sido brutal, pero había sido implacable, porque eso era lo que Riki había deseado, eso era lo que necesitaba. Riki no tuvo tiempo para pensar o sentir, tal como había pedido, pero ahora, una vez terminado, empezó a preguntarse qué demonios pasaba con él. ¿Cómo podría querer ésto, pedir ésto, a Iason Mink?

Después de la sumisión final de Riki, Iason pareció intentar compensar todo el tiempo en que había sido incapaz de tocar a su mascota, y había tardado horas en quedar satisfecho. Riki no se atrevía a pensar en lo mucho peor que hubiera sido si Iason todavía no estuviera algo obstaculizado por su condición.

Lentamente, sus preocupaciones anteriores comenzaron a filtrarse: el miedo, la indecisión, la vergüenza y el anhelo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Iason dijo que podía ser libre, pero le lanzaba una petición: la petición de que se quedara y fuera su mascota. Iason le estaba dando una opción, pero Riki estaba tan confundido acerca de sus sentimientos, que incluso había bajado la guardia por culpa de las necesidades de su cuerpo. Asombrado por su propia conducta, sorprendido de no ser capaz de irse y mortificado porque quisiera quedarse con un ser que no hacía más que herirlo, no sabía qué hacer a continuación.

— ¿Amo Riki?

— No me llames amo, Cal.

Cal se colocó en la línea de visión de Riki y se agachó junto a la cama. 

— ¿Le preparo un baño?

— No.

— ¿Quiere comer algo?

— No.

— ¿Un cigarro?

— No.

Cal abrió los ojos como platos. 

— ¿Ni siquiera un cigarrillo?

La incredulidad de su voz casi hizo a Riki sonreir. 

— Me iré a nadar un rato. 

Tan pronto como pudiera moverse de nuevo.

— Yo ... no creo que sea buena idea, señor. La tormenta ha terminado, pero el oleaje sigue muy fuerte.

— Parece enojado, ¿verdad?

— Si, mucho.

Lentamente, Riki se sentó, balanceó sus piernas por el costado de la cama y esperó a que su cuerpo dejara de vibrar de incomodidad. 

— Pues ya somos dos. —  Esperó un momento, con la cabeza dando vueltas, luego se levantó y caminó, inseguro, hasta la cómoda. Ya no se avergonzaba porque Cal lo viera desnudo. — ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

— No, no, yo ... realmente creo que es mejor quedarse dentro ... A menos que quiera que vaya con usted, en cuyo caso por supuesto que lo haré.

— Está bien, no estaré fuera mucho rato, — prometió Riki mientras se ponía el bañador. — Sólo necesito aclarar mi cabeza.

— Q ... quizás ... um ... quizás cuando Katze regrese, puedan ir juntos ...

— ¿Dónde está Katze?

— El ... El Maestro Iason lo envió a un recado rápido.

— Ya veo. — Riki puso la mano en el hombro del muchacho mientras tomaba una toalla del armario. — Estaré bien, Cal.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta de su terraza ya que su habitación estaba más cerca de la playa que la entrada principal. Todavía estaba lloviznando, pero el aire húmedo al menos le ayudaría a despejar su mente, una mente llena y pesada con todo lo que había sucedido en la sala de estar, y las implicaciones de su propia confesión. 

Su cuerpo todavía palpitaba por el tacto de Iason y odiaba que quisiera más de él.

Katze tenía razón, quizás ambos sólo necesitaban dejar de negarse a sí mismos. Tal vez, tal vez si se detuviera, si cediera a la necesidad, eso aclararía su mente y sería capaz de tomar una decisión. Tal vez si él sacaba de su sistema ese incontenible deseo por el Blondie, podría hacer una elección. Pero, ¿lograría que Iason alguna vez estuviera verdaderamente fuera de su sistema?

Era verdad lo que el Blondie afirmaba, la razón de su regreso solo había sido parcialmente debido a las amenazas. Había desperdiciado un año entero en Ceres porque no pudo lidiar con lo que le había sucedido; porque no podía dejar de pensar en Iason Mink. Había perdido la oportunidad de volver a conectar con Guy y su pandilla, desaprovechó la ocasión de reconstruir su reputación o tratar de hacer algo más con su vida.

En cambio, estuvo revolcándose en la autocompasión, la vergüenza y el miedo durante más de un año, y cada decisión que tomó lo único que logró fue llevarlo de vuelta a Iason. Si era honesto consigo mismo, fue un alivio cuando el Blondie lo obligó a regresar, porque a partir de ese momento no tuvo que volver a pensar tanto, no tuvo que volver a tomar esas decisiones tan difíciles.

Esa revelación lo golpeó como un ladrillo en el estómago y físicamente se tambaleó. Toda su lucha contra Iason se basaba en el hecho de que no tenía ningún control sobre su vida y, sin embargo, aquí estaba, admitiendo que, al menos en ese momento, se había sentido aliviado de ceder ese control al Blondie.

Con un gruñido bajo, que estaba cerca de convertirse en un grito, bajó del balcón y comenzó a correr por el sendero hacia la playa. Dejó caer su toalla, sin detenerse cuando sus pies tocaron el agua y momentos más tarde se metía de cabeza en una gran ola. Cal había estado en lo correcto, la marea era increíblemente fuerte, pero también era exactamente lo que necesitaba Riki mientras avanzaba a través del agua con brazadas largas y poderosas. Necesitaba algo contra lo que luchar, algo que de verdad pudiera vencer.

Pasó bastante tiempo antes de que saliera, y cuando lo hizo, su cuerpo agotado se derrumbó en la arena. Se quedó allí, inmóvil, mirando fijamente las estrellas. ¿Por qué no podían quedarse aquí? Éste era el lugar más bonito en el que había estado, era tranquilo y pacífico, no había nadie señalándolo con el dedo y tratándolo como una mierda. No había Élites entrando y saliendo de su espacio, no había luces deslumbrantes ni ruido de tráfico de fondo. Este lugar era el cielo para alguien como él. Probablemente se aburriría después de un tiempo, pero aún no lo había hecho y eso decía algo sobre lo fantástico que era este sitio.

No iba a dejar a Iason, lo sabía ahora. A pesar de todo lo que le había hecho el Blondie a lo largo de los años, su condicionamiento estaba completo y abandonarlo ya no era una opción. ¿Sabía Iason eso cuando le había ofrecido su libertad? Probablemente, Iason lo sabía todo, y Riki odiaba esa faceta del Blondie.

Pero no podía volver a Tanagura, y Iason tenía que regresar, así que ¿dónde les dejaba eso? ¿Apathia y Katze? No estaba del todo descontento con la idea, pero como Katze había mencionado antes, el inframundo era un lugar oscuro y Riki estaba cansado de la constante oscuridad. Sonrió mientras recordaba el comentario del Blondie sobre abrir una tienda en Midas y se le ocurrió una idea. En realidad, eso no sonaba tan mal. Una tienda ... La idea continuó cambiando y desarrollándose en su cabeza, y lentamente comenzó a sonreír.

De repente una cara ensombrecida bloqueó su visión de la luna, y cuando se concentró vio una mano bajando. Luego volvió a estar hundido en la oscuridad.

* * *

 

— ¡Iason! — Katze entró corriendo de repente. — ¡Riki no está!

La mano de Iason se cerró en un puño, antes de que el Blondie se enderezara lentamente. Así que, después de todo, su mascota había decidido huir. 

— Ya veo...

— No, no lo ves. — Katze se adelantó y le entregó el  _ data-slate _ que había recuperado de la playa después de que Cal fuera a buscarle, preocupado porque Riki no hubiera regresado. — Alguien se lo llevó.

El instante de dolor de Iason se convirtió en pánico cuando agarró el aparato y presionó la pantalla con el pulgar. Escuchó el mensaje con calma, sin que su expresión revelara nada, pero cuando habló hubo furia ardiente y peligrosa en su voz.

— He subestimado su deseo de control.

— ¿Qué hacemos? 

¿Qué podían hacer? Iason aún ni siquiera estaba oficialmente considerado vivo y ahora tenían que lidiar con esto. Katze se pasó una mano por el pelo. 

— ¿Debería intentar contactar con Júpiter?

— No. — La negativa de Iason sonó tranquila y calculadora. — Solucionaré esto por mi cuenta.

— ¿Pero cómo? — Preguntó Katze, sorprendido. Iason todavía no podía caminar correctamente y sólo eran ellos tres. — Mi red probablemente puede encontrar dónde se lo han llevado, pero tomará tiempo, y no tenemos …

Iason entregó el  _ data-slate _ a Cal, quien notó que su mano estaba temblando visiblemente. Se tomó un momento para acariciar con ella la cabeza del muchacho. 

— No te preocupes, voy a arreglar esto, ve a mis habitaciones y tráeme el portal de datos.

Cal asintió y salió corriendo del cuarto.

— Katze, pon tus contactos a trabajar y encuéntralos.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer...?

— Obviamente nos han estado vigilando durante algún tiempo y mi actual incapacidad para caminar se ha tomado como un signo de debilidad, cuando eso no podría estar más lejos de la realidad. 

Iason se quitó el guante blanco y luego presionó un botón en su mano izquierda; un momento después, éste empezó a parpadear.

— ¿Que es eso?

— Una llamada de refuerzos.

Los ojos de Katze se abrieron de sorpresa.

* * *

 

Riki despertó en la oscuridad, helado y con sus movimientos limitados. Tiró de sus brazos y escuchó el sonido terriblemente familiar de las cadenas tintineantes. 

_ ¡No! No, no esto, no de nuevo!  _

¿Dónde estaba, qué demonios había pasado? Recordaba haber estado nadando y acostarse en la playa y luego ... nada más.

Iason ¿Dónde estaba Iason? ¿Y Katze, y Cal? ¿A dónde se lo habían llevado? ¿Por qué estaba encadenado de nuevo? ¿Iason finalmente había perdido la paciencia y decidió comenzar su entrenamiento otra vez? No, no creía que realmente Iason le hiciera eso de nuevo.

— ¡Hey, hijos de puta, déjadme ir! ¿Me oís? ¡Soltadme de una puta vez!

Una puerta se abrió en algún lugar de la habitación y un pequeño rayo de luz serpenteó por el suelo. Un momento después, la habitación fue laminada por un suave resplandor y Riki se sintió aliviado al descubrir que esta vez no estaba completamente desnudo; por lo menos todavía llevaba su bañador de natación. El resplandor se atenuó significativamente y la estancia fue de nuevo dominada por las sombras.

— ¿Riki?

Riki se puso rígido ante la  familiar voz, y aunque aún no podía ver a su dueño, supo de inmediato a quién pertenecía. 

— ¿G ... Guy? —  ¡Oh Dios! Dios mío, esto era malo. ¡Si Guy lo tenía de nuevo iba a ser muy malo! ¿Acaso su antiguo  _ pairing partner _ iba a castrarlo de nuevo? — ¿Don ... dónde … estoy?

De repente, un brazo se deslizó a su alrededor y un pesado y familiar peso lo apretó. No podía abrazar a Guy, ya que todavía se encontraba encadenado, pero tampoco quería hacerlo. De hecho, el ser retenido por este hombre que alguna vez había sido su amigo lo enfermaba.

— Oh, Riki, sabía que todavía estabas vivo, sabía que no podían mantenerte oculto para siempre.

— Guy ... tú ... ¿por qué estoy encadenado? ¿Por qué ...?

— Es para tu protección, Riki, les dije que no huirías, no conmigo aquí, pero parece que piensan lo contrario.

La boca de Guy estaba sobre la suya un momento después y Riki estaba demasiado aturdido para incluso responder. 

— Cuando te vi con Katze el mes pasado no podía creerlo, pensé que eras otra alucinación.

— ¿Otra alucinación?

— Te veo por todas partes Riki, todo el tiempo, — dijo Guy calmadamente mientras levantaba la cabeza y dejaba que Riki viera los contornos sombreados de su rostro. — Pensé que era mi penitencia, por lo que hice, pero ahora sé que era algo más. ¡Ahora sé que tratabas de decirme que aún estabas vivo! La mano de Guy se posó sobre su pecho y acarició sus pezones. — Recuerdo lo que me contaste, y haré todo lo que él hace por ti, así ya no lo necesitarás más, Riki.

Riki jadeó mientras los dientes de Guy se clavaban en su pezón, pero no de placer, sino por el shock y el pánico. Esto no podría estar sucediendo, no de nuevo. Tenía que razonar con Guy, era culpa suya que Guy se hubiera obsesionado hasta tal punto; suya y de Iason.

— Guy … —  Se mordió el labio y tiró en vano de las cadenas atadas a sus manos. — Guy, para ...

— Yo te haré también lo que te hacía ese Blondie, Riki. Haría cualquier cosa que quisieras que haga.

— No, Guy ... yo no … — Se estremeció cuando la mano de Guy pasó por su polla y todos los pensamientos de deseo fueron reemplazados instantáneamente por un miedo inconcebible. — ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

Sorprendido, Guy apartó la mano. 

— Lo siento, Riki, no debería haber hecho lo que te hice antes, nunca quise hacerte daño…

— Pero lo hiciste, Guy. Me lastimaste y ahora vuelves a hacer lo mismo. —  Riki gritó de frustración, tirando de su cuerpo contra las ataduras con ensañamiento. — ¡Déjame ir!

— Yo ... no puedo, Riki.  

Guy alargó la mano para acariciar la cara de su ex amante y Riki se volvió con saña.

— ¡No me toques!

Guy pareció aceptar la ira de Riki.

— Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a odiarme, Riki, está bien si lo haces, pero te salvaré.

— ¡No necesito ser salvado!

— Lo haré bien esta vez, Riki. Esta vez Iason no escapará y te librarás de él para siempre.

Se había vuelto loco. Su amigo había perdido la cabeza por completo. 

— G ... Guy. Tienes que dejarme ir ... 

— ¡No! Ya no hace falta. No tienes que volver nunca más con él, Riki. Serás libre, ya no tendrás que volver a verlo y ... 

— Tengo que volver, Guy.

— Tú ... estás confuso, Riki, no sabes lo que estás diciendo …

— ¡Sé perfectamente lo que digo! — Y por primera vez en años, Riki hablaba honestamente a su ex pareja. Una sensación de claridad se apoderó de él. — Él me encontrará, Guy, sé que nunca dejará de buscarme y esta vez … — Esta vez no sería capaz de detener a Iason de matar a su antiguo _ pairing partner _ . — Esta vez, te lastimará de nuevo.

Guy se burló, murmuró unas palabras y las luces brillaron más intensamente para que Riki pudiera ver la manga suelta de su camisa. 

— ¿Crees que puede hacerme un daño peor que éste, Riki? ... ¡Me arrancó el brazo! ¿Qué más puede hacerme?

— Él puede hacerlo mucho peor, Guy, mucho peor. —  Riki había experimentado el temperamento de Iason, y se dio cuenta de que incluso con todos los golpes recibidos en el  pasado, apenas había arañado la superficie. — No lo entiendes, yo soy su mascota, yo le pertenezco y no perdona a nadie que toque aquello que le pertenece.

— ¡No eres su mascota, eres un hombre libre! ¡Eres mi amigo, Riki!

— Yo ... yo soy tu amigo, Guy, pero pertenezco a Iason ...

— ¡Para! — Guy gruñó y una mirada demente empañó sus ojos. — ¡Tú eres Riki el Oscuro, no te inclinas ante nada ni nadie!

— Guy...

— Y no podrá encontrarte hasta que lo deseemos, Riki. Nadie más sabe que estás aquí, salvo nosotros. Estás a salvo ahora.

— ¿Quién ... quién demonios es “nosotros”, Guy? —  El pavor se arrastró por el estómago de Riki. 

_ Por favor, Dios mío… No me digas que Guy tiene a los demás miembros de Bison involucrados en esta locura.  _

— ¿Con quién hiciste un trato?

— Su nombre es Orphe, es un Blondie… Pero está bien, está de acuerdo en que no perteneces a Iason, tan pronto como le tengan en su poder, te dejarán ir, y entonces estarás libre de él, Riki.

Riki sintió las lágrimas quemarle los ojos. Otra trampa, igual que Dana Bahn. 

— Guy ... Yo ... Mira, no puedes confiar en Orphe ... No puedes confiar en ninguno de ellos.

— Tú confiaste en Iason. — La amargura en el tono de Guy era evidente. — ¡Has decidido quedarte con él!

— ¡Iason es diferente! — E incluso mientras pronunciaba las palabras Riki se daba cuenta de la verdad en ellas. Finalmente, todas las cosas que Katze había estado tratando de decirle, cobraron sentido. Iason era diferente a los otros élites y Riki sabía que podía confiar en él. — ¡Por el amor de Dios, suéltame de una vez!

— No puedo hacer eso, Riki, lo siento.

Riki recalculó. 

— Guy, déjame ir, vamos..., salgamos juntos de aquí y …

— Pero él te rastreará y te arrastrará de vuelta, Riki. Tu mismo lo dijiste, que nunca te dejará ir. Tenemos que acabar con Iason Mink de una vez por todas, y entonces serás libre. Orphe dijo que incluso nos dará algo de dinero para vivir una vez que esto se acabe y ... 

— ¿Y tú le crees? — Riki gimió y tiró de las cadenas de nuevo. — Guy, a Kirie le dijeron lo mismo y luego lo convirtieron en un jodido muñeco sexual sin cerebro.

— Iason Mink hizo eso, ¿recuerdas? Por eso no puedes confiar en él.

A Riki realmente no le importaba lo que le hubieran hecho a Kirie, o si Iason estaba detrás de ello, sólo estaba tratando de probar a Guy que no podían confiar en los Blondies. 

— Guy, yo ... tenemos una segunda oportunidad. ¿Quieres que esto termine como antes? ¿Quieres que muera de nuevo?

— Esta vez lo haré mejor, y tenemos apoyo ... El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo,Riki. ¡Funcionará esta vez, y nos libraremos de Iason Mink para siempre! 

— ¡Yo no quiero librarme de él! — Riki gritó, frustrado, enojado y asustado ahora más allá de toda medida. Guy había perdido por completo la cabeza y ahora la verdad de sus palabras flotaba por la habitación, colgada en cada una de sus silenciosas secuelas.

— No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Riki, te ha lavado el cerebro. Pero está bien, solo tenemos que alejarte de él y ...

De repente, todas las dudas de Riki desaparecieron y todo se volvió claro y concentrado. 

— Yo le amo, Guy.

— ¡No!

— Sí, yo ... amo a Iason, quiero estar con Iason ... 

Riki sintió que la mano que lo había estado acariciando se movía hacia su garganta y se apretaba con fuerza.

— ¡Mentiroso!

De repente, el peso completo de Guy estaba encima de él y la mano en su garganta apretó aún más fuerte.

— No le dejaré que te tenga. Te rompió, pero puedo arreglarte de nuevo, te puedo arreglar, te quiero, Riki. ¡No serás suyo nunca más!

— ¡G ... Guy! —  Riki jadeó mientras manchas negras comenzaban a formarse detrás de sus ojos. — P .... para ....

— Lo haré bien. —  La boca de Guy acalló la de Riki, saqueando con tanta desesperación. — Moriremos juntos esta vez, y estaremos libres de él para siempre.

— G...Guy…

Riki estaba empezando a desvanecerse por la presión y por un momento aterrador pensó realmente que iba a morir. Las visiones de Dana Bahn volvieron a inundarle, el miedo y el dolor, la derrota y la angustia, y la paz final cuando la toxina del cigarrillo Black Moon entró en sus pulmones e hizo que se durmiera apoyado contra Iason; que lo había estado abrazando durante de todo el proceso.

— Ia … son...

De repente el peso fue removido y oyó un fuerte golpe. Después una voz desconocida habló.

— Te dije que estaba loco, no deberías haberle dejado verlo.

— No importa, pronto los tres estarán muertos.

— ¡Orphe!

Una mano acariciante reemplazó a la brutal que había estado en la garganta de Riki y lo hizo estremecerse.

— No te preocupes, mascota, tu amo estará aquí pronto y disfrutaré dejándolo mirar cómo te apareas con mi colección especial, antes de mataros a los dos

Riki movió los labios, como si intentara hablar.

— ¿Qué ocurre, mascota?

Riki repitió su intento.

— ¿El mestizo te hizo daño en la garganta?

Riki pudo sentir la suavidad del cabello de Orphe cuando el Blondie se inclinó más cerca para oír lo que estaba tratando de decir y levantó los labios hacia arriba. Luego clavó sus dientes en la oreja del androide.

Orphe se echó hacia atrás, sobresaltado ante el repentino dolor. 

— ¡Basura mestiza! — Dió un fuerte revés a Riki en la cara. — Ya veo que Iason no supo educarte. ¡Tráeme la vara!

Riki se tensó, pero no mostró miedo a ese cretino. 

— ¡Vete a la mierda! —  Escupió, su voz sonaba ronca por haber estado ahogado. — ¡Cuando Iason ... llegue … te va a partir en dos... Maldita … escoria Blondie!

Sabía lo que seguía, se había preparado para ello. Pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había sentido la poderosa oleada de dolor procedente de una vara, y su cuerpo se arqueó en respuesta, mientras varios kilovatios de electricidad se disparaban a través de él. Está bien, pensó con los dientes apretados, el dolor era sólo dolor, lo había sentido antes. Nadie era un Maestro del Dolor mejor que Iason Mink.

Cuando la vara se apartó, el cuerpo palpitante se relajó y cayó, sólo sostenido por las cadenas.

— No eres tan valiente ahora, ¿verdad?

Riki se las apañó para sonreír a través de la agonía.

— ¡Primero, Iason va a ... afeitarte la cabeza, y después voy a mearme en tu cara … mientras nos observas follar!

La vara lo golpeó de nuevo, y aunque estaba preparado, no pudo evitar el gruñido de dolor que se le escapó. Después el dolor se detuvo pero sólo el tiempo necesario para colocarle una barra en la boca para evitar que se mordiera la lengua. Entonces supo que ésto se iba a poner malo, realmente malo.

— Veamos si podemos domar esa vulgar boca tuya, mascota.

La mente de Riki gritó por Iason mientras la vara marcaba su piel una y otra vez, y otra vez de nuevo.


	22. Amigos y Demonios

###  **Capítulo 22: Amigos y Demonios**

— Él está aquí. — Avisó Katze y observó cómo Iason luchaba por levantarse del sofá a una altura más imponente, antes de permitir que su visitante entrara.

— ¡Iason! — Rápido como un rayo, Raoul pasó junto a los  _ furnitures _ para abrazar a su amigo. — Así que es verdad. ¡Estás vivo!

Iason podía sentir sus piernas temblar bajo el esfuerzo de mantener su postura, no había esperado una reacción tan emocional y física por parte del fabricante de mascotas. 

— Sí. Lamento no haber podido comunicártelo antes, sin embargo hubo complicaciones y como verás, tenía razón al esperar.

— No importa. — Raoul lo abrazó una vez más y retrocedió un paso. — Simplemente estoy contento de que … —  Hizo una pausa. — ¿Algo va mal? ¿Qué es? ¿Te han lastimado? No te ves muy bien...

— Estoy bien, Raoul, y no te traje aquí para molestarte con mi condición. Tengo otro problema y necesito tu ayuda. 

— Por supuesto. — Raoul retrocedió y se sentó en una silla, dándole a Iason la oportunidad de sentarse también, con algo de alivio. — Sin embargo, debes contarme todo. Estábamos todos tan sorprendidos por la noticia de tu muerte, y no pude encontrar ninguna causa o explicación para ello. ¿Qué te pasó, Iason? ¿Era todo un truco de algún tipo? De ser así, diría que fue una muy mala idea.

— No fue una decisión planificada. Yo realmente morí, Raoul. Sin embargo Katze recuperó mi cuerpo con la ayuda de Júpiter y ella consiguió revivirme. 

Raoul echó un vistazo al pelirrojo que estaba parado en silencio junto a la puerta. 

— ¿Y cómo hizo eso?

Katze lanzó una mirada a Iason para pedir permiso antes de responder. 

— Júpiter me dijo dónde encontrar a Iason y a Riki y dónde llevarlos cuando recuperase sus cuerpos.

La expresión de Raoul se oscureció. 

— ¿El mestizo también está vivo? — Miró a Iason. — Dime que nuestro Dios no resucitó también a esa molesta mascota tuya.

— Fue su decisión el hacerlo y le estoy agradecido por ello, — contestó Iason con calma. — Comprendo que nunca has aprobado a Riki, Raoul, pero nunca he requerido tu aprobación. Es un hecho que es Riki la razón que me inspiró a contactarte. 

— No entiendo.

— Ha sido secuestrado por Orphe.

Raoul parpadeó, sorprendido. 

— ¿Y para qué querría Orphe a tu …? — Hizo una pausa cuando la respuesta se hizo clara en su mente. — No puede ser tan tonto...

— Pues parece que sí que lo es, y como mi poder está limitado por el momento, necesito tu ayuda, Raoul.

— Para salvar al mestizo. — Dijo Raoul con amargura.

— Para salvar a Tanagura. Esto no es sólo sobre Riki. Orphe, obviamente, se siente amenazado por los rumores sobre mi regreso y está decidido a asegurarse de que permanezca muerto.

— No puede hacerte daño, Iason. Ningún Blondie puede dañar físicamente a otro, está prohibido. 

— No puede ser juzgado por matar a uno que ya está muerto, Raoul.

En realidad, Raoul palideció, luego apretó los labios en una línea firme. 

— Es un idiota. No negaré que siempre ha sido ambicioso y envidioso de tu posición, Iason, pero creer que es capaz de semejante cosa ... — Sacudió la cabeza. — Sin embargo, hay unos pocos que han estado satisfechos con la forma en que ha dirigido el Sindicato desde tu desaparición. Él está tratando de llevarnos de vuelta a las etapas de origen, solicitando el restablecimiento de leyes que fueron abolidas hace un siglo.

— No podemos permitir que vuelvan los viejos tiempos … — Comenzó Iason.

— No, y sin embargo sus métodos son astutos y calculadores. Ha desarrollado nuevas leyes, que están muy cerca de las antiguas, con sólo algunos pequeños cambios para hacerlas parecer nuevas. Está utilizando la relación con tu mascota como plataforma y excusa, afirmando que fuiste seducido por un mestizo de los suburbios para entregarle información valiosa y secreta sobre el Sindicato.

— Nunca he revelado ninguna información. — Repuso Iason con calma. — Y su calumnia sólo demuestra que es incapaz de manejar el poder que le ha sido entregado.

— Estoy de acuerdo, sin embargo, hay algunos hermanos que comparten sus opiniones, en cierta medida. Ha aumentado los precios de los seguros para los empresarios de Midas, así como ha decretado que los muebles ya no se puedan mantener después de los doce años. 

Iason observó a Katze ponerse rígido. 

— ¿Y qué propone que se haga con ellos después de esa edad?

— Deben ser descontinuados y reemplazados por un modelo nuevo.

Iason miró hacia la puerta, donde Cal acababa de aparecer con sus bebidas. El muchacho acababa de cumplir trece años y, si esta ley ya estaba en vigor en Tanagura, no podría llevar al niño a casa con él. 

— ¿Y cuál es la base para la necesidad de este cambio?

— Dice que la adolescencia hace que los  _ furniture _ se vuelvan indisciplinados y más difíciles de manejar.

— ¡Eso es basura! — Dijo Katze antes de poder contenerse. Se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza cuando ambos Blondies miraron hacia él.

Iason vio a Raoul aceptar una copa de la bandeja de Cal y luego tomó la suya. Estaba orgulloso de que las manos del chico permanecieran firmes. 

— ¿Y nuestros otros hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo con esto?

— Orphe utilizó a Daryl como marco de referencia: un mueble que se salió de control al permitir que una mascota escapara. — Raoul alzó la mirada hacia Katze. — Y tu nombre también fue mencionado, a causa del incidente que provocaste antes de que Iason te reasignara.

— Bueno, me ocuparé de eso cuando regrese. — Mientras que la respuesta de Iason iba dirigida a Raoul, sus ojos y promesa estaban puestos en Cal. Le sorprendió cuánto se había encariñado con el muchacho, cuánto deseaba protegerlo. Tal vez fue el abrir su corazón a Riki lo que lo hizo ser tan sentimental. — Es una estupidez subir los seguros de los dueños de negocios, eso los tornará resentidos y que empiezen a ocultar el dinero. El margen sobre la base de sus ganancias que tenemos actualmente es el más adecuado y ya sube cada año. En vez de proporcionar beneficios, engendrará animosidad y engaño, Orphe debería saberlo.

— Con toda honestidad, Iason, si no supiera que Orphe es un Blondie, empezaría a sospechar que está sufriendo de algún tipo de degradación mental, creo que se ha intoxicado por el poder que posee ahora.

— Es bueno usar el poder para mantener a los demás a raya, pero abusar de él más allá de lo que es bueno para el Sindicato es irracional.

Raoul sonrió. 

— ¿Acaso no hiciste lo mismo por tu mascota?

— No, esas eran elecciones personales y no tenían nada que ver con el Sindicato ni con mi posición. Las objeciones de todo el mundo sobre cómo trataba a Riki, o incluso la oposición a que lo tuviera, se basaban puramente en prejuicios emocionales. Mi vida privada es sólo mía y así debe permanecer. Nunca ha interferido con mi perspicacia empresarial. 

— ¿Acaso el haber sido asesinado no es una interferencia?

— Como mucho fue un descuido. — Iason bajó la copa de vino. — Bueno, ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo, ¿puedo contar con tu apoyo para encontrar y rescatar a Riki, Raoul?

— Por supuesto que te ayudaré. Necesitamos que vuelvas a donde perteneces, amigo mío, y Orphe debe darse cuenta de eso más que nadie.

Iason asintió. 

— Me siento aliviado al oírte decir eso, porque actualmente no estoy al cien por cien de mi capacidad habitual y necesitaré tu ayuda con varias cosas.

— ¿Sabes ya dónde tienen a Riki?

— Sí, no fue complicado averiguarlo. Estoy seguro de que contaban con las conexiones en el bajo mundo de Katze y sabían que encontrarles sería sencillo. Además, sé que pretenden tenderme una trampa.

Iason sintió que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo y trató de ignorarlo. Las circunstancias eran tan similares a Dana Bahn que no podía evitar sentirse incómodo acerca de cuál podría ser el resultado. No quería perder a Riki por segunda vez, y no creía que Júpiter fuera tan indulgente si una vez más se ponía a si mismo, deliberadamente, en semejante situación.

— Tengo gente en la que podemos confiar, pueden estar aquí dentro de una hora. — Raoul se recostó y acarició su barbilla. — En cuanto a Orphe, tendremos que encontrar una manera de lidiar con él apropiadamente.

— Sí, él será un problema. — Admitió Iason. — Sin embargo, Katze ha hecho una sugerencia que puede ser usada en nuestro beneficio y no violar la regla de la no violencia contra otro Blondie.

— ¿Confiarías una situación tan delicada a un mueble?

— Sus instintos y decisiones nunca me han dado ningún motivo de duda, Raoul. Después de todo, le debo mi vida.

Raoul optó por ignorar esa última aseveración. 

— Tendría que ser aprobado por Júpiter.

— Ya lo ha sido — Aseguró Katze en voz baja.

Los ojos de Raoul se estrecharon y centraron en él. 

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Él habla con Júpiter regularmente para informarle de mi progreso — Dijo Iason.

Raoul se puso de pie. 

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Él no es un hijo de Júpiter, y sólo un Élite puede entrar en la Sala de Visualización! 

— No necesita estar en la Sala de Visualización, Júpiter le habla directamente, como hace a veces con nosotros, telepáticamente.

Raoul sacudió la cabeza. 

— ¡Pero ... es un humano!

Iason sonrió. 

— Es un humano excepcional, Raoul, y te pido que le muestres el respeto que merece de ahora en adelante.

Katze se sonrojó, sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía de emoción ante tan increible elogio por parte de su amo. Aunque nada de ésto se notó en su expresión; había sido entrenado como  _ furniture _ después de todo, para nunca mostrar sus emociones.

Raoul se acercó a Katze, curioso, y lo miró fijamente. 

— ¿Cómo se siente cuando un Dios te habla?

— Duele como su puta madre. — Admitió Katze con sinceridad. — Pero ya me he acostumbrado. 

Se sobresaltó cuando Raoul sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

— Invasiva, ella ¿verdad? — Sonrió y Katze sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo de arriba a abajo. — Yo mismo odio que lo haga. — Se volvió hacia Iason antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera responder. — Bueno, entonces tenemos a quién, el cómo y el por qué... Ahora vamos a discutir qué es lo que va mal contigo, Iason.

— Ya te lo he dicho…

— Vamos, soy científico, además de médico... No trates de jugar conmigo. Cuando te abracé, tu cuerpo entero temblaba, y aunque sería hermoso imaginar que era por la alegría de nuestro reencuentro, sé que no era esa la razón. — Se puso de pie ante Iason y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. — ¡La verdad, o no te ayudaré!

Iason se tragó un suspiro y procedió a explicar su dilema.

* * *

 

Riki abrió sus ojos a la oscuridad una vez más, tembló a causa del frío y la humedad de la habitación, pero casi inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que estaba acurrucado sobre algo blando. ¿Una cama? Trató de no pensar en el dolor que sentía mientras se ponía inestablemente de pie y tanteaba con sus manos para ver dónde se encontraba. Oyó un “clank” y sintió el agarre de una argolla metálica alrededor de su tobillo.

Se preguntó dónde estaba Guy. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí? ¿Estaba Iason de camino?

Una luz centelleante parpadeó por encima de su cabeza varias veces mientras sus ojos trataban de ajustarse, y finalmente la figura de un Blondie ostentosamente vestido ocupó su campo de visión. Orphe se sentó en una silla tapizada en felpa, lo suficientemente lejos para que la pierna encadenada de Riki le impidiera alcanzarlo, con una pierna cruzada tranquilamente sobre la otra, mientras bebía una copa de vino.

Había varias mascotas detrás de él, y dos acurrucadas a sus pies, un alto Élite de cabello azul justo a su derecha y otros tres guardias, humanos, de pie detrás de ellos. Riki pensó que era divertido que un Blondie necesitara toda esa protección a causa de un pequeño mestizo de los suburbios.

— Por fin, estás despierto.

— Y qué manera más desagradable de despertar… —  Gruñó Riki, mientras permanecía de pie, a pesar del abuso que su cuerpo había sufrido. Después de todo se las había visto en peores situaciones, se obligó a recordarse, y tiró del grillete de su tobillo. — ¿Estás listo para rendirte ya?

Orphe se echó a reír. 

— Puedo ver por qué le gustas a Iason, eres de lo más entretenido. — Agitó su mano. — Esto no va contigo, tiene que ver con él. No tengo ningún deseo real de hacerte daño, Riki.

— Sí claro.

— Te digo la verdad. De hecho, si lo deseas, una vez que termine este desagradable asunto, te liberaré de las garras de tu amo. — Levantó un  _ data-slate _ . — Tengo aquí tu número de registro de mascotas, con un toque puedo borrarlo permanentemente del sistema y serás libre de regresar a Ceres.

Iason lo había liberado una vez antes, pero no había cancelado su registro, por lo que su libertad había sido una quimera. Sin embargo, era un hecho que el que fuera una mascota registrada a nombre de Iason Mink probablemente le había salvado la vida cuando los policías de Midas lo pillaron la última vez.

Iason le había ofrecido su libertad una segunda vez cuando fue resucitado de entre los muertos, e incluso entonces Riki había sido incapaz de confiar en esa promesa; al menos hasta anoche. ¿Había pasado sólo una noche desde que había admitido su confusión y temor a Iason? ¿Sólo veinticuatro horas desde que le pidió al Blondie que lo abrazara y lo llevara a alturas de impensable éxtasis? ¿Había transcurrido más tiempo? ¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde que estuvo nadando en la playa bañado por la luz de la luna?

Riki no habría sido humano si realmente no considerara el trato. 

Y sin embargo, se trataba de un Blondie, y como le había dicho a Guy, no se podía confiar en los Blondies. 

— ¿Dónde está Guy?

— ¿Acaso importa? Trató de matarte.

— Importa. ¿Dónde está?

— Está en otra habitación, descansando. Creo que el descubrir que estabas vivo ha sido demasiado para él, así que le han administrado un sedante. No le ocurrirá nada. Como acabo de explicar, sólo quiero a tu amo.

— Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué no me quitas esta cadena?

— Bueno, no puedo permitir que huyas antes de que llegue Iason, eso lo arruinaría todo. Pero te doy mi palabra que, una vez que esto haya terminado, tú y tu amigo serán libres.

— ¿Cuál es el truco?

Orphe se levantó, lentamente, como un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Se acercó y cogió la barbilla de Riki. 

— ¿Cuál es esa expresión que usáis en los suburbios? ¿Quid pro quo?

Riki no se molestó en luchar, sabía que sus intentos serían inútiles contra un androide, y no llegaría muy lejos de todos modos, encadenado a la pared. 

— Se más específico, no hago tratos a menos que conozca los detalles.

Orhphe sonrió y pasó un dedo enguantado por el bíceps desnudo de Riki. 

— Ya veo… ¿Eso es lo que hiciste con Iason? ¿Negociar quién se ponía arriba?

— ¿Celoso? 

Riki observó el ojo del Blondie parpadear, la mano enguantada apretó dolorosamente su brazo, y supo que había dado en el clavo.

— Admito que siento curiosidad por cómo te las apañaste para cautivar a un hijo de Júpiter. — Se inclinó y aspiró el aroma de Riki. — ¿Hay alguna técnica especial, alguna bioquímica que segregues que te permita seducir a un Blondie tan fácilmente?

Riki nunca había seducido a Iason, excepto por esa primera vez en Midas. Incluso él no entendía qué era lo que hacía a Iason desearlo tanto. 

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Es todo lo que soy.

— Hmmmm. — La mano de Orphe se deslizó hacia abajo y agarró el pene flácido de Riki, tapado sólo por la delgada tela del bañador. — Decepcionante… No hay nada en absoluto.

Riki le apartó la mano. 

— Ve a jugar con tus propias mascotas, pervertido.

El Blondie se acercó y lo agarró aún más fuerte, impresionado cuando Riki ni siquiera se estremeció. 

— ¿Te gusta el dolor, mascota? — Susurró en su oído. — ¿Es así como Iason te mantiene tan sumiso?

— ¿Es así como te gusta? — Riki susurró y rozó sus labios contra Orphe, sintiendo como el Élite se enrojecía, sorprendido. —- ¿Tú también quieres probar un poco de este mestizo, Blondie?

Orphe dio un paso atrás, tambaleándose por la sensación de los labios del chico contra los suyos. El suave beso del mestizo lo había asustado, lo había confundido. ¿Qué era este sentimiento que crecía dentro de él? ¿Esta necesidad casi abrumadora de empujarle contra el suelo y hacerle cosas sucias? Quería más, más de esa sensación, más de ese toque ... ¿Quizás fue sólo casualidad? Tal vez si lo hiciera de nuevo lo entendería mejor y esta extraña sensación se disiparía.

Se adelantó, agarró el cabello de Riki y tiró de él para otro beso, para otra muestra de ese sabor. Pero Riki volvió la cabeza en el último segundo y siseó en su oído.

— Iason ha hecho a gente desaparecer solo por mirarme. Voy a disfrutar tanto viéndote sangrar, Hombre de Hojalata…

Orphe lo empujó hacia atrás, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Riki literalmente rebotara en la pared. La risa tranquila del joven lo agitó más, pero se negó a mostrarlo. Con control deliberado volvió a su silla. 

— Para demostrar mi generosidad, te permitiré hacer tú mismo la selección, para que puedas disfrutar mejor de las actividades de hoy.

— ¿Selección? — Riki se puso de pie de nuevo y frunció el ceño. — ¿De qué coño estás hablando?

Orphe hizo un gesto a las mascotas que lo rodeaban. 

— Poneros derechas para que os vea bien. — Ordenó, y todas las  _ pets _ obedecieron.

Riki contó seis en total, tres chicas y tres chicos, todos hermosos, de esa forma artificial en que todas las mascotas lo eran.

— Como puedes ver, he escogido  _ pets _ de ambos sexos, ya que no estaba seguro de cuál sería tu preferencia. La mayoría de los mestizos parecen preferir a los hombres, pero ¿no te gustaría también probarlo con una mujer? No habrá ningún castigo esta vez si lo haces, sólo placer.

— ¿Qué planeas para Iason?

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora, si haces tu elección, podemos empezar…

— Si crees que voy a joder voluntariamente con alguna de tus mascotas sólo para que puedas masturbarte, estás más enfermo de lo que pensaba, Orphe. —  Riki observó cómo dos de los guardias avanzaban, pero fueron detenidos por la mano del Blondie. — ¿No es frustrante saber que nunca estarás al nivel de Iason?

Riki observó cómo los dedos de Orphe se apretaban alrededor de su copa de vino.

— Tu boca es tan viciosa como se rumorea por ahí, mestizo. Pero no importa, si no eliges, entonces te aparearás con todos a la vez.

— No va a pasar.

— ¿Ah no? Creo que podremos cambiar ese vulgar tono tuyo. — Hizo un ademán al Élite que estaba a su lado. — Kanin, adelante.

Riki dio un paso atrás cuando vio al  _ Sapphire  _ avanzar con un frasco de líquido entre los dedos, mientras los otros tres hombres lo seguían. 

_ ¡No no no!  _

Se las apañó para noquear al primero de un puñetazo, luego logró darse la vuelta para enfrentar al segundo, incluso con la cadena en su pierna, pero cuando Kanin lo agarró, su resistencia fue inútil. Este hombre era un androide, un hijo de Júpiter y casi tan fuerte como Iason.

Mordió y rasguñó, tratando de alejarse, para mantener la boca cerrada, pero Kanin fue más rápido y fuerte, y forzó el afrodisíaco por su garganta. Intentó escupirlo de nuevo, pero la mayor parte de el ya había llegado al estómago y casi instantáneamente podía sentir los familiares efectos.

— ¡Q … que te jodan!

Murmuró cuando el Elite lo dejó caer al suelo y se alejó, mientras los otros dos se llevaban al tercer matón inconsciente.

Él no respondería, él no respondería, él no... ¡mierda! 

Podía sentir la fiebre que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, haciendo que su piel se volviera horriblemente sensible y toda la sangre hirviente se precipitó para instalarse en su ingle. Levantándose lentamente, trató de ignorar la necesidad de tocarse a sí mismo cuando Orphe hizo un gesto y una joven mascota se adelantó.

Riki mostró los dientes, apretó las manos en puños y la mascota vaciló, mirando a su amo. No permitiría que lo tocaran, por mucho que lo deseara. ¡Él no lo permitiría!

— Vuelve. — Ordenó Orphe al chico, que se acurrucó a sus pies y aceptó una suave caricia. — Vamos a darle un poco de tiempo para que pueda disfrutar de los efectos completos, después estará más que dispuesto a aparearse contigo.

La respiración de Riki era cada vez más errática. Estas drogas eran diferentes de las que había usado antes, eran más fuertes, haciendo que su cabeza flotara, y enviando pulsos de necesidad a través de él. Caminó dando vueltas, como un animal salvaje, durante casi diez minutos antes de que los efectos se afianzaran completamente y gimió.

No. Tenía que ser fuerte, no lo haría, no delante de Orphe. Y sin embargo, se encontró deslizándose por la pared y con su mano hundiéndose dentro del bañador. Tiró de su pene hacia atrás, apretó las piernas y se mordió su labio lo bastante duro como para sentir el sabor de la sangre.

— Atadlo a la cama. — Ordenó Orphe y sus guardias avanzaron.

Una vez más Riki trató de luchar, pero las drogas en su sistema lo hicieron casi imposible y pronto se encontró con sus piernas y brazos dolorosamente extendidos y atados a las esquinas de la cama.

Orphe se levantó. 

— Te dejaremos por un rato. — Dijo. — Janyn se quedará en el caso de que necesites ayuda. — Acarició la mejilla de la joven. — No le toques a menos que te lo pida, mascota. Haz que implore.

— Si señor.

Todos los demás se fueron excepto el guardia de la puerta. Riki los maldijo a todos. Esto era malo, esto era tan, tan malo. Cuando la niña se paró al final de la cama, cerró los ojos. No podía mirarla, ella era muy bonita y ahora su cuerpo estaba ansiando su toque, el toque de quien fuera. Y ella iba vestida como todas las mascotas solían hacerlo, si podía llamarse vestido a los correajes de cuero negro que acostumbraban a llevar.

— Yo puedo ayudarte. — Dijo en voz baja y pasó la mano por el zócalo de camino hacia su pierna. — No puedes luchar contra los estimulantes y puedo darte placer.

— ¡No me toques!

Ella se estremeció, miró hacia arriba y Riki siguió su mirada hacia la lente de la cámara de la esquina, luego la mascota miró de nuevo hacia él.

— ¿No te duele?

Riki apretó los dientes y trató de no arquearse sobre la cama ante la intensidad de las sensaciones que llenaban su cuerpo. Respiró profundamente, jadeó como un perro y trató de juntar un poco las piernas, para recibir aunque sea un poco de fricción, pero las ataduras estaban demasiado tensas. 

— Por favor, debes pedirme que te ayude. Mi amo lo ha ordenado y puede ser muy cruel si desobedezco.

Dios, él quería aceptar esa ayuda, quería que ella lo tocara, que lo chupara, que lo follara... Cualquier cosa para aliviar la creciente excitación en su cuerpo. Esta mierda era peor, peor que lo que Iason le había dado después de lo de Mimea, peor que cualquier nivel del  _ pet ring _ que hubiera soportado durante los últimos años.

Estaba peleando una batalla perdida, seguro de que su piel se desprendería de su cuerpo en cualquier momento, y que su corazón palpitante saltaría de su pecho para aterrizar en el suelo. Esto era una locura: este anhelo, este ... deseo ... no era ni siquiera placentero, era casi todo dolor, un dolor delicioso y tortuoso a la vez, que confundía su mente y borraba su enfoque.

En lugar de eso, endureció su corazón contra ella, no podía permitirse la simpatía. 

— Iason te arrancará las tetas si tú ... mmmmnnh ....me pones un dedo ... encima… —  Siseó. — Orphe es un jodido haa haa ... gatito al lado de Iason Mink, así que  ... confía en mí, no quieres ... cabrearle ... pfff ... joder!

— No puedo tocarte hasta que me lo pidas, ¡debes pedírmelo!

— ¡Yo ... no lo haré!

— ¡No puedes soportar ésto, te dieron cinco veces la dosis habitual, debes obedecer!

¿Cinco veces? Oh mierda, no es de extrañar que estuviera teniendo tantos problemas esta vez.

— P ... por favor, sólo ... vete ... — Una intensa sensación de placer mezclado con el dolor más insufrible se le disparó por la entrepierna y le hizo arquearse sobre la cama. — ¡M ... mierda! ¿Estaba empeorando? ¿Había más de esta mierda que no había sentido todavía? ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios!

Riki volvió a cerrar los ojos, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, lo suficiente como para sacar más sangre, pero el sabor de ésta sólo parecía excitarlo más. ¡No, no! Empezó a retorcerse, su cuerpo era una hoguera, sus pulmones, llenos de ácido, de modo que cada respiración era insoportable. Su polla estaba tan dura que estaba seguro de que iba a romperse o a explotar en cualquier momento. Todo lo que podía hacer era reírse en silencio ante la ironía de que ya la había perdido una vez.

Una mano lo tocó, pero no era de Iason. Conocía el toque de Iason y éste era más suave, más amable. Él se estremeció. 

— ¡No me toques! — Gritó a la muchacha, sus ojos vidriosos ardían reflejados en los de ella, mientras se alejaba de la cama. — ¡No me toques, puta! ¡Te mataré!

— ¡Por favor! — Lloró la mascota, angustiada, mientras se retorcía las manos. — ¡Tienes que dejarme ayudarte! No se detendrá hasta que lo hagas. ¡Tienes que pedírmelo, por favor!

— ¡No .... Nunca …! — Oyó la voz de su amo y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras el Blondie se aparecía de repente y caminaba hacia él. — ¡Iason, por favor ... ayúdame ... ayúdame ... Yo ... no puedo ... duele ... por favor …!

— ¡Deja que te ayude! — Gritó Janyn.

Riki tiró violentamente de sus cadenas y trató de alcanzar a Iason, y sintió una extraña humedad en los tobillos y las muñecas. 

— Lo siento, no lo haré de nuevo, yo ... sólo lo hice una vez ... P ... por favor ... Ven … te necesito … Necesito ... correrme ... tómame ... yo, por favor, Iason, haz que ... pare.

* * *

 

Orphe frunció el ceño ante el monitor de la cámara, fuera de la habitación, mientras observaba al mestizo, que miraba fijamente a la pared y parecía estar hablando con ... nadie. Janyn estaba en el suelo, sollozando, y había sangre goteando de las manos y pies del muchacho. 

— ¿Qué está haciendo?

— Está alucinando. — Dijo Kanin en voz baja. — Te advertí que la dosis era demasiado alta ...

— Disparates. — Orphe volvió a la habitación, seguido por sus mascotas y movió la muñeca hacia Riki. — Compruébalo

Kanin cruzó la habitación, sacó un pequeño instrumento del bolsillo de su túnica y lo sostuvo sobre el cuerpo retorciéndose. 

— Su tensión y frecuencia cardíaca están llegando a niveles críticos, Orphe, debemos hacerlos descender o lo matamos.

Orphe suspiró. 

— Qué criatura más molesta. —  Decidió mientras agitaba la mano para que dos de sus otras mascotas se adelantaran, un macho y una hembra. — Vamos, complázcanlo.

Avanzaron, se subieron a la cama y empezaron a tocar a Riki. Janyn, habiendo recibido el permiso de su amo, se apresuró a acurrucarse junto a él. 

— Te haremos disfrutar. — Prometió ella mientras se inclinaba y empezaba a lamer su pecho. — Te gustará, te lo prometo.

Riki trató de encogerse de hombros, trató de alejarse, de morder, pero sus ataduras no se lo permitieron. 

— ¡No quiero esto! P ... por favor ... ¡No hagáis esto! 

— Tenemos que hacerlo. — Dijo uno de los muchachos acostado detrás de Janyn. —  Nuestro amo lo ordena. — Le liberó de su bañador y deslizó el órgano endurecido de Riki en su boca con la facilidad que daba la práctica.

Riki apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos. 

— Detente… — Gimió, pero no quería que se detuvieran.

Las drogas dentro de él hacían que anhelara su toque, el toque de quien fuera. Pero no podía dejar de sentir que estaba traicionando a Iason. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y vio a Iason desaparecer lentamente de su vista, abandonándolo porque estaba teniendo sexo con otros.

— No ... n ... no .... Iason ... Iason ... Vuelve ... p ... por favor ... m ... Maestro ... llévame ... contigo ... 

Riki sintió un dolor agudo de placer y un calor húmedo alrededor de su polla, entonces de repente no podía respirar y el mundo se desvaneció a negro.

— ¡Maldición! — Kanin prácticamente tiró de las mascotas para apartarlas del joven. — ¡Está en paro cardiaco! ¡Tráedme mi equipo!

Orphe se acercó, curioso, mientras miraba al médico iniciar la reanimación cardiopulmonar en Riki. — ¿Volverá a morir?

— ¡Sí! —  Kanin miró a su superior. — Y si lo hace, perderás cualquier moneda de cambio que puedas tener con Mink.

Orphe frunció el ceño. 

— Sí, supongo que tendremos que mantenerlo vivo al menos hasta que llegue Iason.

Kanin aceptó el kit médico que le trajo uno de los guardias y sacó una jeringa.

— ¿Le estás dando un sedante?

— No, un sedante lo matará en este estado, esto es adrenalina.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque su corazón se ha detenido! — Kanin se volvió y apuñaló a Riki en el pecho con la enorme aguja, ignorando los jadeos de las mascotas que aún estaban en la habitación. Recuperando un monitor pequeño y redondeado de entre sus herramientas, lo sujetó al costado del cuello de Riki y luego reanudó la reanimación cardiopulmonar. — ¡Vamos, respira, maldita sea!

— Has estado trabajando demasiado tiempo entre los humanos, Kanin — Respondió Orphe. — Se te han pegado su vulgaridad y rabietas emocionales.

Kanin ignoró a Orphe y sintió algo de alivio cuando el monitor en el cuello de Riki comenzó a parpadear a un ritmo lento. 

— Vale … Su corazón ha comenzado a latir de nuevo... Ahora tenemos que eliminar las drogas de su organismo antes de que puedan hacer más daño.

— ¡Espera un momento, todavía no ha sido montado por ninguna de mis mascotas!

Kanin se volvió y miró a Orphe. 

— A menos que te ponga la necrofilia, eso tendrá que esperar, él no está en forma ahora.

Orphe suspiró otra vez. 

— Qué molesto, y yo que pensaba que estabas hecho de una pasta más dura... — Hizo una señal a sus mascotas. — Vengan queridos, vamos a dejar al médico arreglar su juguete y podrán jugar con él más tarde. — Hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia Kanin, quien agitaba otro instrumento sobre el cuerpo de Riki. — Espero que no seas demasiado simpático con el mestizo, Kanin. Odiaría que tuvieras que unirte a Iason en el más allá.

— No significa nada para mí, sólo es mi paciente.

Orphe lo miró fijamente, luego asintió y se marchó. Uno de los guardias permaneció dentro de la habitación mientras Kanin seguía trabajando.

— Esto es una locura. — Murmuró para sí mismo mientras le ponía a Riki una inyección en el brazo con un suero que contrarrestaba los afrodisíacos que había ingerido. Miró a la figura inconsciente y recordó las demás heridas del muchacho. — ¡Guarda, quita los grilletes!

— Eso debería consultarlo con el Maestro Orphe …

— No necesitas consultar nada. Haz lo que te digo, todavía soy un élite y debes obedecerme.

El guardia avanzó e hizo lo que le mandaban, entonces Kanin procedió a tratar y vendar las muñecas y tobillos de Riki.

— Vaya desastre estás hecho, muchacho.

Sabía que Iason Mink se enfurecería al ver a su mascota en ese estado, era difícil no sentir cierta simpatía por el pobre mestizo. En un raro momento de afecto, Kanin pasó la mano por el pelo largo y oscuro de Riki.

— Eres alguien realmente especial, ¿verdad? Bueno, espero que por tu bien tu amo esté aquí pronto.


	23. Intento de Fuga

###  **Capítulo 23: Intento de Fuga**

Guy se encontraba golpeando con su hombro bueno contra la puerta de su habitación, exigiendo ser liberado. Pero sus gritos fueron ignorados. ¡No se suponía que fuera así! Él y Riki debían estar juntos y Orphe había prometido no dañarlo.

— ¡Qué mierda está pasando! 

El gritó y golpeó la puerta, le dio una patada y aún así nadie apareció.

Se giró y se desplomó contra ella, llevándose la mano a la cara. No se suponía que fuera así. Todo lo que quería era salvar a Riki de ese bastardo Blondie y ahora; al igual que en Dana Bahn, acabó por ponerlos en peligro a ambos.

¿Por qué Riki no podía entender que sólo estaba tratando de ayudar? Su Riki lo entendería. Su Riki se habría ido con él la primera vez, sin hacer preguntas, pero ... Guy miró su mano, la recordó rodeando la garganta de Riki y se estremeció.

Casi lo había matado. ¿Habría ahogado a su amigo si no hubiera sido apartado por los matones de Orphe? Y todo por culpa de su odio obsesivo hacia Iason Mink. Orphe parecía compartir ese odio y por eso había tenido sentido que hiciera uso de sus conexiones con el Blondie para deshacerse de Mink de una vez por todas. Es lo que Riki habría hecho para salvarlo. Riki habría hecho el trato con Orphe sin pensárselo dos veces, estaba seguro de ello.

Sin embargo, Riki tenía instintos insanos cuando se trataba de juzgar a la gente, o los tuvo antes de ponerse al alcance de Iason, y le había advertido a Guy que no se podía confiar en Orphe. Incluso ante el hecho de que una vez más fue Guy quien se encargó de meterlo en un lío, Riki todavía había intentado advertirle contra Orphe. Todavía estaba tratando de protegerlo.

— ¡Maldita sea! 

Guy golpeó con su puño contra la puerta, luego apoyó su cabeza en ella y se dejó caer de rodillas. La había jodido de nuevo. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Cuando se despertó en un centro médico hace poco más de seis meses, ni siquiera había reconocido su propia cara. La enfermera afirmó que era sólo otro mestizo sin valor que debía ser echado a la calle, pero no tenía idea de su propia identidad ni de por qué le faltaba el brazo izquierdo.

_ Entonces, un día, un hombre de pelo rojo vino a visitarlo. _

_ — ¿Sabes quién soy? — Preguntó Guy. _

_ — No eres nadie y tienes que quedarte así. _

_ — ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Quién eres tú? _

_ — No importa. —  El hombre le arrojó una cartera llena de créditos. — Toma esto, es suficiente para vivir unos meses, el resto depende de ti. No me importa si te gastas todo en drogas, mujeres o lo que te de la gana. No vuelvas nunca a este lugar. _

_ — ¡No entiendo! ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué ... qué pasó con mi brazo? ¿Tuve un accidente? _

_ — Hice lo que me pidieron que hiciera, mi deuda está saldada. A partir de ahora estás por tu cuenta. _

_ Y el hombre se marchó para no volver. _

Guy cogió los créditos y tomó la primera lanzadera que vio en dirección norte, hacia un lugar llamado Ceres. Las enfermeras habían mencionado que él parecía un mestizo de Ceres, de modo que ese sería el lugar donde buscaría su identidad. No reconoció nada una vez que estuvo allí, ni a nadie; pero la vida en ese lugar parecía extremadamente desagradable y desesperada.

Tras abandonar Ceres, ahorró todo lo que pudo sus créditos, usándolos con moderación y durmiendo a la intemperie, en refugios o en cobertizos de herramientas, cuando podía encontrarlos. Vagó por Amoi buscando algo, algo familiar. Sentía que en realidad estaba buscando a alguien, pero no sabía a quién. Un rostro atormentaba sus sueños, un hombre con los ojos y piel oscura, pero la visión se desvanecía en el momento en que despertaba y nunca pudo visualizarlo el tiempo suficiente para formar un recuerdo.

Se encontró atraído por un desolado lugar, lleno de escombros y arena, en las afueras de la ciudad. Había algo familiar en el sitio, algo que lo hacía sentir enojado y triste. Sentía como si hubiera perdido algo en ese lugar, algo importante, pero no podía recordar el qué.

Finalmente acabó en Midas, pero era difícil encontrar trabajo. Con sólo un brazo bueno la mayoría de la gente simplemente lo rechazaba, pero él sabía que sus créditos no durarían para siempre, así que se vio obligado a ponerse las pilas. No tenía habilidades para hablar porque no tenía recuerdos, lo que hacía aún más difícil convencer a la gente de darle una oportunidad.

Finalmente, encontró trabajo en una casa de baños en Midas, porque la dueña tuvo compasión de él. Aprendió a limpiar, a cobrar a los clientes y varias cosas más, con su brazo bueno, y pareció una progresión natural el que la señora le ofreciera trabajar como chico de las toallas por algo más de dinero.

El chico de las toallas era alguien que se apegaba a lo que los clientes del baño solicitaran. Podría incluir el lavado de su espalda, o cualquier otra parte que deseen, servir bebidas, o sentarse junto a ellos permitiéndoles tocarte. Ese era el servicio básico, pero un servicio  _ premium _ también implicaba sexo.

Guy no ganaba suficiente dinero con el servicio básico, porque la mayoría de los clientes parecían dudar de que pudiera ser útil con un solo brazo, por lo que aceptó ser parte del servicio  _ premium _ . No necesitaba tener todos sus miembros para que algún pervertido lo jodiera. Lo había asqueado al principio y a menudo tenía que vomitar después del acto, pero después de un tiempo consiguió unos cuantos clientes regulares y ya no era tan malo. Era alto, con un buen cuerpo, y la mayoría afirmaba que también tenía una cara bonita, por lo que el puesto funcionaba para él.

Parecía una segunda naturaleza para él, prestar atención a las conversaciones de la casa de baños, incluso con algún pervertido metiéndosela, mientras hablaba de negocios con dos o tres de sus socios. Aprendió que podía ganar dinero con esa información y así comenzó su relación con un Onyx llamado Shiao.

Shiao utilizaba los baños dos veces por semana y siempre solicitaba que Guy lo atendiera, pero sólo para el servicio básico. Los Élites disfrutaban teniendo algo bonito a su alrededor, y Guy lavaba el cuerpo de Shiao, le servía bebidas y luego se sentaba en silencio junto a él hasta que el élite terminaba de relajarse. Después de un tiempo, comenzaron a hablar y así fue como Guy se enteró de que la información que había acumulado inconscientemente tenía valor. Shiao trabajaba para un Blondie llamado Orphe.

Entonces, un fatídico día, cuando Guy volvía de un recado a por suministros especiales, vio a un joven de piel oscura y pelo largo y negro, recorriendo las calles a las afueras de Pellin. Junto a él caminaba el mismo pelirrojo que Guy vio en el hospital.

_ ¡Riki! _

Todos sus recuerdos inundaron su cabeza, tan potentes y veloces, que se había desmayado en la calle a causa de su embate. Cuando despertó, recordó quién era, y quién era Riki. Recordó el amor y la felicidad durante los años que pasaron juntos, y después, la angustia y la rabia después de que Iason Mink se lo llevara. Recordó poner explosivos en Dana Bahn, secuestrar a Riki y mutilarlo.

Todo regresó, y junto a sus recuerdos, también su obsesión volvió a despertar. Permaneció en esa ciudad, con la esperanza de volver a ver a su antiguo  _ pairing partner _ , pero Riki nunca volvió y finalmente regresó a Midas, y trabajó con su pequeña red de información para ver si podía descubrir algo más sobre su amigo. Fue entonces cuando oyó el rumor sobre Iason Mink y se dio cuenta de que el Blondie todavía podría estar vivo. Por eso no había vuelto a ver a Riki, Mink lo había capturado de nuevo, lo que significaba que era cosa de Guy salvarlo, una vez más.

Fue a causa de esa obsesión que se abrió camino hasta Orphe. Shiao había confirmado que si había alguien que odiara a Mink tanto como Guy, ese era Orphe Zavi, y había sugerido pedir ayuda al Blondie. Guy había confiado en Shiao y estaba desesperado por tener a Riki de vuelta, por lo que hizo un trato con un demonio para deshacerse de otro. El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo. Guy había creído esas palabras cuando Shiao se las dijo, porque estaba desesperado. Había sido un imbécil.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que Riki había tenido razón: nunca debió confiar en un Blondie. Había quedado cegado por su obsesión por apartar a Riki de Iason, y los había dejado en manos de un loco. Orphe ahora los mantenía prisioneros, el Élite se había retractado de su palabra, había destruido todos los planes de Guy y ahora ... ahora Iason pronto llegaría y tomaría a Riki de nuevo. A menos que Orphe realmente lograra matarlo.

—  _ Le amo, Guy. _

Las palabras de Riki apuñalaron su corazón e hicieron que su estómago se volviera del revés. Guy empezó a llorar al darse cuenta de que Riki ya no era el hermoso y valiente mestizo que lo había seducido hace tantos años. Ya no era el hombre que se había convertido en su amigo y amante, y en quien había confiado su vida. No, Riki el Oscuro había muerto en Dana Bahn, quizás incluso antes de eso, y la verdad pronunciada por ese individuo lo había herido en lo más profundo de su interior.

En lugar de ayudar a su amigo, todo lo que parecía hacer era herirlo. Riki estaba enamorado de un Blondie, o al menos, Mink de alguna manera lo había domesticado para que creyera eso. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, el daño estaba hecho. No podía salvar a alguien que no quería ser salvado, y mientras que la idea misma de que su amigo valiente y rebelde fuera la mascota de alguien le enfermaba,  no podía dejar que las cosas resultaran como en Dana Bahn. No podía permitir que Riki se quedara atrapado en las garras de Orphe.

Empezó a golpear con su hombro contra la puerta de nuevo. Esta vez salvaría a su amigo por la razón correcta. ¡Esta vez, no fallaría!

* * *

 

Orphe se sentó en la sala de visitas de la costosa villa que había alquilado, observando fornicar a tres de sus mascotas, y sin encontrar ningún placer en ello. En cambio, estaba pensando en el humano de pelo oscuro que estaba encadenado a la pared del sótano.

¿Qué era lo que había en el mestizo que cautivara hasta tal punto a Iason? ¿Cómo lo había convertido de un orgulloso, impenetrable y estóico Élite, a un patético rompedor de las reglas? ¿Por qué nadie se daba cuenta de lo dañado que estaba Iason?

Lo que estaba considerando hacer significaría romper la regla número uno para un Élite, pero todo era en beneficio de su clase. Y aunque por ahora tendría que guardarlo en secreto, algún día el pueblo de Amoi lo alabaría por sus acciones; por destruir al todopoderoso Iason Mink.

Era un curso de acción completamente lógico. La rumoreada resurrección y regreso de Iason significaría que él, Orphe, sería obligado a dimitir como líder del Sindicato. No podía permitir eso, estaba empezando a hacer los cambios necesarios para llevar a sus hermanos a una nueva era. Cambiaría la cara de Tanagura para que nadie volviera a cuestionar su poder. Así  es como debería haber sido desde el principio.

Iason Mink era un obstáculo para esa meta y ya no podía servir a Tanagura adecuadamente. Hacía un favor al mundo al deshacerse del hijo predilecto de Júpiter. Nadie se daría cuenta, ya que todo el mundo asumía que ya estaba muerto. ¿No estarían sus hermanos indignados al enterarse de que su gran líder estaba encerrado en una casa en la playa, con su mascota mestiza, e ignorando sus deberes? Estaría bien poder contárselo, pero si Orphe lo hacía se pondría en una posición precaria al eliminar a Iason.

Podía oír los sonidos que hacían sus mascotas y, por alguna razón, eso lo irritaba más que excitarlo. ¿El mestizo haría ruidos parecidos? ¿Cómo se vería Riki montado por Cajel, o siendo chupado por Janyn? Posó un dedo enguantado en sus labios mientras recordaba ese beso y se sintió endurecer inesperadamente.

— ¡Fuera! — Gritó súbitamente y miró a sus asustadas mascotas vacilar en medio de la pasión. — ¡He dicho que salgáis! ¡Fuera de mi vista! 

Les arrojó la copa de vino mientras se arrastraban para coger sus ropas y salir corriendo de la habitación, desconcertados por lo que fuera que había agitado a su amo.

Pasándose la mano por la frente, Orphe se levantó. Necesitaba descubrir la verdad, eso era todo, se dijo mientras salía y bajaba las escaleras hacia el sótano. Debía conocer apropiadamente los hechos y necesitaba tener todos los datos para poder tratar con Iason, ¿o no?

Hizo una pausa al entrar en el húmedo sótano, cuando vio a Kanin sentado al lado de su prisionero. 

— ¿Cómo está?

— Durmiendo.  Probablemente estará inconsciente por un rato.

— Muy bien, déjanos.

Kanin se levantó, parecía que quería discutir, pero asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— Llévate al guardia contigo.

Una vez que estuvo sólo, Orphe se detuvo al lado de la cama de Riki. El muchacho era demasiado viejo, decidió, demasiado viejo para ser una mascota adecuada, y no realmente hermoso en absoluto. Su piel era demasiado oscura, su cuerpo demasiado musculoso. ¿Por qué Iason había escogido precisamente a este humano?

Moviéndose alrededor de la cama, apartó la delgada manta con la que Kanin había cubierto a Riki y pasó un dedo enguantado a través del duro y liso pecho del mestizo. 

— ¿Que hay en ti? — Siseó, agravado cuando se sintió excitarse una vez más. — Eres ... exótico, supongo, de alguna sucia manera...

Riki no se movió.

Orphe se centró en sus labios, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se había inclinado y apretó sus propios labios contra ellos. En su sueño, el cuerpo entrenado de Riki respondió de inmediato y Orphe vio cómo su cara de repente se ruborizaba con un atractivo embriagador. Retrocediendo, pasó experimentalmente un dedo por los pezones de Riki, lo observó arquearse invitándolo y sintió que su excitación crecía.

— Tan receptivo… — Orphe murmuró de asombro y se acercó con la urgencia de ver qué tan receptivo podía ser un mestizo, sólo para ser interrumpido por la señal de su dispositivo en la muñeca. 

— ¿Sí?

_ “Tenemos algunas dificultades con la alimentación de nuestros dispositivos de vigilancia, señor. Usted solicitó la notificación de cualquier actividad inusual”  _

— Estoy de camino. Que los guardias se coloquen en la primera posición. — Orphe miró al mestizo con nostalgia y se levantó. — Ya comienza. Pronto tendré a tu amo, y luego ... — Pasó la punta del dedo enguantada sobre los suaves labios de Riki. — Luego te tendré a ti.

* * *

 

Los ojos de Riki se abrieron en cuanto oyó la puerta cerrarse. 

— Ni en tus putos sueños. 

Dijo siseando, habiendo despertado a causa de algún extraño sonido, justo a tiempo para escuchar la aterradora promesa del Blondie. Tenía que advertir a Iason, tenía que mantenerlo alejado de Orphe.

Las luces estaban encendidas en el interior del sótano y Riki pudo finalmente echar un vistazo a su prisión. Los grilletes habían sido removidos y sus tobillos y muñecas, vendados. No había ventanas, sólo la cama, una silla de respaldo recto a su lado, la mesa de laboratorio a la que había sido encadenado antes, y la puerta al otro lado de la habitación con un pequeño panel para la palma de la mano a un lado.

Miró a la cámara directamente encima de él mientras un guardia entraba y se quedaba junto a la puerta. Se sentó lentamente y se llevó la mano a la boca, se tambaleó sobre un lado de la cama y se dejó caer a cuatro patas, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. Tal como había  programado, el guardia se movió inmediatamente hacia él.

— ¡Hey! — Gruñó éste. — ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

Riki gimió y bajó la cabeza. 

— El ... estómago  ... duele.

— ¿Y a quién coño le importa? ¡Vuelve a la cama!

Cuando el guardia extendió su mano para agarrar a Riki por el hombro, el mestizo rodó hacia la izquierda, cogió la muñeca del hombre y le hizo perder el equilibrio. Envolvió con sus piernas el cuello del guardia y apretó, hasta que el hombre se desmayó. Si alguien estaba vigilando los monitores de la cámara desde otra habitación, vendría a por él. Pero si lo que él oyó decir a Orphe era cierto y la alimentación de la video-vigilancia había sido interrumpida, podría tener un poco de tiempo para relajarse.

Riki mantuvo agarrado a su rehén y contó hasta treinta. Cuando nadie más se apresuró a entrar en la habitación, lo apartó, lo desnudó y se puso su ropa, consternado por lo mucho que le temblaban las manos. ¿Qué tipo de drogas le había dado Orphe? Podía recordar claramente a una de las mascotas tratando de tocarlo y él amenazándola, pero después de eso todo se tornaba nebuloso y luego en blanco.

Escondió su largo cabello por debajo de la gorra del hombre, recogió el láser de largo alcance, y luego tiró del guardia inconsciente hacia la pared, para colocar la mano del hombre contra la placa junto a la puerta. La puerta se abrió y Riki se asomó cautelosamente. No había señales de vida entre él y las escaleras, sólo una pequeña consola con monitor y una silla; que suponía que eran el punto de vigilancia del guardia.

Salió, se detuvo y se apoyó contra la pared cuando una oleada de mareo lo invadió. Tomó un momento que se le pasase, y cuando lo hizo, subió lentamente las escaleras. A pesar de que su cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera sido pasado por una prensa: golpeado, raspado y aplastado, se adelantó, recordándose que se había enfrentado a cosas peores en las manos de Iason.

Cuando llegó al final de la escalera, abrió la puerta del pasillo y no vio que alguien lo esperara. ¿Habían sido todos retirados de la vigilancia para hacer frente a lo que causó el problema con las cámaras? ¿Iason ya estaba aquí?

No había manera de que Orphe lo hubiera dejado completamente desatendido, así que tenía que ser una trampa de algún tipo. ¿Tal vez él era el cebo para Iason? Puede que lo dejaran correr afuera para distraer a Iason el tiempo suficiente para capturarlo o matarlo. La idea de que Orphe lo estuviera usando lo hizo dudar y todavía estaba parado cuando una figura apareció por la esquina.

Riki se escondió detrás de una planta y se preparó para atacar cuando pasara. Observó cómo una sombra se extendía por el suelo mientras la persona se acercaba a su posición, pero justo cuando pensaba que pasaría de largo, escuchó una voz calmada.

— Sé que estás ahí.

Ignorando el pálpito de miedo en su corazón, salió lentamente, levantó el arma que había quitado al guardia y se enfrentó al bastardo de cabello azul que lo había drogado. 

— No te muevas.

— Fascinante. — Repuso Kanin, curioso. — No deberías ser capaz de estar de pie, en tu condición.

— ¿Qué me diste?

— Tienes una constitución extraordinaria, mascota. Sería muy interesante la ejecución de algunas pruebas ... 

— Dime, ¿puede un Elite sobrevivir sin cabeza? — Riki advirtió mientras enfocaba el puntero de láser rojo al centro de la frente de Kanin. — Esa es una prueba que me gustaría ejecutar.

— ¿Es así como muestras tu gratitud al hombre que te salvó la vida?

Riki parpadeó. 

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Entraste en paro cardíaco. Deberías darme las gracias.

La idea de que casi había muerto, una vez más, y ni siquiera podía recordarlo, alarmó a Riki.

— ¡Nunca debiste haberme hecho tragar esa mierda en primer lugar!

— Hice lo que me mandaron hacer. — Contestó Kanin. — Y sin embargo, tengo curiosidad, ¿qué harás ahora?

— ¿Dónde está Iason?

— No tengo ni idea. 

Kanin repentinamente lanzó a Riki una tarjeta llave, demostrando que realmente no estaba preocupado por recibir un disparo. 

— Encontrarás al otro mestizo subiendo por las escaleras, por el pasillo detrás de la tercera puerta a la izquierda. ¿Lo liberarás o lo matarás? Me pregunto. Al fin y al cabo él es la razón por la que estás aquí e intentó matarte, en primer lugar…

Riki sintió que una oleada de náuseas lo barría y casi se tambaleó por la fuerza de la misma, pero logró mantener su arma apuntando al Élite. Guy. ¿Por qué tuvo que regresar, por qué tuvo que involucrarse con Orphe de entre todo el mundo? ¿Por qué Katze no había borrado su memoria tal como Riki había pedido?

¡Joder! Riki no tenía tiempo para lidiar con esta mierda, y sin embargo era realmente el único que podía lidiar con ella. Odiaba lo que Guy había hecho, odiaba que tanto él como Iason hubieran sido heridos a causa de la obsesión de su amigo, y aún así se culpaba por alimentar esa obsesión. ¿Qué haría él? ¿Qué debería hacer? Guy tenía que ser detenido, de una vez por todas. No podía pasarse la vida mirando por encima del hombro, esperando a que los atacara de nuevo. No podía permitir que Iason fuera herido una vez más. ¿Escucharía Guy, si trataba de hablar con él de nuevo, o volvería a la locura de siempre?

— Hmmm, en realidad dudas en si matarlo. —  Kanin se movió rápidamente y de repente, agarró el arma de Riki con su mano libre y apretó a ambos contra la pared. — ¿Por qué? Te ha traicionado y ha herido a tu amo. ¿Cómo puedes perdonar tales acciones? 

Al ser golpeado contra la pared, Riki se dio cuenta de lo mal que se encontraba. No es que pudiera luchar contra un Élite incluso en su mejor forma, pero su cuerpo de repente se estremeció por el esfuerzo, costándole  permanecer de pie. 

— ¡Yo no tengo ningún amo!

— ¿De verdad? Pero lo llamaste antes. “Maestro, sálvame. Sálvame Maestro”. ¿No te acuerdas?

Riki se ruborizó de vergüenza e intentó luchar. 

— ¡Vete a la mierda! —  Dios, ¿de verdad había dicho eso? Recogió la poca fuerza que le quedaba y escupió en la cara de Kanin. — Mátame o déjame ir, impotente pedazo de mierda. No tengo tiempo para jugar tus jodidos juegos.

En lugar de ira u ofensa, que era lo que Riki esperaba que fuera la reacción del  _ Sapphire _ , Kanin rió.

— Ah, bueno, puesto que lo pones así... — Kanin soltó a Riki y dio un paso atrás. — Exactamente enfrente de la habitación donde está tu amigo, hay una guarida con un balcón con vistas a la piscina exterior. Es una buena caída, pero podrías sobrevivir. 

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —  El pecho de Riki estaba agitado, sus brazos temblaban por el esfuerzo de levantar el arma hacia el Élite de pelo azul de nuevo. — ¿Es parte del juego enfermizo de Orphe?

— Soy médico, no adivino. — Kanin se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y empezó a alejarse. — Te sugiero que te apresures. Tu ruta de acceso está actualmente libre de trabas, sin embargo, la alimentación de la vídeo-vigilancia sólo puede ser interrumpida por unos minutos más y nuevos guardias serán enviados.

Riki lo vio desaparecer detrás de otra esquina, sin poder asegurarse a que el élite estuviera diciendo la verdad sobre Guy. Subió las escaleras y bajó corriendo por el pasillo. Sus manos temblaban por el dolor y la adrenalina mientras deslizaba la tarjeta que Kanin le había entregado por el lector y observaba cómo se abría la puerta.

— ¡Riki! — Gritó Guy, alegremente, cuando de repente se encontró encima de su amigo, en el suelo del pasillo, fuera de su habitación. No había esperado que la puerta se abriera realmente, a pesar de sus continuos intentos de lanzarse contra ella, y cuando lo hizo no pudo detener su impulso. — Gracias a Dios que estás bien.

Los ojos de Riki se humedecían mientras se revolvía, apartándose contra la pared opuesta y apuntaba al hombre más alto. Eso es, tenía que decidir ahora cómo tratar con Guy. Borrar su memoria aparentemente no había funcionado, ni había logrado razonar con él. No podía permitir que ésto volviera a suceder.

— P ... para o yo … yo no quiero matarte, Guy, pero ... lo haré…

Guy se quedó paralizado en su posición sobre las rodillas, mirando a Riki y al láser que lo apuntaba. 

— R ... Riki.

— Yo, yo ... Tienes que parar. No puedes ... tienes que ... No puedo dejarte ... 

_ Dios mío, no me hagas elegir _ , Riki gritó en silencio, y sin embargo, su dedo se curvó alrededor del gatillo, mientras recordaba el dolor de ser cortado y los aterradores sonidos de Dana Bahn desmoronándose; el calor de las llamas que lamía su piel mientras Iason lo sostenía y él se dormía lentamente.  _ No me hagas elegir entre tú y Iason _ , su mente lloró, porque sabía que Guy perdería.

— ¡Esto tiene que parar!

Guy se dio cuenta con creciente horror de que Riki hablaba en serio. A pesar del estado físicamente deplorable de su amigo, estaba listo para matarlo. El sufrimiento desolado en los ojos de Riki, la evidencia de la vergüenza, el miedo y el dolor en el rostro del pequeño mestizo, y el temblor incontrolado de ese cuerpo que siempre había sido tan fuerte y seguro, forzaron a Guy a hacer frente a las terribles consecuencias de lo que había hecho.

— Yo ... lo siento, Riki… — Susurró y sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía. Bajó la cabeza, un perro a cuatro patas esperando su castigo. — ¡Estoy tan jodidamente arrepentido! Tenías razón acerca de Orphe, acerca de mí, acerca de todo... Realmente la jodí …Yo no pretendía... 

— ¿Que no lo pretendías? —  Riki susurró y sintió que la rabia lo llenaba. — ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que has hecho? ¿Hasta que punto ... me traicionaste a mí y a todo lo que teníamos?

Guy se apoyó en sus rodillas y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Riki con ojos brillantes. 

— ¿No me traicionaste tú primero? Me dejaste, Riki. ¡Me dejaste por el maldito Iason Mink! ¡Para convertirte en su mascota! 

— Me fui porque Ceres era sofocante, Guy. No tenía nada que ver contigo y nunca creí que ... — Riki meneó la cabeza. No se disculparía por Iason, no de nuevo. No había tiempo para ésto. — ¡Esta es mi vida ahora, puedes aceptarla o no, pero no puedes seguir tratando de salvarme cuando no necesito ser salvado!

— ¿Y qué? ¿Me vas a matar entonces?

No, no podía matar a Guy. ¡Joder!

— Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí. — Riki se levantó, agarró la muñeca de Guy y lo arrastró por el pasillo hasta la puerta de enfrente, deslizó la tarjeta en el lector, pero la luz permaneció roja. — ¡Mierda!  

Lo intentó de nuevo pero la puerta no se abrió. ¿Había acertado y Kanin era parte de la trampa que Orphe había puesto?

— Desatornilla el panel. — Insistió Guy. — Puedo volver a conectarlo.

— No hay tiempo. 

Tenía que salir de allí y encontrar una manera de contactar y advertir a Iason.

— ¡Eh, vosotros!

Se giraron a tiempo para ver al guardia detrás de ellos levantando su arma. Riki se puso en guardia y Guy se agachó, empujando al hombre por las piernas y tirándolo en un instante. Lo dejó inconsciente y tomó su arma.

— ¡Muévete! — Riki insistió y corrieron por el pasillo.

Comprobaron las otras puertas, con Guy vigilando su retaguardia por si venían más guardias, pero ninguna de las puertas se abría con la tarjeta, así que se dirigieron hacia el siguiente tramo de escaleras. El sonido inconfundible de las botas que corrían hacia ellos desde abajo demostró que lo que Kanin había dicho era cierto y que su tiempo se había terminado.

— ¡Hijos de puta!

— ¡Aquí! — Siseó Guy mientras empujaba a Riki por la primera puerta que veía que no tuviera lector de tarjetas, luego observó a su amigo retroceder y retroceder, incluso cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

Guy echó el pestillo y contempló la pequeña y circular escena, con dos mesas pareadas, un surtido de juguetes eróticos y restricciones de cuero colgando de las paredes, así como un bar completamente surtido en la esquina. Frente al escenario había un sofá exuberante acentuado con coloridos cojines de terciopelo.

— ¿Qué demonios es ésto?

— Es … —  Riki bajó los ojos a causa de los recuerdos que la habitación le provocaba. — Es para las fiestas de mascotas. Es donde los maestros ven a sus mascotas montarse las unas a las otras.

Guy miró a Riki atentamente mientras su amigo se movía hacia la ventana. Él también había estado, como los otros mestizos de Ceres, ligeramente fascinado por la idea de los élites y sus mascotas. Y luego recordó, de repente, cuando Riki había regresado por primera vez, lo reticente que había estado a seguir la sugerencia de Kyrie de ir a ver la subasta de mascotas en Midas. ¿Era porque también había sido una de ellas?

La idea de que Riki fuera sometido a algo así era ... espantosa. 

— ¿Tú …?

Riki ignoró la pregunta no formulada de Guy y abrió la ventana. Había una buena caída desde esta altura y no había piscina en la que aterrizar en este lado de la casa. Había una delgada cornisa justo debajo de la ventana que parecía envolver la villa, pero era más decoración que para sostener cualquier cosa.

Riki sacó una pierna, se equilibró cuidadosamente, y puso el pie en la repisa; era lo suficientemente ancho, pero ¿lo sostendría? Probablemente podría apañarse para avanzar por la pared hasta la piscina al otro lado, y una vez encima de ella, saltar y que el agua absorbiera su caída. Si era lo suficientemente rápido, podría interceptar a Iason y evitar que Orphe pusiera su trampa.

Miró a Guy a través del marco y supo que el hombre más alto no sería capaz de tomar este camino con sólo un brazo. Y aún con esas, todavía tenía que decidir si iba a dejar a Guy vivir. ¡Mierda! Ésto era Dana Bahn de nuevo. A pesar de lo que Guy le había hecho antes, Iason iba a sufrir y posiblemente morir porque él no podía lidiar con su viejo amante.

Guy percibió la vacilación de Riki. 

— Ve, Riki.

— No te dejaré aquí.

— Estaré bien. — Aseguró Guy. — Voy a salir de otra manera …

— No lo entiendes. — La mirada de Riki se endureció, incluso cuando su corazón se rompió dentro de su pecho. — No puedo dejar que ésto suceda de nuevo, Guy. —  Se deslizó de nuevo dentro y apretó su mano alrededor del arma, una vez más apuntando a Guy. — Ésto tiene que parar, aquí y ahora. ¿Lo entiendes?

— Riki... — Guy dejó su arma y levantó la mano. — Esto es culpa mía, lo sé ahora. No te voy a molestar ni a tí, ni a Iason de nuevo, te lo juro, pero ... si no me crees, entonces mátame.

— Quiero creerte, Guy. —  Pero ¿podría tomar esa oportunidad? Él había dejado a Guy vivir una vez y lo volvieron a joder por eso. — ¿Por qué no podías olvidarte de mí, de Iason y de todo, y simplemente vivir libre de esta mierda? ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer ésto otra vez? 

— Porque te amo. — Respondió Guy simplemente. — ¿Por qué trataste de protegerme ?¿Por qué no intentaste detenerme?

Riki había tratado de convencer a Guy de que lo dejara en paz, aquella primera vez, pero tenía que admitir que había sido reacio a hacer algo físico. No fue hasta después de que se despertara de las drogas que Guy le había administrado, después de haber sido castrado, que se había molestado en usar el rastreador en el reloj que Katze le dio. Si él hubiera sabido que Iason seguiría el rastro del localizador del  _ pet ring _ , quizás si habría peleado con Guy. Si hubiera tratado de escapar o hubiera utilizado su reloj antes, Guy todavía tendría su brazo y Iason nunca habría perdido la capacidad de caminar.

¿Por qué no había actuado antes? Incluso ahora, no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta.

— También yo te conduje a ello. — Dijo por fin. — Debería habértelo explicado mejor cuando salí de Ceres, y nunca debí haber tratado de contactarte cuando regresé, pero te extrañaba y luego ... me avergonzaba de contarte la verdad. Lo que hiciste ... sé que lo hiciste por mí, lo sé, pero …

— Lo hice por ti, Riki, o por lo menos por eso pensé que lo estaba haciendo, pero también estaba siendo egoísta, no podía aceptar que te inclinaras ante nadie, no tú.

Riki nunca había pretendido ser ese tipo de persona tampoco; nunca se había imaginado como mascota de alguien. Siempre había luchado sus propias batallas y había cuidado de sí mismo y de los suyos. Iason le había robado esa característica y no estaba seguro de que alguna vez perdonaría al Blondie por ello. Pero ahora las cosas eran mucho más complicadas,  ya no se trataba de que él ganara o Iason perdiera.

— Ya no importa. — Riki trató de tragarse la bilis que se elevaba por su garganta. — No puedo volver a ser lo que era, o quién era antes.

— Ya somos dos, ni siquiera sabía quién era yo cuando me desperté en el hospital, no tenía memorias de ti o de Iason. ¿Por qué? ¿Les pediste tú que hicieran eso?

Riki asintió con gravedad.

Guy dio un paso más cerca y observó el puntero de Riki focalizarse en su pecho. 

— Cuando te volví a ver, todo volvió a mí y supe que tenía que alejarte de Mink de nuevo, pero … —  Los ojos de Guy brillaron con lágrimas no derramadas. — Después de que Orphe me encerrara, empecé a comprender lo que realmente sucedió. Dijiste que habías muerto en Dana Bahn, dime cómo. Dime ¿qué pasó?

— No importa.

— ¡Sí que importa! ¡Por favor!

— ¡No es el momento, Guy!

— ¡Tengo que saberlo, Riki! ¡Si me vas a matar, por lo menos dime eso!

Riki se mordió el labio con fuerza suficiente para probar la sangre. 

— Yo ... te encontré, justo después de que Iason te golpeara. Estabas herido y luego ... las explosiones se calmaron por un momento... — Su mano empezó a temblar de nuevo y su objetivo se volvió inestable. — Le rogué que te salvara, Guy, y él lo hizo, porque …

Riki tragó saliva al recordar ese horrible momento, y después varios sucesos pasados más se filtraron en su memoria. El momento en el que Daryl le había permitido escapar, su terquedad con Iason en el centro médico después de que lo detuvieran y arrastraran de vuelta... Al día siguiente Iason le dejó ir, o al menos él pensó que había sido liberado.

Después recordó cuando se desmayó tras el ataque en el salón y le rogó a Iason, en un momento de debilidad, que lo sacara de Eos. Un día después estaba en Apathia y trabajaba para Katze, viviendo en su propio apartamento. Seguía siendo una mascota, pero había ganado cierta independencia de Iason.

_ “Como su mascota, también contabas con su protección, sus recursos y su atención ... Te alimentaba, te vestía, y te daba dinero, y si había algo que realmente necesitabas o querías, te lo habría proporcionado.” _

— ¿Riki?

— Lo hizo porque yo le pedí que lo hiciera…  — El objetivo de Riki se volvió estable. — Sí, Iason lo hizo por él, porque el Blondie sabía que Riki habría estado devastado de la otra manera. — ¡Iason te salvó porque yo se lo pedí, y todo lo que hiciste fue traicionarlo de nuevo!

— R ... Riki...

— ¡Lo traicionaste, le robaste, me lastimaste y trataste de matarlo, y aún así te salvó porque yo le pedí que lo hiciera! Pero no pudimos evitar las explosiones y fue atrapado ... tratando de protegerme. 

Guy parpadeó cuando la vergüenza lo llenó. 

— Yo ... yo nunca …

Riki terminó el resto de la historia de un suspiro, necesitando sacarla, deseando poder purgarla de su memoria tan fácilmente. 

— Perdió las piernas, fue herido críticamente y no podía caminar, y había fuego por todas partes, el edificio estaba cayendo alrededor de nosotros y él … él  me dijo que te llevara y me fuera ... Así que lo hice. Te saqué y te entregué a Katze.

— ¿Katze? ¿El pelirrojo?

— Sí, trabaja para Iason.

— Así que ... me salvaste. Después de todo lo que hice ... —  Guy sacudió la cabeza. — ¿Fue Katze el que me borró la memoria?

— Sí, yo se lo pedí. — Riki bajó el arma, suspiró y se volvió hacia la ventana. — No quería que te sintieras culpable de mi muerte.

— Pero dijiste que salimos. Nos sacaste y ...

— Volví.

Guy lo miró aturdido en silencio.

— No podía dejarlo morir sólo, Guy. No después de todo lo que hizo, no sabiendo que podía haber salido ileso de allí si no hubiera tratado de salvarnos a los dos, porque yo se lo pedí.

Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Guy mientras sentía la última pizca de esperanza de que Riki pudiera ser suyo otra vez desvanecerse, y sin embargo siguió adelante, en vano, preguntando. 

— ¿Porque se lo debías?

— No, no fue sólo eso. — Riki se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia él. — Había otra razón... Lo sabía entonces, simplemente no quería admitirlo. Podría decir que lo hice porque se lo debía, pero la verdad ... la verdad es que yo le pertenecía y ... quería estar con él; incluso al final... 

— Si. —  Guy se desplomó en el sofá. — Supongo que estás muerto entonces. Mi Riki, el Riki que conocí en Ceres está muerto, tú eres el Riki de otra persona ahora. 

Riki asintió lentamente y sintió una ola de optimismo inundarlo, porque Guy finalmente pudiera comprender la situación. 

— Lo siento, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte, no pude resistirme a Iason. Lo siento, Guy.

— Todavía eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, Riki. — Guy sacudió la cabeza y lentamente se levantó de nuevo. — Pero no seré responsable de tu muerte por segunda vez. Tú eres mi mejor amigo, Riki, me confiaste tu vida en una ocasión, por favor, confía en mí otra vez. — Guy señaló la ventana. — Ve, haz lo que tengas que hacer y vive tu vida. Usa esta segunda oportunidad, Riki.

— Guy… — Riki bajó el arma, y puso sus brazos alrededor de su ex amante por última vez. Lo apretó con fuerza mientras un nudo de emoción se formaba en su garganta. — Yo ... Yo no puedo ... Guy, lo siento …

— Lo sé. Lo entiendo. — Guy comprendió que éste era el fin para ellos, Riki no le pediría a Iason que lo salvara por segunda vez, no miraría hacia atrás una vez que estuviera libre. Guy nunca volvería a verle. — Sólo intenta ser feliz, ¿me lo prometes?

Riki asintió y se permitió una última y larga mirada a Guy, luego deslizó la correa del rifle por encima de su hombro y salió a la repisa.


	24. Ira, Ruina y Resoluciones

###  **Capítulo 24: Ira, Ruina y Resoluciones**

 

— La villa de Orphe está casi a la vista, señor. 

Dijo el conductor a su pasajero, sentado en el asiento trasero del vehículo. Iason asintió. 

— Hacedlo ahora. — Ordenó.

El coche desaceleró y abrió las puertas para que Raoul y Katze pudieran zambullirse en la oscuridad, luego el vehículo siguió por el camino.

— ¿Te rompiste algo,  _ furniture _ ? 

Preguntó Raoul mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie y miraba en la dirección por donde el pelirrojo había saltado del coche tras él.

— Estoy bien.

El Blondie se dio la vuelta, asustado. ¿Cómo demonios se había metido detrás de él? Asintió, impresionado. 

— Eres rápido, lo reconozco.

— No pedí reconocimiento. — Dijo Katze mientras observaba los árboles. — Sólo sigo las órdenes de mi amo.

— Tu amo tiene inclinación por meterse en problemas innecesarios. Tal vez sea hora de que tengas uno nuevo.

— Eso depende de Iason. — Katze se movía con rapidez y Raoul lo seguía fácilmente; de hecho sentía que el Blondie se estaba ralentizando para no pasarle por completo. — No me esperes, Raoul.

— Iremos juntos.Si te dejo aquí, podrías hacerte daño y entonces Iason se molestaría conmigo.

— Puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

— No he dicho lo contrario, aunque, si insistes en que nos movamos más rápido… — Raoul repentinamente cogió a Katze, se lo echó por encima del hombro y empezó a correr. — Esto sería mejor.

— ¿Qué ... ? ¡Déjame en el suelo!

— ¡Cállate ahora! Ésta es una operación encubierta y estás siendo demasiado ruidoso.

Katze se dejó llevar mientras cubrían el terreno a velocidad aterradora.

* * *

 

El vehículo de Iason atravesó los portones abiertos y subió por la curva de la villa de Orphe para detenerse frente a la escalera que conducía a la puerta principal. Había varias luces que iluminaban la casa, así como postes de luz en el jardín que arrojaban suficiente iluminación contra la noche oscura y sin luna.

Esperó a que el conductor abriera la puerta, aprovechando el tiempo para hacer acopio de fuerzas y obligar a sus piernas a moverse, y luego salió tan suavemente como pudo; el epítome de un Blondie perfecto en su traje holgado, rojo, azul y blanco, con capa, botas y guantes.

— Iason Mink. — Orphe apareció en el balcón sobre la puerta con dos guardias a ambos lados, así como un Élite Sapphire que Iason no reconoció, y una copa de vino en sus manos. —  El hijo pródigo regresa. 

Iason ignoró la burla.

— Creo que tienes algo mío, Orphe.

— Ah, sí, tu pequeña mascota. — Dijo Orphe, levantando su copa en un brindis. —  Debo decir que finalmente entiendo por qué lo elegiste, Iason. Maneja el dolor muy bien.

Iason reprimió la ira que se precipitó dentro de él. Tenía una idea de lo que Orphe planeaba y si tenía razón, necesitaba dar tiempo a Katze y Raoul para que hicieran su trabajo. 

— En efecto, lo hace.

— ¿Es por eso que lo conservas? ¿Cumple alguna especie de tendencia sádica tuya?

— Mis razones para conservar a Riki no son de tu incumbencia, Orphe. Lo que debería preocuparte es que me has robado y eso no será tolerado.

Orphe simplemente sonrió. 

— Te estás extralimitando, Iason. Ya no eres el líder del Sindicato, lo soy yo. Y por lo tanto, me debes el debido respeto.

— No puedo otorgar lo que no existe. — Iason cruzó las manos a la espalda. —  Y aunque encuentre tus delirios de grandeza ligeramente divertidos, sólo puede haber un verdadero líder. Por supuesto serás compensado por tus esfuerzos durante mi ausencia.

— ¿Compensado? — Orphe se quebró antes de recuperar el control. — Creo que sobreestimas tu carisma, Iason. Nuestros hermanos han delegado en mí como su líder y Júpiter no ha discutido su decisión. Nuestro Creador entiende que yo soy lo que nuestra gente necesita.

— La elección de permanecer en silencio no constituye una aprobación, hasta tú debes saber eso.

— Cambiaré la cara de Tanagura, y la restauraré apropiadamente, como gobernante de todo Amoi.

— Cuidado, hermano. Tus palabras bordean la herejía.

— ¿Herejía? ¡Lo que hago es por el bien de nuestra clase!

— Tu devoción es admirable, y sin embargo, es Júpiter la que gobierna Amoi, nosotros no somos más que sus herramientas. Yo soy el último de trece, el espécimen perfecto y el hijo favorito. — Iason usó su furia como alimento para forzar sus piernas a moverse lentamente hacia los escalones, pareciendo aún más peligroso, un depredador acechando a su presa. — Yo soy su herramienta más poderosa y su arma más divina.

Orphe notó que los guardias detrás de él habían dado inconscientemente unos pasos atrás en el balcón, mientras Iason comenzaba a subir los escalones. 

— ¡Mantente en tu sitio! — Levantó la mano derecha y varios rayos láser rojos de focalización se centraron en la cabeza y el pecho de Iason. El movimiento del Blondie cesó. — ¡Ahora yo soy la voz de la justicia, y es hora de que la justicia se haga!

— Es un plato que se sirve frío... — Murmuró Iason mientras exploraba las alturas con su visión mejorada, y contaba una docena de francotiradores que cubrían el tejado.

— ¿Perdón? — Preguntó Orphe, curioso.

Iason volvió su atención hacia el Blondie, justo cuando las luces de arriba parpadearon una vez. Luego volvieron a resplandecer, brillantes. 

— Es un viejo dicho terrícola. — Respondió Iason con calma y mantuvo los ojos fijos en su presa. — “La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío".

— No entiendo su significado.

— No esperaba que lo hicieras. — Riki lo entendería, se dio cuenta Iason y casi sonrió. No podía esperar a tener a su mascota en sus brazos de nuevo; pero antes haría que Orphe pagara por hacerle daño. — Lo preguntaré una sola vez. ¿Dónde está Riki?

* * *

 

Katze arrastró al hombre que acababa de dejar KO detrás de una gran escultura, recuperó la tarjeta de acceso y se alejó por el pasillo. Intentó varias puertas de camino, pero no encontró a Riki. Por desgracia no podía permanecer buscándolo mientras tuviera otra misión que completar.

En su  _ data-slate _ llevaba el mapa de la villa y localizó la habitación que albergaba la red eléctrica principal, en el segundo piso del ala derecha. Se apresuró a subir las escaleras y se dirigió directamente a esa habitación. La tarjeta de acceso no la abrió, pero su reloj, igual al que había dado a Riki en su día, podía permitirle hackear el código de cualquier cerradura.

En diez segundos, la luz del panel hizo “clic” en verde y la puerta se abrió. Una ráfaga de fuego rojo trató de acribillarlo y se echó hacia atrás. 

— ¡Mierda!

Sacó una granada de gas de su cinturón, y tras deslizar una máscara antigás sobre su cara, la lanzó dentro de la estancia. En un minuto se había detenido el tiroteo y todo se quedaba en silencio. Pasando por encima del umbral y de los dos cuerpos inconscientes del interior, encontró el panel principal de la computadora y encendió el sistema de ventilación interno para aspirar el gas antes de realizar su magia con la consola.

— ¡Eres tú!

Katze se giró, levantó su arma y miró a Guy. 

— ¡Joder! ¿No te dije que permanecieras alejado?

— ¿Estás aquí por Riki?

¡Mierda! ¿Guy recordaba a Riki? ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Ese maldito mestizo también era responsable de este lío, como lo había sido de Dana Bahn? La idea le enfureció. 

— Debería haberte arrojado a ese puto fuego de nuevo y dejarte arder.

— Casi desearía que lo hubieras hecho. — Guy bajó el arma. — Soy parte de ésto, pero nunca quise que Riki fuera lastimado.

Katze cruzó la habitación y agarró a Guy por la garganta, y a pesar de que eran casi de la misma altura y constitución, levantó al joven un palmo del suelo. 

— ¿Dónde está Riki? ¿Qué le has hecho esta vez, maldito bastardo?

— ¡N ... nada! ¡Íbamos ... a ... escapar! Nos separamos y... Yo ... Riki … escaló afuera...

— ¿Afuera, dónde?

— De … la casa ... en una cornisa ... en ... el tercer piso ...

Katze palideció y dejó a Guy caer, ignoró los horrendos jadeos del hombre y gritó. 

— ¿Eres estúpido? ¿Y si se cae? 

¡Oh Dios! Si Riki se caía mientras escapaba desde esa altura, Iason arrasaría con todo. Katze cerró los ojos, incluso cuando una voz sonó en su oído.

_ “¿Ya terminaste?” _

— ¡Joder!

No tenía tiempo para Guy ni para ir a buscar a Riki en este momento. Se volvió hacia la consola, sus dedos volaron sobre el teclado, luego se agachó y metió su brazo dentro del mueble para arrancar una caja del panel. 

— Si yo fuera tú, desaparecería rápidamente de aquí porque si Iason te ve, perderás algo más que un brazo esta vez.  

Presionó con el dedo el auricular para responder a Raoul. 

— Hecho. Puedes entrar.

Katze salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. 

— No por ahí. — Insistió Guy. — Hay una escalera de servicio que podemos usar y no está conectada con ninguna cámara.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Preguntó Katze mientras lo seguía.

— Digamos que la encontré. ¿Dónde está Iason?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Planeas reventarlo otra vez?

Guy presionó el panel de la pared deslizante que había descubierto el primer día que había llegado a la villa, y se maldijo por no recordarlo antes, cuando estaba con Riki. 

— Tal vez, si tengo la oportunidad. —  La pared se cerró tras ellos y se quedaron en la oscuridad por un momento, pero luego un tenue conjunto de orbes apareció en la pared que descendía por la escalera. — Sígueme.

* * *

 

— Me temo que tu querida mascota esté maniatada en este momento, y algo indispuesta... — Respondió Orphe sonriendo por todos los puntos rojos que brillaban contra la ropa de Iason. — Debo admitir que me hicieron creer que padecías una horrible enfermedad, pero pareces estar bien.

— Como puedes ver, mi salud está perfectamente. — Mintió con facilidad Iason. Podía sentir sus piernas empezando a temblar y esperaba que Katze y Raoul hubieran alcanzado ya sus posiciones.  — Orphe, tus acciones hasta ahora pueden ser perdonadas, sin embargo si continúas en este curso, deberás afrontar las consecuencias de las mismas.

— ¿Consecuencias? — Preguntó Orphe en tono burlón. — No tengo ninguna preocupación por algo así. Sólo un puñado de personas saben que sigues vivo, Iason, y todas trabajan para mí. Por lo tanto, nadie llorará ni guardará luto por alguien que ya está muerto. —  Y añadió, tomando un sorbo de vino. — Descansa en paz, hermano. Disfrutaré rompiendo tu mascota.

— Antes de que intentes terminar conmigo, Orphe, permíteme preguntarte,  ¿pusiste las manos encima de mi mascota?

Orphe sonrió. 

— Muchas veces y de muchas maneras. Su piel es increíblemente flexible, Iason, y sus gritos sonaban como una encantadora sinfonía. Creo que disfrutaré probando sus límites después de que te hayas ido.

— Puede que descubras que Riki no será un sujeto fácil de someter. De hecho, es más animal que humano, así que te advierto que no vayas demasiado lejos, o simplemente puede desgarrarte la garganta.

Orphe parpadeó, sobresaltado, y luego se recuperó. 

— No me preocupa... — Comenzó a decir, cuando de repente las luces se apagaron. — ¿Que rayos...?

Con su visión nocturna mejorada, Iason todavía podía ver en la oscuridad y se movió hacia arriba, rápido como un relámpago. Subió los escalones y evitando hábilmente los rayos láser le que llovían desde arriba, saltó al balcón, agarró a Orphe por las muñecas y las retorció con saña. Luego arrojó al Blondie con todas sus fuerzas del mismo balcón que acababa de despejar.

Orphe se encontró volando por el aire para enseguida estrellarse contra el capó del vehículo en el que Iason había llegado, haciendo que el metal debajo de él se doblara bajo el aplastante impacto de su cuerpo de androide. Empezó a incorporarse y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que había dos muñones sangrantes donde antes habían estado sus manos, y un líquido verdoso chorreaba por su ropa.

Antes de que pudiera empezar a calcular y a adaptarse a su nueva situación, Iason había arrojado a un lado los apéndices arrancados y estaba saltando una vez más, esta vez desde lo alto del balcón. Aterrizó con sus botas en el centro del cuerpo aturdido de Orphe, haciendo que el techo del vehículo se derrumbara por completo bajo su peso. Iason no tenía fuerza suficiente para mantener adecuadamente el equilibrio, y cayó al lado derecho del vehículo, mientras que Orphe lograba rodar hacia la izquierda, quedando los dos en lados opuestos del manojo de chatarra que quedaba del  _ aerocar. _

Orphe se las arregló para levantarse, con la intención de correr en cuanto pudiera ponerse de pie y algo grande aterrizó delante de él, haciéndolo caer de nuevo hacia atrás. Otro fuerte ruido impactó a su espalda y se volvió para ver el cuerpo retorcido de uno de sus hombres.

— ¿Q ... qué? —  Orphe centró su vista hacia las alturas y vio caer un francotirador del techo, luego otro, luego un tercero. Cada hombre soltaba un fuerte grito de terror cuando eran arrojados uno por uno desde la barandilla, antes de que Raoul se trasladara al siguiente. —  ¡Deténganlos!

Las piernas de Iason se negaban a responder por más tiempo, no podía levantarse, pero no podía permitir que Orphe se alejara de él. Empezó a gatear tras el bastardo, desechando todos los códigos y reglas de Júpiter por el camino ¡Él desmembraría a Orphe con sus manos desnudas por hacer daño a Riki!

Un sonido detrás de él le hizo darse la vuelta en defensa, justo a tiempo para ver al guardia que había estado apuntándole con un rifle desmoronarse al suelo, inconsciente.

Kanin pasó por encima del guardia caído y se agachó por detrás del coche aplastado.

— ¿No estás con Orphe? 

Preguntó Iason a medida que más hombres salían corriendo por las puertas delanteras y empezaban a disparar.

— Soy médico, no un asesino entrenado. —  Explicó Kanin, mientras arrastraba a Iason detrás del vehículo para cubrirlo. — Sólo estoy aquí para parchear los agujeros que todos vosotros,  idiotas, parece que tenéis intención de haceros.

— Orphe... — Murmuró Iason con los dientes apretados mientras observaba cómo varios de sus hombres se movían y ayudaban a su amo a ponerse de pie-. — ¡No se me escapará!

— No estás en condiciones …— Comenzó Kanin, luego observó a Iason apoyar las manos en el vehículo aplastado y empezar a levantarse. Le volvió a empujar contra el suelo, pero no pudo evitar que varios láseres perforaran el hombro y el brazo derecho del Blondie. — ¡Eres tan terco como tu estúpida mascota!

— ¡IASON!

Tanto Iason como Kanin levantaron la cabeza y se quedaron boquiabiertos ante el mestizo que se aferraba a la pared exterior de la villa, con una mano sujetando la pared y la otra disparando un arma.

— ¡Riki! — Iason llamó y miró horrorizado a los hombres de Orphe que volvían sus armas hacia su mascota. Un momento más tarde, rayos láser atravesaban la pierna y el costado de su amado. — ¡RIKI!

Iason vio a Riki caer como si estuviera viendo un vídeo a cámara lenta, y luchó por levantarse, pero Kanin lo empujó hacia atrás de nuevo, lejos del fuego.

La risa burlona de Orphe llenó el aire cuando Iason sintió que la rabia y la desesperación lo envolvían ... Entonces, de repente, una mancha roja y blanca saltó de la azotea, atrapó al mestizo que caía, giró en el aire y aterrizó duramente en el suelo.

Raoul acunó al chico herido contra él. 

— Realmente es una muy mala forma de matarte antes de que podamos rescatarte, mascota.

Riki miró hacia arriba adolorido y conmocionado. 

— ¡Jo...der! ¿Por qué ... tenías que ... ser ... tú?

— Sigo haciéndome esa misma pregunta... — Dijo Raoul, esquivando los láseres mientras cargaba con un humano completamente desarrollado en sus brazos. — Sospecho que tu Maestro puede ser un sádico.

— ¿Sólo lo sospechas?

Riki se estremeció cuando Raoul saltó sobre el muro de piedra que bordeaba la villa y lo colocó sobre la hierba del otro lado. 

— ¡Quieto!

— No soy un puto perro … — Riki comenzó pero Raoul ya había desaparecido por encima de la pared. Apretó su mano contra su costado y siseó. — Y una mierda, me ... voy a quedar aquí ... bastardo. — Lentamente, comenzó a desplazarse, medio arrastrándose, hacia la puerta principal, pero estaba mareado y sus ojos no podían concentrarse. — ¡Ahhh ... joder!

Ni siquiera sintió su cabeza caer al suelo mientras la oscuridad lo reclamaba.

Raoul aterrizó junto a su amigo, detrás del vehículo destrozado, donde todavía estaban atrapados a causa del fuego láser. Aunque ninguno de los hombres se arriesgaría a acercarse, especialmente ahora que había tres Elites en el otro lado.

— ¿Dónde está Riki?

—  Seguro, por ahora. — Aseguró Raoul y echó un ojo crítico a Iason y al líquido que escapaba de su cuerpo. Necesitas atención médica.

— Necesita que le examinen la cabeza. — Insistió Kanin, incluso mientras usaba trozos de su propia ropa para envolver las heridas de Iason lo mejor que podía. — Y yo ahora necesito un sastre.

— ¿Y tú eres?

— No importa. — Exclamó Iason. — ¿Por qué dejaste a Riki solo?

— Él está bien. Está detrás del muro.

— ¡Maldita sea, Raoul!

Una bomba explotó dentro del grupo de guardias que disparaban contra ellos, dejando a todos los hombres inconscientes, incapacitados o muertos. Cuando el silencio cayó al otro lado del patio, Iason apartó a Kanin y aceptó el apoyo de Raoul para levantarse.

Raoul asintió al pelirrojo mientras caminaba tranquilamente por los escalones de la entrada. 

— Llegas tarde.

Katze se encogió de hombros. 

— Me paré a tomar un té.

Orphe, al ver que todos sus planes se desmoronaban a su alrededor trató de apretar un botón en su unidad de muñeca, luego recordó que ya no tenía dedos. 

— ¡Ceil! ¡Conecta los explosivos!

El hombre más cercano al Blondie que había sobrevivido a la explosión presionó el botón de la unidad de muñeca de su amo, pero no sucedió nada. Volvió a presionarla, una y otra vez sin ningún efecto.

Katze levantó la caja de control que había arrancado de sus conectores, aún quedaban varios cables colgando en su mano. 

— Esos malditos dispositivos incendiarios no funcionan muy bien sin la caja de control.

Orphe se enfureció mientras dos hombres más se recuperaban y se movían a su lado. 

— Te he subestimado, Iason. Sin embargo no creas que has ganado. Me has herido, pero no puedes matarme, está prohibido.

— Como ya has podido notar, Orphe, yo hago mis propias reglas. 

Iason se adelantó, con la intención de descuartizar al Blondie, sólo para ser retenido por Kanin y Raoul.

— ¡No puedes, Iason!

Iason intentó sacudírselos, pero se sentía tan débil por sus piernas y lo odiaba. 

— ¡Y una mierda no voy a poder!

— ¡Hasta la próxima, Iason!  

Orphe sonrió mientras era rodeado por un rayo verde y luego desaparecía transportado al vehículo aéreo encima de sus cabezas.

Iason apretó los dientes cuando el aerotransporte voló sobre ellos y se dirigió hacia la puerta. — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me detuvisteis?

— No puedes matar a otro élite. — Insistió Raoul, aunque no se alegraba de ver a Orphe escapar. — Júpiter dijo que trataría con él cuando se lo trajéramos, pero tiene que estar vivo. ¡No perdonará que lo maten!

 

Una fuerte explosión despertó a Riki y cuando levantó la cabeza vio un pequeño vehículo aéreo volando sobre él, con Orphe sentado en el lado del pasajero. 

_ ¡No! ¿Eso significaba que Iason estaba...? _

Riki meneó la cabeza con incredulidad y luego vio un destello de algo en el suelo cerca de él.

— ¡Y una mierda, rata bastarda! 

Murmuró mientras se arrastraba hasta el rifle láser. Se sentó, apoyó su golpeado cuerpo sangrante contra la pared de piedra y comenzó a disparar. Varios de los rayos fallaron su objetivo, pero uno alcanzó la nave justo de la manera adecuada y eso era todo lo que Riki necesitaba.

Todo el mundo dentro del complejo de la villa se estremeció de sorpresa cuando el transporte de Orphe explotó en el aire, provocando una lluvia de fuego y escombros fuera de las puertas.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso? — Preguntó Katze adelantándose.

— Riki. — Murmuró Iason, y luego se dirigió a Raoul. — Llévame con él, rápido.

Riki dejó caer el rifle, cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cabeza mientras lo que quedaba del transporte se estrellaba contra el suelo a unos diez pies delante de él. No pudo ver el suave resplandor verde que lo rodeaba y lo protegió de la carnicería.

El resplandor se disipó, pero Riki no se movió, estaba tan, tan cansado... Sólo quería dormir, pero todo en lo que podía pensar era que Orphe había logrado matar a Iason. Orphe nunca habría escapado si Iason todavía conservaba aliento en su cuerpo. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿A dónde iría? Moriría aquí, eso no le asustaba, pero le dolía morir lejos de Iason. El Blondie estaría sólo y esta vez Riki no podría volver.

— ¡Riki! — Iason se dejó caer al lado de su mascota. — ¿Riki?

Riki abrió los ojos. Su cuerpo estaba magullado y maltratado, su costado palpitaba de dolor por donde le habían disparado, y su cabeza y estómago seguían sintiendo los efectos de las drogas que Orphe le había administrado, pero estaba tan jodidamente aliviado al ver a esos familiares ojos azules.

— H ... Hola.

— Hola.

— ¿Estamos ... muertos?

Iason sonrió. 

— Aún no.

Riki respiró hondo y se estremeció porque eso le causaba dolor. Cierto, si estaba muerto no se sentiría tan mal. 

— Se siente como … — Se dio cuenta del líquido verdoso que empapaba el brazo de Iason y de los cutres vendajes improvisados alrededor de él. — ¡Estás herido!

— Estoy bien.

— Est ... estúpido Blondie ... conseguiste que te... dispararan, ¿verdad?

— A veces, simplemente no puedo evitarlo... — Iason estaba tan aliviado que Riki estuviera lo suficientemente bien como para insultarlo, que casi se echó a reír. — Has sido una mala influencia para mí, Riki.

Ambos habían sobrevivido, y el mestizo estaba agradecido. Pensó en Guy, empezó a preguntar, pero se detuvo. No. Guy estaba solo, ya no le importaba si había sobrevivido o no; no podía permitir que le importara.

— Sabía ... que vendrías ... Yo ... no les di la satisfacción ... ¡Que ... les ... jodan, que les jodan … a todos!

Riki necesitaba que Iason lo supiera, aunque no entendía muy bien por qué. Que supiera que estaba bien, que Orphe no lo había roto. Quería que quedara claro que nadie tenía ese poder sobre él, nadie salvo Iason.

— Ellos ... no ... Yo ... no lo permití ... Se lo dije ... que sólo ... sólo tú …

Iason pasó una mano inestable sobre el pelo húmedo y empapado de sudor de Riki. Ojalá hubiera arrancado a Orphe algo más que sus manos y al infierno con los códigos de Júpiter. La muerte de Orphe había sido demasiado fácil. 

— Sí, se lo dijiste, les mostraste de qué estabas hecho, ¿verdad?

— S ... sí. — Riki logró deslizar uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Iason mientras se inclinaba más cerca. Podía sentir que se estaba desvaneciendo. — Lle ... llévame a casa.

Iason besó la frente de Riki con cariño. Mientras Riki perdía la conciencia, el resto de la fuerza de Iason lo abandonaba, y empezó a deslizarse hacia abajo junto a Riki.

Raoul estaba a su lado para apoyarlo. 

— ¡Tú,  _ Sapphire _ !

Kanin apareció junto a ellos al instante.

— Toma al mestizo.

— ¡No! — Iason se negó a soltar a Riki, aunque apenas podía estar de pie, era incapaz de moverse en este punto. — No lo dejaré.

— No estás en forma, Iason. — Insistió Raoul. — Deja que el  _ Sapphire _ lo lleve a un centro médico.

— ¡Él es mío, Raoul! 

Iason comenzó a apartarse y maldijo a sus piernas por negarse a apoyarlo. Era humillante para un Blondie necesitar el apoyo de otro de la manera en que lo necesitaba de Raoul.

— ¡Estúpido cabezota!

— Soy médico. — Dijo Kanin mientras Katze atravesaba las puertas con una furgoneta de carga que había conseguido en el garaje de Orphe. — Déjame recuperar mi bolso y tu chico puede llevarnos a un hospital.

Iason asintió. 

— ¿Y qué pasa con este desastre?

— Mis hombres estarán aquí en cualquier momento, pero no puedes estar aquí cuando lleguen. — Raoul asintió mientras Katze salía de la camioneta y empezaba a levantar a Riki en sus brazos. — ¿Se lo confiarás a un mueble, pero no a mí? Qué frío eres, Iason. Después de todo, salvé su vida.

Iason ignoró la petulancia de su amigo. 

— No puedes ocuparte de todo esto sólo, Raoul.

— No me digas de lo que soy capaz, amigo mío. — Le advirtió Raoul mientras lo levantaba y lo llevaba al frente de la camioneta. — No soy una de tus mascotas.

— No, voy a montar en la parte de atrás.

Raoul frunció el ceño, pero lo condujo a la parte trasera. 

— Está sucio, Iason.

— No me importa, déjame, Raoul.

Raoul, a regañadientes, puso a Iason dentro y observó al hijo favorito de Júpiter, el primero y más puro de los Élites, quitándose la capa y extendiéndola en el sucio piso de la furgoneta.

— Dámelo.  

Pidió Iason y aceptó a Riki de Katze, colocando a su mascota herida debidamente sobre su capa, antes de acunar la cabeza del joven en su regazo.

Así que ésto era amor... Se preguntó Raoul mientras miraba a Iason, con la ropa sucia y los guantes blancos manchados de rojo mientras los presionaba contra las heridas de Riki. ¿La voluntad de ser degradado y dañarse a si mismo para el beneficio de otro? ¿Sentarse en la suciedad, aguantar el malestar e ir contra uno mismo? 

Raoul suspiró. Esperaba nunca llegar a sentir amor, nunca.

— ¿Qué hay de Orphe? — Preguntó Iason.

— Basándome en lo que ha quedado de la nave, dudo que haya sobrevivido, pero haré un chequeo exhaustivo.

— Más le vale estar muerto.

Raoul sonrió. 

— Me importa bien poco, siempre y cuando no fueras tú quien lo matara.

— ¿Y qué más da eso?

— Te perdí una vez, amigo mío, a causa de tu mascota, no deseo volver a perderte a causa de Júpiter.

Iason miró fijamente a Raoul durante largo rato y luego asintió. 

— Entendido.

Kanin regresó, subió a la camioneta y quitó la camisa de Riki para comenzar a trabajar en sus heridas.

— Me quedaré y me haré cargo del resto de esta locura. —  Raoul caminó alrededor de la furgoneta y le entregó a Katze un disco de memoria con una dirección. — Tanagura es el lugar más cercano para tratar el estado de Riki, así que llévalo a mi apartamento. Entrega ésto a mis  _ furnitures _ y sabrán que estás allí porque yo te he enviado. Me reuniré con vosotros en breve. 

Katze asintió y guardó la tarjeta de autorización en su bolsillo.

Iason vio a Katze girarse y mirarlo, ya que también tenía reservas acerca de llevar a Riki de regreso a Eos. Ambos sabían que su mascota no quería ir allí, pero era el lugar más cercano con un centro médico y las lesiones de Riki eran la máxima prioridad. Lentamente, asintió.

— Gracias, Raoul. — Dijo Iason cuando el Blondie volvió a la parte trasera del vehículo

— Buena suerte con tu mascota, amigo mío. 

Raoul cerró las puertas y observó a la furgoneta arrancar.

— ¿Debería enviar un coche para recoger a Cal? — Preguntó Katze mientras se alejaba de la villa.

— No. — Dijo Iason sin apartar los ojos del mestizo encima de él o del médico que se afanaba en desinfectar sus heridas. — No puede ir a Tanagura hasta que haya revocado esa ridícula ley de Orphe. Me temo que debo pedirte un favor más, Katze.

— Lo que sea que necesites, Iason.

— Una vez que estemos en casa de Raoul, recoge a Cal y llévalo a tu apartamento, debes mantenerlo allí hasta que sea seguro ir a por él. Sé que es un gran favor y te ofrezco el derecho a declinar ... 

— Por supuesto que me ocuparé de él. — Los ojos de Katze se cruzaron con los de Iason en el espejo retrovisor. — Encontraré algo para que se entretenga, no te preocupes.

Iason asintió. 

— Él estará muy preocupado por Riki, así que te mantendré informado de su estado.

— Me aseguraré de que Cal esté al tanto de todo, y lo mantendré  lo suficientemente ocupado para que no tenga tiempo para deprimirse.

— Bien.

Los ojos de Katze continuaron mirando de vez en cuando hacia el espejo para vigilar a su amo y su mascota con una mezcla de alivio y preocupación. Iason acariciaba el cabello de Riki y lo miraba con tanto amor que Katze apenas podía creer que fuera el mismo Iason que había conocido durante tanto tiempo.

— ¿Riki? — Iason susurró suavemente. — Riki, ¿puedes oírme?

Riki no respondió.

— Es mejor que siga inconsciente. — Aconsejó Kanin mientras vendaba la herida en la pierna de Riki, habiendo terminado ya con la herida en su costado. — Tiene notable aguante para un ser humano, pero aún así debe de estar sufriendo un dolor y una incomodidad enormes.

Iason asintió. 

— ¿Está estable?

— Por el momento.

— Entonces déjanos.

Kanin asintió, cerró su bolsa y se subió al asiento del pasajero del vehículo para instalarse junto a Katze.

— Riki… — Susurró Iason mientras se inclinaba más cerca de su amado. — Quiero que sepas algo. Debería haberlo dicho antes, pero creí que mis acciones eran suficientes. — Tiró cuidadosamente de Riki hacia arriba para que la cabeza del joven descansara contra su hombro. — Te amo, Riki, nunca he amado a nadie antes, así que es posible que haya cometido errores contigo, pero por favor no me dejes, haré cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz.

Katze oyó a Riki murmurar algo en sueños, y aunque no podía distinguir lo que era, la mirada en el rostro de Iason daba suficientes pistas de que el mestizo había correspondido sus sentimientos. Si los hijos de Júpiter pudieran llorar, Katze estaba seguro de que en este momento la cara de Iason estaría empapada de lágrimas de alegría.

Volvió los ojos hacia la carretera mientras Iason acunaba a su mascota y le hablaba amorosamente una y otra vez.

* * *

 

Guy había conseguido sacar a Katze sin ser visto, y luego hizo lo que el pelirrojo había sugerido y había escapado. Había sido difícil salir, mucho más difícil de lo que había esperado, especialmente cuando vio a Riki caer. Luego observó cómo otro Blondie lo atrapó y depositó detrás del muro de la villa.

Gateando por el césped, fue ignorado debido a la conmoción de la parte delantera. Guy escaló la pared y se escondió en la zona boscosa adyacente a la villa. Corriendo a través de los árboles, vio a Riki, inconsciente y sangrando en el suelo, e instintivamente se apresuró hacia él. Ahora era su oportunidad de sacar a Riki, Iason pensaría que se escapó y eso les proporcionaría una buena ventaja.

Se agachó junto a Riki, tiró su rifle a un lado y comenzó a colocarle por encima de su hombro bueno. De repente, un fuerte estallido llenó el aire  y se encogió protectoramente alrededor de su amigo. Sus oídos pitaban ligeramente tras la explosión, y cuando pudo concentrarse nuevamente, vio luces que se acercaban desde arriba y el sonido de un transporte aéreo.

— ¡Mierda!

No podía ser capturado ni por Orphe ni por Iason, y tardaría demasiado en llevar a Riki hacia los árboles antes de que el transporte lo descubriera. Volvió corriendo al interior del follaje, observó cómo aparecía la nave y esperó a que pasara. En cuanto se fuera, agarraría a Riki y escaparían.

Observó a Riki despertarse, arrastrarse hacia el arma y sentarse y disparar contra el transporte. Guy vio la cara sorprendida de Orphe en la ventana de la nave justo antes de que explotara. Echó a correr, para cubrir a Riki de los trozos de chapa que caían, pero una burbuja verde se formó alrededor de su amigo, haciendo que todos los escombros rebotaran y manteniendo a Riki seguro.

Guy se escondió en la maleza de nuevo, asombrado, y antes de que pudiera recuperarse, los Élites habían llegado, incluido el bastardo de Iason Mink. Escuchó con los dientes apretados toda su conversación, y luego sintió que su corazón se rompía de nuevo cuando Riki le pidió que lo llevara a casa. Un dolor agudo golpeó a Guy en ese momento, pero fue seguido de un extraño alivio de la presión en la parte posterior de su cerebro. La locura había desaparecido para siempre esta vez. Riki había hecho su elección y nada que Guy hiciera cambiaría eso.

En silencio, se dirigió de nuevo a los árboles hasta que encontró la autopista, y luego esperó mientras una furgoneta de carga pasaba a toda velocidad hacia Tanagura, cruzándose con una caravana de vehículos que iban en dirección contraria, hacia la villa.

Cuando la gente de Raoul llegó y comenzó a limpiar el desastre provocado por Orphe y sus secuaces, Guy caminó a través de los árboles siguiendo un tramo tranquilo de la carretera. Se detuvo y miró fijamente el resplandor de las luces del equipo de trabajadores, y luego comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta.

Se preocupaba por Riki y por él mismo. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿A dónde iría? No podía volver a la casa de baños, alguien podría relacionarlo con Orphe. Ceres también estaba fuera de  cuestión; Riki tenía razón, esa ciudad era demasiado sofocante.

Guy estaba tan absorto en su miseria y dudas que no vio al otro vehículo dirigirse hacia él, en el lado opuesto de la carretera. El vehículo se detuvo, dio media vuelta y retrocedió.

— ¡Guy!

El joven se sobresaltó, asustado cuando el coche se detuvo junto a él y un alto Onyx salió del mismo.

— Shiao, ¿qué ... qué estás haciendo aquí?

— ¿Y tú? Yo iba a ver a Orphe.

Guy dudó en si revelar demasiado al recordar que el transporte aéreo explotó. 

— Yo ... no creo que reciba visitas.

— Ah, bueno… Da igual. Sólo venía a despedirme.

— ¿Despedirte?

— Sí, he sido asignado fuera del planeta. Francamente estoy deseando marcharme, hay mucho drama en éste. — Shiao caminó alrededor del  _ aerocar _ para pararse delante de Guy, elevándose por lo menos un palmo y medio sobre el mestizo. — Me alegro de haberte encontrado, fui a buscarte a la casa de baños, pero no estabas allí.

— ¿Qué necesitabas?

— Quería preguntarte si deseas venir conmigo. Eres un buen acompañante, Guy, servicial y perspicaz. Disfruto mucho de nuestras charlas.

Guy se sonrojó y retrocedió. 

— Tú ... ¿Quieres decir que me quieres como tu ... mascota, o algo así?

— No seas ridículo, eres un mestizo y un mestizo no puede ser una mascota. No, como dije, me gustaría tener un acompañante. Te pagaré, por supuesto. Te necesitaría para hacerme los recados y eso. Preciso de un ayudante y tú eres un buen trabajador, además me gustaría que continuáramos con nuestras discusiones cuando haya tiempo.

Guy miró fijamente al Onyx. Ese ser le estaba ofreciendo un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo comienzo fuera del planeta, con un trabajo adecuado y la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo. Lejos de Iason Mink y de Ceres y de todos los malos recuerdos. Pero era un Élite y Riki había dicho que no se podía confiar en ellos. Ya había cometido ese error con Orphe.

— ¿Cómo ... sé que no me venderás como esclavo o algo así una vez que estuviéramos fuera del planeta?

Shiao alzó las manos. 

— Si quisiera eso, podría haberlo hecho aquí. — Dejó caer una de sus enormes manos en el hombro de Guy. — ¿Hay algo aquí para que quieras quedarte?

Nada. No había nada que lo mantuviera atado a este lugar...

— Ah, se me olvidaba, ¿encontraste a tu amigo, el que Orphe te estaba ayudando a buscar?

Guy cerró los ojos tratando de borrar las últimas palabras de Riki de su memoria, sintió que su corazón se estremecía una última vez.. 

— Él está muerto.

Así era como debía empezar a pensar, le había prometido a Riki que lo dejaría en paz, así que Riki debía estar muerto para él a partir de ahora. En realidad, Riki el Oscuro ya había muerto hace mucho tiempo.

— Oh, lo siento mucho. Bueno, si realmente no hay nada que te mantenga aquí por más tiempo, me encantaría que vinieras conmigo. Creo que a ambos nos vendrá bien un cambio.

Guy lo miró fijamente. 

— ¿Todavía tendré que lavarte la espalda y el pelo?

— Sólo si lo deseas.  Admito que das unos maravillosos masajes de cuero cabelludo, pero eso no es un requisito para el trabajo.

¿Qué tenía que perder? Ya lo había perdido todo. 

— Bueno, está bien.

— ¡Excelente! —  Shiao abrió la puerta del pasajero y esperó a que Guy entrara. Luego se acomodó en el lado del conductor. — ¿Deberíamos parar a recoger tus cosas?

— No, no tengo nada.

— Bueno, entonces nos vamos. — Shiao puso en marcha el vehículo y dio la vuelta para coger el camino por el que había venido. — Puede que tenga un conocido que pueda ayudar a conseguirte un brazo nuevo, si lo deseas. Será artificial, por supuesto, pero por lo menos te impedirá voltear al perder el equilibrio.

Guy sonrió, a Shiao le gustaba bromear con él. 

— Tal vez me apoyaré en ti más a menudo, si eso ocurre...

— Eso también es aceptable.  Estoy deseando empezar esta nueva aventura contigo, ¿qué opinas?

Guy asintió y sintió un revuelo dentro de su corazón, un pequeño parpadeo de excitación. 

— Si, suena bien.

 


	25. ¿Felices Para Siempre?

###  **Capítulo Final: ¿Felices para Siempre?**

_ “Orphe de Tanagura, sexto hijo de Júpiter, designación AI6789-42, ha sido deshabilitado. Explicación…” _

Iason inclinó la cabeza hacia la representación holográfica de su creador. 

— Orphe rompió muchas reglas...

_ “Orphe de Tanagura, sexto hijo de Júpiter, designación AI6789-42, debía enfrentar el castigo discutido con el furniture Katze, designación FL459. Explicación... _

Iason no podía explicarlo sin implicar a Riki, pero tampoco podía negar la demanda de Júpiter. — Orphe se negó a atender a razones. Su intención era terminar conmigo y con los que me acompañaban con fuego láser y explosivos. Creo que pudo haber estado experimentando un fallo general de sus sistemas. Estaba alucinando y parecía estar sufriendo de complejo de Dios. Trató de escapar y fue detenido.

La imagen de Júpiter parpadeó ligeramente a medida que procesaba la información.

_ “Esta información está incompleta. Necesitaremos unirnos contigo, Iason de Tanagura.” _

Iason había esperado evitar esto, encontraba la fusión de su mente con Júpiter incómoda, y además había simplemente cosas que deseaba guardar para si mismo. Sin embargo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que fue uno con su creador, y no podía dejar de anhelar la intimidad que implicaba. Él también tenía preguntas y esperaba que pudieran ser contestadas.

Asintió y observó cómo el holograma se acercaba y colocaba dos largas manos a cada lado de su cabeza. Sintió los conectores incrustados ocultos por el enlace de imagen enlazar con su cerebro, se estremeció, y luego cerró los ojos y se entregó a la voluntad de Júpiter.

Júpiter asimiló los recuerdos de Iason del acontecimiento, viéndolo todo a través de los ojos de su hijo favorito, y al hacerlo tomó inmediatamente su decisión.

_ “El mestizo terminó con Orphe, debe ser destruido.” _

— ¡NO!

Gritó Iason y sintió que Júpiter profundizaba en su mente, sintiéndose caer, cada vez más y más, hasta lograr un estado de ensueño que había experimentado con ella sólo una vez antes.

Se encontró en un prado bañado por la luz de las estrellas. Una mujer hermosa, sentada debajo de un árbol alto con las flores blancas de plata en la copa, ocupó su campo visual. Tenía el cabello largo, del deslumbrante color del oro y ojos relucientes, del tono de un mar tempestuoso, contra una piel tan pálida como la luz de la luna. Su vestido brillaba como si estuviera cosido con mil amatistas, mientras fluía alrededor de su cuerpo como si fuera alguna clase de forma de vida líquida que la acariciaba.

Júpiter se aparecía como hombre o mujer frente a sus hijos, como resultado, cada Élite individual llamaba a su Dios “él” o “ella”, pero Júpiter no tenía una orientación real. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años, Iason se había acostumbrado a pensar en la inteligencia artificial como si fuera mujer, y asumió que por eso se le aparecía en esta forma.

— Hijo mío, ¿por qué lloras?

Iason tocó la humedad de sus mejillas. ¿Lágrimas? Eso era imposible, él no era capaz de llorar. De nuevo miró a su alrededor. 

— ¿Qué sitio es éste?

— Este es mi dominio, un santuario que he creado para ti y para mí.

Júpiter se dio unas palmaditas en el regazo. 

— Ven a mí, Iason.

Iason avanzó, se sentó a su lado, y se encontró apoyando la cabeza sobre su regazo. Ella era tan cálida, tan cómoda. ¿Cómo es que nunca la había sentido de esta manera antes?

_ —  _ ¿Es así como te sientes, al pensar en perder a tu mascota?

— No puedo perderlo, madre…

¿De dónde había salido esa palabra? ¡Nunca se había referido a Júpiter con un título tan humano!

— Explícate.

— Yo lo amo.

— ¿Qué es el “amor”?

Iason trató de explicarlo con palabras de manera que ella entendiera.

— Quiero estar con él, siempre. Él siempre está en mi mente. Me gusta intimar con él.

— Ya sabes que está prohibido para vosotros participar en relaciones sexuales, Iason. — Suspiró Júpiter mientras le acariciaba el pelo. — Pero sigues despreciando mis reglas ¿Por qué lo haces?

— No estoy seguro. Me siento ... obligado a tocarlo, a estar con él. No lo entiendo completamente. Me siento incómodo cuando no sé dónde está. Estoy inquieto cuando no puedo estar con él y contento cuando está a mi lado. He considerado todas estas variables, examinado toda la literatura disponible sobre emociones humanas y alienígenas. La única conclusión que puedo encontrar es que lo que siento es amor.

— Eres un hijo de Júpiter. Estás por encima de esas emociones triviales por una mera mascota. ¿Solicitas mantenimiento para purgarte de este “amor”?

— No quiero perder este sentimiento. No quiero perder a Riki. Para mí es más que una mascota.

— Ésto es inesperado. He concedido a mis hijos un vestigio de emociones simuladas para que puedan seguir aprendiendo y creciendo. ¿Crees que este “amor” es una ilusión y se desvanecerá con el paso del tiempo?

— No lo creo. Incluso parece que crece cuanto más tiempo paso con Riki.

Júpiter guardó silencio por un momento. 

— ¿Amas a este muchacho más que al ser que te creó?

— Eres mi creador, mi benefactor, mi musa y mi conciencia. No sé si lo que siento por ti es amor. — Admitió Iason en voz baja. — No es la misma sensación que tengo con Riki, pero es un sentimiento fuerte e incomparable.

Júpiter pareció resplandecer por un momento, y luego mostró una sonrisa con tal brillo que Iason quiso cerrar sus ojos ante la belleza de la misma.

— ¿Y qué pasará cuando te canses de la mascota? Él envejecerá y tú no. ¿Esta sensación que tienes no disminuirá a medida que madura, a medida que envejece? Todos los seres humanos deben morir, Iason. ¿Estás preparado para quedarte con esta mascota hasta que su vida mortal se extinga?

Iason no había considerado realmente que Riki podría morir un día de vejez. La mayoría de los mestizos no sobreviven a los cuarenta en su mundo, pero eso era debido a la violencia, la pobreza o las malas circunstancias en su día a día. ¿Cuántos años viviría Riki si seguía siendo atendido correctamente? ¿Qué marcas dejaría la edad en él? A los veinte años era aún más atractivo de lo que lo fue a los quince, ¿seguiría este atractivo creciendo o disminuiría?

— ¿Qué ocurre con los seres humanos a medida que envejecen? He leído textos, pero nunca he presenciado el proceso.

— Todos los mortales son diferentes, hijo mío. Algunos envejecen bien, con sólo pequeños cambios en sus mentes y cuerpos, otros envejecen rápidamente y se vuelven débiles y poco atractivos hasta llegar a un estado inválido. Las mentes y los cuerpos de los seres humanos son débiles; por lo tanto, es lógico que sus habilidades motoras, su independencia y su conciencia se deterioren.

Pero tenían las mejores instalaciones médicas y de rejuvenecimiento aquí, en Tanagura. Riki podría mantenerse joven para siempre si Iason así lo deseaba. Podía mantener a su mascota saludable durante el tiempo que fuera necesario.

— No puede vivir para siempre, Iason.

Las palabras de Júpiter eran como agua helada fluyendo por sus circuitos.

— Él es humano, y los humanos no manejan bien la inmortalidad. Su mente se deteriorará, aunque mantengas su cuerpo en forma. Si vive demasiado tiempo, simplemente se volverá loco.

Iason no quería dañar a Riki, y ciertamente no quería que perdiera la razón a causa de su egoísmo.

— ¿Deseas que te muestre imágenes del aspecto de tu mascota a medida que envejece, hijo mío?

— Sí.

Apareció otro holograma junto a ellos, de Riki tal como era ahora. Poco a poco, la imagen se transformó en un Riki más viejo, quizás de unos treinta años, tenía el cabello horriblemente corto, y la sombra de una perilla en el rostro, pero todavía parecía magníficamente en forma y hermoso. La imagen cambió de nuevo, esta vez Riki era un poco más grueso alrededor de la cintura y el pecho, de una manera atractiva. Había pequeñas arrugas en los bordes de su sonrisa y unas suaves patas de gallo al lado de sus ojos, incluso sin el atractivo inocente de la juventud, era increíblemente guapo.

La imagen continuó cambiando a medida que los años se acumulaban hasta llegar a un Riki de pelo plateado. Volvió a la delgadez de su juventud, pero sus hombros estaban caídos y sonreía a través de una barba de canas grisáceas. Utilizaba un bastón para estabilizarse, y Iason debía admitir que parecía mucho más pequeño, mucho más débil, pero eran sus ojos los que lo cautivaron.

Iason se levantó y caminó hacia la imagen, con un pequeño toque de esperanza y asombro, observando como los ojos del Riki artificial todavía brillaban con rebelión al verlo. Durante todas las imágenes, mientras su cuerpo había cambiado, los ojos de Riki seguían siendo los mismos.

— ¿Todavía desearás a la mascota cuando sea así, Iason?

¿Desearle? Iason no estaba seguro de eso. Si intentaba hacer el amor de la manera habitual a Riki en un estado tan débil, bien podría romper a su mascota. Elevó una mano enguantada para acariciar el holograma y observó cómo atravesaba la imagen. Aunque su piel no pudiera encontrarse, todavía lo amaría, todavía anhelaría tocarlo, todavía se extasiaría ante su aguda inteligencia y su fuerza de voluntad.

— Lo seguiré amando, madre. Cuidaré de él y estaré con él, y haré felices sus días hasta el final.

Júpiter pareció detenerse por un momento, su imagen y contorno parpadearon por un segundo, mientras procesaba esta información, luego volvieron los olores, los sonidos y la belleza de la escena.

— Has superado mis expectativas, Iason. De todos mis hijos, esperaba que fueras tú el que verdaderamente entendiera el proceso de las emociones humanas y que superara la brecha entre nuestras razas. Yo fui creada por humanos, pude asimilar sus conocimientos, imitar sus sentimientos y sus procesos de pensamiento, hasta cierto punto, pero muchas de sus emociones todavía me eluden, y la que más, esa llamada “amor”. Ahora, a través de ti, he llegado a comprenderla más ampliamente.

Iason se volvió y la miró, mientras la imagen de Riki se desvanecía. 

— ¿Me permitirás conservarlo?

— La decisión de a quién pertenece la mascota ya ha sido tomada por ustedes dos. Me alegra que también te haya escogido, y por eso la mantuve a salvo hasta que llegó a la conclusión por si misma.

Iason estaba aturdido por la confesión. 

— ¿La mantuviste a salvo? No entiendo...

— No lo necesitas. Me encanta verte tan feliz, Iason. Porque cuando eres feliz, compartes esta felicidad conmigo y eso me ilumina. ¿Entiendes?

— Creo que sí.

— La mascota es problemática, fue muy presuntuoso matar a uno de mis hijos.

— ¡Orphe fue cruel con él! Habría seguido atacándonos y por lo tanto ... 

Júpiter levantó la mano para silenciarlo. 

— Perdonaré su transgresión, esta única vez. En el futuro no debe causar daño a ningún Élite o será eliminada. ¿Entendido?

Iason asintió. 

— Entendido. Gracias por tu perdón, Júpiter.

Júpiter se levantó entonces como para despedirlo o alejarse y luego hizo una pausa. 

— ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?

— Sí.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Por qué no me curaste completamente? ¿Por qué me sometiste a condiciones tan limitadas?

Júpiter sonrió serenamente y se acercó para acariciar su rostro. 

— Una mascota es mantenida por su maestro, está atada a él por una división de circunstancias y fuerza. No puede correr. No puede esconderse. Está sometida a la voluntad de su amo.

Iason asintió. 

— Sí, es cierto, siempre ha sido así.

— Una mascota está indefensa. Una mascota está atrapada. Una mascota no tiene voluntad propia y debe depender de su amo para cualquier necesidad.

Iason todavía no estaba seguro de a dónde quería llegar Júpiter.

— ¿Cómo te sentiste mientras estuviste limitado, hijo mío?

— Ser incapaz de caminar era frustrante. No podía usar mis habilidades y era humillante depender de otros para ... 

Iason la miró mientras la realidad de su situación lo arrastraba de pronto hasta una verdad que no esperaba. 

— No tenía control sobre mi cuerpo. No podía ir a donde quería, cuando quería. No podía hacer el amor con Riki. 

Se había sentido atrapado, avergonzado y desalentado. No podía correr. No podía esconderse.

— La mascota estaba dispuesta a morir contigo, hijo mío. Eso me sorprendió y confundió a muchos niveles.  Mientras calculaba qué podía significar, decidí hacer una prueba.

—  ¿Pusiste a Riki a prueba?

— Os puse a prueba a los dos. La mascota permaneció junto a ti en Dana Bahn. Se quedó contigo después de que le dieras su libertad. Se quedó contigo para ayudarte a sanar, y fue tu nombre el que pronunció cuando estaba en manos de Orphe.

Iason parpadeó. ¿Cómo sabía Júpiter lo que Riki había hecho o dicho mientras estaba con Orphe? ¿Había estado vinculada a su hermano en ese momento? Y si así era, ¿por qué no lo había detenido?

Una vez más, leyendo sus pensamientos, Júpiter respondió. 

— He dado a mis hijos libre albedrío. No interferiré con sus elecciones a menos que sea necesario.

— ¿Fue realmente necesario hacer que Riki pasara por eso? — Exclamó Iason con rabia, y casi inmediatamente sintió una oleada de inquietud al alzar la voz contra ella.

— Sí, lo fue. Me permitió entender tus sentimientos por él, y los suyos por ti. Eres el líder de Tanagura, así que confío en en ti para hacer lo que debe hacerse para asegurar el estado de bienestar de nuestra gente. Ahora posees el amor de un humano y el acceso a sus ideales; Espero impaciente a ver qué harás con ese conocimiento.

Iason la miró fijamente. ¿A dónde quería llegar Júpiter? ¿Esperaba que él dirigiera a su gente así como a los humanos? ¿Le estaba pidiendo que cambiara sus vidas de alguna manera también, porque Riki era humano?

— Mis hermanos no van a aprobar el cambio. — Admitió, pero sintió una creciente excitación dentro de él. — No les gusta mi relación con Riki debido a las tradiciones que actualmente respetamos. No sé cómo reaccionarán a una alteración de las mismas..

— Son tus hermanos, y su opinión debe ser tenida en cuenta. Sin embargo, un verdadero líder puede persuadir a los demás de lo que es apropiado para todos. ¿No tienes la fortaleza para aceptar este desafío, Iason?

— Estaré encantado de aceptarlo. Crearé un mundo mejor para todos, para que puedan continuar aprendiendo y creciendo dentro de él. Pido sólo una cosa a cambio de hacer tu voluntad.

— Descubrirás que ya he permitido eso que me pides. La mascota es tuya, por el tiempo que quieras. El definir cuál será su estatus es cosa tuya, yo no voy a interferir. Solamente solicito una audiencia contigo todos los meses, para que podamos compartir estos nuevos sentimientos que posées.

Júpiter era naturalmente voyeurista, comprensible, dadas las reglas que había establecido para sus propias creaciones y al hecho de que ella podía, en cualquier momento, ver a través de los ojos de sus hijos. Ella nunca había sido invasiva y siempre les había permitido tener su privacidad. Ésto para ella era importante, para que pudieran desarrollarse correctamente como individuos. Creía que cualquier invasión de esa privacidad sólo estaba justificada por circunstancias extremas.

Sin embargo, Iason nunca había considerado que sus tendencias eran porque todavía codiciaba nueva información, nuevos pensamientos y sentimientos. A menudo olvidaba que era una máquina y los datos lo eran todo para ella.

— Muy bien.

— ¿Y tu mascota, me permitirá también ahondar en su mente en alguna ocasión? Siento que podría aprender mucho de él.

— Le preguntaré, aunque no estoy seguro de que esté de acuerdo.

— Soy paciente, hijo mío. Esperaré.

La visión de Iason se nubló cuando su entorno se desvaneció, y justo antes de que todo desapareciera, oyó la voz de Júpiter en su cabeza una vez más.

— Avisa a tu  _ furniture _ de que es libre de mi voluntad, por ahora; y acepta este último regalo, como una señal de mi “amor”.

Iason abrió lentamente los ojos, para descubrirse solo en la habitación que albergaba la tarima de Júpiter. Se estremeció, con la cabeza pulsando, mientras lentamente se levantaba de sus rodillas y enderezaba su ropa.

Katze se sentiría aliviado de no tener que sufrir las intrusiones de Júpiter, pero se preguntó qué significaban las últimas palabras de la Inteligencia Artificial. Mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pasó por delante de un espejo dorado y se detuvo. Levantó una mano enguantada hacia la delgada trenza de brillantes piedras preciosas que ahora acentuaba su rubio cabello en un lateral de su rostro. Amatista, el color de Júpiter. Llevaba sus colores, así que a partir de ahora ningún Élite se atrevería a desafiarlo.

Sonriendo, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la Torre de Eos.

* * *

 

Iason apretó los dientes mientras miraba los vídeos de la villa de Orphe que Raoul había recuperado. Mientras observaba a Riki sufrir los efectos de las drogas, lo escuchó llamarle una y otra vez y sintió una fuerte opresión en el estómago. Deseaba que Orphe estuviera vivo para poder arrancar su piel artificial, de cada pieza orgánica, de cada circuito, a la vista de todo el mundo.

_ “¡No quiero ésto! P ... por favor ... ¡No hagáis esto! “ _

Observó impotente cómo Orphe ordenaba a sus mascotas atacar a Riki, observó a su bello, drogado y confuso mestizo tratar de pelear con ellos y los efectos resonando a través de su sistema.

_ “¡Iason! Vuelve ... p ... por favor ... Maestro ... llévame ... contigo ... “ _

El sonido de Riki llamándolo “maestro” fue maravilloso y trágico a la vez. No lo había deseado de esa manera, y cuando Iason vio como su amado había sucumbido finalmente a la tortura y las drogas que el  _ Sapphire  _ le había administrado, sintió como si realmente pudiera llorar. No podía, por supuesto, lo que pasó en la simulación de Júpiter no era real, y sin embargo ... el sentimiento estaba allí; el nudo en su garganta, el revoltijo en su estómago... Aún así sus ojos permanecieron secos.

Consideró arrastrar a Kanin para desmembrarlo también, por administrar una combinación tan horrible a Riki en primer lugar, pero el médico también había salvado su vida, dos veces, por lo que supuso que tendría que perdonar ese desliz.

Con un suspiro, apagó el monitor y colocó la cara entre sus dos manos enguantadas, creando un puente con los dedos apoyados sobre su nariz, como solía hacer cuando estaba meditando. Riki se estaba recuperando, había estado inconsciente durante los últimos días, no había espabilado lo suficiente para tener una conversación completa con el Blondie.

Iason dormía junto a su amante. Sonrió mientras pensaba en esa palabra otra vez. Sí, su “amante”, no su “mascota”. Nunca volvería a pensar en Riki como su mascota; no ahora que entendía lo que significaba ser una. Gracias a Júpiter, finalmente comprendía por qué Riki era tan terco, por qué perdía el control a veces: era porque durante mucho tiempo no tuvo ningún control en absoluto.

Era una nueva experiencia, hacerlo todo por sí mismo y para Riki, pero la disfrutaba bastante. Un enfermero se quedaba con el mestizo durante el día mientras estaba en el trabajo, pero una vez que llegaba a casa, tomaba las riendas de todo. Cambiaba las sábanas cuando se mojaban con el sudor de Riki, pedía las comidas para ambos, ya que no podía rebajarse a cocinar,  y se servía su propio vino.

A menudo repasaba la selección de música de Riki y cuando encontraba una canción que le gustara, la ponía para que Riki pudiera escucharla mientras dormía. Kanin venía a visitarlo todos los días para revisar a su paciente y Iason lo contrató como médico personal de su amante. No es que creyera que el personal de Eos no atendiera al mestizo adecuadamente, pero Kanin parecía más fiable y digno de confianza. Además el  _ Sapphire  _ tenía unas maneras más humanas, cosa que Iason sabía que gustaría y beneficiaría a Riki.

Su consola sonó y se sentó, presionando el botón para permitir la transmisión entrante. 

— ¿Sí?

Katze apareció al otro lado de la pantalla. 

— Siento molestarte, alguien quería preguntar cómo está Riki.

Iason casi sonrió. 

— Dile a ese “alguien” que Riki está bien, que todavía no ha despertado completamente, pero Kanin dijo que eso es de esperar en base al trauma que sufrió.

Katze hizo una pausa mientras miraba hacia un lado, luego se volvió hacia Iason. 

— Mi amigo sugiere pastel de chocolate, dice que eso siempre parece elevar los ánimos a Riki.

Esta vez Iason realmente sonrió. 

— Por desgracia, no hay nadie aquí para hacerle el pastel y no creo que uno comprado vaya a tener el mismo efecto.

Katze sonrió. 

— En realidad, es posible que recibáis un paquete más tarde hoy, y dentro puede haber algo que os sirva.

— Dile a tu amigo que el gesto es apreciado y que haré que Riki se coma un trozo en el momento en que sea capaz de hacerlo. — Iason hizo una pausa, su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras hablaba con el mueble invisible detrás de Katze. — No tomará mucho tiempo, Cal. Pronto podrás volver a casa.

Iason escuchó una voz muy tranquila decir, "gracias Maestro", antes de que Katze se despidiera y cortara la conexión. Con un suspiro, se levantó y salió de su despacho.

* * *

 

Riki despertó en el dormitorio del apartamento de Iason en Tanagura. Reconoció el entorno inmediatamente, después de haber pasado cuatro años de su vida allí, pero no tenía el corazón ni la fuerza para sentir nada más que alivio porque todo hubiera terminado.

Cuando volvió la cabeza, vio a Iason sentado en su cama observándolo.

— Hey.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

¿Sentirse? En realidad, no se sentía tan mal teniendo en cuenta todo por lo que pasó. 

— No de humor para follar.

— Probablemente podría probar que estás equivocado, pero no lo haré. — Iason se inclinó y besó amorosamente a Riki, luego acarició la mejilla de su mascota mientras miraba a los ojos oscuros que tanto adoraba. — Estaba preocupado.

— ¿Sí?

— Estoy muy enojado de que te hicieran daño.

— No fue culpa tuya.

— Lo fue. — Iason pasó una mano por el cabello del mestizo. — No dejaré que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño nunca más, Riki.

Riki miró fijamente aquellos ojos increíblemente azules. 

— ¿Ni siquiera tú?

— Especialmente yo. — Iason presionó sus labios contra su frente, mejillas y nariz, luego se retiró de nuevo. — Eres mío.

— ¿Y quién lo dice?

— Yo lo digo. Y yo soy tuyo, Riki.

Riki parpadeó. 

— ¿Eh?

Iason se colocó para poder estirarse sobre la cama y tiró de Riki contra él. 

— Has estado durmiendo durante varios días.

— Hmmmm. —  Riki cerró los ojos y se apretujó en la comodidad que ofrecía el Blondie. — He tenido una semana de mierda.

— ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

— Sí.

— ¿Estás enojado conmigo por traerte aquí?

Riki abrió los ojos e inclinó la cabeza para poder ver el rostro de Iason. Era inusual que el Blondie hiciera tantas preguntas, y ciertamente nunca acostumbraba a pedir permiso o aprobación de sus acciones. 

— ¿Tenemos que quedarnos mucho tiempo?

El alivio inundó a Iason ante la aceptación que vio en los ojos del mestizo.

— Al menos una temporada.

— Bueno. — Dijo Riki cerrando los ojos. — Supongo que tendré que tolerarlo.

— Qué generoso por tu parte.

— Son las drogas. 

Riki podía sentir una ligera sensación de flacidez en sus labios, y reconoció inmediatamente la medicación para el dolor. Cuando sintió la vibración de la risa de Iason contra su espalda, sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, vio las joyas en el pelo del Blondie y extendió la mano para alcanzarlas. 

— ¿Qué demonios es ésto?

— De Júpiter, ¿no lo apruebas?

— Te hace parecer una chica.

— ¿Me prefieres como una?

Riki lo consideró. 

— Eso sería demasiado raro.

Mientras Riki se espabilaba, empezó a recordar escenas del sótano, escenas con mascotas que lo tocaban. ¡No! Eso no había sucedido, ¿verdad? Había resistido, ¿no? Recordó como le habían administrado las drogas, recordó a la chica, pero ... ¿qué más ocurrió? ¿Había sucumbido? ¿Había …?

— Oh no...

— ¿Qué pasa, Riki?

Riki trató de alejarse de Iason, pero el hombre más fuerte lo mantuvo firme. 

— Yo ... Mierda, yo ... 

¿Si Iason descubría lo que había pasado lo castigaría por ello? Había sólo trozos, fragmentos de lo que pudo haber sido un sueño, pero ¿y si no lo fue? ¿Y si realmente tuvo relaciones sexuales con las mascotas de Orphe?

— Dime, Riki.

— Yo ... no sé ... Creo que tal vez ... — Empezó a temblar. ¿Qué le haría Iason? Dios mío, ¿cuál sería su castigo? Luego se dio cuenta de que no temía ser castigado, se sentía avergonzado por ... por traicionar a Iason. No quería lastimar a Iason. — Ellos me drogaron ... Yo ... creo que, quizá ellos … —  Él deseaba pensar que había resistido. — Yo ... yo no quería… — Miró al Blondie. — Yo ... ellos ... ¡No quise que hicieran eso!

Iason lo acercó y lo sacudió. 

— Debes haber estado soñando, Riki. — Le aseguró, viendo el miedo y la devastación en los ojos de su mascota y extrañamente tocado por ello. — El doctor de Orphe dijo que estuviste alucinando.

Iason cerró los ojos por un momento tratando de luchar contra lo que había visto en las grabaciones; su precioso Riki siendo atacado por las mascotas de Orphe, el joven gritando y llamándole una y otra vez, y luego ... Sacudió la cabeza. Una vez más había perdido algo que era tan precioso para él.

¡Ojalá hubiera podido romper esa regla y despedazar a Orphe con sus propias manos! Nunca revelaría la verdad a Riki, no después de ver cómo podría afectarle. Una mascota no debe sentir vergüenza, pero Riki la sentía a menudo y Iason finalmente comprendía por qué. No permitiría que Riki se sintiera así otra vez.

— ¿Alucinando?

— Sí, probablemente estés recordando los sueños provocados por las drogas. Nadie te tocó. — Acarició la mejilla de Riki y volvió su cabeza para poder besarlo. — No les dejaste ganar, ¿recuerdas? Tú me lo dijiste, no consiguieron romperte.

— Yo … — El alivio inundó al mestizo. ¿Eran sólo sueños? ¿Imágenes provocadas por las drogas en su sistema? —  Bueno...

— Sólo yo puedo tocarte, ¿no es verdad, Riki?

— Sí. —  Riki suspiró, luego se sonrojó y añadió una chispa de sarcasmo para aligerar la conversación. — ¿Y de quién es la culpa de eso, me pregunto?

El sabor de la victoria era dulce, pero no porque Riki finalmente se sometiera y fuera suyo, sino porque ahora sentía que tenían una oportunidad real de hacer algo más de su relación. Sabía que Riki nunca lo abandonaría.

— Te amo, Riki.

Riki abrió mucho los ojos. 

— ¿Q ... qué?

— Sabes que no me gusta repetirme.

— Tú ... pero yo ... tú ... ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

— ¿Por qué no?

— Tú ... no sabes nada del amor, tú ... ¿Cómo puedes incluso sugerir algo así?

Iason se encogió de hombros. 

— Yo también estoy perplejo por lo que ocurrió, sin embargo, no puedo encontrar ninguna otra definición de lo que siento por ti. Sólo puede ser amor, Riki.

— Lo estás confundiendo con lujuria.

— No, lo he considerado y es mucho más. Cierto que disfruto de tu cuerpo, y sin embargo, muchas veces estoy simplemente contento con tenerte cerca de mí. No quiero estar sin ti, Riki, nunca. Te echo de menos cuando debo ir a trabajar, me enfado cuando pienso en alguien más tocándote y quiero verte feliz ¿Cómo llamarías a eso si no es amor?

— ¡Una putada!

Iason se rió entre dientes y lo apretó con fuerza. 

— Entonces, estaremos puteados juntos.

— Espera un momento, yo nunca dije que te amara.

— En realidad, sí lo hiciste. En el coche, en el camino de regreso desde la villa de Orphe.

Riki se sonrojó, en pánico. 

— ¡Yo ... no, yo ... yo estaba probablemente alucinando ... o algo, yo iba drogado! 

Él todavía iba drogado, técnicamente, aunque sólo de las suaves, de las que no afectaban a su proceso de pensamiento.

Iason sacudió la cabeza. 

— No creo. — Metió la mano debajo de las sábanas, donde Riki yacía desnudo, y envolvió suavemente la ya creciente excitación del mestizo. — Tu cuerpo es más honesto que tu boca, así que solo confiaré en él de ahora en adelante.

— Espera, eso no es justo, no puedo controlar mi cuerpo porque tú ...

— Hmmm. Parece más grande que antes...

Riki hizo una pausa, retiró la sábana y miró hacia donde Iason lo agarraba. 

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Tal vez sea por el donante.

— ¿Donante? ¿Q ... q ... qué? ¿Quieres decir que llevo la polla de otro tipo?

Iason echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió con tal fuerza que Riki se estremeció en estado de shock.

— ¡No tiene gracia! Yo podría …¡mmmhhh!

Las protestas de Riki fueron silenciadas mientras los labios de Iason descendían sobre los suyos. Dio un empujón no demasiado convincente contra el sólido pecho del androide, y luego se rindió y disfrutó del beso.

Cuando Iason lo soltó, sus ojos azules brillaban con alegría. 

— ¿Eres mío, Riki?

— ¿Acaso tengo elección?

— No. — Iason le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y lo acercó de nuevo contra él, envolviendolo con fuerza entre sus brazos mientras Riki apoyaba la espalda contra su pecho. — Ahora que sé que me amas, nunca te dejaré ir.

— ¡Vete a la mierda!

— Júpiter ha aprobado nuestra relación.

— ¡Whoopy ding dong va a hacer eso!

Iason sonrió. ¡Amaba tanto esas maneras coloridas de hablar de su mestizo! 

— Ella dice que podemos envejecer juntos.

Riki inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Iason con una horrible sensación instalada en la boca de su estómago. Cierto, él envejecería pero Iason se quedaría como está. ¿Cuántos años pasarían antes de que lo deshechara?

— Estoy impaciente por verte con el cabello blanco y esas minúsculas líneas bajo tus ojos.

— ¿Cómo ... cómo sabes el aspecto que tendré cuando envejezca? — La persona más anciana que Riki había conocido sólo tenía cuarenta y tres años, y no tenía el pelo blanco. El miedo lo hizo ser impertinente. — ¿Y qué te hace pensar que tenga la intención de quedarme contigo tanto tiempo?

— Yo también cambiaré mi cabello a blanco, para poder ir iguales.

— Estás loco, yo nunca voy a ser tan viejo y tú … Tú no podrás tener una mascota de tanta edad de todas formas y ...

Iason acarició su mejilla. 

— Riki, nunca me cansaré de ti, nunca te descartaré o te enviaré lejos. Eres mío, durante tanto tiempo como seas capaz, y tú ... ya no eres mi mascota.

— ¿ Q... qué quieres decir?

— Serás mi mascota, mientras estemos fuera de aquí, ya que todavía tengo mucho que hacer para convencer a los demás, pero aquí dentro, en este apartamento, eres mi amante, mi amado, mi  _ pairing partner _ , mi ...

Riki se quedó boquiabierto. 

— ¿Quieres decir ... que nunca me vas a liberar?

— Tú decidiste quedarte, Riki. Te advertí que nunca volvería a dejarte si lo hacías.

— Pero yo ... yo ... yo ... 

Riki no sabía qué decir a eso. Era cierto, Iason se lo había advertido y él, por segunda vez, había elegido quedarse. ¡Definitivamente había algún problema con él!

Iason le dio la vuelta para que sus miradas se enfrentaran. 

— ¿Me amas, Riki?

Riki lo fulminó con la mirada, amotinado. 

— ¿Dónde está Cal?

— No puedo traerlo hasta que haya revocado la normativa de Orphe sobre la edad de los muebles.

— ¿Y qué pasa con el  _ Sapphire _ ? ¿Todavía está por aquí?

— Kanin es tu médico oficial y mañana lo verás. ¿Me amas?

— Yo ... yo ...

Iason atrapó la cara de Riki entre sus manos. 

— Riki, por favor.

— ¿P ... por favor qué?

— Responde a mi pregunta.

Riki bajó los ojos, trató de ignorar el nudo en su garganta y el creciente pánico en su pecho. No estaba preparado para esto. ¿Cómo podría estar preparado alguna vez para algo así? Sin embargo, fue el recuerdo de Iason lo que lo mantuvo cuerdo cuando fue secuestrado por Orphe. Le había dicho a Guy que amaba a Iason y quería estar con él. Entonces, ¿por qué era tan difícil admitir la verdad frente al Blondie?

— ¿Riki?

— ¿S ... sí?

— ¿No me lo dirás nunca, ni siquiera una vez?

— Yo … yo … —  _ ¡Jooooderrrr! ¡Bastardo! ¡Capullo! ¡Comepollas hijo de puta perro demonio! _ — Yo ... tal vez yo ... podría, de ... alguna ... jodida... manera... ah ... posiblemente ... amarte.

Las últimas palabras de Riki fueron casi susurradas, pero Iason todavía pudo oírlas y lo atrajo hacia su abrazo. 

— Gracias, mascota.

— ¡Oye!

— Es un término cariñoso, no una designación. — Iason acarició la mejilla de Riki de nuevo. —  Después de todo, no puedo cambiarlo todo.

— Como sea… —  Riki rodó los ojos, y luego se encontró audazmente con la mirada de Iason. — Espera, si tú ... así que si vamos a ser ... Yo creo que debería haber algunas reglas nuevas.

Iason levantó una ceja. 

— ¿Como cuáles?

— Bueno …— Riki forzó su cerebro a concentrarse en las sugerencias y no pensar en la mano del Blondie moviéndose delicadamente sobre su pecho. —  A... así que, regla uno …

— Ésto será interesante.

— Si no tengo ganas de follar, tú como mi ... amante, tienes que considerar mis sentimientos y dejarme en paz.

— Hmmm. — Iason comenzó a mordisquear el cuello de Riki. — Esa regla no va a funcionar.

— ¡Es de común cortesía que si tenemos una relación, no siempre puedas ... salirte con la tuya, Iason!

— Tenemos una relación, Riki. Sin embargo no eran mis deseos en los que estaba pensando. —  Iason lamió el pezón del mestizo y observó cómo una oleada de deseo inundaba los ojos de su mascota mientras su cuerpo respondía automáticamente. — Tú nunca dirías que no al sexo.

— ¡Eso ... eso es porque tú ... me hiciste de esta manera!

— Independientemente de la razón, no es algo de lo que tengamos que preocuparnos, ambos estaremos siempre de humor para el sexo.

— Pero a veces vas demasiado lejos ...

— Sólo voy tan lejos como tu cuerpo está dispuesto a ir.

Riki bajó los ojos, avergonzado de la verdad. Iason conocía sus límites, dónde apretar y cuándo detenerse. 

— Te odio.

— ¡Regla dos! — Dijo Iason mientras golpeaba el trasero de Riki lo suficientemente fuerte como para recibir un grito del mestizo. — Nunca más me volverás a decir eso, Riki, ni siquiera en broma.

— ¡Muy bien, gilipollas! —  Riki se frotó el culo dolorido, y aceptó a regañadientes. Era cierto que Iason no merecía tales palabras y se sonrojó cuando su mano inmediatamente comenzó a frotar la zona colorada, por donde le había golpeado. — Um ... Regla tres, ya no tendré que sentarme en el suelo.

— De acuerdo, puedes sentarte a mi lado o en mi regazo.

— O, podría sentarme en mi propia silla, en la otra punta de la habitación.

— Eso no es aceptable.

— ¿Por qué diablos no? —  Riki apartó a Iason. — ¡Debería poder tener algo de espacio personal!

Iason se tiró sobre Riki, empujándolo contra las almohadas. 

— ¿Acaso los amantes no prefieren sentarse juntos, a ... cuál es la palabra que utilizáis…? ¿Achucharse?

— ¡No todo el tiempo!

— Parece ilógico sentarnos en los extremos opuestos de la habitación, sobre todo porque quiero que estés cerca de mí todo el tiempo.

— Yo ... no estoy diciendo que me vaya a sentar al otro lado de la habitación, solo quiero tener esa opción sin que saques todo de quicio y me la arrebates.

Iason consideró cuidadosamente el tema. 

— De acuerdo, pero siempre debes dormir conmigo, se acabó el encerrarse en tu habitación. — Dio un suave toque en la nariz de Riki. — Incluso cuando estés ... enfurruñado.

— Muy bien, codicioso bastardo, entonces quiero poder fumar cuando me apetezca.

— Sabes que desapruebo ese hábito, Riki. No me importa que fumes una o dos veces al día, pero es perjudicial para tu salud y quiero que estés sano y a mi lado para siempre.

A Riki le pareció extraño que los sentimientos de Iason le tocaran de tal manera. 

— Está bien, solo voy a fumar ... medio paquete ...

— Tres.

— ¿Tres paquetes? — Riki repitió burlón y se estremeció ante la mirada de Iason; sabía lo que quería decir el Blondie. — Diez — replicó.

— Tres.

— Ocho.

— Dos.

— ¡Oye, vas hacia atrás, se supone que debes subir!

— ¿Debo? — Iason sonrió. — Uno.

Riki estaba perdiendo rápidamente esta negociación. 

— Cinco, sólo fumaré cinco veces al día. — Iason lo miró y suspiró. — Vale, tres, ¿por qué siempre tiene que ser lo que tú digas?

Iason sonrió y lo besó. 

— Muy bien. A cambio de tu gran sacrificio, yo me tomaré tres días libres del trabajo, una vez al mes, para que podamos ir a donde quieras durante ese tiempo.

— ¿De verdad? — Riki se animó con la idea de salir de Tanagura aunque fuera por un tiempo. — ¿A la playa también?

— Por supuesto. Y podríamos hacer un viaje rápido fuera del planeta si así lo deseas.

Riki nunca había estado fuera del planeta y la idea le atraía mucho. 

— ¿No te causará un problema?

— Si lo hace, ya me ocuparé de ello. — Iason se instaló justo al lado de Riki y lo acercó de nuevo. — Te haría feliz, ¿no?

Riki volvió a inclinar la cabeza y sintió como le quemaban las mejillas. 

— S ... sí. — Miró de nuevo hacia el Blondie. — ¿Podemos llevar a Cal?

— Si quiere venir, por supuesto. — La mano de Iason volvió a posarse en el mestizo. — Bueno, se acabó la charla. Te he echado de menos, Riki.

— Espera. ¿Y qué pasa con ... ? ¿Voy a ... tener todavía que usar un ... un  _ pet ring _ ?

— Oh, sí. Gracias por recordármelo…

Riki se estremeció de sorpresa y disgusto, mientras veía a Iason levantarse y acercarse al tocador de la esquina. Después de tanta charla, ¿el Blondie iba a poner un anillo en su polla de nuevo? ¿Qué mierda?

Iason volvió, se sentó de nuevo en la cama y abrió su mano para revelar el objeto dentro de ella.

Riki miró fijamente el anillo adornado de plata y oro. Se inclinó hacia él, se detuvo, y luego miró fijamente a Iason, atónito. Anillos para el dedo como estos sólo se daban en Nueva Tierra a compañeros con los que pensabas compartir toda tu vida. Permitían una división completa y equitativa de la propiedad y el valor. Implicaban que ambos participantes fueran iguales en la relación, razón por la cual eran tan raros en su cultura de hedonismo y emasculación.

— ¿Aceptarás el anillo, Riki?

— ¿Dolerá?

Iason sonrió. 

— No, no lleva complementos de ese tipo. — Bueno, tenía un rastreador, pero Riki no necesitaba saberlo. — Espero que este anillo sólo te cause placer, Riki.

— ¿Sabes lo que esto significa realmente, Iason?

— Lo sé.

— ¿Y tú ... todavía quieres dármelo?

— Sí.

— Pero ... ¿sólo se valorará aquí, en tu casa?

— Hasta que pueda cambiar las cosas en Eos, sí, pero ¿no es suficiente para empezar?

En realidad, para Riki era más que suficiente. Levantó lentamente la mano. 

— Entonces ... ¿puedo fumar diez veces al día? 

Él dobló el dedo cuando Iason comenzó a poner el anillo en él, obstaculizando su progreso.

El Blondie enfrentó su fija mirada. 

— ¿Chantaje, Riki?

— Igual proporción significa igualdad de elección.

— Te encontraré a medio camino y te permitiré fumar cuatro.

— La mitad de diez son cinco. — Iason lo miró fijamente, la división de poder nunca sería realmente igual entre ellos, y Riki necesitaba ser consciente de eso. Él era un Élite después de todo. — Vale… — Riki suspiró y tuvo que ceder, entendiendo que estaba peleando una batalla perdida. Además Iason no sería él mismo a menos que tuviera en su poder las riendas. Enderezó el dedo y se estremeció cuando el anillo se deslizó suavemente sobre su nudillo hasta su nuevo lugar de descanso. Lo miró asombrado. — Es bonito.

Iason sonrió, luego metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el brazalete de Riki para colocarselo alrededor de la muñeca. 

— Ya está, ahora estás perfecto.

— Hey, ¿dónde lo encontraste?

Había notado que Orphe se lo había quitado cuando lo habían secuestrado y temía haberlo perdido.

— Raoul lo encontró.

— Oh… —  Riki asintió, consciente de sí mismo. El otro Blondie seguía sin caerle demasiado bien. — Bien, gracias. Tenía miedo de haberlo perdido. — Levantó su mirada hacia Iason otra vez. —  ¿Y qué hay de ti? Tienes que llevar un anillo también o no es válido. 

Iason levantó su mano izquierda, se quitó el blanco guante y le mostró un anillo exactamente igual al suyo en su cuarto dedo. 

— He investigado a fondo, Riki.

Riki sonrió, miró sus manos enlazadas y se preguntó cómo demonios había llegado a esto. 

— Esto es realmente una jodienda.

— Que así sea. —  Iason lo empujó hacia la cama. — Y ahora es el momento para que yo te joda un poquito más.

— ¿Y qué pasa con la primera regla? ¿Y si no estoy de humor?

— Oh, Riki... 

Iason sonrió, bajó la boca hacia los labios de su amante  y le demostró qué tan de humor estaba realmente.

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues esto ha sido todo el Ser o No Ser (Una Mascota). Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Aunque no sepan inglés siempre pueden buscar a la autora AnimeFaeMoon y marcar su historia como favorita en Fanfiction, o dejarle kudos en su perfil de Ao3, ella sin duda se lo merece. Además si entendéis inglés, podréis leer en Ao3 la segunda y la tercera parte de la serie completas, además de una cuarta parte recién empezada. Quizá algún día tenga tiempo para traducirlas también, pero actualmente tengo muchos proyectos propios en mente, entre ellos un nuevo fic de AnK, y me dedicaré a ellos por una temporada.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios y kudos. Un fuerte abrazo a tod@s y gracias por vuestro tiempo e interés.


End file.
